


Grace and Agatha

by markaleen



Category: Annie (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 99,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: What if Grace Farrell and Agatha Hannigan had first met in the year 1920? After a chance meeting on the street, Grace helps Agatha out by inviting her to share her apartment. From there, we follow their friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU about Miss Hannigan (Agatha) and Grace. What if they had known each other (and were friends) before the day Grace was sent to invite an orphan to the mansion? I'm not sure how long the story will be yet, but eventually, all will lead up to 1933.
> 
> In this story, there will be a 12 year age difference between the two characters. (I know no specific ages are assigned for either of them in the film, but I usually go by the actors' ages at the time of filming unless stated otherwise.) At the start: Agatha 32, and Grace 20.

_**1920** _

"I'm sorry, Miss… Hannigan, is it? Someone beat you to the room."

"I telephoned not two hours ago," Agatha said, teeth clenched and trying not to lose her temper. "The man I spoke to said it was mine. I told him I would be along soon."

"My husband neglected to run that detail by me. The person who got the room is already moving their boxes in. I can't tell them to leave now."

"Sure you can. It's no different than sending me away."

"Oh, it's quite different," the woman said, getting more frustrated the longer she stood outside in the burning sun. "I apologize for the miscommunication, but the payment is made, and there's nothing more I can do."

"This is unacceptable. You told me a week ago that my name was the top of the list. What happened?"

Letting out a grumble, the woman said, "All right, Miss Hannigan, I'll be frank with you. While you were our most considered tenant, we decided that the room best go to someone who really needs it."

"And I don't need it? Do you think I rent rooms for the fun of it?"

"No, but surely a younger tenant has fewer options than a woman of your age. You ought to be marrying soon."

"Oh gee! You know, the thought never occurred to me. Thank you so much. I'm going to run and find a man right now."

The woman's eyes rolled. "There's no need for that kind of attitude."

"Now you're speaking to me like a child? I thought I was an old maid."

"I think it's time for you to go now."

"Fine," Agatha said as she picked up her suitcases. "I didn't want to live here anyway. The place is a dump."

In reality, the building was one of the nicer ones Agatha had seen. Walking away wasn't easy. What was she going to do? How dare that woman assume she didn't need the place. Losing her mother's apartment was devastating. It was the one place she felt safe, oddly enough. Without Rooster's half of the rent, keeping it was impossible.

She had to laugh. When was the last time he showed his full part of the rent? She couldn't remember. Maybe she wouldn't be in this position if she'd put her foot down and refused to cover him for the past couple years. Now the bum landed himself in jail. It wasn't surprising the day she received the call. Since he was a teenager he'd been in and out of police custody. A born smooth talker, he managed to stay out of the bars. This time, however, he hadn't been so lucky. Her knowledge of the crime was shaky — and she intended to keep it this way — but she knew it had something to do with a robbery. Whether it was holding a gun to a poor sap on the street or one of his clever games, she didn't know nor care. Issues of her own took up most of her thoughts these days.

"Damn him. Damn them all!" she muttered as she walked without aim.

"Is something the matter?"

Agatha looked to her side and saw a young woman had caught up to her. Of course she was young. One of the last kinds of people she wanted to deal with today. "No."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. We happen to be going in the same direction and I couldn't help but notice you saying things to yourself. You seem upset."

"So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

The younger woman shrugged. "I don't know. Listen, I suppose. If you want to talk."

"You won't be interested. It's people like you who've got me upset."

"What do you mean?"

Agatha stopped and turned to face this woman. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty… what difference does it make?"

"Apparently people of your kind need housing more than people over thirty like me. Well, let me tell you something: It's not true."

"I'm… sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"I knew you wouldn't."

The woman nodded. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Agatha stood, almost laughing at God's sense of humor. Of all days for someone to be friendly to her, it had to be today. When she turned to tell the young woman to walk ahead of her, she saw that she no longer stood beside her. She'd gone on her own, walking in the other direction.

Agatha sighed. It felt good to get her anger out on someone, but now a feeling of guilt rushed over her. It wasn't the woman's fault. All she did was offer an ear. When was the last time that happened? "Hey… wait a minute," she called after her.

"Yes?" the young woman turned around, cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry," Agatha said, now caught up. "I've been going through a rough time. I'm not used to people wanting to help. I didn't handle it well."

"It's all right. I shouldn't have intruded. You were obviously trying to work something out on your own."

"Can I buy you a coffee or something to make up for it?"

The woman shook her head, "No, don't worry about it."

"Please? I promise not to snap again."

The woman gave a shy smile, "If you really want… but please don't feel obligated."

Holding out her hand, Agatha said, "Let's start over. I'm Agatha Hannigan."

"Grace Farrell."

. . .

"So, you're from Connecticut…"

"Yep," Grace nodded. For the past five minutes, they'd stared at their coffees and struggled for conversation. While Agatha's mood lightened as they walked to the cafe, they also used up most of their small talk.

"I hear it's nice."

"It is."

Pressing a hand to her head, Agatha said, "Okay, I'm no good at this. I don't know what to say."

Grace, feeling relieved that she didn't have to be the first to admit it, replied, "I'm not either. I was always the quiet one in my family."

"I wasn't, I'm just horrible at coming up with interesting things to say. I can't remember the last time I sat down for a one on one conversation with someone. After my mother died, I was so busy taking care of my brother that I lost any ties with old friends."

"Now that sounds like an interesting story," Grace said, leaning forward with curiosity.

Agatha shook her head. "Oh, no… it's not. Believe me, you don't want to hear about my family."

"Why not?"

"Remember how you said you heard me saying some things under my breath?"

"Yes."

"Most of that was directed towards my brother."

"You don't get along?" she asked.

"You could say that," Agatha scoffed.

"I'm not trying to pry."

"It's okay," Agatha said. "I did bring it up. We used to get on well. Why shouldn't we? He's my baby brother. I love him, of course, even now. It's just… complicated."

"How old were you when your mother died?"

"Just before I turned fourteen."

"I'm so sorry."

Agatha shrugged. "It was a long time coming. The worst part was staying with my father the next couple years. After that, I took charge of my brother."

"I can't imagine how difficult that must have been."

"I won't pretend and say it wasn't. I wasn't used to my father being home so much. When my mother was alive, he would disappear for a couple weeks at a time and come home as if he'd just gone to the store. He still did afterward, but for a while not as long. Slowly, he'd go away for a week and come home for another, and then I realized one day it had been a month since we last saw him. Roost and I were better off that way. Dad wasn't there to take care of us. I still did most of the chores. He refused to do the woman's work. Anyways, once he was gone for good, I took a job and managed to keep the house running with the little bit of money my mother left us until Rooster was old enough to get a job himself."

Grace's jaw dropped. "I can't even imagine…"

Agatha chuckled. "No need to get sappy. It's in the past. I like to think I'm better for it."

"Oh, I'm sure," Grace said. "What happened with your brother?"

"He discovered that the quickest way to get money was by begging and gambling."

"How old was he when this happened?"

"I don't know, fifteen? Sixteen?"

"How about now?" Grace asked.

"Twenty-seven."

"No, I mean, is he still gambling?"

"Probably. I doubt prison will stop him."

Face reddened, Grace covered her mouth. "Oh my… I'm dreadfully sorry. I would never have asked if I'd thought-"

"Don't fret. It's best for everyone if he's there. Heck, it's one less worry for me. No more panicking when the telephone rings or if there's a knock on the door."

Grace shook her head. "I feel so terrible for coaxing you into the story."

Agatha laughed. "You worry too much, you know that? I don't mind telling the story, not that anyone has asked. I get the feeling I'm not as emotional as you — no offense."

"None taken," Grace said. "I suppose emotional is a good word for me. I was always the one who got overly excited about the presents under the Christmas tree, and the one who cried over finding a dead bird or squirrel."

"I'll bet you held a funeral for them," Agatha teased.

"…I might have."

Again she laughed. "Sounds like you have some interesting stories of your own. What brought you to the city? Can't be for the lack of animal carcasses."

Laughing along softly, Grace answered, "I was looking to start fresh. My mother died, too, when I was younger. From then on it was just me and my father. I have an older brother, but he lives out west with his family. He moved away when I was seven and now only see him every few years or so."

"Were you close?" Agatha asked.

"Yes and no. I have fond memories of him when I was very young, and we write back and forth when we have the time, but when I see him in person I never know how to approach him. He never looks as I remember him and I barely recognize his voice."

"That's too bad."

"It is, but after hearing about your brother I feel like the luckiest sister in the world."

"Ah, Rooster isn't all bad."

Straying from the topic a moment, Grace asked, "I thought I'd misheard you before. Is your brother's name really 'Rooster'?"

"Of course not, it's just a nickname. His name is Daniel. I started calling him Rooster when he was a baby because he'd always start to cry at the crack of dawn."

"Very clever," Grace smiled.

"Didn't you have a nickname for your brother? When you were younger?"

"Not that I can recall. Now and again I'd call him Dev, but that's short for his name: Deven."

"When was the last time you say him?"

"About a year ago at our father's funeral."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. He'd been in poor health for a long time, we were thankful to see an end to his suffering. It was difficult for a few months after, though. Deven came to deal with the estate, ultimately deciding to sell it. I fought to keep it, but it wasn't realistic. There wasn't a ton of money leftover, and it wouldn't have been worth putting so much into much-needed repairs. In the end, I realized how lonely it would be in the house all by myself. That's when I decided to pack up and come to New York. I visited once as a child and remembered being fascinated. I thought about the trip from time to time, and since I had nothing in mind for my life, I figured I'd take a chance and try and find work."

"Did you have something in mind before?"

"Oh yes. I looked forward to staying at home for a while longer. I wasn't sure if I wanted to attend college or not. I'm glad I waited as I couldn't have dealt with the death and the schoolwork. I figured I'd work in a shop until I married. For a while there, all I thought about was marriage. I imagined the wedding and our children — I even had sketches for our house and furniture. Funny how one event can change the course of the mind."

"I'll drink to that," Agatha said as she held up her mug before taking her last sip of coffee.

"Did you ever marry?"

"No, I wish. By the time I was able to get out there and look, I guess it was too late. That, or I'm repulsive to men."

"I highly doubt the latter."

Agatha smiled, "Thank you."

"Why are women expected to marry the minute they enter their twenties?" Grace sighed. "When I told my brother and some friends back home that I was coming to New York to work, they looked at me like I had two heads."

"I thought you said you wanted to marry?"

"I did. I mean, I do, but it's no longer my priority. I want to be able to take care of myself first, you know? It would be different if I had family around. Besides, I also want to work before I'm housebound with eight children."

Agatha gasped. "Eight children? Honey, you're making the right decision taking a job first."

With a laugh, Grace pushed her now empty coffee cup to the side. "What's so strange about eight kids? I've always wanted a large family. I guess it's because I spent most of my childhood alone."

"Before my mother died I was still taking care of Rooster. Do you have any idea what a handful little kids are?"

"Oh, I know. I used to babysit for the neighbor's children. They are a noisy handful."

"And you want eight of them?"

"I don't know, it was the first number that came out of my mouth. I'll be happy if I have one or one hundred."

"Please, I beg of you… do not have one hundred children."

"I promise," Grace chuckled.

The waitress came to their table to clear their cups and gave them the bill. Agatha treated, as she said. Both were thrilled the ice had been broken, and their conversation continued as they left the cafe.

"So, am I to assume you have no interest in children?" Grace asked as they walked.

"I would like one or two. My heart isn't set on it, though. By the time I find a husband that ship will have sailed."

Putting her hand on Agatha's arm, Grace said, "Don't say that. You're still young. There's someone out there for you."

"I wish I had your confidence. It doesn't matter, though. I have things I need to do before I can even think of a man."

"Is one of those things finding an apartment?"

"How did you know?"

Grace smirked. "It was one of the first things you said to me when we met."

Upon remembering, Agatha blushed. "Oh… that's right."

"Don't worry about it. I had a lovely time talking with you."

"Yeah, I did, too."

"Listen…" Grace said, using the shy voice she had before the cafe. "I know this is sudden and informal, but… I've been looking for a roommate. I rent a small apartment a couple blocks from here and it's been a struggle keeping it up by myself. I know we've only just met and you probably aren't looking to share a place, but I just figured until you find a place of your own-"

Stopping Grace's nervous babble, Agatha said, "Slow down, slow down. I think it's a great idea. That is, as long as you don't mind sharing a roof with an old timer like myself."

"Oh, stop it. I know there's a bit of an age difference. I'm hardly home as it is. I work at a bakery down the street in the mornings, and a deli in the afternoon. I'm hoping to get a new job soon — one that doesn't involve going back and forth."

"Sounds like we won't see much of each other. I have an evening and night job."

"What do you do?"

"Nothing exciting. I clean for several businesses — you know, banks, shops, museums, and so on."

"If I'm being honest, I'd take a job like that over dealing with hungry customers during the breakfast and lunch rush."

"Believe me," Agatha said, "You don't."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Reaching for one of Agatha's suitcases, Grace said, "Here, let me help you. I feel bad that you've been lugging these around."

"Thanks," Agatha grinned. "And I can't thank you enough for this. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"No need."

"No, really. I can't believe you'd help me out after hearing about my crazy family history."

"I don't think it's crazy. I admire you for all you've done."

"Thank you, that means so much."

"Come on," Grace said. "We aren't too far from the apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

Agatha and Grace proved to be a good match. They balanced each other out: Agatha had personality and life experience, and Grace had gentility and savvy. For the first time in a long while, Agatha had friends. Although they were really Grace's, they accepted her. Agatha wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve such peace in her life, but she was grateful.

Secretly she'd had some apprehensions. Trusting a stranger off the street wasn't like her. While Grace was sweet, she still didn't know what it'd be like to live with her. She'd only ever shared a place with family. Already she considered Grace her best friend, and even that was unknown territory for her. Making friends was never her strong point.

Was it strange, she wondered, to be living with someone so young? Grace was younger than Rooster for heaven's sake. Did she really want to risk going through the life of a twenty-year-old all over again? Rooster was always bringing home drunken trouble. Granted, Grace and Rooster we polar opposites. In a few months, Grace seemed no different than when they met. It was safe to assume she wouldn't change, right? Too many people in her life changed for the worst after knowing them for any amount of time. In the greater scheme of things, a few months wasn't a long time, and this made Agatha nervous.

"Agatha," Grace asked. "Is anything the matter?"

Sundays and some Saturdays were the only times of the week neither of them worked. Already they had something of a routine. Grace would wake early for church, wake Agatha, and then come home with fresh bread or pastries from the bakery to go with the eggs and sausage Agatha prepared. Grace never said so aloud, but Agatha moving in was the best thing to happen to her since moving to New York. She hadn't realized how much she missed having other people in the house. Coming home to a freshly cooked breakfast reminded her of Saturday mornings with her family. The scent of some sort of breakfast meat brought her out of bed, and she'd run downstairs, still in her nightgown. When both parents were alive, she'd come into the kitchen to find her mother and father laughing as they cooked and prepared the dishes. After her mother's death, she got up early to help in her place. As close as she'd become to Agatha in the past weeks, she couldn't bring herself to tell these sorts of stories. They were some of her most precious memories, and it felt as though speaking them would make them commonplace.

Agatha looked up from her near untouched breakfast plate when Grace repeated her question. Setting her fork to the side, she answered, "Yeah, Grace, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're all slumped over and you've barely said two words."

Agatha sighed. "I'm sorry. Woke up with a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, there's no use. Just me being dumb and whiny."

"I doubt that," Grace said. "Come on, let's hear it."

Knowing she wouldn't be letting up, Agatha surrendered. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm starting to notice the differences between us."

"Like what?"

"We have different personalities, for starters. You have a natural positivity about you. I, on the other hand, don't take to setbacks well."

A bit confused, Grace asked, "What setbacks? Did something happen?"

"No, no," Agatha corrected. "I'm just using it as an example. You remember about a week ago at the butchery some jerk overheard us picking out our cuts and swooped in and took them for himself? Remember how mad I got?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that depicts personality. I was angry as well, especially when he gave us that snarky look as he was leaving."

"But you didn't spout off at him, you reined me back."

"Only because I thought you were going to hit him over the head with the baguette you were holding."

"Exactly what I'm trying to say. You keep your calm while I turn wheat into weapons."

"Are you kidding? I would love to be as gutsy as you. I never say what's on my mind. I let people like that man walk all over me. You? You stand up for yourself."

Agatha half-smiled. "You think so?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, I still call it short temper."

Grace shrugged. "Partly, but I'd take that with the ability to speak up over allowing myself to be the butt of a joke."

"I'll teach 'ya."

"Thank you," Grace chuckled. "You have your work cut out for you."

"We'll make it a deal: I teach you to say what you feel, and you teach me to conceal my bread." Agatha winked.

. . . . . . . . . .

Agatha felt better after her and Grace's conversation. Though it hadn't gone into great detail, she felt more like she belonged. Grace had a quality that Agatha hadn't noticed until now. In silence, she could convey her real emotion. Not once did she say, "Agatha, I like having you here." But she didn't have to. The tone of other words and small gestures, such as leaving mid-week notes when they hadn't seen more than two minutes of each other, said it for her. "Hope your week is going well," "I brought home those donuts you like, enjoy!" Agatha never knew someone who considered her presence so much. Not since Rooster was a toddler, anyways.

The following Saturday, Grace began facing problems of her own.

"What am I going to do? I never thought I'd be fired. I did everything right."

Agatha, who sat in her favorite armchair in the living room, put her foot out to stop Grace's pacing. "Relax, it happens."

"Not to me!" Grace said. "What did I do wrong, Agatha? I came in on time, I was friendly with the customers, I washed my hands after every order, I worked extra when I was asked… I don't understand it at all."

"Look, it's not like you're unemployed. You still have the job at the bakery."

"I only work part time. They don't need help in the afternoons because the owner's kids come home from school. I can't ask them for more hours. I'll make enough to contribute to the rent and maybe a few groceries, but that's it."

Agatha shrugged, "So I'll take care of the rent for a couple months while you look for something else. It's not that big a deal, I have a bit of money saved."

Grace sat on the sofa diagonal from Agatha. "I couldn't ask you to do that. You work so hard. I'm able to pay my share, that's not the issue."

"Then what is?"

"I'm mad at myself for not saving anything. I was so focused on decorating this place. The possibility of losing one or both of the jobs never occurred to me."

"Didn't the furniture come with the apartment?"

"Yes, the basics did. The rest was me. I wanted it to feel like a home. Everything felt so cold before I added personal touches to it."

Placing a hand on her friend's knee, Agatha said, "You did a great job of it."

"How are you so calm?" Grace asked. "What I mean is, doesn't the idea frighten you? What would you do if you lost your job?"

"I'd find another."

"You make it sound simple."

"It's not," Agatha scoffed. "It can be grueling, but what else is there to do? Believe me, I've been through this before. After a while it becomes common place."

"How many times has this happened?"

"I don't know, a few. Mostly from diners."

Grace sighed. "I guess you're right. I just wish I knew why."

"I can't help you there, I always knew my reasons."

"What were they?"

"Let me think…" Agatha said as she leaned back and rested her head on her arm. "Once was because I threw a drink at a customer."

"What?"

"He had it coming."

Grace sat wide-eyed. "Just like in the movies?"

"Oh no," Agatha said with pride. "I mean I literally threw the drink at him — glass and all."

"I don't believe it." Grace gasped. "Well… maybe I do."

Agatha laughed. "Damn straight."

"What else?"

"A couple times it was due to excessive tardiness, but I didn't have a choice. That was when Rooster was still living here. The rest was probably along the same lines. Something stupid I did and had to live with."

"I wonder if I did something without realizing."

"Did you ask?"

"No," Grace said.

"What did you do? What did you say?" Agatha asked.

Grace blushed. "I said okay and left."

"That's it?"

"What else could I do? I was so afraid I was going to cry in front of them."

"All right, we gotta toughen you up," Agatha said.

"Can we focus on one thing at a time, please?"

"No, you should have demanded an explanation."

"So what? It doesn't matter now. It's over. I missed the chance."

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm not going to argue about it. I'll go make you some tea and then you should get into bed. I have to leave for work in half an hour."

"Thanks," Grace managed to smile.

. . .

The next day Agatha took it upon herself to figure out what happened to Grace's job. Not long before Grace got off at the bakery, Agatha walked over to the deli. She stopped a few times trying to remember the way. Only once or twice she'd visited Grace at either job. Normally at this time she was sleeping or just waking up.

When she arrived, she couldn't decide if she was grateful or annoyed by the crowd of people. Serves me right for coming at 12:30, she thought. She took her place in line, beginning to put together in her mind what she was going to say. She watched the people behind the counter and went by Grace's previous descriptions to get an idea of who was working. There were two men and a woman. She knew the woman's name was Anna and that she was a cousin of the owner. As for the men, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't un-mix their descriptions.

Before long, she was at the counter. She ordered a sandwich for show, and decided to play dumb.

"Hey, what happened to the young woman who normally works here?" She asked the man serving her.

"She's right there with another customer," he answered.

"No, not her. The other one. I don't remember her name… Gretel?"

"You mean 'Grace'?"

"Yes! That's it."

The man shook his head. "She doesn't work here anymore."

"How come?" Agatha asked.

"Just moved on, I guess."

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem to be the kind of person to leave without explanation."

"Look," the man said as he turned around to make her sandwich. "It's not our business to discuss former employees."

"Was she fired?"

"What difference does it make?"

"I'd like to know," she said. "It would surprise me if so."

"Why is that?"

"I thought she was one of the best."

Glancing over his shoulder, the man asked, "You don't look like one of our regulars. I'd remember a pretty lady like you."

Oh sure, Agatha thought. Now is the time for a man to notice her. "Don't play that game with me — I invented it. I didn't say I was a regular."

"Then why are you so fond of Grace?"

"She was memorable."

Coming back with her order in hand, he said, "Fine, if you must know, she was fired. I can't tell you why right here. Why don't we talk over dinner… say around five?"

Agatha froze. She couldn't go on a date with this man. For all she knew he was one of the owners or a relation. On the other hand, going meant getting answers.

"Um… sure. Sure, that should be good."

"What's the matter?" the man asked.

"Nothing," Agatha answered. "I'm just surprised. And don't think I'm not aware this is still a game. I'm only agreeing to find out what happened to Grace."

"Are you friends with her or something?"

"No," Agatha answered. "I'm nosy."

The man laughed. "Meet me here later on."

"Okay."

"My name is Carl, by the way. What's yours?"

"Call me Aggie," she answered, just in case Grace had mentioned 'Agatha' in passing. Perhaps a fake name would have been a good thing to come up with during the walk over.

"See you then, Aggie."

Agatha nodded, and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," Carl called after.

"Yeah?"

Holding up a bag, he said, "Your lunch."

"Oh, thanks. What do I owe 'ya?"

"It's on me," he smiled.

Agatha took the bag and grinned. Free food and a date? She should snoop around for Grace more often. Hopefully she'll understand.


	3. Chapter 3

"You what?!"

"I know, I know. Please, hear me out," Agatha begged.

"I never asked you to go down there and snoop around!"

"I know you didn't, but you seemed so upset and I wanted to help. How was I supposed to know you'd get mad?"

"Assume it could get me into more trouble," Grace said.

"Look, I can't think of everything. All I wanted to do was help."

"And how, exactly, is dating one of my former co-workers helping?"

"No one said anything about dating. He asked me to dinner and said he'd tell me why you were fired. That's the only reason I said yes."

"I'm not so sure I want to know. If he couldn't tell you there then it must be bad. At least while I don't know I can talk myself into thinking it wasn't my fault."

"Fine, I won't go."

"No, no," Grace said. "He'll be suspicious. I'm surprised he isn't already."

"Well," Agatha said, "he did ask towards the end if I knew you, but I said no and that I was just curious."

"Who's just curious about the reason why someone they barely knew was fired?"

"I don't know, okay? I swear, I never thought you'd be this upset over it."

Grace sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"So, what do you suggest I do?"

"I don't know. Try not to speak any more of me, I guess."

"I'll do my best. It might be tricky seeing as it's why I agreed to go — and I said as much."

Feet fidgeting, Grace said, "He must know you know me."

"So what if he does anyway? If he mentions it, I'll say you know nothing about my going down there and going to dinner with him. It's not a complete lie. I'll tell him the truth if I have to."

"As long as it doesn't get me into any more trouble."

"Sweetie, you don't work there anymore. You can't possibly get into trouble."

"But what if they were thinking of giving me my job back? They won't now."

"I didn't get the feeling it was on their minds when I was in there."

"How would you know?"

"I'm not an idiot," Agatha answered, slightly offended.

"That's not what I meant," Grace said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to walk for a while. I'll see you later."

Once Grace was gone, Agatha went into her bedroom to start getting ready. Slumping down at her vanity, she let out a groan. She knew this wouldn't last. She ruined the first real friendship she'd had since she was a child. And for what? What was it to her if Grace didn't work there? There was no doubt in her mind that she would find something better. Why couldn't she have left it at that instead of meddling? The worst part of this was, she was excited to be going on a date. She couldn't remember the last time it'd happened. She also knew that a date with a man she couldn't see again wasn't worth straining a friendship. Carl probably didn't see a lot in her anyway. Like she'd said to him back at the deli, it was a game. While he didn't look much younger than her, it seemed strange that he'd go after her. Grace was right, he had to know who she was. She let herself fall for it all.

"Why bother?" she said as she tossed her lipstick down. "As if saying my name is Aggie hides my identity."

Agatha stood up and went to find her coat. She would meet Carl like she said, but she'd cancel. Grace would be angry at this, of course. It seemed to be a no-win situation.

. . .

"Hey," Carl said when Agatha walked into the deli. "You're early."

"Yeah, I know. I came to let you know what I'm not going to be able to go to dinner."

"Why not?"

"Something came up — an emergency. I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay. Maybe tomorrow or the day after?"

Agatha shook her head. "I don't think so."

"That big of an emergency, huh?"

Knowing by his tone that he knew she was lying, she just shrugged. "Yup."

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to it."

Resisting a laugh, Agatha replied, "Yeah, sure."

"I mean it," he said. "And didn't you want to find out why Grace was fired?"

"I realized how ridiculous I sounded. I have an issue with gossip. I need to stop somewhere."

"You consider that an emergency?"

"I didn't say that was it."

"Be honest."

"Fine," Agatha breathed. "Fine, there is no emergency. I was trying to back out with some dignity."

"I don't see why we can't still go out, I don't have to tell you anything about Grace."

There was no way out. Agatha felt herself beginning to panic and prayed it wouldn't show through. "Don't worry about it. Let's just forget any of this happened."

"Come on, Aggie. A friendly dinner, that's all."

"I'm at least five years older than you."

"That doesn't bother me."

"Well, it bothers me."

"Grace told you not to come, didn't she?"

"Yes and no, she- wait a minute. You knew?"

"Not right away," he chuckled. "I put it together after you left."

Leaning her back against the counter as Carl came around to the front, Agatha said, "I feel so stupid."

"To tell you the truth, I'm a bit surprised. Grace doesn't seem like someone who'd be behind this."

"She isn't," Agatha said. "I am. It was my own idea. She was so upset when she told me she was fired, I just wanted to help her out, you know? I didn't mean to make an even bigger mess. She'd kill me if she knew you found out."

Carl smiled. "We don't have to tell her."

"I don't intend to. She's furious enough at me as it is."

"Well, while you're already here, why don't we go grab a bite to eat?"

Agatha shook her head. "No, I can't do that to Grace."

"It doesn't have to be a date. I can explain to you why Grace was let go."

"Well… I guess that would be okay."

"Good," Carl said as he took off his apron and traded it for his coat.

"There's a diner not too far from here I think you'll like."

"All right, you win."

. . . . . . . . . .

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Agatha put her head down on the table. "She was fired because of a new budget?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe this. Why didn't you say something to her?"

"I wasn't there when it happened. From what I heard, she left so fast there was no time for explanation."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Grace was in favor to stay over Jeffrey," Carl said, "but he works full time, and the owner knew Grace wouldn't be without a job."

"That makes sense."

"Business has slowed recently. I'm not sure why. We think there's a new deli that opened up a couple blocks away. We still have a lot of our regulars, but other people, not so much."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure the place will get back on its feet. In the meantime, changes had to be made. My hours were cut, as were Jeffrey's. The only reason Anna's weren't is because she's a relative. I think she works for less, anyways."

"Grace will be relieved to hear it wasn't anything she did wrong."

"Would it help if I come and talk to her? I can explain everything."

"I'm not sure. I don't dare make a decision. I was so wrong about coming down and trying to find out what happened myself."

Carl laughed. "And what a brilliant job you did."

"Don't tease. I did my best."

"Grace seems like a reasonable person. Once she knows she's not in trouble, she'll be grateful."

"Gosh, I hope so."

"Why are you so worried about this?" Carl asked.

Just then the waitress came over with their dinners. After looking up to say thank you, Agatha said, "Never mind, it's silly."

"Tell me," Carl said after swallowing a bite of his burger.

"I'm just new to this sort of thing, okay?"

"New to snooping? That's quite obvious."

"Yeah, yeah. I meant doing things for friends. I've never had the opportunities before now. I felt like I was doing the right thing, and it's clear now how wrong I was."

"So what? You tried."

"I can't help but feel you're stringing me along for something," Agatha said.

Again, Carl laughed. "Why is it so hard for you to believe I find you attractive?"

"Have you seen me?"

Food back on the plate, Carl picked up his napkin to wipe his hands with. "A woman who puts herself down is just as unattractive as a woman too full of herself."

Agatha frowned. "Look at any woman my age or younger in this place and then look at me. I can't afford to be beautiful. My hair is a perpetual mess, my clothes are outdated and worn, and most of the jewelry I'm wearing isn't mine. I borrowed from Grace."

"Look, I asked you out because I thought you were cute. Why do I have to have all these reasons along with the decision?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I know I'm making a fool of myself. I'm so preoccupied with Grace and where she is and what she might be thinking. This isn't fair to you."

"What do you mean by where she is?"

"She left not long before I came to see you. All she said was that she was going for a walk."

"That's all? I'm sure she's home by now."

"Part of me knows you're right, but another part of me is afraid history repeats itself." Once the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. "Gosh, listen to me. The last thing you want to hear on our first date are stories of every jerk and bum I've ever encountered."

Reaching across the table, Carl took Agatha's hand. "This isn't a date, remember? Just two friends having dinner. It doesn't need to count. Our second outing will be free of distractions."

"Our second? You want to see me again?"

"Sure I do. I know you have other things on your mind. Grace has spoken fondly of you, too. I'd like to get to know you."

"She has?" Agatha smiled. "What did she say about me?"

Carl shrugged. "This and that. What a great person you are, and dedicated and hard working."

"And here I thought men were only after a pretty face."

"I lucked out and got a pretty face and a good person."

Agatha looked down, a smile still on her face. He was too good to be true, but worth the pain that would inevitably come later.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Grace?" Agatha called as she walked through the door. "Grace, are you home?"

There was no response, but Agatha could see Grace's lamp on through the cracks. With light steps, she set her purse on the kitchen counter before walking up to Grace's door. Peeking in, she saw Grace had fallen asleep with a book open across her lap. Agatha turned to leave but stopped. She wouldn't see Grace again until tomorrow afternoon, and she'd agreed to meet Carl for a late breakfast.

Opening the door all the way, Agatha stepped in and said again, "Grace?"

Grace stirred, opening her eyes for a brief moment. "Hmm?"

"I need to talk to you."

Closing her eyes again, Grace said, "Later."

"This can't wait."

"Why?" she asked, eyes opening again with concern. "You found out what happened? Did he catch on to you? What happened?"

"If you stop talking for a minute, I can tell you."

Now sitting up, Grace said with a gesture of her hand, "Go on."

"Let me start by saying that you were not let go for something you did," Agatha said as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"Then why was I?"

"Budgeting or something. Carl said they wanted to keep you, but you were only there part time and you wouldn't be without work."

"Oh…"

"Feel better?" Agatha asked.

"A little bit. Only, I don't understand why they didn't tell me."

"Carl said that you left before they had the chance."

"He wasn't even there."

"He heard about it."

Grace cheeks reddened. "So they all know how immaturely I take bad news. Wonderful."

"He didn't say that."

"What did he say?"

Agatha shrugged. "That was it."

"Oh," Grace said, not quite convinced. "Well, I'm glad it's over."

Biting her lip, Agatha said, "Actually… there's something else I needed to tell you."

"What?"

"I, um. I kind of, well, I made another date with him."

"Please, tell me you're joking."

"I'm not."

Setting her book on the nightstand, Grace then stood. "What more do you want with him?"

"I don't know… I liked him. And he liked me. Do you know what a rare thing that is?"

"Oh please, don't try and make me feel guilty for being angry."

Now standing as well, Agatha said, "Angry? I expected you to be irritated at most. Why angry? It's not like he was the one who decided to fire you."

"Why shouldn't I be angry?"

"I don't know?"

"Oh, let's just forget about it," Grace said, plopping down on her bed once again.

Agatha studied her a moment. She looked more sad than angry. "What's really going on?"

Grace looked up. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, I won't see him again. He doesn't mean that much to me, I've only just met him."

"Yeah, right."

"Honest."

"I can't tell you who and who not to date."

"You're not telling me. I'm making this decision myself because my friendship with you means more to me than some guy. I just wish you'd tell me why it's upsetting you so much. I got it earlier because you were afraid it'd come back to you, but he won't tell your boss."

Grace sighed. "You really don't know?"

"I think we've established this."

"All right," Grace said. "Do you remember me mentioning a while back that there was someone I liked?"

"Yeah?"

"Someone that I knew from work?"

"Yeah? …oh."

Grace nodded. "He's the one."

"Oh, no… Gosh, I can't believe I didn't remember. I always thought you were talking about someone from the bakery."

"Nope."

"Grace, I am so sorry. I mean it, I'll cancel tomorrow and we can forget about everything."

With a shake of her head, Grace said, "No, it's my own issue and I need to deal with it."

"But it's not necessary. Tonight, technically, wasn't a date."

"Please, don't patronize me."

"I'm not. Obviously, I'm not able to make good decisions here. I've screwed up from the start and I don't know where to go. You have to tell me what I'm supposed to do because I'm pretty tired of feeling bad for every move I make here."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I feel so humiliated."

"You aren't the only one humiliated tonight. I'm apparently the worst liar in the world."

"That makes me feel so much better," Grace said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, be mad. I don't know what to say. You can leave me a note or something in the morning telling me what to do. But know that it was your decision."

"Fine."

Agatha left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Here it is, she thought. Here was the inevitable occurrence that would force her to pack up and move on again. Figures this would happen on her night off. What could she expect? It would be far too easy to go to work and be distracted until she spoke to Grace again. But no, she had a night of lying awake and scolding herself.

She was just about into her room when she heard a knock at the door. "What now?" she said to herself as she went to answer it.

"Do you have any idea what time it-" Agatha's eyes widened when she looked up. "Carl, what are you doing here?"

"I had to stop by the deli and I noticed that you left your scarf."

"Oh," Agatha said, taking the scarf from him. "Thanks. But why didn't you just give it to me tomorrow?"

Carl shrugged. "You're on my way home. I know it's late. I won't ask to come in."

"It's not that. I mean, I'd offer some coffee or something, but I don't think-"

"Agatha? Who's at the door?"

"Grace!" Agatha spun around, pushing Carl all the way outside with the door. "No one, just a couple of kids playing a prank."

Grace crossed her arms. "You really are a terrible liar."

Carl knocked on the door again, causing Agatha to shut her eyes tight.

"Would you just open the door?"

Agatha obeyed and moved to the side to let Carl into the apartment.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Grace looked at him with wide eyes. She knew the minute she heard the knock and muffled voices in the next room that it was Carl, but she wanted to be wrong. "Oh, hello, Carl."

"Hey, Grace," he said with a smile. "It's good to see you."

Looking down at her hands, she said, "You, too."

"He stopped by to drop off my scarf," Agatha said.

Grace nodded. "I see. Well… don't let me interrupt. Goodnight."

"Wait, Grace," Carl said. "Aggie told me you were worried that you'd done something to make you lose your job. Believe me when I say how much we all miss you."

"Thanks," Grace said, holding back tears. "Goodnight."

Once more, she tried to leave the room, but this time was stopped by Agatha.

"Hold on, why don't we all have some coffee or something?"

"No," Grace snapped. "No, thank you. Goodnight." Before anyone could say another word, she shut herself in her bedroom.

Agatha leaned against the closed door and sighed.

"What's going on?" Carl asked. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"I don't know anymore."

"I should go then…"

"Wait," Agatha said. "Wait... It's a long story. I'd say I'd explain over breakfast tomorrow, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

Taking a deep breath, Agatha then said, "She'll kill me for telling you this, but the truth is the only way to explain this easily and without risking your feelings. I guess Grace has, well, has had feelings for you in the past. I didn't know until I talked to her when I came home. The last thing I want to do is hurt her."

"Ooh," Carl said with realization. "That explains how she was acting just now."

"Yep."

"I can't believe I never realized."

"She must be good at hiding it because I never caught on. Granted, I haven't known her for that long, but long enough I should put two and two together."

"Well," Carl said, "I don't want to come between two friends. I understand."

"I'm sorry about this, I had such a lovely time tonight, and I think you're really great."

Carl smiled. "I had a good time, too." He then moved for the door, saying, "See 'ya around."

"Yeah," Agatha nodded. "Goodnight."

She watched as Carl walked down the hall. When he started on the stairs, she went after him with a final question. "Hold on."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Grace? You two might hit it off."

Taking Agatha's hand, Carl replied, "I think she's great, but not in the way she might hope."

"Oh," Agatha said. "I see."

"She's still so young," he tried to explain. "Plus, it'd be strange to go out with her after all of this, not to mention the fact we used to work together."

"I get it. You don't have to explain."

"I feel bad, though."

"There's no need. If I'm smart, I won't tell her any of this."

Carl laughed. "Maybe it would be for the best."

"Thank you for being so understanding," Agatha said. "It's too bad we had to end things this way."

"Yeah," he said, "it is." He stepped outside the door, and then turned to look at Agatha again, "If you ever change your mind, though, you know where I work."

Agatha nodded with a smile, though she didn't figure she would.

Once Carl was well away from the door, Agatha went to talk to Grace again. However, when she turned the knob to her door, it wouldn't budge.

"Oh come on," she said. "A chair against the doorknob, really?"

"Go away," Grace said from inside.

"He's gone. You don't have to hide."

"I'm not hiding. I'm trying to sleep."

Crouching down, Agatha brought her eye to the lock. "No, you're not. I can see the light through the keyhole."

"Don't spy on me."

"Come on, Grace? Can't we talk?"

"Not tonight."

"Fine," Agatha said with a groan. "But I told him I can't see him again. I told him tonight was wrong and that my reasons for going out with him weren't right."

Grace didn't respond. For a couple minutes, Agatha waited outside her door, hoping she'd speak eventually. After a while, though, she knew it was a lost cause. She surrendered to the silent treatment and shut herself in her own room until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace tossed and turned all night. How could she have been so rude to both Agatha and Carl? How could she have been so childish? What must Agatha think of her? Locking herself in a room, pouting, not talking… it was the first time she started to wonder if their differences in ages were too severe. However, even if Agatha was the same age as her, she was acting like a pouty sixteen-year-old. So she had a crush on Carl. Big deal. She always knew nothing would happen. Carl's mannerisms towards her made that clear. He took her under his wing when she first started. At first, he reminded her of her brother. He was focused, yet would goof off during lulls in the day. Slowly, as she got to know him better, he became more than a brother figure in her mind. To her dismay, he didn't stop treating her like a little sister. Because of this, she remained quiet. Anyways, she wasn't looking for a relationship – especially not with someone she worked with. It would pass eventually. But, seeing Agatha with him brought on a certain jealousy she never expected.

What a good friend Agatha is, she thought. Even after her little tantrum, she still respected her wishes and broke it off. How did she show her thanks? By shoving a chair under the doorknob. Why Agatha didn't say enough is enough then and there she'll never know. Then again, this was the first time they had this kind of tiff. Usually, they bickered about flower arrangements and not keeping up with certain chores, but those topics could be expected from any pair of roommates. Grace knew come the afternoon she'd have to apologize and pray she would be forgiven. Things had been going so well with Agatha, she wasn't going to let something as silly as a crush come and ruin it all. It was time to grow up.

. . .

Grace managed a few hours of sleep but found herself awake just after 5 AM. Instead of fighting for an extra hour or two, she decided to start her day early. Being up so soon before the sun made the decision difficult. She didn't bother changing into her work clothes before going into the kitchen, nor did she bother with a robe. The house was warm, which was strange as it winter was settling in. Checking the thermostat, she realized she forgot to turn it down before bed and that Agatha mustn't have thought to check it either. Well, she thought, one night won't hurt.

Making her coffee, bypassing breakfast, for now, Grace thought back on last night. She felt sillier than ever. Carl didn't mean all that much to her, she'd been more hung up on others in the past. Thinking about it, she realized how selfish her attitude around this was. It occurred to her that she was afraid to lose Agatha. What if the two of them hit it off well? They might start a serious relationship which might lead to marriage at some point. Of course, that would mean Agatha moving out. Instead of being happy and thinking what joys it would bring to her friend's life, she thought of what change would be caused for herself. In part, these feelings didn't make sense. While she hadn't been in the house long, she lived alone long enough to know it wasn't an issue. The company was great, but really she didn't spend enough time at home for it to carry so much weight. When asking Agatha to move in, her thoughts weren't on companionship. Finical help was what pushed her to ask. Gaining a friend ended up being a bonus.

Maybe this happened for a reason. Maybe it was a wake-up call not to get too attached. This was a repeating pattern in Grace's life. She'd meet someone, hit it off, and then become emotionally attached. Not so much in the clingy and suffocating way — she hoped — but rather in silence. She had trouble saying how much people meant to her sometimes. What she felt came out in other ways, such as last night, or when she tried putting it in words it came off wrong and put some sort of wedge. As silly as it was, it was her way of saying to Agatha that she cares. Marriage didn't always mean the end of a friendship, but it'd happened with her best friend from high school. She couldn't go through that hurt again. Agatha had much less of a reason to stay apart of her life.

"Hey," Agatha said with sleepy caution.

"Oh," Grace said, looking up and setting down her mug on the kitchen table. "Good morning… I didn't hear you get up."

Agatha shrugged. "Guess I'm used to being up at this time one way or another. I also thought I heard you walking around."

"There's coffee made if you want."

"Thanks." Agatha took her favorite cup from the cabinet and filled it to the brim. First taking a couple of sips at the counter, she then walked over to the table again. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Grace replied by pushing Agatha's seat out with her foot.

As she sat, Agatha said, "I want to apologize again for yesterday."

Grace held her hand up. "Please don't. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I've thought a lot, and I was completely out of line. I… I don't know why I reacted the way I did. I hope you'll forgive me."

"It's forgotten," Agatha said with a wave of her hand. Truth be told, as long as she wasn't being kicked out of the house, she didn't care who was right and who was wrong.

"Really, I feel terrible. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Why don't I go talk to Carl and somehow explain all of this? I don't want to get in the way of something with potential. It obviously went well."

"No, it's okay. It might have been fun for a little while, but I doubt anything serious. He'd come to his senses after a while. I'd feel funny being the older one in a serious relationship."

"You're not older by much. You can't even tell."

"But I'd always know."

"Please, just call him?"

"Grace, I ended things with him and that's that. I don't want to hear another word about it. Can we just go on like usual?"

Grace looked down into her coffee cup. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Agatha felt bad for her quick tone, but had she gone on any longer, she would have been forced to admit the truth about telling Carl. It was too early to start another argument.

In attempts to alleviate the tense atmosphere, Agatha soon asked, "Are there eggs left?"

"I think so," Grace answered without looking up. "I'll make them in a few minutes."

"I can do it. You want some?"

"No, thank you. But could you bring the coffee pot over here while you're up?"

Agatha nodded, walking over to the counter and setting the pot in front of Grace. "Hey," she said, getting a better look at her face. "You okay?"

Grace nodded, half looking up. "I'm tired. I don't feel like going into work today."

Agatha shrugged. "Then stay home sick."

"I can't. I need the money."

"What good is it if you're just going to fumble through it all morning?"

"I guess that could make sense."

"Besides," Agatha went on, "not once have I seen you take a sick day. You earned a break."

Finishing the last sip of her first cup, Grace reached for the coffee pot and began pouring. "As tempting as it sounds, I'll have to pass."

Sitting back down again, Agatha continued her persuasion. "Come on, why don't we go and do something fun today?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. We could go shopping?"

"For what?"

"Nothing in particular. Clothes, knick knacks… just window shopping."

Grace tilted her head. "That does sound kind of fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Grace gave a small smile. "I suppose one day won't hurt. I'm too tired to take orders. I'll be mixing them up all day."

"Thatta girl." Agatha stood up and nudged the other woman's arm. "In that case, I'm making you some eggs."

. . .

The two spent a happy, and frankly, much needed day shopping. Yesterday was forgotten, at least verbally. Grace couldn't shake her guilt, and Agatha too felt bad for her actions and for what she said to Carl. And most of all, for keeping what she said a secret. But, neither of them let their feelings interfere with their day.

They didn't buy much. They splurged on a big lunch and Agatha found a blouse she couldn't part with. Grace still minded her money. She was more on the lookout for help wanted signs in store and restaurant windows. However, when Agatha was off in another section of one store, Grace came across a silver bracelet she thought Agatha would like. While on her way to show her, she decided to buy it as a gift and surprise her with it later. Christmas was a few weeks away, but she didn't think she'd be able to wait. Besides, it was a nice token from the day.

"Wanna stop someplace for dinner?"

Grace shook her head. "We already went somewhere for lunch. I don't think we should do any more damage."

"My treat."

"Haven't you spent enough today?"

"Ah, it's all right. It's not like we do this every day."

"I don't know how you do it at all," Grace said.

"Do what?"

"Not live in constant fear living paycheck to paycheck."

"I'm used to it. It was worse when Rooster was with me. Sharing a place with you has actually given me the leisure of buying extra things for once in my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you kidding? I had to learn how to make a loaf of bread feed two for a week. I managed a small garden from a window box over the summers which helped. Sometimes I had better jobs than others, but it's always been tight. I'm not saying I can live like a Rockefeller now, but it feels nice being able to own a nice piece of clothing."

Grace glanced at the paper bag in Agatha's hands. While the garment was pretty, she wouldn't consider it the best quality. The fabric was thin and the pattern was a bit off. She found the thing on sale because a couple of the buttons were loose. Growing up, Grace's family didn't live in luxury, either, but she never realized how much better she had it than some. She had her Sunday clothes, play clothes, work clothes, dinner clothes, school clothes… from the sound of it, Agatha didn't have a need for play clothes. It was all work for her. Even now there was a noticeable difference in their attire. Agatha's dress was far more worn. A few years old at the least. Grace bought what she was wearing a couple months ago and found it difficult not replacing it for winter. She wondered how much Agatha had saved up. If it was around the same, she'd feel like a complete snob.

"Did I say something?"

"What?"

"You went quiet," Agatha said. "I didn't mean to whine."

"Oh no, you aren't whining. I just started thinking."

"What about?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Let's bypass this back and forth. You're gonna end up telling me in the end."

A blush came to Grace's cheeks. "I was just thinking… how different our lives have been."

"You're just realizing this now?"

"No, but I never realized the depths."

"What depths?"

"Just hearing you talk about money and having so little your whole life… it makes me feel bad for having what I did. Or rather, for taking it for granted."

"You never realized. Even if you had, what could you do? You were a kid through the worst of it – for me, not necessarily other people."

"Still, I should have realized when I came to New York. I've been oblivious and so focused on my own life. I should see how much worse off some other people are. I went into a panic losing one of my two jobs when there are some people who can't manage one."

"Calm down," Agatha said, placing a hand on Grace's arm. "You're not oblivious. Don't you remember when we met? You ran up to me because you thought I was upset and wanted to help. I don't call that oblivious. Most people would have rushed passed me wanting to get away from the crazy person talking to herself."

"I guess."

"Then you offered to take me in."

Grace rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's considered taking you in when you pay half the rent."

"You didn't have to offer. One cup of coffee didn't make me any less a stranger to you. I wonder sometimes if you'd be better off with someone your own age."

"Aw, come on, Agatha. Not this again."

"It's the truth."

"I wasn't seeking out someone of a certain age. I was seeking out a decent person."

"You think I'm a decent person?"

"Yeah? Why shouldn't I?"

Agatha shrugged. "I don't know. No one has ever said that about me before."

"Well then, I guess there are some people more ignorant than I."

Agatha smiled but felt too uncomfortable by the compliment to reply directly. Instead, she stopped and pointed to a pub across the street. "Come on, I'm starved. I'm buying dinner. Whether you eat or not is your choice."

. . .

"Oh, Grace… it's beautiful."

Grace grinned later that evening as she watched Agatha admire the bracelet she bought her. "You really like it?"

"I love it! Thank you so much… but what's the occasion?"

"I guess it's me trying to say thank you for being a good friend. I know I've been difficult the past couple days."

"Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"All right… but you really like it?"

Agatha laughed. "Yes, I really, really like it. How did you buy it without my noticing?"

"You were somewhere else in the store. It's not the finest piece of jewelry, but I thought it had a nice shine."

"I love the pattern." She ran her finger over the bumps and ridges.

"I thought you might. I've seen you with a necklace with similar markings."

"They're gonna go great together!" Agatha set her wrist down with one final glance before standing up. "I was planning to wait until Christmas, but I was looking for an excuse to give this to you sooner…"

"You got me something?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, hold on."

Agatha disappeared into her room, reappearing a minute later with her hands behind her back.

"It's not half as nice as the bracelet, but I hope you'll like it anyway. This wasn't going to be your only present, either. Just a small extra."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

Agatha put her arm forward and handed Grace a small stuffed rabbit.

"It's so cute!" Grace smiled.

"It's stupid, I know. I'm probably wrong, but you seem like the kind of person who likes these things. I also saw you looking in the pet shop window at the kittens. I would have gotten you a cat, but they only things I saw were bunnies and bears."

"Agatha, I love it." Standing up, she hugged her friend and then finished. "You're right. I am that kind of person. I still have my old teddy bear and doll in my room."

"Really? I've never seen them."

"Because I keep it hidden. I didn't want you to think me strange."

Agatha laughed. "You need to relax. Do really think I have a right to think anyone is strange?"

"How about this: I'll relax, and you let up on yourself. We have these conversations way too often."

"Yeah, okay. It's a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

"Grace, it's not going to fit. I told you as much all the way home."

"We just need to use a little more muscle."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm skin and bones here. I might scrub floors for a living, but if I'm honest, I don't put any elbow grease into it."

"Come on, we can do it!"

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Your pep is gettin' on my nerves today, you know that?"

"It's not pep. Where's your holiday spirit?" With one final yank, Grace pulled their Christmas tree through the door.

Agatha trudged in behind it. "It died about seven blocks back."

By herself, Grace propped the tree up in the corner of the room before getting the stand. Taking a few steps back, she inhaled the pine scent and smiled. "Wasn't it worth it though?"

"No. And neither is the sap on my hands and coat."

Grace brushed her off with a wave of her hand. "You'll think otherwise once it's decorated."

Slumping down in her chair, Agatha groaned. "We mean now we gotta hang stuff on this monster?"

"Fine, I will admit I may have misjudged the size and space, but it wouldn't be Christmas without a tree."

"I ain't had a Christmas tree since I was seven. I managed to survive."

"Yes," Grace said with sarcasm in her voice. "I can see that it didn't have any effect on you at all."

"So I'm not nuts about Christmas. Big deal. It's all commercial anyway. What matters if having family around, right? That leaves me out. My only family is in jail."

Smile lost, Grace said as she sat on the couch, "Hey, my family isn't around here either. We'll have a great Christmas just you and me. It might not be extravagant, but it'll be nice to relax for a few of days. And anyways, you'll still be seeing your brother."

"Yeah," Agatha scoffed. "Nothing says 'happy holidays' like prison."

"Don't think that way. It isn't ideal, but it can't be all bad."

"You'll see for yourself. That is if you still want to come and meet him."

"Of course I do. I feel as though I know him already with all that you've said about him."

"Then I'm surprised you're willing to go."

"Stop it. You speak well of him from time to time. To me, he sounds like a lost soul trying to get by however he can."

Agatha had to laugh. "That's one romantic way of saying he's a bum."

"I wasn't saying he's a bum."

"That's what he is, and that's what he has been since he was fourteen-years-old."

Seeing this conversation wasn't heading in a good direction, Grace conceded. "All right." She stood and walked over to the door. "I'm going to go buy ornaments for the tree. You coming?"

"Nah, I've been enough of a downer for one day."

Grace stood a few more seconds, half expecting Agatha to change her mind. When she didn't move, Grace left, shutting the door behind her.

Upon hearing the click of the latch, Agatha let out a long breath. How she hated this holiday. It was bad enough she had to see people on the street being extra cheerful, now she was living with one of Santa's elves. While she didn't want to ruin the joy for Grace, she didn't see herself able to pretend none of it bothered her. What did she have to be happy about? Here she was in her thirties, forced to share a small apartment with someone who wasn't a husband. As nice as Grace was, the situation didn't come without embarrassment. Her job was a dead end, not to mention boring and brought on back pains. Her only family member lived in a cell, and she had no promise of starting a family of her own. These thoughts were present all year round, but at Christmas, it became harder to ignore.

When Grace first brought up prospects of celebrating, Agatha thought this year would be different. Alas, she sat alone in the apartment being mocked by a six and a half foot tree. Thanks to prohibition, she couldn't even enjoy her annual holiday blues trip to the bar. It wasn't often she drank, but right now she'd give anything for a sip. A little alcohol might help her be less bothered by the festivities.

Alcohol. Another depressing thought. Christmas was difficult as a kid. Her father would have a week off work and spend every moment of it drunk. Her mother wasn't all too far behind. She hated it. Christmas morning didn't start until the afternoon. She remembered one Christmas in particular when Rooster was four-years-old. He, as most kids, woke with the sun and ran through the house to get everyone up as well. She tried to hush him, but he wouldn't quiet down. Their father must have been up and drinking all night long because he was drunk enough to give Rooster a beating. The day never felt the same after this year. By the time their parents were out of bed, he wanted nothing to do with what was under the tree. Every Christmas was ruined for him. He didn't wake up with excitement. As years went on, he couldn't remember why. Agatha didn't remind him. It was bad enough she had to remember. The moment that stood out against them all was when little Rooster came crying to her, asking why Santa bothered bringing a present for him if he was bad enough to be hit by his father.

A tear ran down Agatha's cheek, which she brushed away in an instant. If Grace knew any of these stories, she would bring it up to Rooster without a doubt when they met. The last thing she needed was for Rooster to blow up on her only real friend. Already he wasn't too thrilled about meeting anyone as it was. A quick in and out, that's all she could risk. Grace meant well, but it was apparent there were some things she would not be able to understand unless she lived them herself.

. . .

By the time Grace returned, Agatha was in a slightly better place. Still, she passed on decorating the tree and made an excuse to run to the store before it closed. Fresh air would do her good.

Grace knew something was bothering Agatha but wasn't sure she wanted to know what. Christmas had always been her favorite time of year. Selfishly, she didn't want to spoil it. She wished Agatha would pretend to be happy at least. Was that asking too much? This year wasn't going to be easy for her, either. This would be the first time she spent it without any family around, let alone the first Christmas away from her childhood home. She had reasons to be sad herself. Of course, she never could say so. It would make her sound petty. No matter what, Agatha had a harder life than she did. There was no changing it, nor did she wish to have a harder time. How could she stand before her and say she's struggling with anything? Agatha inspired her. She'd gone her whole life stepping up to the plate. While Grace wasn't intimidated by putting her nose to the grindstone, she hadn't found herself in the same dire situations.

Alone, she decorated the tree. Only the radio sounded in the room aside from the jingle of ornaments. Homesickness set in for the first time since leaving Connecticut. How she'd gone this long without it was a mystery. She managed to keep busy the past months. Between moving, working, and adjusting to a new city, she had little time to think about home. Having a few days off worried her. She didn't want to spend them longing for something she couldn't have. Her parents were gone. Her brother had a life of his own… It was time to start new traditions. Yet, Agatha wasn't interested, it seemed.

Maybe the issue wasn't with Agatha. Maybe it was herself. How many people her age got this excited about Christmas when there were no kids in the family? No one she encountered. Last Christmas didn't feel so bad even though it was the first without her father. With Deven still around and being in the old house, at least some things were familiar. Tonight it hit her. She was on her own. Having a friend close by didn't mean picking off where she left off. Until she started a family of her own, nothing would be the same as before. Even then wouldn't be identical. Her future husband would have traditions of his own to keep alive. And what about the kids? They could have lots or none at all.

The ornament boxes empty, Grace took a few steps back to observe the tree. Pathetic, she thought. It wasn't the same without homemade ornaments. Those all went with Deven. The tree wasn't personal. It looked like something you'd see in a store window, but not a spectacular one. It could use another box or two of ornaments and another strand of garland. A star was missing from the top. Not much was left so close to the holiday. Besides, she'd gone over her budget enough as it was. What she had would have looked nice on a smaller tree. She wished she had listened to Agatha's pleas.

She cleared away the boxes, storing them in the hall closet. Next, she swept the fallen pine needles and finished by putting the tree skirt she knitted around the trunk. The room felt a tad homier, but the people were missing. There was no laughter or love. It was her and no one else, wondering where Agatha really went and what would happen when she came back. Grace walked over to the shelf in the middle of the two living room windows where she kept a picture of her parents. Picking it up, she ran her fingertips over the glass. Her hands started shaking as they moved. Crying didn't feel like an option right now. Not because she wanted to convince herself she was strong, but rather she knew for how long she hadn't missed them with this amount of emotion, she'd be making up for it as soon as the tears began to fall.

"I'm back," Agatha said with little enthusiasm a couple minutes later. "I picked up that peppermint tea ya' like. I'm going to make some for myself. You want a cup?" Agatha was so focused on continuing the day as normal that she didn't notice Grace kept her back to her as she stood still by the windows with the picture frame in hand.

"Sure," Grace said, voice weak and dry.

Agatha remained oblivious. "Place looks good." It did, she wasn't Scrooge per se. "You work fast."

Grace nodded, which Agatha didn't see, as she set the photograph back on the shelf.

"You're awfully quiet." She tried to sound natural, but she couldn't help the hint of worry that slipped through. Knowing it was audible, she added, "I know I got kinda distant… this is a weird time of year for me. I'm not used to celebrating anymore. I haven't had a need. I didn't mean to spoil your fun. I'm sorry I left the decorating to you. I just… needed some time. I'm feeling better now. Think you can forgive me?"

"Yeah," Grace whispered, eyes focused on a stray pine needle she missed when sweeping. Her feet wanted to move, but they didn't know where to.

"You're still mad…"

"No, I'm not mad."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Just thinking back on some things." Deciding to move to her room, she finished, "I'll be out in a little while."

"What about your tea?" Agatha asked.

Her time-window to privacy was up. Then and there, Grace broke down into tears, having to reach out to the bookcase between the bedroom doors for balance.

Agatha panicked. "Oh… no. Gosh Grace, what did I say?" She rushed to her friend's side and grabbed hold of her arm.

Hiding her face against her other shoulder, Grace said, "It's not you."

"Then what is it?"

"I miss my parents, okay?" She pulled her arm away. "I'll get over it in a little while."

"Oh… I'm sorry… is there anything I can do?"

"No. I just need to be alone for a little while." With this, she closed her door with a soft click.

. . .

Agatha waited around in the living room. She felt bad and wondered if she might not have thought about them had she not left her alone. At this point in her own life, the mourning of her parents was long done. Then again, from what she knew, Grace had more to mourn than she ever did. Agatha never mourned her father. As far as she was concerned, she lost him when she was two-years-old. As for her mother, there was a lot more relief than pain. Any mourning was for what could have been instead of what was.

Eventually, Agatha nodded off listening to the radio. When she woke, the clock read a few minutes before 10 PM. Everything was as she left it, meaning Grace had yet to open her door. She felt worried. She'd never seen Grace cry before, at least not in this way. She always appeared so put together. Sure, she got upset over silly things now and then, maybe a tear would show, but it seemed as though she was having a nervous breakdown.

Part of her knew she should let Grace be, but the stronger part needed to check on her and see if she was okay. Normally, she'd assume Grace was stable and would work things out on her own, but the look she saw in her eyes caused alarm.

She didn't knock, but she didn't mind any noise she made. The lights were off, so she reached for the switch to the right of her.

"Grace?"

She could tell Grace hadn't been asleep, but she pretended to wake up with a yawn.

"Yeah?" she said after a few seconds.

"How are ya'?"

"Fine."

"I was… worried about you." Agatha looked down at her feet.

"Thanks… I'm sorry you had to be around for that."

"What brought it on?"

Sitting up, Grace answered, "Everything hit me, that's all. I realized from here on out I can never relive some of my favorite memories. I've been so focused on settling down in New York. I ignored most of my thoughts about my family. I didn't have time for them. It wasn't too hard. Decorating the tree made me think of when we'd all do it together. Even when it was just me and my dad we would hum Christmas carols. Always off key on his part. I'd run back and forth between the living room and the kitchen because I'd be baking something, usually cookies. I know it's pointless to focus on what you don't have, but Christmas was special to us."

Agatha wasn't sure how to respond. Grace's life was a fluffy children's book compared to hers. Without mentioning her rotten memories, she didn't know how to console her.

"It's your first Christmas away from home," she ended up saying. "By next year you'll probably feel better."

"I guess so," Grace sniffed. "I hope so."

"I'm impressed you managed this long by the sounds of how close to them you were."

"My mother's been gone long enough that it's not making much difference. I miss my father, and I miss my old home."

"I don't know how to fix that."

"You can't. It's something I have to deal with on my own. I wish I hadn't brought you into it."

"You didn't. I know about rough times."

"I wish I was as strong as you. I can fake it all right, but I have a tendency to collapse every so often."

"I think most people do." Agatha moved to sit at the foot of the bed, putting her knee up in order to be facing Grace. "I haven't been so put together today, either."

"What do you mean?"

"You got sadness, I got anger."

"Anger? What are you angry about?"

"Nothing. You don't need to hear my whining right now."

"No, it's okay. I've done enough of my own for one day. What's the matter?"

Agatha shrugged. "There's not much explanation. Christmas wasn't a happy time in my house growing up. Now, I associate this entire month with all the crap that went on. My dad was home, my mom was drunk as was my dad, Rooster was sad, I was mad. Pretty open and shut."

"Agatha… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It is what it is. Until now, I haven't had anyone to share it with."

"What about when it was just you and Rooster?"

"He hated Christmas, too. We were fine not acknowledging it. We didn't exchange gifts or anything. The most significant thing we did was have a big dinner. Or bigger than usual. At the beginning of every fall, we'd put some coins away for Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners. Those were enjoyable enough. It was all we needed. I guess with all this I didn't handle your happiness around it well."

"I think I was kidding myself. I mean, I am happy. I love the first snows and decorating the house and the warmth between people, but I tried too hard. I didn't want to admit that something was lost."

"We both gotta adjust, it sounds like."

"I suppose I can try and cut the tree down a bit so it won't take up the entire living room."

Agatha shook her head. "It's here. Just leave it. We'll be getting rid of it after the first of the year anyway."

Grace looked to the side. Noticing her guilt, Agatha asked, "We're not getting rid of it after the first of the year?"

"We always… well, never mind. The first of the year is fine."

"Don't tell me, you kept it up until spring?" she half-joked.

With a slight smile, Grace said, "Not quite. My mother liked keeping it up for the 12 days of Christmas. We took it down near the end of the first week in January."

"Next year, assuming we'll have one that fits through the door."

"Fair enough."

"I'll try and find some good things about Christmas."

"And I'll try not to go overboard with everything."

"Although… I would be okay with those cookies you mentioned." Agatha winked.

"I was planning on making some tomorrow," Grace chuckled.

Moving back to her feet, Agatha said, "I think I'll head off to bed."

"Wait, Agatha, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"My friend Susan from work is having a small party on Christmas Eve. I asked if it was okay for me to invite you and she said yes, but I understand if you don't want to go. It's a potluck, so it will be dinner and dessert. That's it as far as I know."

"Gee, I don't know, Grace… I'd feel strange. I don't know her or anyone else who's going to be there."

"Sure you know her. You've met her a couple times when you've come to the bakery. You've also met James, the owner, and his wife, Sally."

"Meeting people once or twice doesn't mean I know them. I don't know, I gotta think about it."

"All right, just let me know."

Grace hid her disappointment. Another long discussion didn't need to happen at this hour. She really did understand. Were the situations reversed, she might be saying the same.

So Grace didn't bring it up again. Afraid to put any pressure on Agatha, she went about her preparations on the morning of the 24th as though she was preparing an early dinner. For the party, she decided to bring a beef stew. Truth be told, she wasn't the greatest cook in the world. She got by with a few good dishes, but when worrying about whether or not people would like what she made or not, she decided a soup was the safest route.

Agatha went out in the morning to run some errands before the stores closed for the holiday and came home while the stew was beginning to simmer. Grace hoped cooking before noon would be the gentle reminder Agatha needed. However, after giving her compliments to the warm and savory smell, she went to her room to gather her clothes for the laundry. This left Grace to the assumption that she would be spending the evening at home.

Guilt set in. Should she stay home with her? Agatha said herself she'd spent Christmas alone the past several years. Now that she didn't have to, shouldn't they spend it together? The party wouldn't run too late. She knew for sure that her boss' family would be leaving early to meet their family. While Susan lived alone, she assumed she would be going somewhere tomorrow. It would have been great for Agatha to come along. Over the past several months, Grace couldn't help but notice Agatha didn't spend any time with friends. No one came over for dinner, and she never spoke of going out for coffee or meeting up with someone. Rarely, she'd address someone in a story as 'a friend from work', but knew nobody by name. Susan was a few years younger than Agatha, but it seemed as though the two would hit it off well. Susan also came from a life of hard work, they enjoyed the same radio shows, and they both spoke with a similar accent. It wasn't much to go on, but it was a start. If she could help Agatha meet people she would. That's not to say Grace had a fleet or friends herself, but she had a couple she'd see shows and movies with, and a few other acquaintances.

At 3 o'clock, Grace set the stove to warm and let the last bit of simmering finish while she got ready. It wasn't s formal affair, but she wore the same Christmas dress as she had the previous year. Aside from feeling bad leaving Agatha, she was thankful to be going to a group of people today. It might not be the same as having her family around that it would be sort of like old times. She couldn't remember the last big dinner she'd shared.

After throwing on a sweater and adding a string of pearls to the ensemble, she went back into the kitchen and added some final seasoning to the pot. Agatha, who had since gone out again, came through the door and once again complimented the aroma.

"I can't wait to try some of that."

Without much thought, Grace replied, "I was just about to set aside a bowl for you now. I'm afraid I didn't make enough. I should have added more water after cooking the meat."

"You're not having dinner here with me?"

Glancing back at her as she walked over to the cupboard, she said, "I'm going to Susan's tonight, remember?"

"Oh…" Agatha said quietly. "I forgot. Or I guess I thought that was tomorrow."

"I'm sorry… it's tonight."

"You never mentioned it again."

"I know I didn't. I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you or anything." She continued dishing the soup into a bowl, finishing by asking, "Do you want this now or later?"

"Um, later. I guess."

"Is this going to be okay?" Grace then asked, going back to the bigger topic. "I'd hate to leave if you had something planned."

"No, nothing planned."

"I'm not convinced."

"Really, it's fine. I only got a loaf of bread here. Thought it might go good with the stew."

Grace's stomach knotted. "I am so, so sorry."

Agatha waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. It'll keep."

"Or… you could bring it to the party?"

"I don't know, Grace. I don't like parties. I never know what to do with myself, even when I know other people there. I'm gonna stick out. I have nothing to wear."

"Why not that blue dress you have?"

"I don't like that one. It itches."

"Then why do you hang onto it?"

"For special occasions."

"This might be considered an occasion?"

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Grace, please…"

"Okay. I said you didn't have to go and you don't have to. Unfortunately, I can't cancel altogether. I already said I'd bring the stew. I can leave after an hour or two. I'll come back here and we'll eat together."

"Don't be silly. You will have already eaten at the party."

"I'll save room," Grace said.

"Grace, go. I promise you I'm not upset."

"But I am. I want to spend Christmas with you."

"Technically, tomorrow is Christmas."

"Christmas Eve is part of it."

Agatha sighed. "You know Christmas isn't important to me. I have plenty to do here."

"That's what makes me feel lousy. I should be here to show you that Christmas doesn't have to be difficult, and yet I'm leaving to spend it with other people."

"Goodness, Grace, let it go. If I had an issue with it I would say so. Now would you please just go? I'll see you tonight."

Head down, Grace said, "Okay… I'll see you later."

All while they spoke, Grace held the bowl of soup in her hands. After searching for a cover, she put it away in the refrigerator. Agatha remained in her spot for a few seconds before she went to her room, nearly slamming the door.

Why do I try? Grace thought. It was obviously hopeless. She wasn't going to win anything with Agatha until the first of the year.

She hurried to secure the pot for travel, touched up her makeup, and left without calling back to Agatha. Maybe their issue was they'd been spending too much time together. Bickering had become commonplace between them in recent weeks. Reasons were unknown, aside from their different personalities. Personally, that wasn't what was bothersome about Agatha's disposition. It was her stubbornness and underlying negativity. Then again, if it was her own stubbornness mixed with attempted positivity bothering Agatha, then it would be a matter of clashing personalities.

As Grace was about to turn the corner at the end of the street, she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"Wait!"

She turned around to see Agatha in the itchy blue dress and carrying the loaf of bread.

"What is it?"

"I changed my mind…" Agatha said in between pants. "I'm gonna come."

Embarrassment lingering from the kitchen, yet aware that she was running late to the party, Grace asked as she took a few slow steps, "What made you change your mind?"

"I snapped at you again, so I owe you."

"You don't owe me every time you lose your temper."

"But it happens so often."

"Do I owe you every time I do something that bothers you?"

"…No. But it's different."

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Because… I don't know."

"See?" She stopped walking. "I appreciate the gesture, but if you're uncomfortable, you don't need to come. Like I said, I don't have to stay long."

"I'll come," Agatha said, nerves evident in her tone. "But if they don't like me, I'm leaving and I'm never going to another one of your parties again."

Grace laughed. "If they don't like you, I'll leave. But I know that won't be the case."

"I'll bet you a nickel."

"You're on."


	6. Chapter 6

Much to Agatha's surprise and Grace's delight, Agatha got along quite well with the group from the bakery. Whether or not new friendships were formed neither of them knew. Grace decided it didn't matter. Agatha enjoyed a Christmas celebration for the first time ever from the sounds of it. A smile remained on her face since they all sat down for dinner. She heard her laughing along with Susan and a couple of her friends and again later with the owner of the bakery. All in all, it was a splendid evening that lifted them from their recent funks.

"I have to thank you, Grace," Agatha said as the approached their apartment. "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself his much with a group of people."

"It was nice," Grace smiled.

"But do you think they really liked me?"

"Absolutely!"

"I mean, I guess you won't be really sure until you get back to work and talk to them."

Swatting Agatha's arm, Grace said, "Knock it off. I'm pretty good at reading people and I guarantee you nobody was rolling their eyes. If anything, they were annoyed with Mr. and Mrs. Abram's son."

Agatha scoffed. "What a brat he was."

"…I was going to say energetic."

"No, no. Energetic is squirming around and skittering from room to room. That kid was a brat. He was rude and disrespectful and the parents let him get away with it. I found that strange, though. They seem like nice people."

"I guess they spoil him since he's their only child."

By now they were inside the building and approaching their door. Agatha, who was a few steps ahead of Grace, reached for the doorknob.

"I thought they had two kids? Who was that other girl there?"

"I believe it was Susan's niece."

"I liked her. She was quiet."

"I don't know if I hope for your sake or theirs that your future children perfectly behave."

Both laughed, and then their attentions were broken as they walked through the door. They jumped a mile when they saw shadows standing by the tree. In a panic, Agatha reached for a nearby umbrella for defense while Grace flipped the lights on.

"Deven!" Grace cried the instant she saw her brother's face.

"Surprise!"

Running over to hug him, Grace said, "What on earth are you doing here? You wrote saying you were spending Christmas with Leia's family." Upon mentioning her name, Grace turned to hug her sister-in-law, nieces, and nephew who were also standing in the living room.

"I lied."

Agatha remained by the door, still holding the umbrella at her side. All of a sudden she felt like a stranger in her own home. Grace and her family got to catching up instantly. No one noticed her aside from the youngest of three children, a little girl who looked almost threatened by her. Of course, she thought, there had to be children.

A few minutes later, Grace finally acknowledged Agatha, who felt dumb for not having moved. Walking over to her, she took her arm and led her into the living room.

"Everyone," she started. "This is my friend, Agatha Hannigan."

Deven stepped forward with his hand extended. "It's wonderful to finally meet you. Grace has told us so much."

"Good things I hope?"

The three other adults laughed, and then Deven said, "Of course."

Agatha did her best to join in the laughter, but her statement had too much truth to it to be funny.

"I've heard good things about you, as well."

"I do wish you had given me some warning, though," Grace said, changing the subject while Agatha shook hands with the others. "As you can see, we don't have much space. You and Leia can take my room, of course, and I'm sure we can work something out for the kids here in the living room."

"Don't worry about it, we saw a hotel not too far from here. Staying there will be no trouble," Leia said.

"Nonsense. Most places are booked for the next few days. And besides, it would defeat the purpose of a visit. I think there are some cots in the basement. I can go check in a bit."

"Don't go through too much trouble. Rosie," Deven said, taking his four-year-old daughter's hand, "will end up with us anyway. Matthew and Lindsey can make do anywhere. You have to have a place to sleep yourself."

"I'm fine. I'll figure something out. I'm just so glad you're all here."

Once again, Agatha was left on her own as the conversation turned into tea. To give herself something to do, she took over preparing the cups so Grace could visit. She poured some juice for the kids and made a peanut butter sandwich upon Lindsey's request. While Agatha had barely said two sentences to any of them, she knew she liked the middle daughter the best. She looked just as bored as Agatha was feeling, and she opted to eat her snack in the kitchen to keep Agatha company while she cleaned up. Not much was said for a while, which Agatha was fine with, but soon Lindsey struck up a conversation.

"Not used to house guests, huh?"

"Huh?" Agatha replied, pretending to be distracted.

"Usually adults save all the cleaning until later when there's company. All they care about is talking."

Agatha shrugged. "Your folks came to visit Grace, not me."

"My mum talked all the way here about getting to meet you."

"Why is that?"

"She loves meeting people," Lindsey said. "Auntie Grace wrote in her letters that you've had such an interesting life."

Again, Agatha shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

"You don't think so?"

"No, but then again I lived it. I don't know why Grace is so impressed."

Finished now with her sandwich, Lindsey stood up from her seat and brought her dish and glass to the sink. She spoke as she reached for the sponge in Agatha's hand. "Da' has said that Auntie Grace wanted to live in the city since she was younger than me. I think she was bored in Connecticut."

"How old are you, anyway?" Agatha asked.

"I turned thirteen last month."

"Wow… are you short for your age?"

"…No?"

Agatha sighed, "You're right, that was a pathetic attempt to change the subject."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," Agatha corrected. "I'm just not… used to talking to kids."

"It's okay. I can go back to being quiet." Holding up her cleaned dishes, Lindsey asked, "Where do I put these?"

"I'll take them."

"Is it okay if I still sit out here with you? I brought a book with me to keep busy."

"Yeah, uh, sure. If you want. Don't you want to be visiting with your aunt, though? You don't know who the he…ck I am."

"She's busy talking to my parents. They always want to catch up on everything first. I'll be able to spend time with her tomorrow and the next couple of days."

"Well, what about playing with your brother and sister?"

Lindsey shook her head as she took her seat again. "Matthew only plays ball or silly games with Rosie, and Rosie is too grumpy from the train ride. She'll just fuss and whine until she falls asleep."

"I can relate," Agatha tried to joke, winning a grin from Lindsey.

. . .

Bedtime came within the next hour. Agatha offered her room to Lindsey as a subconscious 'thank you' for giving her any kind of recognition. After a short back and forth between declining and insisting, Lindsey conceded and ended up sharing with Matthew, who took the floor in there to leave Grace and Agatha the living room.

Grace didn't bother with the cellar and the cots seeing as her family was relatively comfortable. Matthew insisted on the floor after a couple more offers. He planned to enlist in the military soon, so he took these opportunities as practice sleeping anywhere. Lastly, Grace insisted Agatha take the couch as these change of plans came all of a sudden.

"I'm so sorry," Grace said in a low voice as she threw a blanket over the chair. "I know this is unfair to you. I honestly had no idea they were coming. The last time he pulled a surprise visit like this was on Easter a few years back."

"Don't worry about it. I'll admit I was surprised and nervous, but your niece was very sweet."

"Lindsey?"

"Yeah. I don't know why she decided to waste her time with me, but it was sweet."

Grace rolled her eyes, ignoring the negative comment. "She's a good kid. She's always been talkative and quite clever. She's top of her class, you know."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"I hope she didn't get in your way," Grace then said with a changing of tone. "Come tomorrow at least she and Rosie will be distracted with their gifts."

"It will be interesting to see a real Christmas morning."

"You're going to love it," Grace smiled.

Agatha shrugged as she buried herself under her blanket.

"Really, you are."

"Honestly, Grace, I don't have feelings either way about it."

"Well, hopefully, your mind will be changed."

"Why is it so important to you that I enjoy Christmas? I don't mean that in a snotty way, but I'm curious."

Grace blushed. "I don't know… I just want you to know how wonderful it can be."

"I'm sure it can be. But see, your family was religious. I don't know what my parents believed if anything at all. I'm sure that difference shapes both of our attitude towards the day."

"I didn't think of that…"

"You don't have to look so sad. We're just different."

Grace settled herself in the chair and leaned her head back. "I guess that isn't a bad thing."

"Hey…" Agatha said. "I'm happy that you're getting the Christmas you wanted."

With a half-smile, Grace said, "Thanks… and you're really okay with all of this?"

"Like it said, I don't have many feelings toward it. I just hope your brother and sister-in-law don't think I was intentionally snubbing them."

"I was meaning to ask why you didn't come sit with us. They wanted to meet you beyond a short hello."

"I don't know," Agatha shrugged. "It didn't look like anyone missed me. Besides, what do I have to contribute to a conversation with them? Like I told Lindsey, they're here to see you."

"That doesn't mean they can't come to know you in the process."

"Frankly, I've met enough people for one day. I was lucky enough to make a decent first impression at the party, let's not tempt fate with your family."

"You made a fine impression both times."

"I'll try again tomorrow."

"They're going to love you."

Humoring Grace with a nod, Agatha nestled her head against her pillow and shut her eyes. She was more interested in getting through the day without some sort of mishap. After all, how could she expect Deven and Leia to think highly of her when she has to announce she's leaving to go to the jail? A big part of her hoped they all would be exhausted from travel and sleep in long enough for her and Grace to sneak off to see Rooster before they moved out into the living room. The visit didn't have to be long. She just wanted to see a familiar face, even if it was Rooster's.

. . .

Morning came, and to Agatha's dismay, she was not the first to wake. Rosie, who was three times more vocal than she had been the night before, woke long before the sun was up. Though she didn't leave Grace's room until around 6 AM, her chattering sounded through the rest of the house, along with her parents' shushes.

When Rosie squealed and ran to the Christmas tree, it was no use to anyone pretending they hadn't heard. Grace got up and made the coffee with help from Leia. Deven stayed in the living room to keep an eye on Rosie, making sure she didn't open any presents yet. Agatha put her and Grace's blankets and pillows away, but that only took up so much time. After she was finished, she roamed around the room looking for something to do. Everyone was in their pajamas which felt strange. She wanted to get dressed but also didn't want to stand out more than she already did.

At 7, gift opening began. For a while, Agatha sat with the Farrell Family. Grace gave Agatha her present early on and vice versa. After that, she went back to her former status of being an extra lump in the room. Not even Lindsey looked over to her. She was enthused with her new set of art supplies.

Time dragged on. It felt like hours before 9 AM hit. Rooster was expecting her and Grace between 9:30 and 10 and it took half an hour to get there. Grace was talking to Matthew when she looked over. Maybe she'd be free in a few minutes. Sneaking off to her room to change wasn't difficult. She hadn't spoken to anyone since she and Leia started the roast for dinner.

When she was dressed and ready to go, Agatha saw Grace was no longer talking to anyone in particular. Rushing over to her seat, she said as she crouched down, "Hey, Grace… can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute."

"Yeah," Grace said. "In a few minutes."

"…it won't take long."

"We're about to look at the photos of the new renovations of their house."

"I can't wait that long."

"Agatha, please…"

"You know what? Fine." Agatha stood without another look from Grace. She grabbed her coat and purse, looked back to see if anyone noticed, which, of course, they didn't, and then left. It became clear that Grace wanted to meet Rooster because there was nothing better to do. Now that her family was here, it didn't matter what other people wanted to do. Agatha hadn't minded humoring her at first, but why did she have to give up the one thing she had planned for the day? In the end, it didn't matter. Grace wasn't going to dictate the rest of her day. Seeing Rooster would be refreshing for once. Hopefully, the guards would be generous with visiting time today.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Sis, Merry Christmas, I guess."

"Yeah. You, too."

"Where's your friend? I thought she was coming. Let me guess, she chickened out the minute she saw the building."

"I don't want to talk about her," Agatha said as she took her seat.

"So I'm right?"

"No, she didn't even notice I left the house. She's too busy with her family. They surprised her last night."

"So?"

"So, it doesn't mean she has to ignore me. I tried to remind her before I left, but she pretty much told me to leave her alone."

"Sorry to hear that, Aggie."

"Ah, who needs her? She probably would have driven you crazy anyway."

"Probably," Rooster nudged her, "but most people do."

Agatha grinned for a moment, then it slipped away. "Still, I was sorta excited for her to meet you."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I just was." With a sigh, she asked, "Do you think I can stay for a while? It's too crowded at the apartment."

"Come off it. You can't complain about crowding to me. Look around — this is crowded."

"Sure, but at least it isn't your own home. I'll betcha no one has even noticed I'm missing."

Rooster rolled his eyes. "Look, from what you say about this dame, she seems like a good friend. At least better than anyone you or me ever knew. Don't blow this."

"How do you think I'm going to blow it? Grace is the one ignoring me. How is this my fault?"

"Chill out," Rooster said with his arms up. "I didn't say it was. But I know you, and I know your temper. I don't want you to lose it on her."

"When have I ever lost it?"

"Please," he scoffed. "I remember the first time I was caught stealing from that market. You screamed at me so loud the birds flew out of the trees."

"That was completely different. You were a teenager and brought to my door by police. You were missing for three days before that, and you didn't call me from the prison. I was a bit under pressure."

"I didn't call you because I knew I'd got off."

Holding her finger up, Agatha warned, "I am not having this argument again."

"I'm just trying to help ya', sis. All I've heard for months is how much happier you've been. Let's face it, you're not the easiest person to live with. You gotta know this. Consider yourself lucky to have found someone patient enough to put up with your moods."

"Hey, I've earned the right to be moody."

"Maybe, but it don't mean anyone else is gonna see it the same way."

Agatha sighed. He was right… how annoying. "What else could I expect from today? Nothing good ever comes from it. I hate every minute."

"When does her family leave?"

"A few days, I think. Gosh, I hope sooner."

"You can come see me again. We can hate it together. Also, I need more cigarettes. You didn't bring any, did 'ya?"

"No, sorry. I was in such a rush to get here, I barely remembered to bring bus fare."

"Then you better get your ass back tomorrow. This afternoon would be even better."

"Works for me. Any excuse to get out of the house."

"You can get back at her when I'm outta here in a few months. I'm gonna need a place to crash."

"As much as I love the idea bringing mayhem into Grace's life right now, there is no way I'm letting you sleep under the same roof as her."

Leaning back, Rooster crooned, "Ooh, she's that pretty, huh?"

"Don't you think about it!"

"Ah, come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Do you want me to write out a detailed list or should I just name the obvious aloud?"

"Very funny."

"I don't want to think about this anymore." Agatha reached into her purse and pulled out a deck of cards. "How 'bout a few games?"

"Now you're talking."


	7. Chapter 7

Agatha returned to the apartment a few hours later. Walking through the door, she was greeted by silence and stares from most of the Farrells. Sure, now they notice.

"Hi…?"

Grace rose to her feet and rushed over to hug Agatha. "Where on earth have you been?!"

Agatha patted her back, confused. "Visiting Rooster?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? I was so worried."

"I tried to talk to you but you weren't interested. By the way, Rooster says he hopes you'll be able to meet him some other time." When she finished, she moved away and started toward her room.

Grace remained back, trying to figure out what she meant. When the realization hit, she covered her mouth and began to follow. "Oh no… Agatha, I am so sorry. It completely slipped my mind."

"Forget about it."

"No, I really am sorry. Please, let me make it up to you somehow."

"Forget about it, Grace." Agatha swung around to look at her now. "I get it. Your family is here now. I'm just getting underfoot and that's fine. I'll be out of your hair again soon. I only stopped home to change and make a sandwich." The changing part was a lie, but it gave her an excuse to hide in her room for a few minutes.

"Is that really what you think?"

"I don't have to think. You've made it pretty clear."

Grace looked over her shoulder to see all eyes on them. Lowering her voice, she turned to Agatha again. "Can we talk in the other room?"

"Don't have time," Agatha answered, attempting to reference the brush off she'd received before leaving to see Rooster that morning.

Grace let Agatha go into her room without saying anything else. Face red, she turned back to the others in the room, giving a small apology, and attempting to go on as if nothing had happened.

. . .

Agatha stayed in her room for no more than ten minutes. Any longer and she would have had to explain herself to the others. Another confrontation wasn't on her list for today. People looked up at her when her door opened. She avoided any eye contact, except for Rosie who ran up to her. Unsure of what to say or how to respond, Agatha simply reached her hand out and patted the little girl's head and kept walking. Five more minutes passed, and she was out the door once again with lunch in hand.

She didn't go to see Rooster right away. She stopped and got his cigarettes and then walked for a while. No place in particular was in mind. Despite the frigid temperature, the air was nice. She hadn't realized how long she'd spent inside during her time off. Not to say that she worked in a nice open place, but even in the winter, she'd throw the windows open when using strong cleaning solutions. What a wretched job it was after so long… at least it paid the bills. Still, it didn't stop her from keeping her eye out for jobs listed in the paper. The only thing she refused to do was to go back to waitressing. Nothing was worse than dealing with rude customers night after night. Dirty toilets were more pleasant than some people. Sure, she could try being hired by a classy joint where she had to get all dolled up just to bring people their over-priced hors d'oeuvres, but who would want a ratty mess like her? She wasn't even good enough to impress the ordinary Farrells. For the life of her, Agatha couldn't understand why she cared so much. She wasn't looking to be friends with any of them. Approval was fine enough. This wasn't the issue, she didn't feel as though they looked at her with disgust. The thing was that they barely gave her any attention. A selfish thought considering they didn't come to see her, they came to see their relative. But would it have been so hard to help her join into a conversation? Yes, Grace said they wanted to get to know her, but she of all people should know that she had a certain shyness. It wasn't like Grace who had trouble talking to strangers and brand new acquaintances, just the opposite. Talking to strangers was no sweat. When it came to talking to people for an extended period time in a more personal setting? That's when she began freezing up.

A couple hours later walking up to the prison, she spotted a notice saying that the visiting hours were temporarily extended for the holidays. That's when it hit her. No matter how many friends she had, no matter how much better her life was nowadays when it came down to it, she still had no better place to be on this seemingly special day than playing card games with her brother in jail.

. . .

Grace watched the clock all afternoon, wondering when Agatha would be back. Everyone else pushed the unpleasantness aside, why couldn't she? Every time she found herself thinking the question, she realized what a dumb one it was. Everything Agatha said was true and it made her feel guilty. At least, the actions appeared that way. Of course, it wasn't her intention. The plans changed so quickly. In her excitement, she could see how she left Agatha hanging. Her attempts to create the perfect Christmas grew out of control. Why couldn't she have let things go on naturally? Right from the start she set the bar too high. The big tree, the Christmas party… the 'perfect' Christmas morning meant nothing to Agatha. What meant the most to her was bringing her to meet Rooster and she let her down. While she did forget of the set time, she was still aware that one part of the day would be spent with him. She figured it could wait. It wasn't as though he had other plans for the day.

And that's when she heard herself. That's when she realize how self-centered she was. Had she known about her brother's visit, would she have cared so much if Agatha experienced a traditional Christmas? Did she really do it for Agatha's sake, or was it for her own? Grace was glad when it came time to go to church. Apparently she hadn't been paying enough attention because she never imagined herself capable of such disregard for another human being.

. . . .

Agatha arrived home long after dark. The kids were in bed aside from Matthew, who was reading in the kitchen, and the adults sat in the living room drinking tea. Seeing her bedroom door closed was disheartening. Now she was forced to put on the expected happy face and sit with the others, unless she wanted to sit with Matthew or fumble around in the kitchen again like she had with Lindsey.

"You're home late," Grace said, at a loss for any better phrase.

"Yeah. I got a late dinner."

"That's too bad," Deven said. "We saved you some of the roast."

"Oh," Agatha replied, hanging her coat up and then moving to the furthest possible seat. "Thank you. It'll be good tomorrow."

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Leia offered.

"I'm fine, thanks." After a few moments, Agatha stood up. "Is Lindsey asleep yet? I left my nightgown in my room this morning."

"I'm not sure," Leia answered. "No worries if she is. She'll sleep through anything."

"Thanks."

Agatha left the group and carefully opened her door. When she did, she saw the light was on and saw Lindsey laying on her stomach at the foot of the bed and writing in her journal.

"Oh," Agatha said, taking a step back. "I'm sorry. I would have knocked if I realized you were awake."

Lindsey smiled. "It's okay. It's your room."

Agatha shrugged and went over to her dresser.

"You missed dinner."

"I know, I was with my brother."

"Why didn't you invite him over here? We don't bite."

Unsure of how to answer, Agatha shrugged again. "He doesn't get out much."

Sensing Agatha didn't want to talk, Lindsey nodded and looked down at her pages. "Okay, just wondering."

Agatha was about to leave but found herself turning back to the girl. "Did Grace say anything about what happened earlier?"

"What? Your thing at lunch?"

Agatha nodded.

"Not really. She was sad for a while."

"Oh. Okay. That's good."

"May I ask what happened? I know it's none of my business… I feel bad for putting you out."

"It's not your fault."

"My parents?"

"It's not theirs. It's not Grace's either. You just happened to catch me at a bad time of year. I'm not into the whole 'jolly holiday' thing."

"Why not?"

Agatha laughed. "It's a long and boring story. You don't want to hear about it, believe me."

"Ah, well."

"I guess I better be getting back out there. Your folks aren't mad at me or anything, are they? About earlier?"

"No, they feel bad, though. We all do. We didn't mean to ignore you."

Warmth came over Agatha's cheeks, causing her to look down at the floor. "I could have overreacted. I don't know why. It's not that important to me. Guess it brings me back to other things that aren't even related. I was excited about Grace meeting my brother, though. I know there are other times, but today would have been more pleasant… Oh gosh, listen to me. Rambling like an idiot to a kid."

"I'm not a kid," Lindsey said, finally sitting up.

"When you're my age, everybody under 20 is a kid."

Lindsey smiled. "As long as you don't see me as Rosie's age, I suppose I can live with it."

"No worries… you know, if more kids were like you, I think I'd actually like them."

"A lot of them are. Adults just don't take the time to talk to them a lot of times. Outside of the family I mean."

"To tell you the truth, I'm usually one of those adults. Had I not been so bored I would have expected you to be a brat."

"Nope, that would be Rosie." Lindsey grinned wide, rather pleased with her joke.

Agatha laughed louder than intended. "I won't tell your parents you said that."

"They gotta know." With a final chuckle, Lindsey settled in front of her journal again. "Goodnight, Agatha. Don't worry about waking me if you need anything in here."

"Goodnight… and thanks."

Agatha was glad to be in higher spirits when she rejoined Grace, Deven, and Leia. Agatha couldn't tell if they'd heard her and Lindsey chatting, or if they were wondering what has taken her so long. Everyone looked up at her when they heard the click of the door.

"Was Lindsey awake?" Leia asked.

"Yeah… that's okay isn't it?"

"Yes, she doesn't usually fall asleep for another hour or so. I was surprised she turned in when she did."

"It's been a long day."

"We'll head into the other room ourselves in a few minutes," Deven said. "Sorry again for taking your bedrooms."

"Really," Agatha said, "it's all right. Look, about what I said earlier… do you think we can just forget it? I was in a bad mood. Visiting my brother can do that. I'm glad you all are here, and I know it's made Grace very happy."

Agatha could tell Deven and Leia were both confused and curious about her vague statement about Rooster, but they were polite enough to let it roll by. Instead, they smiled and asked her to join them.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Two days later, Deven, Leia, Matthew, Lindsey, and Rosie packed up and were on the train home by lunchtime. All in all, Agatha was glad they came. Once the pressure of Christmas was over she was able to relax. Saying goodbye was almost difficult. She began warming up to all of them — even little Rosie. On the other hand, she was looking forward to getting back to a normal routine. Most of all she missed sleeping on a bed. The couch wasn't good for her back.

No one was sadder than Grace when the train pulled away. Agatha thought she was going to burst into tears after giving her final way goodbye but she managed to keep herself together. Grace's mood was almost a relief, though. Before bed on Christmas night, they had a good talk and apology exchange about the 'Christmas Chaos' as Agatha titled it. It hadn't been much of a problem since, but Agatha knew Grace had a tendency to bring things up at least one more time to make sure everything is okay. But parting with her family guaranteed Agatha at least one more day without tension.

They walked half of the way home in silence. Agatha lost herself in mundane thoughts about starting back at work the next day and what she was going to cook for dinner, wondering if she needed to stop by the market to pick up some vegetables and butter.

"I'm sorry," Grace said after some time.

"For what?"

"For being emotional back."

Agatha chuckled. "I expected it. You weren't so bad."

"I'm also sorry the past few days have been so hectic."

Here it was, Agatha thought. "We talked about it. It's over. Let's look forward to the new year now."

"Yeah," Grace smiled. "That will be good, won't it?"

"…maybe you can meet Rooster then?"

"Absolutely. And please, hit me over the head if I forget."

Trying an evil grin and rubbing her hands together, Agatha said, "That can very well be arranged."

Grace laughed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. You don't have to get too excited about it."


	8. Chapter 8

**_1921_ **

Celebrating the new year came and went as did Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day. Easter came up close behind them — another holiday that bypassed most of Agatha's life. To her relief, the farthest Grace went this time was personal fasting and stocking up on candy to send to Matthew, Lindsey, and Rosie. Easter preparation almost fascinating. It was quieter than Christmas, and the old traditions seemed like they could be over comfort for someone who'd grown up with them.

During this time, both Agatha and Grace faced changes in their work lives. The cleaning company Agatha worked for started making cuts, and Agatha knew it was only a matter of time before her day came. It got to the point where she questioned why the whole business didn't call it quits. At least it was slow, giving her time to secure a new job. The kitchen table was now home to a stack of newspapers and want ads. As for Grace, she picked up another part-time job at the library. She loved it and would have taken the opportunity to take a full-time position had she not felt so at home at the bakery. She needed the family atmosphere. So far she hadn't made many friends at the new job, but then again, it was quiet work.

Easter came and went, and then came a tough question Agatha had been putting off since her reminder on Christmas. Where was Rooster going to go? His jail time ended mid-April. Staying with her and Grace wasn't an option, as she had said to him many times. It wasn't that Grace and Rooster didn't get along. A few times now Grace came down to the jail to visit and the conversations were relaxed enough. Rooster made his jokes when she wasn't around. He told Agatha she'd be his future wife one day. While Agatha knew her brother said these things to show off, she was concerned he would make a move. She didn't expect Grace to accept, but she couldn't be too sure. Lately, Grace expressed great interest in finding someone. For a while in January, she even started seeing someone she'd met at the bank. By late February she ended it. Agatha never found out why, but from the start, she thought the two were and odd match. Aside from their age, bank, and love for Italian food, they had little in common. Grace didn't seem too upset, so she didn't bring it up again.

Agatha was a bit jealous of the relationship. At this point, a bad relationship was better than none at all. Some bitterness around the situation with Carl surfaced. She continued reminding herself the relationship wouldn't have gone anywhere anyway. But still… it could have been something, even for a little while. She'd gone much longer without a relationship. Using the word relationship would be an exaggeration. She'd dated, but nothing went past a few outings. Men grew bored of her. Who could blame them? Excitements in her life were nothing to brag about. Take away the jail visits and jobs coming and going and arguments with one person or another, what was left?

. . .

Somehow, Agatha managed to procrastinate a conversation about Rooster until a couple nights before his release. No matter how hard she thought, she didn't see any other way to take care of Rooster unless she was living under the same roof. Grace came home late from the library which gave Agatha plenty of time to make dinner and figure out what to say. It was a strange subject. While she knew Grace was a good-hearted person and turning Rooster away would be unthinkable, Grace was also cautious. Having lived a calm life and striving to maintain it, she had every right not to want to share a roof with a conman. Things would be easier if she could say to Grace in confidence that Rooster would be starting his second chance, as they say. Rooster was more on his fourth chance, not including the shorter sentences. He lived this way since he was a teenager. Agatha didn't see why this time around would be any different. He wasn't looking for change — he was looking for freedom.

"I'm home," Grace said when she came through the door.

"Good, just put dinner on the table."

"What did you make?"

"Spaghetti and meat sauce."

Setting down her bag and hanging up her sweater, Grace said, "Oh, I wish I'd known! I would have gotten some bread from the bakery to go with it."

Agatha pointed to the table. "Way ahead of you."

"Wow, you went all out."

"Grace, it's spaghetti, not roast turkey and twice baked potatoes."

"Come on, you know your sauce is my favorite."

"Yeah, I know."

"What's the occasion?" Grace asked.

Agatha gave a nervous laugh. "Why does there need to be an occasion? I know you like it, can't I surprise you?"

"…you hate the mess it makes, and you hate the preparation."

"Okay, okay. You don't let me get away with anything."

"Of course not." Taking her chair, Grace said, "Now, what's up?"

Sitting as well, Agatha replied, "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you wanna eat first?"

"No." Grace rolled her eyes.

"Okay then…" She paused a moment to put food onto her dish. "I think I'll eat first."

"Agatha."

"Rooster gets out of jail on Friday. There."

"I'm… sorry?'

"That's not the bad part."

Grace sighed. "Please, just get to the point."

"He doesn't have a place to stay. I don't want him here, but I don't know what else to do. I'm going to help him find a place, but that takes time, especially given his last address. I would never think of asking, but I don't want him out on the streets if I can help it. No good will come from it."

"Agatha," Grace interrupted. "Slow down. I don't have a problem with it."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. He's your brother. Who am I to say no?"

"Are we thinking of the same brother?"

"Yes, we are thinking of the same brother."

"Well… that was, uh, easier than I thought."

"Will he be comfortable here?"

"Where do you think he is now, The Ritz?"

"You know what I mean."

Agatha passed a slice of bread to Grace. "I really appreciate it. I promise it won't be long. If he's not finding a place then we'll have to figure something else out."

"Don't worry about it."

"Promise me one thing?'

"Yeah?"

"Please, please, please don't go out with him. He keeps joking about it. He can be charming, but please, please, please don't let him get to you. Believe me, he's no good for you. Even if by some miracle he changes, it's not a good fit. I don't want to worry about you getting hurt."

Grace held up her hand. "Not to worry. I wouldn't get involved with him even without the baggage."

"You wouldn't?"

"He's your brother. That would be a bit uncomfortable, don't you think?"

"Geez, I was so busy worried about him mistreating you that I didn't even think about it being awkward."

After swallowing a mouthful of pasta, Grace said, "And imagine if it didn't work out?"

"Let's not."

Grace laughed. "Fair enough."

"Again, I really appreciate your letting him stay."

"I don't mind Rooster," she said truthfully. "He's different."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Is there anything I can help you do to get ready?"

"Nah, I'm just going to make the couch up for him."

"What does he eat? I'm going to the market tomorrow and I can pick up food for him."

"He's a goat. He'll eat anything you put in front of him and then get started on your plate."

"Well then," Grace said. "I'm glad we're eating your sauce tonight!"

Agatha's laughter was more a sigh of relief. Rooster could stay and Grace wasn't interested in going out with him. Having Rooster back home would by no means be easy, but at least a couple weights were lifted off her shoulders.

. . . . . . . . . .

"This ain't how I pictured your place."

Rooster walked further into her room, dropping his bag in the middle of the floor as he did so. No doubt about it, the place belonged to women. Flowers were placed all around, the decorations were elaborate and made no sense and served little purpose if any at all. Worst of all, it was clean. Too clean. While Rooster could appreciate the fresh air smell coming through the windows at the moment, he knew cleanliness meant Agatha on his back every time he left a bottle on the table or his muddy shoes on the carpet.

"What did you expect?" Agatha questioned, already sick of her brother's company.

"I dunno. A room or two maybe and dark. Maybe a place on the edge of town?"

"Things have turned around for me. I got a good thing going here. I hope you'll choose to follow my example."

"Ah," he said with a wave of his hand while continuing to snoop around, "don't try and fool me. You got a lucky break. Ain't no way you could'a done this good without someone else paying the rent."

"Hey, I pay my fair share. I could pay for the whole place by now. It's incredible how much money you can save when you're not supporting a bum living on your sofa."

"You're the one who told me to stay."

"I told you you could stay if you had no place else to go, which you don't. I am not by any means giving you permission to fritter your days away smuggling alcohol, smoking cigarettes, and playing poker. I expect you to go out and get a job. Do something with your life. You gotta be sick of spending time in that cell."

Rooster sat on the couch now and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Ya' get used to it after a while."

Walking over to push his feet back to the floor, Agatha said, "I mean it, Rooster. No more playing around. You gotta make something of yourself. You've wasted enough of your life with these games."

"It's what I do."

"It's time for a change."

Rooster rolled his eyes. "Would ya' come off it? No one in their right mind is gonna hire me with my record."

"Then find someone not in their right mind."

"I will, and when I do-"

Cutting him off, Agatha said through her teeth, "For legitimate work, Rooster. For work. I swear, you get in trouble with the police again and I'm not gonna be there to bail you out."

"Didn't you just say you got money?"

"To live. I've spent enough on you. If you're not even going to bother to make an effort I feel no obligation to go out of my way for you. At least not any more than I am now. Why don't you trying being grateful for a change? Get off your lazy ass and get a job!"

To Agatha's confusion, a slow grin appeared on Rooster's face. "Oh, Aggie… is that how you wanna talk in front of your friend?"

Agatha, now aware of the presence behind her, took a moment before turning around. Her face was warm, but not quite red. "Hey, Grace."

Grace gave an awkward smile, regretting having come home during an argument. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Already turning on his innocent act, Rooster said, "I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. Aggie here can be pretty hard on me."

"Nice try," Agatha said. "I've already informed Grace of the rules for your being here."

"Now I have rules?"

"No drinking. No leaving your clothes in piles on the floor or furniture. No poker buddies, or any kind of gambling. No guests who have not been approved, and absolutely none of your girlfriends."

Angry, Rooster stood up, "What the hell am I supposed to do all day?"

"Get out there and get a job!" Agatha repeated. "This is temporary. Two months, remember? When those are up you're on your own. If you're not able to take care of yourself then it's your own problem."

"I can take care of myself now. I'm only here because you were bent on me having a proper roof over my head or something."

"I'm giving you a chance, Rooster!"

Feeling her standing before them unnecessary, Grace began inching towards her room. "I can see there's still some details you two need to work out. Just, um, let me know if you want me to start dinner."

Agatha grumbled. "You see that? You've already made her uncomfortable."

"I don't think I've seen her when she wasn't, I don't mind it."

"She was nice enough to go and visit you in the slammer, the least you can do in return is act respectfully around her."

"You ain't givin' me the chance!"

"You know," Grace said over the shouting, "on second thought, I think I'll go pick up dinner and bring it home. How's that sound? It's a special occasion after all."

Agatha turned back around to face her. "Grace, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do," she said as she grabbed her purse and rushed to the door. "I'll be back within the hour."

When the door clicked shut, Agatha swung around to Rooster. "You got some nerve."

"I ain't a kid anymore, Aggie. You can knock off this mothering crap you do."

"I will when you start acting like a grown up."

"I am a grown up, and as a grown up I can make my own decisions. What I do is my own business and it ain't your say if I get a real job or not."

"I hate seeing you throw your life away. You're better than that."

"It's time to face facts. I wasn't cut out for more. There's nothin' I wanna do other than what I'm doin'."

"Listen to yourself!" Agatha said, nearly in tears. "How can you not strive for more? I'm not telling you to go out and become a doctor. I'm saying get a small job, maybe in a factory or something, I don't know. Settle down, have a family."

"I hate kids and long hours. Don't you remember when I had that job in one factory? I didn't last a week."

"You didn't try."

"Because I'm lazy, and I ain't looking to change anything."

"You're pathetic."

"That sure is news to me," Rooster said, his voice sarcasm.

Agatha sat on the arm of the sofa. "So that's it? You're just gonna sit back and wait for money to come to you?"

"I'll get back on my feet, you're just not gonna like how I do it," he shrugged.

"I don't want you in jail again."

"I can't guarantee anything."

"I've heard enough of this." Standing again, Agatha walked heavily to the door. "I'm gonna go find Grace and see if she needs help with dinner. I'll stay true to my word. You can stay here for the two months I said, but I don't care to know what you're up to. All I can say is keep it far away and out of my house. I'm not responsible for you anymore. You land your ass in jail it's your problem."

. . .

It didn't take too long to find Grace. Whenever she brought dinner home, she went to the same three places, all of which were in close walking distance. First, she checked the pizza place up the street. With no luck, Agatha then tried one of the diners they frequented. Through the window, she could see Grace waiting for her order.

Agatha remained outside for a few minutes. She didn't know what to say. One thing was for sure, she needed to apologize for Rooster. While she knew regret was inevitable, she hadn't expected it so soon. Was she being unreasonable? All she wanted to do was look out for her baby brother. True, he wasn't a baby anymore, but did that mean she wasn't allowed to care for him as she always had? Why would she want to see him settle for as little as possible when there was potential for so much more? By now, she had a hard time picturing Rooster as anything other than what he was — a lazy cheat who put all his effort into making a buck as quickly and as simply as possible.

Having left the house without a jacket or sweater, Agatha was pushed inside by the evening chill. Spring wasn't in motion just yet. Inside the restaurant, she stepped to the side next to Grace, who spotted Agatha in an instant.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked out of curiosity.

"Needed a break," Agatha answered, making as little eye contact as possible.

"I gather your argument with Rooster continued?"

"We're always bickering like that. I'm just worried about him. He isn't interested in getting on his feet. He's happy being a mooch."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I'm the one who's sorry. I let myself think he changed. It happens every time. Now we have a lump living on our couch."

"We'll make the best of it. Besides, it's not like we're home all the time."

"Oddly enough, that isn't comforting."

Placing a hand on Agatha's shoulder, Grace said, "Obviously, if there's extreme trouble, we'll have to ask him to leave. But going by things you've said in the past, I don't think he'll do anything to jeopardize free room and board."

Agatha shrugged. "I don't know, you'd be surprised."

"Here you go, Grace," the head waitress said as she approached her with a bag in hand. Noticing Agatha as well, she nodded, "Good evening, Agatha."

"Evening, Flo."

"Thanks very much," Grace smiled, taking the bag. "See you soon, I'm sure."

"Take care!"

Agatha waited until they were outside to speak again.

"He might act differently since you're around, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Why isn't he more careful? He knows where he'll end up by acting this way."

"To tell you the truth, I think a part of him likes being locked up."

"Why is that?"

"Beats me. I figure that's gotta be it, though. If not that, he's even dumber than I thought."

Biting her lip to stop a laugh from escaping, Grace then said, "I'd still give him a chance. He may surprise you."

"That's precisely what I'm afraid of."

. . . . . . . . . .

Over the next couple weeks, both Agatha and Grace worked on adjusting. They missed having use of the living room, but kept in mind it was only temporary. Agatha was more comfortable sitting out. Grace, on the other hand, stayed clear of Rooster as much as possible. His constant passes drove her bonkers. What made it worse was the fact he did it to aggravate his sister more than anything. Grace caught on right away and let him have it. At least, she tried. She thought she'd succeeded using a raised and stern voice, but since then it'd become a game in Rooster's mind.

"Heya, Gracie," Rooster called from the sofa. "Would you be a love and bring me a sandwich?"

Grace groaned from the kitchen, looking up from her needlepoint. "For the last time, do not call me Gracie. Second, you're perfectly capable of getting your own lunch."

"I get my own lunch nearly every day. Cut me some slack."

"My afternoon off does not entitle me as your servant."

"Who said anything about a servant? I asked for a favor. A simple little favor."

"It's not a simple little favor. It's me having to get the food out, make it, and clean up after you because heaven knows washing a dish could kill you."

"The soap gives me a rash."

"We've bought three different kinds of soap since you got here. I'm not believing it anymore. Make your own lunch and clean up after yourself."

Feigning hurt, Rooster said, "Here I thought you were the hospitable one."

"You're beyond a guest now."

Rooster was about to snap back when Agatha's door swung open. "I was up until nine this morning. What the hell is all the shouting about? I'm trying to sleep!"

"See whatcha did, Grace?" Rooster whined.

Standing up from the table, Grace marched into the living room. "I did nothing." Turning to Agatha, she finished, "I refused to make his lunch and he's not taking it well."

Agatha brought a hand up to her forehead. "Would you leave her alone, Roost? Go make your own lunch."

"I liked it better when you didn't have a roommate," Rooster replied, rising to his feet in defeat.

"I got news for you, I wouldn't be making your lunch either if she were here or not."

"You always used to."

"Because I was an idiot and felt sorry for you. I still do, but a beyond hope kind of sorry."

Rooster brushed her off as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Agatha. I'll try to be more patient. Go back to sleep."

"I'm gonna. And I don't blame you. I'm surprised you haven't hit him across the head yet."

"I won't go that far." Then lowering her voice, she said, "I always thought myself to be a patient person, but boy does he know how to push my buttons."

"He's a pro — and a child. Like a child, the stronger your reaction the more he'll try to bother you. Try to ignore him if you can. Once he's gone I'll make it up to you somehow."

Grace shook her head. "You don't need to make it up to me. I feel terrible for speaking to him the way I have."

"Don't waste your energy. It's the only tone he'll hear. Why do you think I always sound so pissed off at everything? I grew up with him and, for a long time, he was my only friend. I don't even realize it half the time."

With a sympathetic smile, Grace nodded and gave Agatha a small push toward her bedroom. "Get some sleep. We'll keep it down out here."

"I have another long and late shift tonight so I will probably skip dinner. If you need to get out of the house go see a movie on me."

"I was thinking of going out anyway. Thank you, though."

Agatha smiled as she shut her door the same time Rooster came back with his plate.

"You're out of cheese."

Before turning around, Grace took a deep breath. "I just bought some yesterday."

"Yeah, I ate it all."

"How on earth did you manage to eat that much in so little time?"

"I didn't feel like slicing any of the meat you have, so I just made a cheese and mayo sandwich."

"That's disgusting," she said with a grimace.

"Maybe next time you should suck it up and a normal one for me."

Grace clenched her fist behind her back, took another breath, and managed to walk away without any kind of retort. Six more weeks… she said in her head. Six more weeks…


	9. Chapter 9

Another two weeks passed. Another two long weeks. Grace did as Agatha said and ignored Rooster, but the past week, in particular, made this more difficult than ever. She didn't have proof, but she swore Rooster was drunk when she came home Monday evening. Agatha had gone to work early. The living room smelled funny. Stale in a way. Whether he drank something or smoked something, it changed his behavior. Her worry wasn't so much what he would do, especially after he passed out not long after supper, rather, how and if she should tell Agatha. At risk of sounding like a schoolchild, she didn't want to tattle. Rooster had a month to go. Maybe this was a one-time thing unless he'd been good at covering it up before. Even that option didn't make much sense. Why would he get lazy if he was getting away with something?

The thing that bothered her most came on Friday night. After her shift at the library, Susan met up with her and they took in a show. Afterward, Grace invited her over for a cup of coffee. Having been so distracted, she forgot Rooster would be there to greet them. She didn't remember until she saw the light on through the window. She warned Susan he was there, giving her the option to bow out. Susan wasn't bothered, even after Grace heeded her of his personality. However, minds changed when they walked into a cloud of smoke and a handful of people gathered around the living room.

"Rooster, what on earth is going on here?" Grace said through many coughs.

"Just spending some time with some friends," Rooster replied, never taking his eyes off his date who sat on his lap.

"Did Agatha say it was okay?"

"Oh sure, she loosens up after a bit, don't worry."

Grace wasn't convinced, but couldn't think straight as the amount of smoke made her lightheaded. "Susan, do you think we take a rain check?"

"Yes, of course," Susan said. "It looks like you've got a hand full here."

"Hey Gracie, thought you weren't gonna be home 'til later."

"That's it, Rooster," Grace yelled. "I want everyone out of here!" After flipping on some more lights, she opened the windows as wide as they could go.

"Come on, we ain't hurting anything," Rooster said, leaving the side of the young woman who'd been on his lap. "A couple hours won't be a problem."

"Yes, Rooster. It will be a problem. I have never met someone more ungrateful in my entire life! Agatha told you specifically not to have people over and here you are."

"Hey whoa, she said no one without permission. I told 'ya, I got permission."

"It's funny, but I don't believe you."

"Yo, Rooster," a man who had to been at least six feet, two inches tall came over. "What's the deal, huh?"

"The lady here wants to call it a night."

"You're right I do. I'm sorry to be the spoilsport, but it's time for everybody to leave."

The man laughed. "Spoilsport… isn't she cute?"

Rooster nodded. "Ain't she?"

Susan, whom Grace had forgotten was standing a few steps behind her, came up and pulled her back by her shoulders. "You're not going to win this one. You'll come and stay the night at my place, all right?"

"Yeah…" Grace nodded. "I think that's a good idea. But I swear Rooster, if this mess isn't gone by morning you're out of here!"

Rooster laughed. "Ain't up to you to decide."

. . .

Grace would never give Rooster the satisfaction of saying this allowed, but he was right. Whether he stayed or left wasn't up to her. He was Agatha's responsibility, not hers. The apartment belonged to both of them. Agatha sacrificed a lot when her family came over Christmas. Granted, their time spent was significantly less than Rooster's and didn't throw parties in their living room... Still, Grace owed it to her to be patient.

It was hard to believe Agatha would give him this sort of permission, but maybe she did. As much as she didn't want to face Rooster again, she couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive and settle this. Thank goodness for Susan letting her stay the night. Heaven knows what more chaos would come the later the evening became. She worried either way, but at least she wasn't in the middle of everything.

After a restless night, she left Susan's apartment as soon as the sun came up in hopes of catching Agatha on her way home from work. Had she remembered which place she was cleaning she might have. When the clock struck eight, she knew she'd have to see her at home.

From down the hallway, Grace heard the shouting. She stopped halfway to the door and wondered if she should give them some space. At the same time, if Rooster was still drunk, Agatha might be in harm's way. What power she had over the situation she didn't know, but at least she could be there for her friend.

"I've had it with you, Rooster! I told you to do a few things, a few measly little things while I let you get away with all your other crap. Would it have killed you to keep your word? How do you expect me to trust you?"

A hungover Rooster pointed to Grace in the doorway. Agatha turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God," she said. "When I saw you weren't here I panicked."

"I spent the night at Susan's."

"I don't blame you. Grace, I'm so sorry about all of this."

"…So you didn't give him permission for company?"

"Absolutely not!" Agatha shouted in Rooster's direction. "I ought to throw you out on the street and not look back, you know that?"

"Calm down," Rooster grumbled. "You're acting like people were out of control. It was low key — just a couple of the guys hanging out."

"Who are the guys, Rooster?"

"What does it matter? I could say priests and you'd still be pissed off."

"You're damn right I would be."

In hopes to reduce the tension, Grace stepped closer to Agatha and Rooster and said, "Let's all take a breath for a moment…"

"Grace," Agatha interrupted. "I appreciate you're wanting to help, but this is between me and Rooster."

"Fine, I'll be in my room then."

"Do you think you could maybe go get breakfast or something?"

"Agatha, I've been out all night. I have to get ready for work."

"So have I. Do you really think this is what I wanna be doing after working all night?"

"I understand you have a lot on your plate right now, but this is my house, too."

"Please, Grace. This isn't an easy thing to ask. Besides, there's not a whole lot I ask you for."

"Oh no, you're right. Living with this inconsiderate pig hasn't been a chore at all."

Instead of being insulted, Rooster found amusement in Grace's comment. He didn't know she had it in her.

Agatha, on the other hand, was not so amused. "Hey, it ain't your place to say those things."

"I think I've been patient up until now. I didn't tell you about all the other nights I came home when he was drunk."

"What?" Agatha looked to Rooster, who just rolled his eyes.

"I gave him a chance."

"You should have told me," Agatha said.

"I knew it was only temporary and didn't think it was my place to tattle."

"Tattle? For heaven's sake, Grace, do you think we're still in 2nd Grade?"

"No, no, Aggie," Rooster said. "She's makin' sense. You're talking about me like I'm a school kid."

"Would you shut up for two minutes?"

"My point is that I didn't complain."

"Him getting drunk and you telling me isn't complaining."

"How should I know how you'll react to anything? One day you're saying what a bum he is, and now you're jumping down my throat for the one negative thing I've voiced allowed."

"I never called him a pig. Rooster is a lot of things, but he's no pig."

"Some dames would consider that phrase debatable," Rooster said, raising his hand.

"Shut up, Rooster."

Grace moved back towards the door. "I've had enough of this. Tell me whenever I'm allowed back home."

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it."

Grace wanted to say something back but knew the minute she opened her mouth she'd come out with something dumb. Instead, she went out the door, closing it with a slam.

Pressing his luck, Rooster scoffed, "And you say I'm the one making her uncomfortable."

. . . . . . . . . .

Grace couldn't believe she was walking away from the house. When was she going to learn to stand her ground? While she understood Agatha's embarrassment and not wanting outside pressure, she didn't think it was fair to be asked to leave the building. All she wanted to do was take a shower. What was she going to hear over running water? The stench of smoke still clung to her skin. Sometimes Agatha intimidated her. There was no pretending she had a lot of anger inside of her. For the most part, her resentment didn't come out in the nastiest ways. Yes, she was moody, but she'd met people who acted much worse. When she exploded it was typically on some strange she wouldn't see again. Today, she'd been that stranger — and that's just how she'd come to feel. Since Rooster moved in, the days she saw Agatha were few and far between. On both parts, it was somewhat intentional but was done more in attempts to gain a break from Rooster. Now she was afraid to stand up to Agatha and gave in to her demands.

Not knowing where else to go, she walked to the bakery to start her shift early. There would be some chore to do. If not, she could keep Susan company for the start of her shift. She had to wonder what Susan thought. First walking into Rooster's mess, and now being asked to leave her own home? If for some reason, Rooster ended up staying, Grace decided it would be time to start looking for another place. Walking on eggshells all the time was getting old. No matter what she did, she felt like it was the wrong thing. She didn't blame Agatha, necessarily. The reality was that they were at different points in their lives. Grace saw an array of opportunities for her future. Meanwhile, Agatha had resigned herself to all doors being closed. She wished for a way to convince her otherwise.

. . . . . . . . . .

"You blew it, Aggie."

Agatha could have spit on him she was so angry. **She** blew it? Why? Because she spoke without thinking? What did people want from her? As she said to Grace, the last thing she needed after working all night was a stressful confrontation — not to mention embarrassing. "I didn't do anything, Rooster. You're the one who's made nothing but a mess since you've been here."

"How many years have you known me? Did you really expect anything different?"

"Like an idiot I did and you know it."

Rooster laughed, "Yeah, I know. Still cracks me up."

It took all she had to ignore him. Must more of this and she was sure to smack him. "I can't believe you're willing to jeopardize my friendship with Grace just for a laugh. Aren't you the one who say a few months back who told me to do anything to prevent losing her?"

"Yeah, I said you should, nothing about me. You're not gonna lose her over this. It's me she hates, not you."

"Maybe, but because of you, I'm snapping at her. Didn't you see how angry she was when she left?"

Rooster shrugged. "She'll cool down. You women always end up collapsing into tears and hugging it out."

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Shows how little you know."

"If she's going to hold a grudge over this then she ain't worth your time." Rooster stood from the couch and started towards the kitchen, but Agatha held out her arm and stopped him.

"No eating. We're not done talking about this."

"What's there to talk about? I don't see the big deal. The cops didn't come. Nothin's broken."

"I don't care! I told you no one could come over. Not only did you ignore me, you lied about it to Grace."

"Relax, she didn't buy it for a minute."

"That's not the point. That aside, what about all these bottles everywhere? Where the hell did you get this crap?"

"You think I stole it or somethin'? It's whiskey. I got a prescription for it."

"Oh yeah?" Agatha said with fake interest in her voice. "What's the matter Rooster, got a little cold?"

"Come off it."

"Where's you get the money for it?"

"It don't matter." He pushed past her to go to the kitchen. If she was going to keep shouting, he was going to need some coffee and food for his headache.

"Yes, it does. I swear, Rooster, if you took any money from me or Grace I'm going to kill you."

"I won a bet if you must know. I don't gotta answer to you."

"You do under my roof."

"Your roof blows!"

"Then leave!"

"Works for me," he said. "I've been bored out of my mind here."

"Then why the hell didn't you leave sooner?"

"'Cause I ain't leaving a good couch if no one's makin' me."

"You know what, Grace is right. You are inconsiderate. We go out of our ways, changing our schedules around to make sure you're all right and you can't say so much as a thank you."

"I didn't ask you. All I needed was a place to crash for a few days while I got back on my feet."

"It's unfortunate that getting back on your feet means knocking someone off theirs."

"We all do what we can."

"There are better ways."

"So what if there are? Like I've said and I'll keep saying, I'm too set in my ways to turn around now. I've accepted it, now you need to as well. I'm tired of you trying to be what Ma wasn't. I got by without help then and I can keep doin' it now. It don't matter if you approve. Just be a sister."

"You mean, be the sister you want me to be."

"No, no, don't go twisting my words around. I'm just saying to humor me, not smother me. I can't believe I even have to have this discussion."

Agatha shook her head. "I can't either."

"I ain't saying I never wanna see you again. I'm just sayin' I need you to back off sometimes."

"Fine. I will. But I'm staying by my words from your first night here. Don't call me anymore to bail you out. I'm through with wasting my money and time. I'll visit you, but no money."

"Whatever. If it gets you off my back go for it."

Agatha frowned. This wasn't at all how she envisioned Rooster's send off. She never wished to be enemies with her brother. He was the only family she had. Why was she supposed to feel guilty for trying to straighten him out?

"So… are you leaving tonight?"

"The sooner the better," he said, going back into the living room.

"Roost… I don't want there to be hard feelings between you. You gotta know that I love you."

"I know, and I never know how to deal with it."

"You're not the worst guy in the world."

"Glad to know one person thinks that."

. . . . . . . . . .

The rest of the day dragged on for Agatha and Grace. Grace was glad to have the distraction of work but was embarrassed to realize she hadn't been able to change her clothes from the day before. This wasn't as much of a problem at the bakery as she didn't have to explain why to Susan. Plus, she was covered by an apron, but she noticed some looks at the library. Thank goodness her main task today was re-stacking the shelves.

Agatha slept off and on. She opted not to hang around the living room while Rooster packed to leave. Strange how he acquired so many things after having been out for a mere month. She decided to worry later if he was taking anything he shouldn't. The main reason she couldn't sleep was her guilt about Grace. She thought she'd stop home in between jobs as she did most days, but after Rooster had gone she heard no movement in the rest of the apartment.

She knew asking Grace to leave was unreasonable, but she was afraid her words would become too flustered. Rooster barely took her seriously as it was. He didn't need another reason to undermine her. Her tone came out harsher than anticipated. She knew Grace to be understanding, but she also hadn't forgotten how upset she looked. She couldn't blame her, either. Half the time Agatha didn't know what she was doing. Rooster's games hadn't helped in the slightest.

Calling out of work was a given when six o'clock hit and she'd only managed two hours of off and on sleep. Grace was due home within the next half hour. Agatha hoped it would still be this way. Unless she'd been serious when she said to tell her when to come home. It didn't seem like something Grace would do, though. Not after having spent one night away from home and left with only her purse.

Grace did come home, but not until around eight o'clock. The minute Grace saw Agatha sitting in the kitchen, she tensed up and tried avoiding eye contact as she made way to her room. Agatha, of course, stopped her.

"Grace, I need to talk to you."

"I don't feel like talking right now." She continued on to her door. "You're supposed to be at work."

Agatha followed. "I stayed home. I just want to say I'm sorry. I was completely out of line this morning. Everything with Rooster got me so mad. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Yeah, okay."

"Grace, please. I was embarrassed. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Whatever it was, I didn't want you to see it."

"I understand that, but you have to understand that I was willing to give you space. What, did you think I was going to go into my room and press my ear up against the door?"

"No, that's not it at all. You know that the walls are thin… I just… You know what, why do I have to explain myself? I'm sorry if I don't live up to your peppy standard. I snapped, all right? It happens."

"I hate it when you say things like that," Grace said as she opened the door and went into her room.

"Well, I hate sayin' 'em so looks like we both lose."

"You know, I don't know what I did to upset you so much, but I'm sorry for whatever it was. Are you mad I left Rooster to continue his party? Well forgive me if I made the wrong decision. I'm not used to that kind of environment. Let the record show that I tried to stop it. I stood up to him. You say a lot how I don't defend myself, well I did last night. I'm just sorry it had to be with your brother. But he wasn't so kind to me, and he's done nothing but take advantage of me since he got here. I can't humor him anymore."

"Well, you don't have to because he's gone."

Taking a moment before speaking, she then said, "He left?"

"I kicked him out."

"…I wasn't saying you should do that."

"Well I did and that's that. It's what he wanted all along and what you wanted but couldn't say."

"Agatha, that's not true."

"Don't patronize me. You hated him."

"Wait a minute," Grace said in defense. "That's not true. You can dislike someone without it turning to hate."

"It doesn't matter now, does it? He's not my problem anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Agatha shook her head. She was about to cry and didn't know how to stop it. Having a meltdown in front of Grace was the last way she needed to end her day. Hoping Grace hadn't noticed anything, Agatha managed to say in a clear voice, "Forget it," before making a violent turn out of the room.

As always, Grace was onto her right away. She chased after Agatha, catching her door with her foot before it shut. When she walked into the room, she saw tears streaming down Agatha's face.

"Leave me alone, okay?" she choked out.

"Agatha…" Not knowing what else to say, Grace went to Agatha and hugged her, letting her get everything out.

"I never cry like this. I'm just overtired."

"You don't need to explain yourself," Grace said as she patted Agatha's back. "You've had a long day."

"I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

"Why is that?"

"Because he said I smother him. He wanted to be rid of me. I told him not to bother calling for me to bail him out of jail. He never calls for anything else."

"Agatha, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should have seen it sooner. He was never happy at home. I think he got into less trouble once he was on his own."

"You'll see him again."

"Hopefully not on a wanted sign."

Stepping back, Grace said as she went to get Agatha a tissue, "You have to think more positive thoughts."

"What do I have to be positive about?" Agatha sniffed.

Grace shrugged. "Sometimes you have to make believe even the most hopeless situations have a chance. I know you're sick of my mentality, but what do you have to lose? There can't be any harm in trying."

"I guess not."

"And I'm here for you."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Things happen, then you get over them. I know I can be as challenging to live with as Rooster sometimes."

"…In very different ways."

Grace laughed. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little, I guess."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not a thing all day," Agatha answered.

"I think today we've earned two big ice cream sundaes. What do you think?"

Now Agatha laughed, "You go from a wise owl to a small child in a matter of minutes."

"I take that as a compliment."


	10. Chapter 10

Grace stood with her morning coffee by the window. First snow of the season and it was still early on in the fall. There was something comforting in watching the fresh flakes hitting the windowsill. Within minutes they melted, making room for new ones without accumulation.

So lost in her thoughts, Grace hadn't heard Agatha coming down the hallways. It wasn't until she heard the slam of the door she diverted her attention away from the snow.

"Hey, Agatha… is something the matter?"

"It finally happened," Agatha grumbled.

"What did?"

"Lost my job. I knew it was coming. You'd think I would'a prepared."

Setting down her coffee on one of the cabinets, Grace said as she reached Agatha's side, "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll be able to find something else."

"Thanks. I know I will, I just hate the process of interviews. Plus there are the hours of walking around looking."

"What about all those newspapers we had lying around?"

"Never found anything. Unless I want to do factory work, which I really don't."

"Wouldn't that be better than nothing until you can find something else?"

"If it takes a couple months to find a new job then maybe. For now, I'll be okay."

"Well, I can help you out as much as you need in the meantime.

Agatha smiled. "Thanks."

. . .

"How about this one?" Grace suggested a week later. For the past few evenings, she and Agatha spent time going through newspaper ads after dinner.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I ain't working as a waitress again."

"Well, there haven't been many other options available. How can waiting tables be worse than cleaning?"

"I don't have to deal with people when I clean."

"Isn't the money better, though?"

"Depends. Good waitresses get good tips. Those days are over."

Grace sighed. "Why don't you tell me some things you will do. Every time I suggest something I hear what you won't."

"I'll clean. I'll stock shelves. I'll deliver stuff. Anything along those lines."

"You're going to have to face people sooner or later."

"I'm not saying I don't wanna face people at all. I'm just hoping to limit it."

"Wait, wait… I think I found one for cleaning."

Agatha grabbed the paper from Grace's hands. "Where?"

Rolling her eyes, Grace stood to stand behind Agatha's chair. After scanning the page again to find her place, she pointed. "Right there. Hudson Street Home for Girls is looking."

"No way. I ain't working around a ton of kids."

"So you'll do it temporarily until you find another job."

"Absolutely not. Do you have any idea what kind of mayhem that will be? I used to clean buildings when nobody was working. Those kids never leave. I could handle it if it were one or two, but know knows how many they got there."

"They aren't monsters," Grace said. "How do you know if you don't give it a try?"

"Easy for you to say, you like kids."

"Yes, but I can understand how the idea of hundreds in one space can be overwhelming.."

"They're just going to dirty the floors the minute I finishing scrubbing them."

"So then you'll be paid more to wash them again."

"…One of these days I'm gonna find something you can't put a positive spin on."

Grace smiled. "Does that mean you'll take the job?"

With a sigh, Agatha nodded. "I'll go down there tomorrow and see if they're still hiring…"

. . . . . . . . . .

Already Agatha wasn't pleased with the establishment. Today she took a taxi, but this couldn't be done every time she had to work. The place was further from home than she thought. Until now, she hadn't appreciated her current neighborhood. She hadn't seen a street this run down since Rooster moved into his first room. Well, maybe this was an upgrade from there, but it was still overwhelming. Vendors of all languages shouted their prices and merchandise trying to make a sale. Kids ran around yelling and playing, causing mischief any way they could. Agatha was close to blocking her ears. If it was this loud outside, she was terrified to hear the inside.

Standing in front of the door, her hand frozen before knocking, Agatha wondered if she should leave and think of an excuse to tell Grace. Then again, leaving now meant wasting money on cab fare. This in mind, what did she have to lose? Heck, maybe she wouldn't get the job and she wouldn't have to lie at all.

A small woman came to the door. Agatha did a double take upon first glance. For some reason, she expected someone younger and dressed in prim attire. This woman looked to be in her sixties, her clothes ragged and dull. Coming from Agatha, that was saying a lot.

Before she could open her mouth, the woman said in a rough, low voice, "You here for a job?"

"Um, yeah. For cleaning."

"Good. You're hired."

Agatha blinked. "Excuse me?"

"What, you don't speak English?" the woman grumbled. "Job is yours."

Rolling her eyes, Agatha replied, "I speak English. Aren't you going to interview me?"

"What interview? It's mopping floors and scrubbing windows, it ain't exactly a science. You a criminal?"

"…No."

"You willing to pick up toys?"

"Sure?"

"Can you start today?"

"I… I mean, I guess I can. I'm not dressed to work, but I-"

"Excellent. You're hired." The woman took Agatha's hand and gave it a shake. "Congratulations, Ms…"

"Hannigan. Agatha Hannigan."

Gesturing for Agatha to follow inside, she said, "Great. You can start with the hallways."

Before stepping forward, Agatha attempted to process everything that happened. Why was it the job she wasn't interested in wound up being the easiest hire of her life? She sighed as she went inside. It would have to do for now. Grace better be proud, she thought. Making the best of it was her only option it seemed.

. . . . . . . . . .

The hours would take some getting used to. Agatha didn't get home until ten o'clock that night. Fortunately, deep cleans as today only occurred once a week.

"Thank God," Grace called when saw Agatha walk by her door.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? You've been gone all day."

"Yeah, I know. I got the job," Agatha said, hoping this wouldn't turn into a long chat.

"Oh, I didn't realize it started right away."

"Me either. I wish I'd known."

As Agatha started walking away again, Grace called again, "Hold on a minute, I want to hear about it."

Humoring her friend would take less time than arguing, she decided. Agatha leaned against the door frame as she spoke. "It was weird, actually. All I did was knock on the door and boom. I was hired."

"That's all?"

"I mean, she asked if I was there about the job. When I said yes she said 'you're hired'."

"That was lucky."

"Depends."

"You didn't like it?"

"Grace, I didn't want this job in the first place. Just as I expected, there were tons of kids screaming around me all day, asking me questions, and trying to ride the brooms like witches."

Grace chuckled. "Aw, that's cute."

"No, it's not cute. It's annoying. I was trying to finish work and get out of there. The place is big, but it shouldn't have taken so many hours to wash down."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I'm gonna keep it for now. But don't throw away those papers. The minute I find something better I'm outta there."

"Was there anything you liked about it?"

Agatha shrugged. "I guess it was nice to clean a bathroom not used by men."

"There's a sentence I never thought I'd hear."

Rolling her eyes, Agatha said with a smile, "May you never have to understand this kind of unpleasantness."

"I'll stick to putting up customers." Grace winked.

"Nope. Still worse than toilets."

. . . . . . . . . .

With time, Agatha made peace with the job. Not every day was long and drawn out, and it wasn't too difficult to get a day off. The best part was the pay. While she didn't get as much as she did working for a company, it was less work. Plus, it was nice being able to sleep at night rather than fighting the sunlight through the window. By the end of the day, she was grateful to have been pushed.

Another thing she came to appreciate was the kids. Sure, they were loud and rambunctious. But whenever she saw a new child being brought in, she couldn't help but feel sad. It made her realize she'd done the right thing with Rooster. After their parents died, it would have been easier to drop him at someone's steps and run. Her hard work paid off. Rooster never had to lose his entire family. At least he still had someone familiar. These kids didn't. Most of them ended up separated from their siblings — especially brothers and sisters. Some would grow out of the memory if able to remember at all, but Agatha pitied these kids most. For the rest of their lives, they are left to wonder about their past with little hope of finding the remaining ties to their identities.

Sympathy did not appear to be a quality Ms. Tatum, the woman who ran the orphanage. What a harsh woman. Agatha, too, believed in discipline. Especially when such a large number of children are involved, but sometimes it seemed the structure was too rigid. Most of the day the kids did schoolwork, which was fine, but after that she had them do a couple hours of work. Usually sewing or knitting if they knew how. With all those clothes being made, Agatha wondered why so many of the children wore clothes two sizes too big and others one size too small. Later on, one of the older girls told her that the clothes were 'donated', which meant Ms. Tatum sold it for her own personal profit. Clever idea, Agatha had to admit, but unfortunate to see the effect it had on the kids. This, however, was not what bothered Agatha the most. It was hearing the girls cry when they were punished. While she couldn't pretend she hadn't smacked Rooster once or twice, this woman was relentless. Most of the time the crime was barely worth a scolding. At the same time, a part of her could understand. One kid was tricky, hundreds must be your 10 worst nightmares happening all at once. It seemed odd that only one woman was working here. Weren't there supposed to be more than one adult looking after the kids? Then again, this was one of the smaller establishments in the city.

Grace asked a lot of questions about the place. Sometimes Agatha wasn't sure how to answer. Grace's good heart sometimes became overwhelming. She never mentioned her concerns. Either she only mentioned what was positive or remained vague. Whenever she asked if she could visit, Agatha answered with no. Why ruin her illusions? She probably pictured bright colors and new toys spread about. In actuality, the walls were painted with lifeless colors and were beginning to peel. Toys were scattered everywhere, but you were lucky to find one that wasn't worn or broken. The beds were made of metal and the thin mattresses were ripped. Some kids shared beds when space was limited. The kids weren't necessarily miserable, but Agatha couldn't think of one who wouldn't choose to be any place else. As long as Grace was still going through a phase of wanting a family and children, Agatha decided it was better not to expose her to a place where she could end up taking three kids home with her. She couldn't imagine what Grace's exact reaction to the place would be, but she knew if it made her feel bad it would tear Grace apart. Some people could handle it, herself included. It was possible to feel the emotions without it taking a toll. She couldn't trust this in Grace. She hated to think this way, but it was the truth. It wasn't a fault by any means, and she'd probably grow out of it in a couple of years. There's an illusion when you start life on your own that you're invincible and ready to take on anything. Agatha felt this way back then, albeit, her confidence came through in a much different fashion. Once reality hits, it's hard to go back. She wondered if there was any going back at all. Reality had well sunk in for herself by now. There is no magic moment that came along and made your life okay. She was poor now as she was then. Yes, things were better. Life can always improve. But those hopes for miracles fade away. She wouldn't marry the handsome man she started to envision as a teenager. She wouldn't live a life in a house somewhere in the country with fresh and clean air barefoot and pregnant. Rooster wouldn't turn around. Reality — it all came down to reality. What Agatha was leaning now was that the sooner you accept your reality, the sooner you can begin changing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter through a bout of writer's block... hope it doesn't show too much!


	11. Chapter 11

The long and hot summer passed and turned into a refreshing, cool fall. Agatha and Grace were so busy at work so often they started to wonder why they bothered to pay rent. Grace's wish for more hours at the library was granted by August, and now she only worked at the bakery two days a week. Agatha found herself growing comfortable in the orphanage. As dank and dingy as the place was, it started to feel familiar after some time. Some of the kids befriended her, which she humored. Their chatter was in one ear and out the other most of the time, but she appreciated the attention.

By some phenomenon, Grace and Agatha's schedules worked out and allowed them an evening out. Grace treated to dinner which Agatha was thankful for. Not so much for the free meal, but rather for food outside of the orphanage. Often times she ate the leftovers from the children's dinners. Potatoes and questionable meat got tiresome. Eating it was better than waste or having the kids eat it reheated the next day. It wasn't until she took a bite of a fresh steak she realized how used to the old food she'd become.

"Gosh, this is amazing."

Grace laughed, well aware Agatha had been away for many meals. "It's high time you've had a proper dinner. You're looking thinner than ever."

"Eh," Agatha shrugged. "The grocery bill has gone down at least."

"It wasn't an issue to begin with."

"Still, it's nice having a little bit extra."

"I suppose," Grace said, "but have you even had time to spend the extra?"

"I've bought a couple new dresses. Nothing too fancy or anything. What do I need? It's not as though I gotta dress up for my job or anything."

"That's true."

"I didn't plan on spending so much time there. Those kids get messy. No wonder Ms. Tatum was in such a hurry to hire somebody. I leave at night and come back the next day to food all over the floor and some sort of misfortune in the bathroom."

"I don't know how you do it."

"After a while, you get desensitized. I like working alone."

"I can understand that. That's part of what I enjoy about the library."

After swallowing a bite of her food, Agatha said, "I find that odd."

"Why is that?" Grace questioned.

"You don't strike me as a loner."

"I'm not. At least, I don't consider myself to be. But I do appreciate time to myself. Believe it or not, I do understand the stress of waiting on customers."

"I mean, I thought you enjoyed working with other people."

"I do and I don't. I like knowing there are other people around and I like interacting with them now and then, but I also like things in a certain order. Working side by side with someone can make that difficult."

"Is that why you hate my helping in the kitchen when you're cooking a big meal?"

Looking down, Grace gave a small smile. "Possibly."

"Then I guess organizing books is a good job for you."

"Yeah… for now."

"I sense it's not completely satisfying?"

"I mean, it's fine for now. I picked up the job around the time I was dating Frank. For whatever reason, I thought the relationship might go somewhere. It's not a career I want for the rest of my life. I can imagine going back in my older age, but it's not stimulating. Sure, I've been reading a lot more than I used to, but it's not the same as using my brain, you know?"

"No," Agatha joked, though there was truth in the statement.

"Is that strange?"

"No, why?"

"Because I talk about wanting a family, and yet I sort of do want a career. Isn't there a way to have both?"

"Sure, if you're up for it, I guess. I don't see how much of a social life you'd have, though."

Grace shook her head. " When I was little, I remember seeing my mother with her garden club friends. I always wondered why they met week after week to talk about the same things. I couldn't understand living a life that way. That's not to say that was her only stimulus. She kept busy around the house. But even now, I still want more than chores. I want to be doing something for the world. Yet, I do want a family… do you see my issue?"

"Yes," Agatha nodded. "And I'm sure you of all people will be able to find a balance someday. But don't get in over your head. You might think differently in a few years. Get it out of your system now and leave yourself open down the line."

"Did you go through something like this?"

Agatha shrugged. "I don't remember to tell you the truth. My mind was on other things. Remember, I was working and looking after a kid since I was fourteen. By twenty-two, I wasn't looking for anything but time to myself. I guess a lack of ambition runs in the Hannigan blood. I ain't as bad as Rooster, but I'm fine where I am. Do I think about what my life could have been had I strove for more? Yeah. But I ain't gonna waste too much time on it."

"What do you think you would have gone on to do had your situation been different?"

"Beats me. I didn't know anything beyond what I'd been raised in. I might have liked a small family. Maybe no kids, just a husband. I'd still like that. I'm too old to be a mother."

"Nonsense. Plenty of women have babies at your age."

"Not their firstborn. I don't know if I'm capable of a real relationship. I never learned and by now I don't have an interest. I'm good where I am. If something more comes along, great, but opportunities have passed. I'm okay with it, really. I'm happy being content."

Grace looked down at her plate as she poked at her salad with her fork. Agatha's words saddened her. From what it sounded like, she was waiting for time to pass. She was where she wanted to be, which sounds nice at first, but what was she doing? Cleaning up after other people. Spending minimum time with people outside of her work, which would be a different story if there were other adults working with her. She didn't aspire to gain knowledge or experiences. Or, was this similar to what she thought of her mother back then? Maybe living a mundane life wasn't the worst thing in the world. Agatha did work hard, but personally, Grace couldn't see the worth with few other people sharing her life. If one day she found herself responsible for children and paying the bills, she'd take a job like Agatha's. But it wouldn't be a dead end. She'd come home to watch her children grow up and help guide them to make something of their own lives. Agatha barely spent her hard earned money on herself. What was the point? Grace opened her mouth to ask but then shut it. It wasn't any of her business. Agatha looked happy. Happier than that first day she ran into her on the street. Just because she didn't understand it didn't mean Agatha's outlook on life was any worse than hers. They were different people. Time made this fact clear to anyone. And Agatha was in a different place in her life. As difficult as it was, she knew she couldn't stress the subject any longer. Whenever she tried to do things she thought might help, everything ended up turning upside down. Still, when opportunities arose, she'd be there for encouragement.

Realizing Grace wasn't going to say any more after some time passed, Agatha smiled, reached across the table, and gave her friend's hand a quick squeeze. "You don't have to understand. It's great you want so much out of life, but I'm okay just getting by. I know right now it seems like I'm spending a lot of time for a job with little reward. But at least now I'm sort of making a difference. I'm not cleaning for stuffy businessmen or messy tourists. I'm helping out kids. There's merit in that, isn't there?"

"Of course," Grace said.

"I've gone through life with so much uncertainty. I like knowing where I have to be every day and that I'm coming home to a quite home."

"I guess I haven't tried looking at it that way."

"Maybe someday I'll do something more. I don't know. Maybe, by some miracle, a man might come into my life. But until then, I don't have a need to know. I am fine."

Having trouble making eye contact, Grace gave a quick nod. "I'm glad."

"You're the one always saying things have a way of falling into place, right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Careful, you sounded like me for a minute." Agatha winked.

Looking up now, Grace chuckled. "And you sounded like me."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Grace! Come in here a moment?"

Grace let out a soft groan as she hurried out of the bathroom wearing her robe with a towel wrapped around her head. "What is it? Can it wait? I am so late for work."

"I think I found a job for you," Agatha said.

"But I'm not looking for a job."

"You said a few weeks ago that you wanted something that got your brain working or somethin', right? I was reading the paper and there's an ad for a job I think you'd be great at."

"You'll have to talk while I finish getting ready."

Agatha stood and walked to the bathroom door with the newspaper in hand. "Ever think about secretarial work?"

"Not really. I wouldn't be opposed to trying it out depending on what I'd be doing and who I'd be working for."

"Get this," Agatha said full of excitement. "You'd be working for Oliver Warbucks."

"Who?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No…"

"Oliver Warbucks… he's gotta be the richest guy in America. Maybe the world."

"Oh, yes. I think I have heard his name before."

"Imagine the salary! I betcha he gives out automobiles as holiday bonuses."

"I'd consider it, but not for the high pay. I'll admit it would be nice, though." Unwrapping the towel from her head, she asked, "Are there any specifics about the job?"

"Actually, there seems to be a few spots open. Sounds like he's cleaning house."

"Normally that would scare me off, but maybe something temporary is a good idea."

"Believe me, it'll be temporary one way or another."

"Excuse me?"

"The guy is known for his temper. I don't know how anyone works with him for more than a week."

"Then why are you wasting my time reading the ad?"

"Because you're good with those kinds of people," Agatha said.

"I don't know…"

"Say you get the job," she started as she leaned against the door frame. "If he gives you a hard time you can look back at sharing a roof with Rooster."

Grace laughed. "That would make things look more positive."

"See? You got an advantage no one else has."

Grace left the bathroom to go to her room, speaking as Agatha followed. "We also have to consider the fact I have no experience as a secretary."

"How different can it be from what you do now? You know how to talk to people, more or less, and you know all that bookish stuff. You can fake experience."

"That's not very honest," Grace said.

"You're curious about the job, aren't you?"

"A little bit…"

"So do what you gotta do to get it."

Despite the time, Grace took a minute to sit down on the edge of her bed. It did sound good. Office work might be just what she was looking for. It kept her busy, allowed her to meet some interesting people, yet she wasn't tied into anything. "What positions are available?"

"A few different secretarial and assistant jobs. One for him personally, one for international sales or whatever the guy does. Says here you gotta know at least three different languages, though. Do you?"

Grace shook her head. "French is about it, and that is shaky as it is."

"So don't go for that. There's plenty of slots open for typing. Assistance spaces for travel and for helping with house management and social gatherings. Two spots for assistant cooks — a bit more difficult to fudge. Having worked in the restaurants might be some help."

"Typing isn't a bad idea. I used to use my father's typewriter all the time, especially when Deven moved away. It's been a while, but I bet I can get some practice in before an interview. I think I still have a machine here somewhere. Does it say when they're hiring?"

"Tomorrow."

"Do I have to call and set up an appointment?"

Scanning the article once more, Agatha answered, "Doesn't say anything about it."

Standing up again and moving to her closet, Grace said, "I'll think about it. Can't hurt to check it out. But I only want it if it's a part-time position. Three jobs is a lot to manage."

"I didn't tell you so you could add to the list. I figured you'd replace one or both of them."

"Again, I'll have to think about it. You know I have a hard time thinking about leaving the bakery. And I don't want to quit the library after how hard I fought for some extra time."

"Get yourself fired then you won't have to worry about it."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Yes, because getting fired in time to get a new job always looks good on a resume."

Agatha shrugged, "Just a suggestion."

"I will get fired if I don't hurry up and get dressed."

Taking the hint, Agatha took a few steps out of the room. "I'll get out of your hair. I'll leave the paper on the table."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Grace-" Agatha turned around.

"What is it now?"

Agatha pointed to the bottom line of the ad. "Interviews start at noon."


	12. Chapter 12

Grace walked up to the 5th Avenue mansion in awe. She hadn't stopped to admire these homes since her first week in the city. Looking up at the large structure, uncertainty struck her. She didn't belong in a place like this, and she was a fool to think she had a chance. Going by things Agatha said, the richest man in the world wouldn't be willing to accept anyone short of perfect. He would want his employees well-bred and educated. Faking a good background was one thing, pretending to be well-versed was another. She was kidding herself to think she could get the job.

Had it not been for a certain curiosity about the interior of the house, she would have turned around and gone home. Leaving her precautions at the door, she took a deep breath and walked in with feigned confidence.

The inside was even more breathtaking than the outside. The ceilings towered high over her head. Stained glass windows let in the sunshine. As expected, large paintings and sculptures decorated the halls. Not much furniture was placed in the foyer other than some chairs made of fine wood and cloth along the side. At the end of the hall, she was greeted by a man and directed into the waiting area. Dozens of women around her age filled the room with the acceptation of one who looked to be nearing forty and another who had to be a teenager. Grace took the seat closest to the door and a few spaces away from anyone else. For some reason, she hadn't anticipated such a turnout. She'd made it a point to go after the lunch hours to avoid people.

People were called in the order they arrived. Grace watched their expressions as they left. Some looked weak and pale, other's looked disgusted. Not a single one gave any sign of accomplishment. If only, Grace thought, she knew who was giving the interviews. It seemed strange that a busy man would take this much time out of his day to see everyone.

"Grace?"

Grace stood before looking up, figuring it was her turn. Some more people came in as people left, so she'd lost track of her place. When she looked in front of her, she saw a familiar face.

"Tim?" She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm early for a meeting with Mr. Warbucks. I'm surprised to see you here."

Tim was a regular customer at the bakery. Every morning he stopped in for breakfast around 9:15. He'd always been friendly. Seeing him here explained the expensive suits he often wore.

"Yeah," Grace said, clearing her throat. "I saw in the paper that Mr. Warbucks is hiring and thought I'd check it out."

"Another job? Susan told me you've been working down at the library. Take this job and I might not see you for breakfast anymore."

"Oh, you know that I couldn't give up that job completely."

"Believe me, if you get this job you'll have to give up the bakery and the library."

"Why do you say that?"

"I've known Warbucks for a while now. His staff works harder than any other."

"Oh, I wasn't looking at one of the more demanding positions. I'm interested in a typing job, part time if I'm able."

Tim shook his head. "Part time means nothing to him. You work until you get the job done."

"You're not saying this because you're going to miss having me sneak you a free cookie every now and then, are you?"

"No," he laughed. "Though, I do enjoy those days."

"Well… I guess it's good I ran into you. It would have been messy to realize this after the fact."

"Oh, I didn't mean to talk you out of it."

"No, no. You didn't. I'm glad to know. To be honest, I was hesitant about coming here to begin with. You see, my roommate saw the ad in the paper and thought it was a good fit. Maybe some other time, and for someone else. I'm not sure I'm up for such a drastic change right now."

A woman with a clipboard stepped into the waiting area. "Miss Farrell, you're next."

Grace looked over her shoulder at the woman and then back at Tim, unsure of what to do.

"Don't let me stop you," he said.

"Miss Farrell?" the woman called again.

Thinking fast, Grace turned around. "I'm sorry, I've changed my mind."

Another woman was coming out of her interview walked passed Grace. Pausing a moment and leaning toward her ear, she said, "Smart choice. The man is frightening." It was apparent she hadn't gotten the job herself.

The woman who called her name rolled her eyes before proceeding to the next name. Tim led Grace to the door, stopping when they got there.

"I know this is short notice, but seeing as you have a chunk of time now, I was wondering if you'd like to grab a quick lunch?"

Grace smiled. While she hadn't known what to expect from today, this was not one of the scenarios she played out in her head. "I'd like that." A moment later, she then remembered, "Wait a minute, didn't you say you have a meeting with Mr. Warbucks?"

"I said I was early. That's why I can only offer a quick lunch."

"Forgive me for being rude, but I have to ask… This has nothing to do with me changing my mind about the job, does it?"

Tim shook his head. "Had you gone to the interview I would have asked you to a later dinner."

"Well then, how can I say no? I'd love to."

. . . . . . . . . .

Agatha came home that night excited to hear how Grace's day went. After a difficult day at the orphanage, she could use some good news. Walking into the apartment, she saw Grace sitting in the living room. The radio played in the background while she wrote a letter. It was hard to guess how things had gone from this. It all seemed normal.

"Hey, Grace!"

"Hi!"

Good, Agatha thought. Cheerful and smiling. Always a good sign.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume everything went well?"

"Extremely well, although, not how you're thinking."

Walking into the living room and sitting in the chair across from Grace, Agatha asked, "How so?"

"I ended up skipping the interview. I-"

"What?" Agatha gasped. "Why would you do that?"

"I'm getting to it," Grace said, "just listen."

Agatha sat back, unamused, but let her continue.

"I ran into a man I know from the bakery. A customer. I might have mentioned him before, but I can't remember. Apparently, he works with Oliver Warbucks and after talking to him I realized it's not what I'm looking for right now."

"And you consider that a day gone extremely well?"

"I'm not finished yet. Anyways, he had some time before a meeting and asked me to lunch. I figured I'd go. Otherwise, I would have spent my day off sitting at home."

"You traded a job for a date? That doesn't seem like you."

Blushing, Grace said, "It wasn't exactly a date. I mean, he never said it was. We've been friendly for quite some time. It never went beyond brief small talk, though. I always found him charming. Handsome, too. He asked me to lunch after I passed on the interview. At first, I assumed he felt bad for changing my mind."

"Well, he should feel bad!"

Grace's brow furrowed. "Why was this job so important to you?"

"Grace," Agatha said, leaning forward. "You could have been working for Oliver Warbucks. Don't you realize what a big connection this is?"

"Connection to what?"

"Money? People? Getting to spend every day in a 5th Avenue mansion? Wearing fancy, tailored clothes? Eating the greatest food in the world?"

"You know that stuff doesn't matter to me."

"It has to matter a little. Imagine all the places you could have gone."

"Agatha, I was applying for a typing job, not an escort."

"Still… to be in that kinda place… you're lucky to have been in there for even a little while."

"I won't pretend I wasn't impressed. I was. But once you're in a place like that, what's left? I don't feel any more important now that I've seen it. Besides, it was a long shot to begin with. I knew all along. Then when I saw how many people weren't getting the job, I don't know, I lost my nerve. I took it as a sign."

"You'll never know now, will you?"

"Why didn't you go for the job yourself then? Heaven knows you have more to contribute than I do."

"No, I don't. I may have a long working history, but nothing associated with anything he was looking for. I don't know how to type. Well, I do, but not well."

Grace's voice went quiet. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I'm only asking this because I really want to know, and I don't know how to word it in a way that doesn't sound rude… Did you really think the job suited me? Or were you more focused on the person hiring?"

"Come on, be fair," Agatha said, taking offense. "Think more of me. Of course I thought the job was good for you. I also thought Warbucks would be good for you as well."

"Why is that?"

"Because you like a project and the newsreels prove he's a big one."

Looking down, Grace nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's not in the cards for me right now. Yeah, maybe someday I will end up regretting not taking the chance. I have to live with it now."

"Maybe they're still holding interviews?"

"No, Tim said it was today only. Mr. Warbucks can't afford to take too much time off."

"Is Tim the man you had lunch with?"

"Yes," Grace smiled. "And he's wonderful."

"I thought you weren't looking for a relationship right now?"

"I wasn't on strike or anything. I just wasn't going to make myself sick trying to find someone. Anyways, I'm not in a relationship with Tim. It was only lunch."

"So, you're not seeing him again?"

"He said he's going to call me, but I'm not going to get my hopes up. Part of me still thinks he was just trying to be nice. Or maybe he wanted to kill time before the meeting."

"He'll probably call," Agatha said, starting to grow bored of the topic.

"I hope so. I had such a good time. He's charming and funny and handsome-"

"You said that already."

Taking the hint, Grace nodded her head and went back to her letter.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tim ended up calling the next day, much to Grace's delight. Having sensed something off last night, she decided to keep it from Agatha for a while. Maybe there was no need for strain, whatever the issue might be. She didn't know how serious Tim was about her. After all, they led completely different lives.

However, it didn't take Agatha long to catch on. Grace was in a perpetual smiley mood. She took two-thirds of her calls in another room and went out to breakfast, lunch, or dinner at least every other day. Deciding she didn't care to know anyways, Agatha kept busy at work. When wasn't she busy? There was always something to do.

A month passed before Grace began vocalizing her plans and calls. Agatha played along for serenity's sake. She wasn't mad that Grace was in a serious relationship. Why it initially came across that way she wasn't sure. Surprised was a more fitting term. By now she made her peace with it and was glad to meet him when he came over for dinner one night. Grace was right. He was both handsome and charming. He wasn't afraid to help around the kitchen, either. Though, that might have been for Grace's sake more than trying to be helpful. The two were sickening at times. What's worse was their trying to hide their flirting, resulting with laughter and drawing attention to themselves. This was the part of relationships Agatha couldn't stand — the goofiness. Can't you be involved with someone without acting like an idiot?

"So," Grace started later that evening as they cleaned up from dinner. "What did you think of Tim?"

"He was nice," Agatha answered. "He seems like a good guy."

"He is," Grace grinned. "This by far the best relationship I've been in. I know I haven't been in many, but still, I'm incredibly happy with him."

"I'm glad." And she was.

As she brought the dirty plates into the kitchen to wash, Grace said, "My biggest fear is that I'm going to scare him off."

"How would you do that?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't want him to think I'm desperate. I'm afraid my affections will come off that way."

"From what I saw tonight, it seems to me the feeling is mutual."

Slightly embarrassed but pushing it aside, Grace said, "You think?"

"Yeah, he seems to like you a lot."

"I hope this goes somewhere. I've never met a man where I had the feeling of wanting to spend the rest of my life with them."

"Rest of your life? Sweetie, ain't it a bit too soon to be thinking that way?"

Grace sighed. "Maybe. I mean, I guess sharing meals together doesn't make it all too serious. We haven't even gone to a show or movie.

"Really?"

"Is that strange?"

"Nah, I don't think there are rules or anything. Just surprised me with how much time you've been spending together."

"He's pretty busy," Grace said. "So am I. We've walked around the park a lot, mostly to and from lunch."

"So you're just gonna keep eating together?" Agatha asked.

"Well, obviously if it keeps going forward I can fix my schedule. It won't be difficult."

"That's good."

Dishes finished and leftovers put away, Agatha put the kettle on for tea. Grace leaned against the counter as she dried her hands. She couldn't help but notice a distance. It was the same distance she noticed the first night she mentioned Tim.

"Are we okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Agatha answered, keeping focused on the water. "Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem too thrilled with my seeing Tim."

Taking a breath, Agatha turned to her. "I'm happy for you, Grace. Really. I dunno. I've had a lot on my mind lately. Maybe I'm jealous. I don't know."

"Of Tim?"

"Not him in particular. Just in general. You seem so happy, which is great. Please believe me when I saw I'm happy for you... but it's made me realize I've never been in a relationship that made me feel that way."

Putting her hand on Agatha's shoulder, Grace said, "Hang in there. It'll happen."

Agatha moved away. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I've hung in there."

"Oh, Agatha, not this again."

"It's easy for you. You're young, attractive, kind… I'm none of those things."

"You can't help getting older, and you are attractive, and kind too when you try. You're just overcritical."

"Okay, I'm not God's worst creation, but there's nothing special about me that turns heads. I was even gawkier when I was your age. And don't try to tell me otherwise, you didn't know me then."

"Then that's a good sign. You'll age gracefully."

"Sure."

The kettle whistled. Grace handed Agatha two teacups from the cupboard along with two bags of tea. Once poured, the two took their cups and moved to the living room.

"I know you well enough now not to waste my breath with a long speech saying the right man is going to come along for you," Grace continued. "But I do wish you the best. And I hope you know that a relationship isn't everything. It doesn't define you."

"Tell that to the rest of the world."

"Forget the world. It's not so kind."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Look, the typical way of society works for some people. They're the majority and make people who want to do other things with their life feel below them. Whether there's truth to that or not doesn't matter. Remember what you say to me when I talk about having a family and a career? That I'm in over my head. Or that I don't know what I'm saying until I've lived it. That's probably true, but what if I allowed that to close the door on any possibility? You have to push past what other people say."

Agatha was near laughter. "Believe me, Grace, I learned to ignore what people say and think before you were even born. My problems are out of my control. I can't change who I am to make me any more appealing to someone. I thought I accepted this, but apparently, I still have a bit a ways to go. It's nothing you've done. I'm not mad at you. It's just a mood."

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"I'll get over it. Let's not bring it up again, okay?"

After taking her first sip of tea, Grace said, "Okay, I won't. But may I ask one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Do you ever interact with men at work? If a relationship is really what you're looking for, you've got to get out there."

"Seeing as it's a home for girls, not really. Although, the laundry man and I have flirted a bit. If it can even be called flirting."

"There you go! Pursue that!"

"I said we flirted, not that I'm in love with him."

Grace surrender. "Fine, just a suggestion. I won't bring it up again."

"Thank you," Agatha said. "Now tell me… is Tim a good kisser?" she winked.

Shocked, but unable to suppress a laugh, Grace playfully kicked Agatha's shin. "Agatha!"


	13. Chapter 13

**_1922_ **

To Agatha's surprise, Grace's relationship with Tim was not short lived. Six months now they'd been together. No longer did she feel bitter about the two, she almost liked Tim. He wasn't a bad guy. The annoyance was mere nitpicking. He swallowed drinks too loudly and had a bad habit on name dropping. Plus, he and Grace could be sickening at times, and not even in the romantic way. At least that she could tease them for. Until now, Agatha never realized how intellectual Grace could be. She and Tim spoke for hours on subjects she knew nothing about. Whenever she was stuck in a room with them, she played the part of the third wheel without a fight. It wasn't worth it. Perhaps, she figured, it could be worse. Grace still made time to talk to her. Life wasn't much different than before, it was an extra place at the table a few nights a week.

"Agatha," Grace said one evening after dinner. The past week had been nice for Agatha. Tim was away on business and the house had remained without disruption. Having had a long week at work, the relaxed energy was a treat. "I think I'm growing bored."

"Of what?" Agatha asked, only half paying attention as she read a book.

"I don't know. That's the problem. Work, I suppose."

"Not surprising. All you do is sit around all day with a bunch of books."

"It's a bit more than that, but at a glance, yes."

"What made you think of this all of a sudden?" Agatha questioned.

"I've been sitting here thinking about a conversation I had with Tim last week."

"What's that?"

"Out of nowhere, he asked me if I ever regret not going for the job with Oliver Warbucks. I said I hadn't thought much about it, but since then, I have."

"Don't let it bother you. It wasn't before, why let it now?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. At the time, I figured there would be an element of regret. But after going this long without it, it feels odd."

"You're sitting here in the quiet and fumbling with knitting needles. No wonder your mind is wandering. Why don't you put the radio on or somethin'?"

"Don't feel like it. Really, tell me the truth, do you think it was foolish not to even try for the job?"

"I think I made my thoughts clear when it happened."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Why don't you ask Tim to talk to Warbucks? They work together a lot, right? He's gotta be able to pull some strings."

"Maybe…" Grace said. "But I'm embarrassed to ask."

"How come?"

"I don't know. I made a big deal in saying I wasn't looking for such a change. I don't want to worry him by changing my mind."

Agatha rolled her eyes. "You didn't change your mind. It's been months. You're just ready for a change now."

"Do you think he'll understand?"

"He's a man. Who knows how he'll react."

Now was Grace's turn to roll her eyes. "I have a couple more days to mull it over."

And she did, but no solution came. Approaching Tim on the matter not only could be taken as inappropriate, but also insulting. What would her asking for a job say about their future together? True, they hadn't discussed it much. Both were content with where they were. However, that didn't mean she wanted to give him the impression this was where she intended to stay for a long time.

"Tim?" she started over dinner the first evening he was home. "What would you think if I took a new job?"

"Not a third, I hope," he said as he sipped his wine.

"No, no. I'm thinking in place of the job at the library. Maybe the bakery, too, depending on the job."

"Wow, you must be serious to be thinking leaving. What's the job?"

"Well… I don't have one yet. But I've been thinking that I'm finally ready for a change. I didn't want to pursue anything if you didn't agree."

Tim laughed. "Nothing's keeping your hands tied right now."

"So you don't think it's silly?"

"Grace, there are a lot of women I can see sitting at home cooking and knitting all day. But whenever I look at you, I see you sneaking out to help the other women with their chores."

Confusion evident in her face, she asked, "What do you mean? Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Depends, I suppose," he said with a laugh. "Can you see yourself devoting every day to chores?"

Grace remained silent a moment, considering his words. No, she didn't, and with this, she knew she had to carry forth her question. "Is Mr. Warbucks hiring, do you know?"

To her surprise, Tim sat back with a wide grin.

"What's so amusing?" she asked when he failed to answer.

"I should have known this was where you were heading tonight."

Grace, cheeks turning pink, looked down at her near untouched plate. "Please don't think I'm trying to use you. I understand if it would put you in an awkward position to ask, or if you don't want me working with someone you work with."

"Grace, in all the time we've been seeing each other the only favor you've asked of me has been to get you a cup of water while I'm already standing. I think I can take on this one."

She smiled but continued to look down. "Really?

"Yeah, why not? Warbucks is always looking for typists. That's the job you were going to interview for last time, right?"

"Yes."

"I have a meeting with him later this week. Shall I bring you along, or would you prefer I mention your name in passing?"

"Mention me in passing. I don't want to impose. There might not any jobs."

"He owes me a favor himself, he'll make a job."

"Why? What does he owe you?"

Tim laughed. "That's a story for another time."

With a small sigh of relief, Grace picked up her fork and started on her dinner at last.

. . . . . . . . . .

Grace waited patiently for a word from Tim. A week passed, his meeting passed, and she heard nothing. Bringing it up again didn't feel right, though Agatha brushed it off as an excuse to stay put. Whether it was her intention or not, it was the push Grace needed to start the conversation… or rather, gave her the courage to maintain a discussion after Agatha started it for her.

"Hey, Tim," she said one evening while he was over for dinner, clearing his plate for him. "Didn't Grace mention to me something about you getting a job for her? Yeah, whatever happened with that?"

From across the table, Grace glared. This only amused Agatha.

"I was actually going to wait until later to say anything, but seeing as you bring it up, I guess I can mention it now."

"Before you go on," Grace said, "let me make it clear that I didn't tell her to say anything."

"Yes," he laughed, taking her hand. "Your face makes that clear."

"Relax, Grace," Agatha said coming back to the table. "He knows me enough by now to know I like to stick my nose into places it doesn't belong."

Smiling at Agatha before turning back to Grace, Tim said, "I spoke to Oliver Warbucks a couple days ago and he does have a position open."

Noticing something of a sly grin, Grace asked, "What's the job?"

"It isn't typing."

"I asked what it is, not what it isn't."

"I'm getting there."

After several seconds passed, Agatha sat forward, wide-eyed, and unable to wait any longer. "Well, what is it?!"

With a slight roll of his eyes in Agatha's direction, he then said, "How do you feel about being his private secretary?"

Now Grace was the one with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"But… I'm not qualified. Am I? I wouldn't think so."

"The man is in a crunch. His last quit and it's a busy workload at the moment. He'd have to meet with you, of course, but I can almost guarantee you'll be hired."

"I don't believe this… there's so much to consider and arrange. I haven't given my notices yet at the other jobs."

"I already told him and he said he'll work around it if he has to."

"I wasn't sure I'd be cut out for the typing job, and now this is in front of me? What if I can't handle? What if he fires me?"

"I'll take it!" Agatha shouted a bit louder than anticipated causing both Tim and Grace to jump."

"Agatha…"

"What? I get fired all the time. It won't bother me none."

"Sorry, Aggie," Tim said. "I only told him about Grace."

With a wave of her hand as she stood and came around to the other side of the table and between the two, Agatha focused her attention on Grace. "You gotta take it. You gotta go meet him. Do you see that this is fate here? First, there's the ad in the paper. You blew that one — no offense." She turned to Tim and then back again. "And now you're getting another shot? And for a better job? So help me, Grace, if you don't go after this I will put on your clothes and a wig and get the job for you."

Rising to her feet, growing more and more overwhelmed with every word coming out of their mouths, Grace said, "Hold on just a minute or two. I can't drop everything right here and now with an answer. I have a lot of questions."

"What are they?' Tim asked.

"When would I start?"

"As soon as possible, even if it's part-time in the beginning because of the other jobs."

"What would my hours be?"

"Morning to night. I can't give specifics."

"When is the interview?"

"Soon."

"What would my salary be?"

"Probably more than any other secretary in the city."

"For heaven's sake, Grace, take it!" Agatha near cried.

"Would you calm down?" Grace said as she pulled Agatha's fingers from around her wrist. "Why did the last woman quit?" she asked Tim.

"Oh," Tim shrugged as he looked away. "That's not important."

Growing agitated, Grace said again, "Tim, why did the last woman quit?"

Looking back, Tim sighed and admitted, "Warbucks can be… difficult, so to speak."

"Ha! I was right!" Agatha exclaimed. "Didn't I tell ya, Grace? I told you I wasn't exaggerating!"

Grace, who was still standing, walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a tin of tea. Without a word, she handed it to Agatha.

"What's this for?"

"Chamomile," Grace said. "Drink it and settle down."

Agatha rolled her eyes and tosses the tea aside. "I'm sorry, but this is exciting. Grace, please tell me you do see how incredible this is. Oliver Warbucks, Grace. Oliver Warbucks!"

"Look at you, you're nearly drooling."

"You would be, too, if you grasped just how much money this guy's got."

"I don't care about that. I know he's rich and that I would likely be paid well. I also know that this is an amazing opportunity. But you two have to know how much pressure you are putting on me. I'm not going to have an answer tonight. I have to think this over and I need to wrap my mind around whatever changes this might mean." Turning around, she rushed to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Agatha sighed with a quick glance at Tim. She then stood up and went to fetch her purse. "I'm gonna go get a soda. You go in there and do whatever you have to do until she sings for two days straight. We'll meet back here tomorrow." Without as much as a glance behind her, she was gone.

Tim laughed as he shook his head. It never ceased to amaze him how Agatha was capable of the same innuendos he'd hear from some of his friends.

After giving Grace a few minutes to recoup, Tim knocked on her door.

"Go away, Agatha," she called from behind the door.

"It's not Agatha."

"Oh… come in."

Tim opened the door to see Grace sitting at the edge of her bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said in a breath.

Tim sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Really?"

"I'm shocked."

"I thought you wanted a change."

"I did. I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"There isn't one. Can't I take some time to think things over without pressure?"

"Of course, but you seem uncertain about the whole thing. I thought you'd be excited."

"It's not that I'm not excited. I'm thrilled. It's more than I could have asked for or expected. Because of this, I have to figure out what it will mean if I do get it. I'll definitely have to quit both jobs."

"Did you really think you could stay with those forever?"

Grace shook her head. "Of course not. I told you I am ready for a change, but when you hadn't brought it up after your meeting, I figured it would have to look elsewhere. I don't need to have the exact job I passed up."

"I didn't want to tell you right away because I wanted to make sure he was serious."

"It is strange that he'd agree to an impromptu meeting with me. Is he okay with me being your girlfriend? I know you don't work side by side together every day, but it might be odd when you are around. It would have been different in another room typing."

Stiffening, Tim replied, "Actually, I didn't tell him we're together."

"What? What did you tell him?"

"I said I know a woman looking for a job and that'd she'd be good with office work. That's all he needs to know."

"I don't believe you. Why would you be dishonest?"

"I wasn't being dishonest. I just didn't say we're an item. He didn't ask."

"But now it feels odd. It feels like sneaking around," she said.

"Who's sneaking? It's not a secret. He just might not have offered such a job otherwise."

"Why not?'

"He's all work and no play. He'd think I would be distracted with you around."

"Would you be?"

With a wink and a kiss on her cheek, he answered, "Only when it's appropriate."

Grace let out a short laugh before a sigh. "I'm torn."

"If it will make you feel better I can tell him."

Shaking her head, she said, "No, that will make it awkward."

"Then what can I do?" Tim asked.

"Give me until tomorrow."

"I can do that… but I feel it's only fair to tell you that I, um, scheduled the meeting for the day after."

"Why?" Grace asked, looking panicked.

"I really thought you were going to say yes right away."

Laying back, Grace covered her face with her hands. "I hate appearing this ungrateful."

"No, no. I should have known there was a lot to take in."

"What's got me so irritated is that I want the job so much, and yet there's this nagging hesitation and doubt."

"You'll be great, I know it."

"I suppose it's Warbucks who intimated me. Is it true what Agatha says? Is he really such a tyrant?"

"I won't lie to you. He can be overbearing. But you're strong. You can handle him."

"How can you be so sure?" She sat up again. "I don't have Agatha's guts. In that way she would be much better suited."

"He might snap at you now and then but you'll get used to his volume in no time. Just know not to take anything personally."

"If that's all true, why have so many quit?"

"Because they weren't warned."

Again, Grace laughed. "Do you think the warning will make a difference?"

"It might," he smiled.

After a couple minutes of silence, Grace asked in a soft voice, "Do you think it's a good idea and fit for me? Be honest."

"I do think it's good, and I think you'll love it with any unpleasantries aside. Besides, I think Agatha may have a stroke if you turn it now."

With this, Grace burst into a fit of laughter, then resting her chin on Tim's shoulder. "Yes, I am afraid you may be right."

"So, you'll take it?"

"I'll take it… everything will work out."


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later, Grace stood in the same spot she stood several months ago. Again she looked up at the mansion. This time she felt a sense of finality. Once inside, she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. It was all about her. According to Tim, today wouldn't so much an interview as it would be a meeting. She hadn't decided if this was for better or for worse. From the sounds of it, the only way she wouldn't get the job would be if Warbucks didn't like her. "A distinct possibility," Tim warned, "through no fault of your own."

Tim and Grace agreed it best for her to go alone, however, right now she wished for his encouragement. Agatha was more than ready to call out of work to escort her. Grace declined, deciding she didn't want to find out what her friend might do in Warbucks' presence. Besides, what did it say about herself if she couldn't walk into the building alone? She did it once before, she could do it again.

Taking a breath, Grace walked up to the door and rang the bell. Within seconds it was answered by the butler who then led her straight to Oliver Warbucks' office. The walk felt shorter than last time. Then again, she didn't have to wait in the hall like before. Right away Grace noticed haste in this man's step. The knot of anxiety in her stomach pulled tighter. Warbucks must have set aside only a small window of time to meet with her. Delays would not be accepted.

"Mr. Warbucks," the butler said upon entering the room, "Grace Farrell here to see you."

"Thank you, Drake," Oliver said, remaining seated. "Welcome, Miss Farrell."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you." Grace took cautious steps closer to his desk with her hand extended. "And thank you so much for agreeing to meet me."

Shaking her hand, Oliver said, "Yes, Tim spoke highly of you. Good timing as I'm in great need of a secretary. Please, take a seat." He gestured to one of the vacant seats in front of the desk.

"Thank you." As she sat, the knot tightened yet again. What was she supposed to say next? Most of the time she was comfortable and good in these situations. Why was she letting other people's words influence her opinion of him? So far he didn't seem so bad. Distracted and not the most courteous, but not the monster she'd begun to expect. Strange, she thought, his face wasn't as hard as it appeared in photographs. It wasn't soft by any means, but it wasn't ice cold.

The phone started to ring, causing Grace to jump.

"Get that," Oliver said.

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't said anything for almost three minutes," he said, glancing up from a piece of paper. "Might as well make yourself useful."

Grace felt heat rush to her cheeks. How was she to know she was to speak first? With hesitation she reached for the receiver, picking it up once Oliver gave her a nod.

"Hello, Warbucks residence," she answered. After a moment, she said to Oliver, "John Stephens?"

"Tell him I'll call back later."

Grace did as she was told and then held the phone forward again. "He says it's important."

"I'm in a meeting."

"Oh, I don't mind if you take it."

" **Tell him** I'm in a meeting."

Feeling dumb, she nodded and told the man on the other end what Oliver instructed. After hanging up, she kept her eyes down and awaited a comment.

"Not bad," Oliver said after a minute. "The wording and delivery need work but that will come in time."

"You mean I get the job?"

"Sure, you're the first candidate to answer that phone without looking full on terrified. Nervous, but again, that will resolve itself in time."

"So, John Stephens called as a test?"

"No. You'll find the phone ringing frequently. Tomorrow I will give you a list of calls I accept, and another of ones I decline along with what excuses to give which people."

"Forgive me," Grace said, clearing her throat before continuing, "but don't you wish to know more about me? My job history? My strengths and weaknesses? Anything?"

"Tim told me you currently hold a couple of jobs and have for some time. That tells me enough. You can handle a full schedule. I find that trained secretaries have trouble adjusting to the way I run my business. I need someone who won't argue my methods."

"What are my hours?"

"You start at seven. I like to go over the day at breakfast so don't bother yourself eating beforehand. I don't have a specific time for you to go home. It will change day by day. Your average dismissal time will be around six, but that isn't set in stone."

"What about weekends?"

"I grant Sundays off. Sometimes Saturdays."

"Sounds good."

To her surprise, a small smile appeared on Oliver's face. "You don't haggle or flinch. I like that. We will get along fine."

Grace, too, let herself smile as she let out a silent breath. Days of nerves melted away in a second.

. . . . . . . . . .

Much as she had the first time Grace went to see Warbucks, Agatha spent her day counting the hours until she could go home. Chores were rushed in order to get out before dinner, hoping Ms. Tatum wouldn't notice the streaks on the windows or the dust under the beds. Part of her felt worried. Grace's hesitation was still apparent at breakfast. She hoped Warbucks would go easy on her. Imagine, she thought, if Grace did get the job. What great changes it might mean… She might be invited to go to those grand parties all the millionaires attend. Even just to watch would be an honor. Maybe she would be able to tag along, too. Warbucks wouldn't mind letting a friend of Grace's visit now and again, right? Thoughts and fantasies ballooned from there. That night Agatha rushed home, not bothering to stop and pick up dinner as planned. Hopefully, there would be a reason to go out and celebrate.

"Grace, are you home?" Agatha waited a moment for an answer but didn't hear one.

"Grace?" she called again. With a quick scan of the room, she noticed Grace's purse wasn't in its usual spot. Agatha's good mood vanished. She must be with Tim. Of course. He would have to be the first to know the news whether it was good or bad. A sudden jealousy hit her. Grace got the job… it would figure. First, she finds a meaningful relationship. Next, she gets the perfect job. Soon enough she'll marry and have children. To think it was her own fault any of this happened. Had she never mentioned the ad in the paper everything would be as it was. Whether they were better off now or then she didn't know.

She made herself dinner — toast and leftover chicken. Why bother going out? Grace would be full by the time she got home. After eating, she changed into her nightgown early, made a cup of coffee, and curled up in the armchair with a book. She wasn't far into it when she heard a kick at the door.

Agatha grumbled as she stood, tightening her robe around her while she walked.

"Who is it? What do you want?"

"It's Grace, let me in."

Agatha opened the door to see Grace's arms filled with garment bags. "What's all this?"

"Clothes, what do you think? Help me out here."

Agatha took two of the bags and went back inside. "I thought you were out with Tim."

"No, I'm seeing him tomorrow, remember? Did you pick up dinner? I'm starved. I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time. I had to pick of some business suits."

"Am I to assume you got the job?"

Draping the bags over the back of the couch, Grace turned around with a wide grin. "I sure did!"

Happiness returned to Agatha, though tainted with embarrassment from her earlier pettiness. "I knew you could do it!" she said as she hugged her.

"Thank you! I'm actually rather excited about it now that I've met him."

"How is he?" Agatha asked. "Intimidating?"

"I was intimidated at first, yes. Mostly because everything was so informal. I didn't know what to do or say. He was… different. That I will say. But he said that he thinks we will work well together."

"Thatta girl!"

"I've never been told to go clothes shopping for a job, though. He sent me to a couple different stores. I felt strange sending the bill to him."

"He bought you those clothes?" Agatha gasped.

"Only because he wants a certain tailored look."

"You have the one you're wearing now. It looks fine."

"Not to the trained eye, apparently. Besides, it's the only one I have. I would have needed to pick up a few more anyway."

Agatha scoffed, "What a snob."

"He said since I will be dealing with a lot of people, some of great importance, I need to be a good reflection of him."

"What a nerve!"

Grace shrugged. "Makes enough sense to me. What I picked out today is only to get me started. Once I get going I'll get a better idea of what to buy, when to wear it, and where to wear it."

"Well, what about the hours?"

"Long, as expected. And vague."

"Vague?"

"I start at seven in the morning and leave when he tells me to in the evening."

"Sounds kind of fishy if you ask me."

"How so?"

"You haven't had your first day yet and already he's spendin' money on you and has you agreeing to work unspecific hours — and he's got you thinking this is a great idea."

"He fronted the money for the clothes. They'll be taken out of my paycheck a little at a time."

"That might be worse. Clever way to pay you less."

"How? He will have already paid the shop."

"Just keep a close eye on your checks."

"Is it really so strange? Grace asked, beginning to feel naive.

"A little bit."

"But I don't understand… why would Tim encourage me so much if it was a scam?"

"I didn't say it was a scam. I said it was odd. Don't hate me for saying this because I could be wrong and probably am, but maybe he set it up knowing it wouldn't go on forever."

Grace, who had been sitting on the couch since coming in, stood. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"Okay."

"I'm serious, he wouldn't."

"I believe you," Agatha said. "It was just a thought. I told you, I'm probably wrong."

"It's the fact you said it or think it at all."

"It was a passing question, Grace, a passing thought. It doesn't mean anything. This is more about Warbucks, anyway. I care for you. I don't wanna see you screwed over by anyone. Tim loves you. I'm sure he feels the same way no matter what."

The look in Grace's eyes came to a quick change. No longer angry, rather sad.

"What's the matter?"

Sitting again, Grace said, "Nothing. I know you didn't mean it. Let's forget all of this, hmm? What did you get for dinner?"

"Nothin'," Agatha answered as she sat down next to Grace. "What was it I say?"

"You didn't get anything for dinner?"

"No, I ate the leftover chicken. Now answer my question."

"You didn't say anything wrong."

"You went from wanting to punch me to looking like a dog sent outside without dinner in a matter of seconds. Tell me the truth."

"I didn't want to punch you."

"Stop avoiding the question."

Looking down, Grace gave in. "It's Tim."

"What about him? …oh crap. Did he dump you? He dumped you. Grace, I'm sorry."

"He didn't dump me," she said.

"Then what?"

"You said that he loves me."

Confused, Agatha asked, "And that was personal?"

Looking at her through the sides of her eyes, Grace admitted, "He's never said that to me before."

"What?" Agatha said in shock. "Are you serious?"

Grace nodded.

"But you've been goin' out for months."

"I know."

"And nothing?"

"Nothing."

Putting an arm around Grace's shoulder, Agatha asked, "Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Agatha said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"How can I know until he says it to me?"

"You wouldn't be this upset if you didn't love him at least a little bit."

Looking up in full this time, Grace asked, "Why hasn't he said it? Why is he still with me after all this time if he doesn't feel anything more? I like him a lot, but if this isn't going anywhere I don't want to waste my time."

"Tell that to him, not me."

"I can't now. He got me this new job. I can't have this kind of conversation with him now. It'll look terrible."

"That's true."

"What can I do?"

"You're asking me? My longest relationship was half the length of the time you've been with Tim."

"Please, don't kid right now."

"I ain't kidding."

"You aren't?"

"Nope. I've known a few men and then some, but none took me seriously."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want to get into that right now?"

With a chuckle, Grace shook her head. "I guess not."

"Another day."

"Do you think I'm stuck with Tim now?" Grace then asked.

"Maybe for a little while. Who knows? Maybe he'll say it soon."

"I don't think he's too good at getting close to anybody."

"What do you mean?"

"Only within the past month or so has he really started relaxing around me. Before that, he was so tense whenever he held my hand or kissed me. I thought it was my fault for the longest time."

"What made the past couple months change?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. One day we were walking home from lunch and out of nowhere he started to kiss me. I still don't know why he did or what brought it on. He never answered when I asked him."

"What about those nights you come home… late?"

Turing her body in near disgust, Grace gasped, "Oh, Agatha, no!"

"Sorry, just a question. I only assumed."

Timid again, Grace leaned back. Is it bad I can't picture… that… with him? It's not something I think about. What's strange is that I can see us married, but it's always way into the future. Almost as an old couple after the kids are grown and no longer in the house. It's just the two of us talking and laughing a lot like it is now."

"Doesn't sound too exciting, but not all bad."

Grace sighed. "It isn't."

A few moments passed, both contemplating what had been said. Now Agatha really felt bad for her earlier thoughts. Maybe Grace didn't have everything come to her easily. Passion was the one quality in a relationship that attracted Agatha. Somehow the knowledge that Grace didn't have any made her feel better about herself. The same with her job. Obviously, she only knew the few details Grace mentioned, but already this guy sounded like a piece of work. At least at the orphanage she was her own boss for the most part. Ms. Tatum never paid too much attention to her routine as long as everything got done.

Shame came over her again as those thoughts continued. Here Grace sat worried about her relationship and embarking on a new career and here she herself was feeling relief from any hardships.

"I'm hungry," Grace said after a while. "I know you ate but I'm going to go and get dinner somewhere." AS she stood, she asked, "Are you going to stay here or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll come with you. My treat."

"Aw," Grace smiled. "You don't have to do that."

"No worries. Once you get your first few paychecks you'll be the one pickin' up all the tabs." Agatha winked.

"Oh, really?"

"You bet."

"Well," she said as they got to the door, "I think the places I'll take us to will insist you wear something nicer than a nightgown."

Agatha looked down at herself, remembering she already changed for the night.

"Very funny," she said. "Run ahead while I change. I'll catch up. Wanna go to the diner?"

Grace nodded. "Remember not to leave the house in your slippers, either."

Taking one of the mentioned slippers off her foot, Agatha chucked it across the room at Grace. "Get outta here!"


	15. Chapter 15

Adjusting to Grace's new job became a challenge for not only Grace but Tim and Agatha as well. While Tim knew of Oliver's full and late schedules, he still found himself surprised when started meeting Grace for dinner at 9 PM. Agatha didn't notice much of a change at first. The orphanage had become busier than ever thanks to an outbreak of influenza. More kids meant more mess. Even worse, more kids put Ms. Tatum in the foulest mood she'd ever seen. Keeping up with the cleaning was most important until the sickness passed. It wasn't until she'd taken ill herself that she realized how little time Grace spent in the house.

"Sorry I'm late," Grace said she rushed into the house one evening. "I'm glad you're still up. I saw the light on through the window. I was going over receipts tonight and completely lost track of time. I knew any place I could get a good bowl of soup would be closed and I haven't run to the grocery store yet so I couldn't make any here. Mr. Warbucks' cook was sweet enough to make a small pot for me to take home. She sends you well wished." Having set the soup in the kitchen, set down her briefcase in the hallway, and hung up her coat on the hook, she now stood over Agatha who was reclined on the couch. "Are you feeling any better? I've felt terrible leaving you here alone after such a high fever a few days ago. I hope you've managed okay."

"I'm all right," Agatha said, coughing all the while. "The headaches have gone at the very least."

"Good, good. Continue to rest. This is no time for your stubbornness. Don't push yourself up and about."

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm partly happy for the break. Ms. Tatum is driving me up the wall."

"Well, whatever works."

Sitting up as best she could while Grace went into the kitchen to bring her a bowl, Agatha said, "You've worked late every night this week. Aren't you exhausted?"

"Not really," Grace answered from the kitchen. "It's not unusual at this point. What throws me off is getting a home early."

"How has all of that been going? You haven't said much of it after the first month."

Sitting down by Agatha's feet, Grace answered, "It's definitely been a fast pace. Going into it I don't think I could have taken the job had I known. It was overwhelming at first. It still is, but I know the routine now. I love it, though. I can't thank you enough for pushing me into this."

Agatha shrugged. "I didn't push."

"You pushed."

With a smile, she then asked, "What about Warbucks? How is he?"

"I can see why people give him a hard time. I didn't see his temper right away. When I did, I was startled. Now I'm beginning not to notice it so much. I'll admit that it's nice to come home at the end of the day. I tend to feel nervous around him. Tim warned me that he has a history of firing people for seemingly small problems. I don't want to be one of those people."

"Have you seen much of Tim? I know I'm sick now, but he hasn't been around for a long time it feels."

"Yeah, I guess I have been tied up all around. I saw him a few days ago. We had dinner. This sounds bad, but I keep forgetting to call him."

"Are you two still having those issues?"

"Yes and no. Our relationship has progressed, but not enough where I feel it's going anywhere. And I don't know if it's because I love having this job or if it's because I'm bored of him."

"Bored of him?" Agatha said as she set down two-thirds of her soup on the coffee table. "That doesn't sound like something you'd say about someone."

"I know," Grace sighed, "but it's the only word I can think of that fits. We never have serious discussions about the future, not that there has been much time these past weeks. It's starting to feel like a fling, but even then it's not a good one. We're more like friends. I guess it's a chemistry thing. I don't feel drawn to him how I think I should. Aren't relationships supposed to be filled with longing and heat?"

"That's all I feel."

"Well, I don't with him. I haven't with anyone, really, but even less with him."

"Then why are you still with him?" Agatha asked.

"…because I feel like I have to."

"Why? If it's dead, it's dead. You've been together long enough to know if it's not working then it's time to move on."

"Agatha, he got me this job. I owe everything to him."

"You don't owe anything to anyone. You've had this job for a long enough time, plus you were with him long before this job was even a discussion."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"The only reason to feel guilty is if you did have those intentions. Did you?"

"No, of course not."

"There ya go. No need to feel guilty."

Shaking her head, Grace said, "You think it's so simple."

"And you think it's so difficult. Listen, Grace. I might not be the right person to give you or anyone else relationship advice. But I can assume that the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be to end things. Before you know it you might end up married to him. Is that what you want?"

"No…"

"I rest my case."

Grace was silent for a minute while Agatha went back to her soup. After a while, she asked, "What if he's the only chance I have to marry?"

"Don't start that. Come back in a few years."

"I'm serious, Agatha. I'm worried. When I was working in the library and the restaurants I could see myself maybe being able to work part-time while raising a family. Not with this job. I'd have to schedule childbirth and be back in time to take notes during a meeting."

"So, you're saying you have to choose between the two?"

"I think so."

"Grace, don't get too ahead of yourself. Don't think about kids for a while. Don't think about marrying or anything relating to it. If you like your job, great. Explore it for a while. Give it a year at least. You're blessed with time. Take it from me. I've been there."

"I know you have, but to be honest, you don't always seem happy with your choice."

"That's because my choice wasn't all my own. I made it out of my sense of duty. Yeah, in hindsight maybe I would have been better off had I tried after some guy who could take care of me. I'll never know now. As much as I complain, I'm not so sure I really do want a husband. I like the idea in theory, but can you imagine what a lousy wife I'd make? I can keep things tidy here and maybe cook a couple of meals, but as far as nurturing, though, I don't think I have it in me. Look at Rooster. Frankly, I was the one to raise him. Where is he now? Hardly speaking to me and pushing his luck until he lands in jail again. I worry about him, but I have enough resentment where I can handle how ticks me off. If he were my kid I don't think it would matter. I can't handle that and I don't want to."

Grace set her hand on Agatha's knee. "I think the fever has got you spilling your guts."

Agatha chuckled. "Maybe. If I don't remember this conversation when I'm better I'm counting on you to forget it as well."

"Never," she winked. "You're right. Maybe I have been over thinking everything."

"If you have to think of something, think of whether or not you're gonna dump Tim."

"What do you think?" Grace asked.

"Oh no, no. I'm not answering that question."

"Why not?"

"Because if I say no, you shouldn't dump him and you follow it, I'll be the one to blame for any misery that comes from it. If I say yes, dump him hard, I'm the jerk if you stay together."

"You won't be to blame. I want your opinion. You're not making the final decision for me."

"Hey, I don't like guilt either.

"Fine, fine," Grace said. "I'll keep thinking about it."

"Good. That I will agree with."

Standing up, Grace pointed to the bowl that was once again on the table. "Eat up. I want you well soon before you go stir crazy from sitting in this room."

With a slight roll of her eyes, Agatha nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'll eat."

* * *

In less than a couple weeks, Agatha was back on her feet and thankful for it. Any longer and she might have been replaced. It was strange… while she wouldn't say it aloud, she'd missed coming in every day. She missed listening to a couple of the kids who decided they liked her chatter in her ear as she made their beds and cleaned their windows. She figured what she missed most was having something to do. By now she'd read all the books in the house and even started in on Grace's needlepoint kit. Boring, but was better than staring at the wall until the good radio programs came on.

Coming up to the orphanage's stairs, reality set in. If Ms. Tatum hadn't hired anyone temporary in her place, she was walking into weeks of built up filth. Depending on how much was maintained, being sick might end up being preferable. It took a long time to catch up when she first got the job, she didn't want to do it again. Well, she thought, at least boredom would be no more.

Walking inside was another slap of reality. The noise. The screams, the chatter, the whines. Some days it was too much. Mornings were when the kids were at their worst. They didn't sit for their lessons, they ran around causing a raucous, and there wouldn't be an end to it until mid-afternoon. Having been away for so long, the ability to tune them out became weaker.

Going straight to Ms. Tatum's office, Agatha covered her ears as though the pressure would bring her back to her own mind. Hints of fever must still be lingering. When she knocked on the door there was no answer, so she went inside and waited. She must be tending to one of the kids or supervising their lessons. Most days Agatha picked up wherever she wanted, but she thought it best to get and update and see what tasks took precedence.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty. No Ms. Tatum. Agatha stood up and searched around for her, not wanting to waste time. She wasn't downstairs, upstairs, in the basement, or in the courtyard. The only thing she discovered was that the kids were more hyper than she'd ever seen them before. Given this, she was surprised not to hear Ms. Tatum yelling at them to settle down. Figuring there was no point in wasting time, Agatha started the chores that needed to be done. She started with the bedrooms as she saw the fresh stacks of sheets piled in the hallways. Some of the kids stood and watched her make the beds with strange expressions. Choosing to ignore them, she went on with her tasks. Kids' brains were small. They probably forgot who she was.

When two hours passed without a trace of Ms. Tatum, Agatha grew concerned.

Seeking out one of the older girls, she asked, "Hey, do you know where Ms. Tatum has been all day? She didn't know which day I was coming back, but I told her last week it would be around now. I wanted to let her know I'm here."

The girl shrugged. "None of us has seen her for the last two days."

"Two days?" Agatha repeated. "Are you sure? She couldn't have left you all alone for two days."

"I wasn't there, but a couple nights ago I guess she was yelling and having a fit and left. We thought she was comin' back, but she hasn't yet."

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone?"

"And risk our freedom? No way! It's been great here since she left. We haven't starved. Deliveries are still made and no one has asked to see her. We get to have fun now and stay up all night if that's what we wanna do."

Agatha shook her head. "That sounds all well and good, but there are babies here."

"We've fed them, too."

"I'm sorry, but I'm calling someone."

"No!" The girl stomped her foot. "You can't! It will ruin everything."

"Someday you'll thank me. I know you're havin' fun right now, but this can't go on forever. Do you really want to be among the blamed for not telling anyone? Someone is going to find out eventually and for everyone's sake, it's better sooner than later. They'll send someone else to run this place. Probably someone who treats you better than Ms. Tatum ever did."

"Ha, that's a laugh. Besides Betty and Sam, ain't no one been here longer than me. They're all rotten. Even if they ain't to begin with, they all go mean someday. Thank God I'm only here for a couple more years. Maybe I won't be on the whippin' end."

Agatha patted the girl's shoulder, knowing nothing she said would be of any comfort. Giving her a flood of positive reassurance would be hypocritical. She'd been that girl once, more or less. She knew that kind of pessimism. Only this girl should count her blessings. At least she wasn't expected to provide for herself or anyone else.

. . .

"Miss Hannigan?"

Agatha looked turned around to see who was at the door. After making a call to the board of orphans, she was told to stay with the children and wait for someone to come down. The wait was longer than expected. Three hours went by before the man arrived. "You from the board of orphans?"

"Yes, ma'am. My name is David Brooks. May I inquire as to why the door was left unlocked?"

Feeling stiff, unsure of what she'd gotten herself into, she answered, "I don't know… I didn't realize it was."

"You can relax. You did the right thing calling us. We've been trying to track down Ms. Tatum without success. We will continue to search, but we are under the assumption she doesn't want to be found. She has complained a number of times."

"And nothing was done?"

"We are very short staffed. Since 1919 our orphanages have become overcrowded. A couple of new establishments have and are being opened, but you understand it takes time."

"Sure."

The man took a seat at Ms. Tatum's desk and opened his briefcase. "What, Miss Hannigan, is your association with the orphanage?"

"I guess the most literal way to put it is I'm the janitor, but I don't like the sound of it."

Shuffling through some papers, he then said, "You are not on the records."

"I'm not?" Agatha questioned.

"There is no payment history connected to your name."

"That's impossible. I've been working here for a while now."

"How were you paid?"

"By check."

"Was it signed by the state of New York?"

"Uh… no. I think it was signed by… Ms. Tatum."

"Then she was paying you under the table."

Rushing over to the front of the desk, Agatha said, "Honest to God, I had no idea."

"I believe you, Miss Hannigan. You are not the one at fault here. Given the circumstances, I wouldn't put it past Ms. Tatum to do such a thing."

"I feel so stupid. I shoulda seen it. I never gave it much thought. I came in, did my job, picked up my pay, and went home. Does this mean I'm gonna lose my job? You know, when the new person takes over?"

Mr. Brooks was silent a moment before asking, "How much experience have you had with kids?"

"I dunno. I raised my baby brother pretty much and the kids here seem to like me."

"Would you consider taking over Ms. Tatum's position?"

Agatha's eyes widened. Her? Running an orphanage? "I don't know, Mr. Brooks… I'd be lying if I said I have experience with that kind of management."

"There's nothing, quite frankly, to prepare you for this kind of job. Of course, before we make anything official we will have to go over your resume and background, but you've shown more responsibility today than Ms. Tatum."

"Do time to think it over before I agree to anything? I mean, this is a huge decision. I'd be giving up everything, wouldn't I? I mean, I'd have to move in here. And all by myself I'd be responsible for three hundred kids? I thought one was a struggle. I really don't know about this."

"I'll tell you what," Mr. Brooks leaned forward. "We can do some sort of a trial run. Nothing will take place right away while we get your paperwork in order. This is an unusual situation. In the event a matron decides to leave, she is expected to train the replacement for some time beforehand. I'm sure knowing this, Ms. Tatum decided to go out without notice. It's rare, but it has happened before."

Agatha asked, "Who's taking over in the meantime?"

"I have someone on her way now. She will take place until a permanent placement is found."

"How long would I have to think about it?"

"We'd hope to know within a few of months. Then we will start you on a trial. First, we have to get an assessment. Right now the place appears in disarray. We have to investigate Ms. Tatum and see what her reasons for leaving were. We have to check over the children as they were left alone for a couple days at least. Our budget does include housekeeping, which is why I can't understand Ms. Tatum paying you under the table unless she stood some sort of gain in doing so. Your job here will remain, and it will also allow you to better connect with the children. There is no pressure on you whatsoever. Just keep it in the back of your mind for now. When the time comes I will approach you again on the matter. I do realize this is an unorthodox proposal, but as I've already said, there are more children than staff members. Keeping up has proved to be a challenge."

Agatha bit her lip. Everything happened so fast, and right after such a dragged out ailment. "Yeah… sure, okay. Yeah, that sounds fine."

Now taking out a blank piece of paper and a pen, Mr. Brooks jotted down a name and address before passing it do her. "Take your resume to my office sometime within the next couple of days. We can have a more proper interview then."

Taking the paper, Agatha said, "Thank you. Should I keep cleaning up here now then?"

"You can go home. Come see me before you come back and I can fill you in on our plan to get this place up and running again."

"Okay, thank you again."

Agatha walked out of the office feeling a strange indifference. How can receiving the greatest job offer of her life cause such indifference? _Is this how Grace felt?_


	16. Chapter 16

"Name?"

"Agatha Hannigan. I'm here to see Grace Farrell."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"An appointment? I'm here to see Grace, not Warbucks."

"Miss Farrell usually schedules her meetings."

Agatha groaned, wishing the gatekeeper would give up and let her in. "I don't have a meeting. I'm Grace's friend and I need to talk to her. It's urgent."

"An emergency?"

"No, but I need to talk to her. I promise you won't get in trouble for letting me in. If you do I'll personally come here for you to pound on me, okay?"

With reluctance, the gatekeeper gave in and opened for Agatha. "The office is on the first floor, but you best wait for an okay from one of the servants to disturb her. Better yet, you best wait for her to come to you."

"Yeah, yeah," Agatha brushed off and hurried up to the door.

As any outsider coming to see Oliver Warbucks' home for the first time, Agatha stopped in her tracks and gazed up at the ceiling and up and down each wall. Incredible, she thought. Grace comes here to work every day?

A man's voice sounded behind her. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

Agatha jumped as she turned around. "Yeah — yes. I'm looking for my friend, Grace Farrell?"

"What is this in reference to?"

"It's in reference to she isn't home yet and I need to talk to her."

"She is rather tied up at the moment. May I take a message to her?"

"If I wanted to send her a message I would have called," Agatha grumbled. "Can't I see here whenever she has a sec?"

The man let out an aggravated breath. "I suppose if it really is so important… I warn you it may be a while. Please follow me to a room where you can wait."

"Thank you," Agatha fake-curtsied.

The wait was indeed a long one. At this point, she could have held out until Grace got home. What on earth was she doing? It was well past usual quitting hours. Now thoughts of her potential job haunted her more. This is what her future held — only worse. She couldn't go home at the end of the day. The orphanage would be her home. Her days would never come to an end. Sleeping children didn't ensure a quiet night. At least Grace could get through the busiest days knowing that sooner or later she would return to solitude.

Agatha's thoughts continued to spiral and soon found herself pacing the room in attempts to burn off the nervous energy. When the clock struck ten, she knew she couldn't stay put any longer.

"Leaving ma'am?"

"Yeah, yeah," Agatha said. "I'll be out of your hair, don't worry."

"Agatha! Wait a moment."

"Grace. Where the hell have you been?"

As she caught up to her, she said, "It's been busy here. I'm sorry to make you wait. I'm free to go now so we can walk home together."

"What if this had been an emergency? I've been waiting forever."

"I'm sorry," Grace said as the two of them started for the door. "I can't stress enough how hectic it gets here. Why didn't you call first?"

"I came straight from work. I really need to talk to you about something."

"What's going on? — Goodnight, Drake."

"Goodnight, Miss Farrell," the butler said as he held the door for Grace and Agatha.

Outside, Agatha continued. "Something incredible happened."

"What is it?"

"So, I got to work this morning and couldn't find Ms. Tatum anywhere. I figured she'd gone to run an errand. When she didn't come back, I asked one of the children and she said she'd been gone for days."

"Oh my goodness, what happened to her?"

"No one knows. I called the Board of Orphans and they came right over."

"Are they going to find her?"

Agatha scoffed. "Even if they do she's not gonna keep her job."

"That's understandable. Did you meet the replacement?"

"I guess it's not as simple as that. Since she's been gone awhile and there's evidence that she'd misused funds they have to take some time to sort everything out. Someone temporary is coming, though."

"You'll still get to keep your job, though… right?"

"That's another thing. Apparently, Ms. Tatum hired me without the consent of the city. It's my own stupid fault for not realizing sooner that she was paying me under the table."

"Oh no…"

"Luckily, I wasn't fired."

"Oh, thank God!"

"Actually… the man from the Board of Orphans offered me the job…"

"Cleaning?" Grace questioned.

"No, I mean as Ms. Tatum's replacement."

Grace stopped dead in her tracks. "You? Running an orphanage?"

Stopping as well, Agatha said, "You don't have to look so surprised."

"I'm sorry, but you can't deny that you aren't the most… relaxed around children."

"Hey, I've been around them a lot these days. I won't pretend it's what I want for my life, but there could be a lot of benefits."

"Such as?"

"Free room. Free food. Not having to worry about bills."

"You're going to be moving out?"

Agatha looked glanced down and back up again. "Well, maybe… I haven't accepted the job yet. That's why I came to talk to you. While I could benefit, there's also so much to consider. Grace, I don't wanna be responsible for two-hundred screaming kids. You know my temper. What if I end up in the same predicament as Ms. Tatum?"

"You won't. You have a good sense of duty."

"I won't if I'm driven mad by them."

Starting to walk again, Grace said, "You haven't yet. You're around them almost as must as you would be as head of the orphanage."

"Yeah, maybe. But right now I get to go home at night. I'll never be able to leave if I take the job."

"You'll have to go out at some point. Don't they have help for when you need to go somewhere? They can't expect you to be there every waking moment."

"I dunno. The man I met said they're understaffed these days. Ms. Tatum never had help. That's why I didn't question it right away when I didn't see Ms. Tatum this morning. She'd left the kids for short periods of time before. I guess she was silently leaving me in charge. I never thought much of it."

"I'm sure you'd be more responsible and request help."

"Would I, though? I used to leave Rooster alone all the time. What if that's why he's the way he is?"

"Agatha, that was an entirely different situation and you know it."

"How is it different? He was under my care."

"What choice did you have in leaving him alone? You had to work, plus, you were still just a kid yourself. Being brother and sister your situation was personal. You aren't related to these children and it isn't one on one."

"I guess that's true. But one on one was hard enough. What the hell am I gonna do with two-hundred?"

Grace shrugged. "There must be some structure and schedule."

"Not the way Ms. Tatum left it."

"Oh dear."

"I have some time to think it over. They have to put everything in order which could take a while. Then I was told I could have a trial period, which would really be my training. I wouldn't be moving out completely for a few months."

Grace showed a bit of a frown. "It certainly will feel strange not having you around."

"If you don't want me to take the job just say it."

"Agatha, if you want this job, no one can tell you otherwise. Sure, I'll miss you, but our arrangement wasn't meant to last forever. Besides, I'm hardly home anymore. There won't be much difference."

"I can't say I want the job for the job itself. I want it because at least I'd be doin' something, ya know? My life isn't going how I thought it should. Maybe it's time to accept that."

"But Agatha-"

"Spare me the pep talk. I appreciate it but I'm afraid it's not reasonable. You got lucky. You're doing something you love. You still got your life ahead of you. Me? I didn't figure out what I wanted in time. I still don't know. I just know I wanna do **something**. Even if it is spending my days around loud and drippy children."

"You'd being doing something wonderful."

"I guess."

"I'm serious. This is a wonderful opportunity. These children have obviously been neglected. You have a chance to start over with them."

"That's just it. I don't think I'm capable of that kind of positive change. Sure they might be better off, but shouldn't I give them a real chance with someone who wholeheartedly cares?"

"Can't you come to care?"

"I have no idea."

"Sounds like a lot to think about."

"And that's why I came to see you at work. I don't know what to feel or think. I'm freaking out. I need to make a partial decision sometime within the next few days. I have to meet with Mr. Brooks, the man from the Board of Orphans, soon. I guess I won't know for sure if the offer is on the table until I go. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go for it."

"Really?"

"Of course. I think it will be good for you."

"Are you gonna be okay if I leave? Be honest."

Grace smiled. "Don't be silly. I'll be fine. I'm making good money now."

"Might be good for you, too," Agatha said.

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't need an old bat like me keeping you down while you move up in the world."

"Agatha, stop it. I will miss you terribly."

"But you won't have to worry about working late and trying to coordinate dinner and errands and all that."

"No, maybe not, but I won't have a friendly face to come home to or to talk to… but we can visit each other. Watch, we'll end up seeing more of each other then than we do now."

Agatha laughed, "Yeah, maybe."

"But I am very happy for you. And I'm excited for you. It really is a great opportunity and I hope it will all work out for you."

"Thanks," she smiled. "It means a lot."

A sudden wave of emotion came over Grace. "These past couple years have been just splendid."

"Aw, come on, Grace. Don't cry. I haven't made a decision yet."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to. It just seems funny how fast things can change — for both of us. I have to be honest, I didn't expect either of us to be where we are now."

"Stop jumping so far ahead."

"You're right," Grace said as she dabbed her eyes. "First things first."

"This has made me realize, though, how insensitive I was when you faced the question of a new job."

"Scary, isn't it?"

"I feel it would be less intimidating going to work for a millionaire than a million kids."

"Billionaire, actually," Grace corrected.

"Even better."

"Believe me, it's not easier."

"You know," Agatha said, "I was so busy thinking about that lousy orphanage that I didn't stop to meet Mr. Billionaire."

With a nervous laugh, Grace said, "Oh, you don't want to meet him."

"You bet your buns I do!"

"Well, tonight wouldn't have been the night anyway. He's getting ready for a big meeting tomorrow."

"When isn't he?"

"Seldom, that's for sure."

"I gotta meet him if I end up taking this job. Who knows when I'll see the light of day again?"

"Don't over-dramatize it."

"Come to the orphanage one of these days and you'll see for yourself."

"I just find it hard to believe there isn't any help at all. Do you think Ms. Tatum maybe passed on any extra help?"

"It's possible. But wouldn't Mr. Brooks have mentioned someone else?"

"I have no idea."

"Grant me this final request," Agatha begged.

"As you just told me, don't jump ahead yet."

Agatha grumbled. "Fine. But consider it at least."

"I will, I will.'


	17. Chapter 17

Agatha spent the next couple days thinking about her decision without rest. By the second day, a slight resentment toward Grace started to form. After all her pleading for help, she only gave her the same answers as the night they walked home. Tonight she worked later than ever and didn't come home until midnight.

"Oh, Agatha. You're still up."

"You're damn right I'm still up. I'm freaking out. If I don't go down to the Board of Orphans in the next day or so they're going to think I'm not interested."

"I thought you've been thinking it over?"

"I can't make this kind of decision on my own! My entire life is a series of bad decisions. I need your help."

"Agatha, I can't make the decision for you."

"I'm not asking you to. I want your input. Give me the pros and cons. Talk me in or out of it."

"I really don't know what else to say. It sounds like a good job."

"How can you say that? I'll be giving up every ounce of freedom."

"You're not entering a convent," Grace said as she went into her room. "If it scares you, don't take it."

"Where are you going? I need your help."

"Agatha, it's after midnight."

"Yeah," Agatha scoffed, "I'm aware. Are you telling me I have to schedule any crisis I may have?"

"This isn't a crisis," Grace said, fetching her nightgown from the closet.

Agatha leaned against the door frame. "Oh, I see. But when the problem is yours the world has to stop."

"I beg your pardon?"

"When you got your job offer it's all I heard about for days."

"You were the one to bring it up half the time."

"At least I supported you! You couldn't be any more indifferent towards mine."

"I've already told you," Grace called from the bathroom, "I don't know what you want me to say. I support whatever decision you make."

"That's just it. You don't seem to care what that decision may be. Yeah, you got sentimental and all, but you're not fighting to keep me here or anything."

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I did."

"But you're not telling me to take it, either."

"Why should I put pressure on you? You certainly did with my job and it didn't make things any easier."

"But it pushed you into a good job."

"And how do you know the job at the orphanage won't be good?"

"I don't! That's why I need your insight. You surely have more knowledge about those kinds of establishments than I do."

"Why is that? You're the one who's been working there."

"Don't you have connects all over the city? You gotta know about these things?"

"Mr. Warbucks doesn't personally interact with any charities," Grace said coming out of the bathroom in her nightgown and robe. She sat down at her vanity and brushed out her hair. "He writes the checks and has me send them off. The only orphanage he donates to is some home for boys. I'm telling you the truth when I tell you I don't know what to say."

"Fine. I don't know why I thought you would actually help me anyways," Agatha said, turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"You're never around. You don't even try. You don't try for me, you don't try for Tim. Hell, you practically admitted to leading him on."

"I did no such thing!"

Turning back, Agatha challenged, "Really? You said you were only with him out of guilt, obligation, and out of fear that he's your one chance to marry. What, are you waiting to see if something better comes along until proposes?"

"This is completely uncalled for and not at all related to what we are discussing."

"It is, in fact. Ever since you got this job everything has been about you. You can't even talk to me about something big happening for me unless it manages to fit into your schedule. I'm busy, too, you know. Just because what I do isn't as 'important' doesn't mean the time I put into it doesn't matter."

"I never said what you do isn't important."

"You don't have to. It shows through your actions."

Near slamming her brush down, Grace swung around in her seat. "Has it crossed your mind that maybe I'm under a lot of pressure at work? From the minute I wake up to the minute I go to bed I'm out straight. I'm lucky to get a break in the day, and when I do, I have to fit everything outside of the office into a small timespan. I can't do it all, Agatha. So forgive me if I'm preoccupied. I haven't had a second of time for myself since this job began. Because I'm out of work now doesn't mean I'm not still processing the day and trying to make sense of tomorrow. If I had an answer for you I would give it. If you want the job, take it. If you don't want the job, don't. End of story."

Agatha shook her head. "You of all people should know it's not as simple as all that."

"I don't have the energy to go over each and every detail. I'm off on Sunday. Talk to me then."

"The world doesn't revolve around you. My decision can't wait until Sunday. And Sunday isn't guaranteed. You were called to work the past two weeks."

"That's out of my control."

"Well, I'm sick of it. You have to make a choice. You're neglecting your friends and family. That stack of letters from your brother's family keeps growing and half of them are still sealed."

Grace scoffed. "You're one to talk. You've shut your brother out."

"…You're right. And you know what? Now I see what a lousy thing that was to do, even if he is nothing but trouble. He is still my family and my last bit of family at that." Again Agatha turned around, this time moving forward until she was out the front door.

* * *

"Rooster?"

Rooster opened the door, surprised to see his sister standing before him. "Wow, ain't thought I'd be seeing you again, sis."

"Hi… yeah. Look, can I talk to you?"

"About what? I ain't been in trouble lately so I don't know why you're here."

"No, it's not that — about you. I just needed to get out of the house for a little bit."

"You and Miss Perfect not getting along?"

"Not really. But that's not why I came to see you. I want your advice."

"You want **my** advice?" Rooster asked as he let Agatha inside.

"Yeah. See, I got offered to take over the orphanage where I've been working. It's a long story and not important. I just don't know if I can commit to it or not."

"You seriously asking what I think about all this? I haven't had an honest job in my life."

"Well pretend you did. What would you do?"

"Locked up with a bunch of smelly kids all day and night? You're out of your mind."

Agatha sighed. "I guess I should'a known you'd think as much."

"Come on, Aggie. Don't think about it anymore. We both know you're gonna take it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you can't turn down a job. You've taken so many crappy ones, you oughtta know yourself by now."

"But see, this isn't the same kind of crappy job. I'll have all the security I need. It's just… I don't know if I'm ready to give up my freedom."

"What freedom? You've been cleaning toilets for who knows how many years now. You never do anything fun or let loose. As far as I'm concerned you're locked up as it is."

"I have friends."

"You have that snooty roommate of yours. Face it, that's the most friends you've ever had."

Agatha felt a rush of tears in her eyes but forced them to dry without Rooster noticing. He wasn't wrong. In fact, he was right on the money.

"So… are you saying I should take it?"

"No, I'm saying that you will."

"I… think you're right. I'd be a fool not to when it comes down to it."

Rooster went over to a trunk and pulled out a couple of unlabeled bottles. "Seeing as you're kissing your 'freedom' goodbye, why not do it right?"

Agatha stared at the bottles. Her initial instinct was to leave while they were on a good note, but for some reason, she felt drawn to the invitation. She hadn't tasted a drink in years. Quite frankly, she could use one after the week she had, especially tonight. She was about to give up everything… indulging in one reckless night couldn't hurt. It would be a nice distraction. She earned this.

Rooster poured the liquid into two glasses, handed one to his sister and then raised his. "A toast — may you never realize what a lousy mistake you're going to make."

Agatha nodded, and took a gulp of the bitter, yet, strangely refreshing drink. _To starting over_ _… again._ With another big sip, she felt herself unwinding already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is rushed. I've been struggling with this part of the story and I'm ready to move onto the next part. I may come back and fix this at some point, but for now I'm going to move on.


	18. Chapter 18

_**1933** _

The Asp pulled the limo up to a rundown brick building looking over a loud and crowded street. In an instant, the car was surrounded by onlookers. Grace stiffened in her seat. So much for being inconspicuous. When the Board of Orphans gave her the address for this orphanage, they neglected to give warning about the neighborhood. She hoped curiosity wouldn't bring harm to her or the freshly waxed automobile.

"Would you like me to knock for you?" the bodyguard asked.

Grace answered with a shake of her head.

Stepping out of the car and reading the placard near the door, a sudden familiarity came over her. If it weren't for the mob of people staring at her and whispering, she would have taken a moment to figure out why. Nevertheless, she pressed forward, looking behind her in fear she was being followed. Once at the door, she rang the bell, hoping for a swift answer. Two rings later, the door swung open. Now she wished she had sent The Asp after all.

"Agatha…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" Agatha said with a stumble. "Whattaya want?"

"Um… may I come in?"

"Look, Miss, I'm up to my ears at the moment. You peddling somethin'? If so get lost. I'm all set."

"Agatha… don't you recognize me?"

Agatha squinted but mostly saw spots. It was still early enough in the day her hangover hadn't subsided yet. However, something did seem familiar.

"You been here before? You here for one of the kids?"

Looking behind her again, she saw the crowd of strangers beginning to grow larger. "May we please talk inside? There is too much commotion out here."

"Fine, fine," Agatha said, stepping aside to let her in. As they walked to her office, she asked again, "Who are you?"

"It's me… Grace… Grace Farrell."

Stopping cold in her tracks, Agatha's knees nearly buckled. "Gr-Grace…?"

"Yes."

"You… you're… Wow. I don't know what to say."

A couple of the children in the halls stopped their cleaning and created another audience.

"Back to work!" Agatha scolded as she grabbed Grace's arm and rushed the rest of the way to the back room. Here the two stood for several seconds, not sure who should speak next.

"You," Agatha ended up starting, "you look so different."

"You as well…" Grace wasn't sure it was a good different, though.

"Last time I saw you… you were just a kid."

Grace laughed, albeit, a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't say that, but it has been a while. How… are you?"

"Fine," Agatha said. "Swell. I'd return the question, but you're obviously still working for Oliver Warbucks. Or have you moved on to the President of the United States?"

"Still Mr. Warbucks. I'm glad to see the job here has worked out for you."

"Yeah. Nice not to be unemployed."

Another silence filled the room. Her immediate instinct was to hug her. It had been years. But given what happened the last time they were in the same room together, she wasn't so sure the gesture would be welcomed.

"Tell me," Agatha said after Grace paced the room a few times, "what brings you by here? Given the look of horror on your face when I opened the door I can tell you didn't come to see me."

"It wasn't horror, it was surprise. Outside I thought the name was familiar but I figured I'd seen it on a charity list. I came to inquire about an orphan. The Board of Orphans sent me and-"

"Oh great, I should have known."

"Should have known what?" Grace asked.

"Look, I don't know what you heard but I can explain everything. Annie, you see, she somehow got mixed up in the laundry. It was all a mistake. Yes, I called the cops instead of contacting the board first but I panicked."

"Agatha, I don't know what you're talking about."

"…you don't?"

"No. Mr. Warbucks has extended an invitation to an orphan to visit the mansion for a week. I'm here to select one."

"Oh, is that all?" Agatha said as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Grace opened her mouth to speak but got distracted when she heard the closet door creek. Looking up, she noticed a little girl peering out at her, a wide grin on her face. Grace couldn't help but smile.

Noticing Grace's distraction, Agatha swung around and pushed the child back into inside. "Never mind her," she said when she turned back to Grace.

"Who is she? Why is she in a closet?"

"A closet?" Agatha laughed nervously. "That's not a closet, it's a… hallway. Leads into the back lot where the children play. This little one is trying to come in early."

The child pounded on the door.

"Maybe she's hurt herself?" Grace suggested, though knew the face she saw had not been in pain.

"Nah, she's fine. Silly thing would rather be inside on a nice sunny day."

Grace looked Agatha up and down. Something was off. Though it'd been a while since she'd last seen her, she didn't remember this way she now carried herself. Her voice had grown considerably higher within the past minute, and then it occurred to her this must have been the child who escaped in the laundry.

"Since she's already here and so eager it be inside, I would like to meet her."

"…how come?"

"It may help my selection."

Upon hearing these words, the little girl gave the door a good shove, pushing Agatha out of the way.

"Hello!" the girl chirped.

"Hello, dear! What's your name?"

"Annie."

"Hold it, hold it," Agatha said, stepping in front of the child and holding her arms back so she couldn't pass. "You don't want Annie."

"Why not?"

Yet again, Agatha made her nerves known through laughter. "She's… a drunk."

With an eyebrow raised, Grace quizzed with a sarcastic nod, "A drunk?"

"That's right." Agatha reciprocated the bob of her head.

"This child?"

"Yes. Terrible."

Now more than before, Grace knew this was the orphan she'd be taking home.

"Well then," she said, taking a few steps close in Agatha and Annie's direction. "It's a good thing Mr. Warbucks keeps the wine cellar locked."

As she reached for and grabbed hold of Annie's hand, Agatha pulled back on the other side.

"Listen, Grace. We haven't seen each other for a while, I know, but for old times' sake, take any other kid."

"Why should I?"

"Because you were my friend and you owe this much."

"I owe you?" Grace asked, maintaining her hold on Annie's arm.

"You're the reason we ain't been in the same room for ten years," Agatha said.

"My fault? I recall you were the one who came home in a fury one day and telling me you were moving out and not to bother visiting."

"Because I was mad at you. You were always such a nudge I figured you would've at least called. But nothing."

"How could I?" Grace quipped. "You said some nasty things to me. Why would I have wanted to speak to you?"

"You're right, I forgot how self-absorbed you are."

After looking between the two adults a few times in their silence, Annie dared to remind them of her presence. "My arms are starting to hurt."

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry," Grace said, snapping out of the bitterness she felt toward Agatha and giving her the same smile she had upon seeing her through the closet door. "I suppose I should ask you... How would you like to stay a week with-"

"I would love to!" Annie answered before Agatha had the chance to object again.

"Hold on here," Agatha said, walking out from behind her desk and blocking the door. "I'm in charge of this dump and I don't care what you say or what grudge you hold against me. Annie is staying here and that's final."

"Ah… this wouldn't have anything to with Annie getting into the laundry, would it? Because if this is so serious perhaps we should get in touch with the Board of Orphans."

Agatha scowled. "Fine. You win. Take her. Take her and get the hell out of here."

Grace's initial reaction was to try and get the final word in but thought better of it before any more came out of her mouth. "Come along, Annie."

"Wait," the little girl said. "My dog."

"Pardon me?"

"Here, Sandy!"

Out from the closet came a scruffy mutt who darted his way over to Grace, pushing her back against the door.

"Oh, my…"

"You'll let me keep him, right?"

"Annie, he seems like a sweet dog, really, but Mr. Warbucks isn't so keen on them."

"I can't leave him. Miss Hannigan said she's gonna send him to the sausage factory."

Grace looked up at Agatha in disgust.

"This is an orphanage, not a pound," Agatha said.

"Let's go, Annie. He can come with us."

* * *

Grace only half listened to Annie's chatter on the way home. Her mind raced with worry. If it wasn't bad enough the house was completely unprepared for Mr. Warbucks' arrival, now she had to explain not only Annie's presence, but a filthy dog as well. When proposing the idea of taking in an orphan, he made it clear by a list of activities that he planned out for a boy. The Board of Orphans assumed differently and she did nothing to correct them. Seeing as the responsibility would inevitably fall on her it made sense to get a say. Perhaps she was in over her head with this particular kid. She really didn't know how or why Annie was in the laundry. For all she knew she was bringing home a problem child which was what she was trying to avoid. How would she handle a boy? While it had been a long while since she'd been around children, she better knew how to care for a girl. Besides, this seemed like her last chance to experience a child of her own. For a week, she'd have the daughter she always dreamed of having.

"Leapin' lizards… is this it? Is this Mr. Warbucks' house?"

This comment snapped Grace out of her thoughts. She needed to put her worries aside right now. She had to get Annie settled in and deal with any questions she may have regarding her association with Agatha later. She was surprised they got this far without mention. Dealing with Oliver's temper was preferable at the moment. She never imagined Agatha still worked at the orphanage. Even so, what did it say about herself not recognizing the name? Sure, when Agatha used to address it, she seldom did so by its full name, but still, she had been a big part of her life for a while. Had she really become so self-involved she let details slip? Maybe there was truth to Agatha's accusation.

"Yes, Annie. This is Mr. Warbucks' house."

"Gee, it looks like a train station."

Grace laughed as the car came to a stop outside the front door. They waited while The Asp came around to open the door. Introductions proved to be the needed distraction. Lost were the apprehensions of going against Oliver's preference. Agatha became a memory for the time being. The look of pure joy and excitement on the little girl's face made any trouble worth it. As she ran through every hallway in the mansion chasing after Annie and laughing, Grace knew there had to be more to the story of her in the laundry basket. Annie wasn't troublesome – she was looking for happiness. This became a common bond between them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to apologize in case this chapter comes across as scatterbrained. As I said in my last Family Ties update, I've been struggling with a strange bout of writer's block. I decided this chapter wouldn't be written if I didn't force myself through it. Hoping once I get back into the swing of a plot it will work itself out. Thank you to everyone who has been following along!

Agatha sat in her room that night in near darkness taking swig after swig of gin. Grace Farrell. Grace Farrell showed up at her door today. Though she wondered how she hadn't recognized her right away, she wished she hadn't at all. Grace was part of her past as were many others. None of them ever came back. Why her? Why now at the lowest point in her life? What made it worse was knowing Grace hadn't come seeking her out. She hadn't even remembered. She stood right there in the office without an ounce of remorse for what happened. All she cared about was fulfilling her duty. She fought her over a rotten child for the sake of arguing. And she was helpless against it. Grace held the information jeopardizing her job. On top of it all, she had no one to listen to her side. Everywhere she looked there were children. No adults. Children. Not that she found adults too much better, but at least they weren't always screaming and crying. Being nice to them made no difference. They still yelled and misbehaved and worse. She had to be tough. It was the only way to ensure they didn't burn the place down.

Grace wouldn't understand this. No. She lived in a fantasy world working for that big time millionaire. She could pretend to know hardship but it wouldn't change the truth by the end of the day. Compared to most others she had it easy. All those times she tried to sympathize was fake. She never knew the feeling of being homeless, dirt poor, alone… did she ever have to make time to visit her only relative in jail? Was she plagued with a nasty addiction that has altered her entire life? Was she stuck in a dead end job with nowhere else to turn? No. Not in the slightest. By now, Grace could be anything she wanted to. Connections are everything, not to mention loyalty to someone with so much power. Agatha felt as though she could picture that woman's entire life. A rich boyfriend, probably not a husband. He spoiled her, seeing her when it proved convenient for him allowing her to continue working as she always hoped to. Now she had the kid she always wanted, for a week at least. And the brat would behave for her, she knew.

How did she manage to make her own life more of a mess? It was never solid or desirable, but it wasn't ever the mess it is now. Seeing Grace more put together than ever made her realize the severity. Grace came in wearing an expensive tailored suit. And what was she wearing? A ratty old dress she convinced herself of being sophisticated six years ago in some discount store. Being surrounded by kids made it easy not to care too much about how she looked. Half the time she wandered around the place in her robe and slippers. When she knew people were stopping by, like Mr. Bundles or the grocer, she gussied up a bit more. But now she felt a sort of shame she hadn't recognized for a long time. Sure, she never thought much of herself these days. It didn't matter, though. Not enough people could see, and if they did, she didn't care about their opinion. Grace's opinion? She cared. She shouldn't, alas she did. What vindication it could have been to be on top of her game. Well-adjusted to this job she fretted so much over, organized, nice looking, happy… Though Grace, of course, would have still found a way to outshine her. It seemed to always end that way.

Realizing her bottle was now empty, Agatha got out of bed and staggered into the bathroom to refill it. "She gets ev'rythin'," she murmured. Where was she at this moment? Drunk, as usual, counting down the moments of peace before some kid inevitably disturbs it. Did she have a new day to look forward to? No. Tomorrow would be just as it always was. She was so far gone she couldn't even find it in herself to pull herself together to fake composure by next week. Nope. She turned to her drink. She always turned to her drink. And Grace? She was probably skipping out on work to take Annie to Paris or London, some sort of sober adventure she couldn't begin to comprehend.

Agatha kneeled onto the floor, or stumbled, she wasn't sure anymore. She stayed there, mixing the contents of the bathtub, trying her hardest to make sense of everything going through her mind. In her current state, all she could conclude came out in a heavy slur. "An' I get nothin'. Never."

* * *

"Annie, are you all right?" Grace asked as she tucked Annie into bed for the second time that night. She put on a brave face, but she couldn't imagine she was this unnerved after seeing a bomb thrown through the window.

"I'm fine," Annie said with a shrug. "I'm not used to sleeping in a room all on my own is all."

"I meant about what happened downstairs."

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Sandy is a good guard dog, ain't he? No one'll get Mr. Warbucks while he's around."

"Yes, I suppose he did save the day," Grace smiled. "Well, if you're sure you're all right…"

"I am."

"Do you need anything before I say goodnight? A glass of water? A little snack?"

"Actually… can I ask you somethin'?"

"Of course, dear."

"How do you know Miss Hannigan?"

With all the commotion this evening, Grace nearly forgot what Annie witnessed back at the orphanage. Biting her lip, she searched for the right words. While she imagined Annie didn't think too highly of Agatha, she didn't want to speak ill of her.

"It's a rather long story," she settled on saying. "We best leave this discussion for the morning."

"I'm just curious," Annie said, sitting up again. "You didn't seem very happy with each other."

"Like I said, it's a long story."

"I'm not very tired. Why can't you tell me now?"

Grace sighed. "To be honest, I don't think it's something I should be telling you. It was a long time ago, anyway."

"Can you at least tell me how you met? It just seems funny that you would know each other. You are both so different. Were you friends?"

Seeing there was no way out of this, Grace gave in for the sake of brevity. She sat down on the edge of the bed as she said, "Yes, we were. Quite close friends, actually."

"You and Miss Hannigan?!"

"Yes," Grace chuckled. "I met her not long after I moved to New York. We were roommates."

"You… and Miss Hannigan?"

"Yes, me and Miss Hannigan."

Annie shook her head. "But you're so nice and she's so… the opposite."

"Our personalities did clash quite a bit, I will admit, but for the most part it worked out well."

"But how?"

"I don't know," Grace answered, "it just did."

"Was she at least nicer back then?"

"She could be moody but I certainly wouldn't have called her mean."

"Boy, then it has been a while since you've seen her."

"What do you mean?"

Annie turned shy. "I just thought you knew how she was the way you were fighting."

"I didn't question it. At least, I took it as a personal matter. As I'm sure you heard we didn't part on great terms."

"What happened?"

"I've told you more than enough," Grace said, standing once again. "You've had a big day. Try and get some sleep."

"Aw, really, Miss Farrell. I'm not tired. I wanna know about you and Miss Hannigan."

"There isn't any more to know. I'm sure you've argued with some of the other kids in the orphanage. It happens when you share a space with someone. Sometimes you can work it out and sometimes you can't. Agatha- Miss Hannigan and I grew our separate ways. That's life. It's unfortunate we said goodbye with an unpleasant tone but that's all in the past. She didn't even recognize me when I first came to the door. I'm sure I've been the farthest thing from her mind. It seems to me she's made a life for herself at the orphanage."

"I dunno," Annie said. "She's always saying how rotten her job is. She doesn't like us kids much, either. Especially me."

"Yes, I have been meaning to ask why she was so insistent I don't take you here."

Annie hesitated a moment before asking, "Promise you won't be mad at me when I tell you?"

"Of course I won't be mad," Grace promised.

"I kinna ran away. I wasn't gone long. Miss Hannigan called the police on me."

"I gathered that much from what she told me. What I don't understand is why she was so militant about it."

"It ain't the first time I've tried to run away. I just never got so far before. She wasn't happy with me. When you rang the doorbell I was bein' punished."

"Some sort of punishment is understandable. I can't exactly condone your decision to run away. There seems to be more to it."

Grace noticed the color drain from Annie's face, though her voice sounded steady. "Miss Hannigan's punishments aren't somethin' you wanna know about. She was especially mad today because she was afraid she was gonna lose her job 'cause of me. But, Miss Farrell, I promise I won't run away from here. Honest. I had my reasons for runnin' away, but somehow I don't feel I gotta when I'm here."

In attempts to ignore the first part of Annie's statement, Grace questioned, "Why do you feel you have to run away from the orphanage? Is it really so awful there?"

Idly grasping her locket, Annie replied, "It's worse other places I hear."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I just gotta find my family."

Grace gave the girl a sympathetic look before tousling her hair. "You poor dear," she said.

"So, you aren't mad?"

"Not at all." Grace bent down to kiss her forehead. "I suspect you and I have some things in common."

"Really?"

"Yes. But never mind that now. I want you to try and sleep. Don't be afraid to come get me if you need to. I'll either be in my room or in the office."

Annie nodded as she rested against the pillows.

"You sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm sure."

Walking over to the door, Grace flipped off the lights. Just as she started into the hallway, she heard Annie's voice sound once more.

"Miss Farrell?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"What is it?"

"Mr. Warbucks…"

"…Yes? What about him?"

"I noticed a glass at his desk… is that why he's always so angry?"

Surprised by the question, Grace stammered, "Um… no. No, he doesn't normally have too much to drink. His temper is just his way. You mustn't take it personally. It may seem it sometimes but he's not angry with you. You'll get used to it."

Annie relaxed a bit. "Okay. I'm sorry for asking."

"No need to apologize."

She turned to go again but ended up stopping and turning back after a few steps.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that why Miss Hannigan…"

Annie simply nodded.

. . .

Much to Grace's dismay, she was called back downstairs to the office. Working with Oliver was less than a treat tonight. He wasn't thrilled by her powers of persuasion. Grace knew his decision to let Annie stay was less a matter of being convinced rather a question of convenience for him. Switching children would take up time — time he didn't have. Therefore he would continue to show his annoyance in his normal passive aggressive manner. Any other day Grace would have worried about his mood towards her. Right now her mind was too preoccupied with Agatha.

Drinking? Was Annie sure? As much as she wanted to deny it, as much as she wanted to convince herself it was a child's wild imagination, she knew it was the truth. She smelled the alcohol as soon as she stepped into the building, or rather, next to Agatha. She could see it in her eyes and could hear it in her speech. What happened? She remembered her being so careful. She knew the stories of her mother, her father, and her brother. How, in an orphanage of all places, did she acquire the habit? Her mind became a never ending river of questions. Did something happen after she left? Was it really so terrible that she turned to liquor? Then, of course, there was the guilt. Many times she thought about picking up the phone to see how she was, to see if they could put their problems aside and start fresh. After all, ten years is a long time. Both of them have changed. In the end, fear won over her desire to mend ties. Agatha frightened her that last day in their apartment. Never before had she heard her rant and rave in such a way. Hearing her say today that she was disappointed not hearing from her only added to the confusion. She couldn't make heads or tails of her anymore.

She wondered if she made the right decision talking to Annie. As hurt as she was by everything that happened and no matter what kind of person Agatha was today, she still remembered her as basically decent. She hoped the children saw her in the same light, however it became clear they thought the complete opposite. Agatha never took to children much, she knew, of course, but she did remember how she slowly bonded with Lindsey that one Christmas. Then again, the influence of alcohol changes a person.

By the end of the night, Grace decided to give the situation forty-eight hours to sit. Today, more a less, was a shock. She needed to prioritize. Getting Annie settled was the first matter. Oliver returning home after six weeks had to be a close second. Agatha would have to be third. She could deal with her the sad day she brought Annie back to the orphanage. Maybe something good would come from it and maybe it wouldn't. All she knew was that she could not waste this week perseverating over it. A chance like this wouldn't come away – she wasn't about to waste it. From experience, she knew nothing could be solved until she had a clear head and time to let the information sink in.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made this story my NaNoWriMo project so there are more chapters coming soon! I'm hoping to wrap up the story this month so I can then focus on Family Ties and save myself from having to bounce back and forth. Thank you all for reading and for being so patient with updates. It makes me so happy to see that people who started reading when I first started posting are still following. I can't tell you how much that means to me! *heart* The Annie fandom is so loyal and wonderful.

Agatha watched from the window as Oliver descended the steps of the orphanage. The nerve. That billionaire adopting a ragged kid? Not possible. This was Grace's doing, no doubt. She should have seen this coming. This was out of spite, not for the sake of Annie or even as a good deed with bragging rights. It was a twisted game. Why else would she have sent Warbucks? And early! Grace had to flaunt her good fortune in the most desperate ways. As if Oliver Warbucks had nothing better to do than come by with the papers himself. That was Grace's job by definition. Well, it worked against her in the end, at least enough to give Agatha the slightest feeling of revenge. She charmed Warbucks like she'd never charmed before. Oh, he played hard to get, but he wanted it. Grace sure wouldn't be happy about that. When she asks how the meeting went, Oliver will undoubtedly mention her passes, which Grace would take as a threat to her job. Why couldn't she be a secretary, too? Can't be any harder than running an orphanage. Easier, probably. Grace probably never seen a stack of undone paperwork like the ones around her desk.

But even with this small triumph, what now? She didn't want to admit it, but Agatha was looking forward to seeing Grace again. As rough of a falling out as they had, she still wanted to care about her. Seeing her now, she never realized just how young Grace had been. This, in turn, made her feel about eighty-five. What did she miss these last ten years? On one hand, she figured not much. Same job. What ever happened with that Tim guy? Looking for a ring never crossed her mind. And then there was the other side… Grace carried herself with much more poise. She looked… grown up. It scared her to think what she must look like now in comparison.

Would she ever see her again? While, at the moment, most of her didn't want to set eyes on the traitor again, she couldn't help but miss her. Sure, she might have forgotten on some level. Alcohol tends to have that effect on memories, which was precisely the reason she loved it so much. But seeing her, eventually recognizing her face, everything came back. The laughs they had, the petty bickering they so often did, the routines, and the company. That all came to her mind at once. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a profound and detailed thought. Did Grace remember? Yes, she remembered her face, however, did she remember the good times? It seemed as though she didn't. Now with Annie around to fuel the negative, she was sure to look back on that time in disgust. Then again, why shouldn't she? Everyone else did. Even Mr. Bundles who was the only person in her life who went as far as to be polite didn't respond to her well. At least there was one good thing that came with being an old grouch… she was no longer forgotten.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Grace jumped and nearly dropped her drink at the sound of Oliver's voice. She was so deep in thought she hadn't heard him come into the room.

"Oh, Mr. Warbucks… I'm sorry." She held her glass low, hoping he wouldn't notice the Brandy she took.

"I told you this morning to call me Oliver."

Grace half-smiled at this. If only this moment could be happening at another time.

Pouring a glass for himself, Oliver said, "I don't think I've seen you drink before. Well, maybe a glass of wine or champagne here and there on special occasions."

"I'm not much for it," she said, surrendering her glass back in plain sight. "I know I should have asked. I only wanted a couple sips. I've barely had one. It's too harsh. I thought it would help calm me down but it did the opposite."

"You get used to it."

"I'm good, thanks."

The two stood in silence, looking at their respective glasses. What was there to say? The day began full of promise. And now? Well, there was promise for Annie's wish. Grace knew she was being selfish wishing things could be the other way. She's known Annie for almost a week, but she'd dreamt of her parents for her entire life. As for Oliver, she supposed there might be some awkwardness for a while. Their actions and words from the morning were unlike them. The fact they were true, at least in Grace's case, didn't change much. They'd been said because of Annie. Soon enough everything would fall back to normal. Then again, he did just prompt her to use his first name…

"It's hard to believe the day started with my saying I didn't want her here. Now it's ending with my wonder what it would be like if she could stay." Oliver said after a couple minutes.

Grace looked up. "You mean it?"

"I think I do. The more I thought about it the more I felt I'd made the right decision. Last night startled me. I hadn't enjoyed much of anything for a long time. I didn't think I could get so enthralled with a film plot. I don't think I've been to a movie since the crash. I haven't had time. I'm starting to think I should begin making time for a break now and again. It was nice getting to sleep at a reasonable hour, too."

She smiled. "She got to you."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "she did. She's a smart kid. Reminds me of myself at that age. She has spirit. She walks through life not letting anything stop her. She caught me completely off guard. I don't remember the last time anyone has done that, let alone a child. You and her both. I never imagined you'd ask to keep her."

A light tint colored Grace's cheeks. "If I'm being honest, I never imagined I would either."

"What made you?"

"I wish I had a solid answer. Everything you mentioned and so much more. Right from the start, I've had this feeling that she needed me. I'm sure that sounds silly…"

"No, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, and especially after meeting that wretched Miss Hannigan. It almost tempts me to take in more of the children, or at least find homes for them."

Her newfound hopeful mood disappeared in an instant with his words. Agatha? Wretched? Even though Annie had told more stories of her, and though she didn't peg Annie as a liar, believing everything said grew more and more difficult. She started to convince herself it was childhood exaggeration. But now Oliver was saying the same thing? Had he not mentioned other children, she wouldn't have thought twice. Most people displeased him. Her eyes made their way back down to her glass again, turning her body in the process so she could just barely see him in her peripheral vision. Forty-eight hours had long passed but she avoided any thoughts surrounding Agatha when she could. Naturally, they crept in — it was impossible not to acknowledge her when Annie made mention. Other than that, she made it a point to distract herself.

The stiffness in her shoulders didn't go unnoticed by Oliver, especially with his recent subconscious attention to her. For a few seconds he wasn't going to say anything, but the words fell from his mouth.

"It's funny. Since Annie has arrived I've seen you both at your happiest and your most preoccupied."

"Excuse me?" she replied, turning back slightly.

"I've never noticed you daydreaming, for lack of a better word, so much. Daydreaming doesn't feel like the correct word as you look stressed as you're staring off into space."

"I apologize," she said nervously. "A lot has happened so fast, I guess. I'll be sure to keep focused on work."

"Has Annie given you any trouble?"

"Of course not." She looked back at him now. "Why do you ask?"

"Like I said, I've noticed how stressed you've been. Not frequently, but enough."

While it felt nice to know that Oliver was giving her enough thought to pick up on her moods, she wasn't ready to tell him about her past friendship with Agatha. Heaven knows what she did during that meeting, but it was apparent it wasn't anything good. She'd have to tell him sometime, especially if he were to continue this manner toward her after Annie leaves. Now didn't feel like the time. Not until she has to the chance to speak to Agatha again. When Oliver insisted on being the one to get the adoption papers signed, her initial reaction was relief. All she could picture was another battle like the one when she chose Annie in the first place. This time, the tug of war would be over the papers.

Still, she needed to say something in response. "Again, I don't really have a solid answer. Right now it's the thought of losing her along with the guilt surrounding it. I do want her to be reunited with her parents, it's just…"

As she trailed off, Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I've covered these scenes in almost all my Annie stories but given the different nature of the relationships here (and being desperate to reach my word count for NaNoWriMo) I thought it was important. Skipping over as much as possible!

The next couple days moved faster than the ones prior – something the Warbucks household didn't think possible. Between press conferences, interviews, and radio appearances it was a wonder how any of them had time to sleep and eat. Once the media day was behind them it was time to face the mob of people surrounding the gates. As much as she needed Oliver's help meeting potential couples, Grace was glad he took Annie down to Washington D.C. It wasn't necessary for her to be witness to this pack of liars and cons. Plus, she knew mayhem was likely as the meetings went on. Oliver's temper would have grown to dangerous highs. These people meant business. They were doing and saying anything to get their hands on the reward. She knew she was in for a depressing day. In any case, she was also glad Annie was finally getting to meet the President after a week of constant requests.

Hundreds of discouraging interviews only added to Grace's sad mood. Somehow she hadn't expected such a turnout and hoped to use some time today to go visit Agatha. After her conversation with Oliver a couple nights ago, she knew putting it off or avoiding it wasn't an option. Things left off on a bad note the first time. If she could help it, she wanted to part on good terms. From the sound of things, it didn't seem like they would ever be good friends again, but that shouldn't stop an acquaintanceship. Two years was a significant amount of time. Not the longest, but long enough to have formed a strong bond. Even when her anger was still at its strongest, she knew she would never have a friendship with anyone else as she had with Agatha.

The crowd didn't break up until late afternoon, the same time Oliver and Annie returned home from Washington D.C. No trip to the orphanage today. In a way, it worked out. If she was so much of an alcoholic a morning visit was probably most wise. However, the sorrows of the day were not over. Now she had to tell Annie she hadn't found her parents.

* * *

"Okay, Rooster. I'll admit that was clever. But the only reason I didn't recognize you was because it's nearly dark out, all right? So none of your wisecracks."

"I ain't makin' any, dear Sis."

Agatha scoffed. "Dear Sis? What do you want now? You didn't steal enough of my cash the other day?"

Holding his hat to his hard, Rooster said, "Aggie, Aggie… I admit it was a lame attempt. I felt bad when I lost it in a poker match, honest. But I'm here now with a plan that benefits both of us."

"All of us," Lily reminded.

"Right," Rooster said, rolling his eyes once Lily was looking elsewhere. " **All** of us."

"I'm listening…"

"That kid. The one that was on the radio."

"Don't even mention her to me. She's out of my life and I don't need to hear that name ever again. None of them."

"Calm down," he said. "So that chick friend of yours screwed you over. Get over it. If you listen I can tell you the way you can get back at her."

Eyebrow raised, Agatha questioned, "How?"

"What we just did out there. If you fell for it anyone will. Well, a handful of people anyway."

"I said no cracks."

"You're right, you're right. We gotta work together here. This is no time for arguing."

"Have you taken into consideration that Grace has met you before?"

"Come on, Aggie, that was what, ten years ago? More? She ain't gonna remember me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. She remembered me right away."

"She met me a few times. She saw you every day."

Lily, who'd been off in the other room doing who knows what with Agatha's jewelry, reentered in time for jealousy. "Who's this girl you're talkin' about?"

Rolling his eyes again, Rooster answered. "That one Aggie knows, remember? We talked about this."

"Ooh, right."

Agatha sat up. "I dunno. It sounds risky. She's gonna be suspicious of anyone, I'd guess. She wasn't letting go of that kid before she even took her home."

"That's why we need you. You know all there is about the brat, am I right?"

"Details and stuff," Lily added.

"Yeah, sure I do."

"Brilliant."

"But what am I getting out of this? I want a good cut of the loot."

"Of course. We'll split it three ways."

With one loathsome glance at Lily, Agatha replied, "Half."

"Half?!" Lily squeaked.

"Half! Or no deal," she insisted.

"You ain't gettin' any of my money, you-"

Rooster cut in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. All right. Half for you, Aggie, and half for Lil and me."

Lily stomped her foot. "Rooster!"

"Knock off the whining. We'll double it the minute we get to Atlantic City."

"But what about the kid?" Agatha asked.

"What about her?"

"She comes with the money. I ain't throwin' her back in here. She'll just run away again. I wouldn't care if I knew she didn't have a place to run to."

"You leave that part of the planning to me. All I need from you is information."

Agatha stared at him a moment, hoping to somehow get a glimpse of his plan through the look in his eyes, but all she could see were spots. Once they focused on the details of the room again, she stood up and walked to the closet. "There's an envelope in one of the boxes in here. We find that and we're golden."

* * *

"What's going on, Grace?" Oliver walked into the office with Annie, surprised to see a strange couple standing before him.

"The Mudges…" Grace said, a tone of defeat growing with each word. "Apparently their train was late getting in. Their questionnaire is the closest yet."

"We are so sorry to bother you, sir," Rooster said with a peasant's voice. "We don't mean to be interruptin' you at this hour. You must'a been sitting down to dinner."

"Not yet," Oliver replied without any emotion.

"Oh, good. We won't keep you. We're so thrilled to be with our daughter again."

"The questionnaire is only part of the interview, Mr… Mudge… I'm afraid we need more proof before we just hand her over to you."

"Yes, of course. Shirley, hand the nice man the piece of paper you got."

Lily nodded and did as she was told. "Annie's birth certificate. I've held with me all these years."

Oliver took the paper, less than amused with these people. He glossed over the paper and was sad to see everything matched up.

"October 18th," he said.

Annie nodded. "That's right. My birthday."

Lily fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Annie. "After all these years…"

Annie looked up at Oliver and then at Grace, unsure what to make of any of this.

"There is one more thing," Oliver said as he passed the paper to Rooster.

"Oh, well, I don't know what you have in mind, but I do feel it's important to make mention of a little trinket we left with her." Reaching into his pocket, Rooster pulled out a handkerchief that held the second half of Annie's locket. "I don't suppose you still have this, do you, Annie? You were so small… I'm sure by now-"

"Oh, Ralph!" Lily squealed. "She's wearing it! She does still have it!"

Oliver immediately looked at Grace. To his surprise, her expression hadn't changed with this new bit of information. Instead, she was locked in a hard stare in the other man's direction.

"She's our Annie," Lily finished.

"She sure is," Rooster nodded.

Not wanting to give in easily, Oliver said as he walked around to his desk, "So, I take it you heard about the money."

"Money? Oh… we didn't know you were looking for money. But why shouldn't you? Taking care of her and all that. We know it ain't cheap to raise a baby. That's why we had to give her up for a while. We ain't much better off now, but enough to be able to care for her. How much are you looking for?"

"You didn't hear about the reward?"

"What reward?" Lily question.

"On the radio. In the newspapers. Surely you've heard," Oliver said.

"No, sir," Rooster answered. "We've been traveling for the past couple days."

"So… you just happened to be on your way during this time?"

"Dumb luck," he laughed.

"I'll say it is… Well then, if you'll step over here I'll write your check while Annie packs her things."

"Sir, we aren't lookin' for no money."

"Having Annie back is reward enough."

Rooster in lead, the 'Mudges' took a couple steps back, then halting. "However… any money you might be offering would help with Annie. We want to make up for all this time and give her what she deserves."

"I see."

"Oh, Ralph, what a good idea! You wait here, I'll go help Annie."

"No," Annie said, moving away before Lily could reach her hand. "No, thank you. Grace can help me."

"If that's what you want, angel."

Grace, finally moving from the same spot she'd stood in since Rooster and Lily's arrival, followed Annie out of the room. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she could not take her eyes off of 'Ralph Mudge' no matter how hard she tried. There was something about him that was too familiar. But what? Even his voice sounded like someone she'd met before. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't place it. She felt closer placing the face, but ultimately there was too much going on for her to focus. She was sure the answer would come to her tonight as she tried to fall asleep. Right now she knew there were more important things to focus on — like saying goodbye to Annie. This would be more difficult than anything else she'd encountered this past week. Though it was impossible not to hear bits and pieces of the conversation, it took until she was upstairs for any of this to hit her.

. . .

Annie sighed in between the clicks of her suitcase. "I'm all packed."

"Already?" Grace asked. "You hardly have anything in there."

"I know, but it's all I need. My folks are clearly poor — and that's okay by me. I'm happy to have had all these nice things for a little while. You think you could maybe bring what I'm leaving behind to the orphanage? I know they'd love them."

"You're a good kid."

"It won't be weird seeing Miss Hannigan?"

Forcing a smile, Grace waved her hand. "Nah. I was thinking about stopping by there anyway."

"You're not gonna get her fired, are you? I know I said some things I probably shouldn't but if what you say about her being nice when you knew her are true I'd feel bad. But maybe talk to her? Tell her how awful all the kids feel and make her change?"

Grace sighed. "I'm afraid it won't be as simple as that, dear. People don't change overnight, though, it can seem it sometimes. I will talk to her and find out what's happened. That is if she's willing to speak with me. You saw what happened before."

"If I'm not around maybe it'll be different."

"That's true."

"I hope for the other kids' sake you'll be able to."

"So do I."

"…Grace, are you crying?"

Grace bit her lip in attempts to distract her from the oncoming tears, but it was no use. "I apologize. There's no reason for you to see me like this."

"Are you sad about Miss Hannigan? Or about me…?"

Setting the dresses and hangers down on the bed, Grace went over to where Grace was sitting. Holding her hand out, she helped Annie to her feet and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"Both," she said, "but mostly because I'm going to miss you."

"I'm sorry, Miss Farrell," Annie frowned into her stomach.

"Don't apologize. Just because I'm going to miss you doesn't mean I'm not beyond happy for you. It's not every day lifelong dreams are recognized."

"Yeah… I always pictured meeting my parents. But not like this."

Stroking Annie's hair, Grace said, "Often times things don't play out how you planned them."

"I hate having to leave, but I'm happy I got to come here and meet everybody. Especially you and Mr. Warbucks."

"We're happy, too."

"You'll come visit? I'll write you all the time, I promise."

Grace nodded. "And be sure give Sandy a kiss for me every night, too."


	22. Chapter 22

"Quick! Quick, Rooster! Stop the car, you moron!"

Rooster slammed on the breaks to the truck. "Stop your yammering and get into the damn car! And if I were you I'd be nicer to the people who are holding on to your twenty-five grand.

Now inside the car, more or less, Agatha ripped off her hat and glasses. "Excuse me if it makes my skin crawl being around here again. Now go! Go before they suspect anything."

Annie looked back and forth between all of the adults, suddenly very aware these people were not her parents and that she was in danger.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone…"

Grace and Oliver stood in the foyer looking out the window. It'd been a good few minutes since the lights disappeared down the road.

"Neither can I," Oliver agreed.

"My uneasiness about this isn't making it any easier, either."

"Uneasiness, what do you mean?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't know… Did that Mr. Mudge seem at all familiar to you?"

"No, why?"

"I swear I've met him before. I thought maybe we'd encountered him at some charity event."

"I doubt it. They aren't typically held in farm country."

"It was just a thought. If you don't recognize him then maybe it was somewhere else. If only I could remember where…"

"Don't take this the wrong way because I didn't want to see her leave either, but is it possible your desire for her to stay is creating this recognition as some sort of excuse?

Oh sure, she thought. Now he chooses pay full attention to her. "It's more than that. Believe me, this was one of my first thoughts as well. The feeling is nagging me to no end. Even saying goodbye to Annie, I was trying to place him in the back of my mind."

"This isn't like you at all."

"I know it isn't. You have to believe me, Oliver. Something feels wrong. Even Annie didn't seem happy."

"I have to say, she was more excited at the thought of meeting her parents on the trip home from Washington this afternoon. The way she was chattering to Punjab on the way into the house and her wide eyes asking you if her parents had come…"

"But we can't rule out the possibility she was picking up on our emotions. I felt like a fool letting her seeing me upset about her leaving. I didn't give her much of a chance to be happy."

"Don't blame yourself," Oliver said. "Remember when Mrs. Mudge offered to help her pack? She avoided her and wanted you instead."

"That's true, but aside from Mrs. Mudge, none of us were speaking in the happiest of tones."

"Would a child really pick up on that?"

"Absolutely, even more than an adult would."

Shaking his head, Oliver breathed. "It's all too much to take in. Let me know if you remember."

"Where are you going?"

"To my study for a little while."

Grace knew this meant she was not to follow. In a way, she was okay with this. It meant she no longer had to hold back the sorrow she was feeling as she ran upstairs to her room.

. . .

After a good cry, Grace forced herself to pull together. Nothing would be solved this way. Whether Oliver's suggestion was right or wrong, she needed to follow her gut instinct. If not for Annie then for her own sanity. Oliver was pretty good with faces so if he didn't recognize Ralph Mudge at all there was a good chance she'd met him separately. She knew for sure he wasn't someone she saw on her usual runs outside of the mansion. He said they were from New Jersey, but Oliver was with her for anything out of state. Given his apparel and the fact the familiarity was foggy, he couldn't be anyone she knew through this job. Her heart sank at this thought. Having worked in places like the bakery and deli, there was a good chance he was a regular customer who'd been buried in her memory. She remembered a few still and even ran into one or two now and again. This man could have been one of the ones she didn't interact with often or knew by name. That had to be it. She'd already gone through every other possibility.

An internal back and forth persisted for a few more minutes but Grace eventually surrendered, too tired to go on any longer. Oliver wouldn't have said anything if he hadn't honestly thought it were the case. The gut feeling was still there, but it was now mixed with too much confusion. It would be best to keep her mind busy on something else for a while. Unfortunately, the topic she chose wasn't the happiest, and this, of course, was Agatha. With Annie gone, she had no choice but to shift her focus back to her one-hundred percent. She'd put it off long enough. Soon it would be too late to do anything. She wasn't sure why exactly, but she knew she wanted to catch up. The hurt was still there as well as the anger, but now more than a week ago she yearned for healing. Since they parted she had made wonderful friends at the mansion, but none of them were quite like the friendship she had with Agatha. They were most likely healthier now, but different nonetheless.

Wanting to get the Mudges off of her mind, Grace went into her closet to dig out a box she'd been thinking about all week. Once it was unburied, she brought it over to the window seat and dug out the particular item she was looking for. This didn't take long, and soon she held a large photo album in her hands. She hadn't looked at these in four years. A sudden knot formed in her stomach. Looking at old pictures was never easy, especially with how much things had changed. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to open to the first page. Right away she spotted a small photo of Agatha taken about a month after they met. She remembered the day well. By this point their house began looking like their home. Agatha gave her a hard time about taking the picture but Grace won her over in the end. Nonchalantly, she smiled. Those early days had been so much fun.

What went wrong? What changed so drastically that resulted in so much anger? Things grew complicated when they started new jobs. In her heart she knew their problems were two sided but it was easy to put all the fault on Agatha. She was too unpredictable. One minute she encouraged taking a risk and the next she took on the role of the victim. What had she expected her to do? Quit her job because she wasn't home enough? They weren't a married couple. These kinds of expectations weren't reasonable. It was like she expected they had to spend all of their free time together. While she liked chatting, shopping, and generally spending time with Agatha, work had to come first at that point in her life. Often times she still put business before anything, though, now she was starting to feel the need to settle down. Agatha just didn't understand. Though she spoke more about their difference in age more often, her actions seemed to forget. Did she not once take into account that they were in different places? Grace never felt like it was too late for Agatha to make something of herself, but there wasn't much that could be done if she didn't have the drive. And she didn't. She settled for dead ends. She thought of herself as a hopeless nobody and that's what she became. Look at her now: Drunk, bitter, and lonely. The question had entered Grace's mind if things would have been different had she reached out, but she couldn't allow herself to take on the guilt. Agatha did this to herself. If other people's opinions and actions had such a profound effect on her life then she needed more help than she thought. Grace had to take care of herself as well, and she wasn't ready to settle for mundane. Not now, and not then.

She flipped through the pages one by one, taking time to look at each one and remember the day connected to them. Not all the photos were of her days of knowing Agatha. Some were more recent from the last time she opened the book. Some memories were sadder than others. Seeing the old family portrait from when she was a child was harder than anything else. It was hard to believe just how much time had passed since then. The following pages were no easier. She was almost to the point where she didn't think she could go on when she turned one more page. On that page, she noticed a photograph that suddenly clicked everything into place.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oliver!" Oliver, I need to talk to you!"

Grace pounded on the study door until Oliver opened. He was less than pleased by the racket but his expression turned serious when he saw the panic in Grace's eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I remembered. I know who Ralph Mudge is."

"Who is he?"

"You're never going to believe me and I don't have time to explain. Long story short, he's Miss Hannigan's brother."

"You're right, I don't believe you," he said without a moment of consideration.

"Please!" she shook. "You have to. Annie is in trouble. You have to humor me!"

Holding on to both of her arms, Oliver attempted to steady her. "Grace, you're overtired and you're upset. Take a deep breath and think about what you're saying. How would you know Miss Hannigan even has a brother, let alone know what he looks like?"

Just as she was going to break down into tears, they heard a sudden commotion downstairs.

"What's that noise?"

"It sounds like a bunch of kids…"

The two of them rushed into the hall. From the top of the stairs, they saw Punjab and The Asp leading in six children all shouting and crying. Oliver rushed ahead of Grace.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Every girl yelped at once. All any of the adults could gather was something about Annie being taken.

"Slow down," Oliver said. "We know Annie is gone. Her parents left with her not too long ago."

"No, mister!" the youngest orphan cried. "They wasn't her parents. They's bad people! Miss Hannigan!"

Oliver looked back at Grace who was standing a few steps above him. She was right…? Without leaving a second for anything else to be said, he leaped into action. He spewed out commands and within sixty-seconds, everybody in the house was in motion.

* * *

Annie wasn't sure how long they'd been driving, but the three adults had grown quiet. This worried her. What if they were close? What were they going to do to her? How would she get back to Grace and Oliver? And how on earth was Grace ever friends with the woman kidnapping her?

She needed to think. She needed to think hard and figure a way out of the car. If only she had the window seat… or if the truck had a back. Being stuck between the three of them and with Rooster's death grip on her she could shake free. This didn't leave her much to try. Instead of trying to outsmart them all, she decided to try the kid approach — asking to stop for the bathroom. It took several tries but, at last, the car pulled to the side of the road. A groggy Agatha stepped aside to let her out, telling her to be quick. Annie had never been more thankful for her hangovers. In a flash, she swiped the check out of Agatha's hands and made a run for it.

This angered Agatha, but not half as much as it infuriated Rooster. The look she saw was unlike any other look she'd seen from anyone before. His face turned bright red and any trace of a soul left his eyes. The expression haunted her, especially as he said from dark depths, "I'll kill her."

Money was no longer important. The fact the child tore the check, her last bit of hope for the future, into a dozen pieces was no longer troublesome. She should have known. She should have known Rooster's intentions for Annie. It made sense from his perspective. Annie knew too much and had a place to run to. Had she realized his plan, she never would have played along. Sure, Annie was rotten and it was time for Grace to learn that sometimes life sucks, but murder wasn't in order.

Agatha wasn't one to think fast, so her reaction was complete instinct. Chasing after her brother, she screamed at him, begging him to stop. Annie kept running ahead until there was nowhere left to go but up. Agatha was grateful to at least be able to buy the kid some time by grabbing Rooster and pulling him back to the ground as he started to climb up the bridge after her. To her dismay, this delay wasn't much and Rooster knocked her unconscious before she could do or say anything else.

* * *

Grace and Oliver sped down the streets of New York in the direction of New Jersey. For all they knew this was the opposite direction than Annie, but it was all they had to go on. Aside from directions and relaying messages from Punjab on the car radio, nothing was said between them. Grace was more than thankful. When this was all over, and hopefully with Annie back safe with them, she knew she was going to have a long story to tell to her boss. This wasn't how she wanted to explain things. In fact, she'd figured with Annie gone he never needed to know. It wasn't important anymore. Or was it?

How could Agatha do this? She was better than this, she knew it. No amount of alcohol could have turned her this way. She suspected Rooster was the mastermind behind this, but even so, she couldn't imagine Agatha playing along. Then again, there was a small chance she was back at the orphanage oblivious to everything. It could be some strange and horrible coincidence. Alas, there was too much evidence indicating Agatha's help. First of all, Annie's birth certificate. Though likely fake, Rooster still managed to include the correct birth date. He must have gone to Agatha for information. Even if she wasn't in the truck along with them, this would make her an accomplice. Then there was the matter of the locket. She hadn't got a good look at their half herself, but it seemed to have fit perfectly. Where did they get it? Her only assumption was that the note left with Annie had been written out of guilt. Somehow, Agatha obtained the other half. Rooster wouldn't have known about it, let along be able to bring the necklace with him to the interview without meeting with Agatha. And going by some things Annie had said about her, it pained her to know she must have stood a gain.

None of this made sense, or rather, she didn't want it to make sense. The truth of the matter was that it did and there was nothing she could do about it now. Should she have gone and seen her at the beginning of the week? Would that have made any difference? Had she done this as a way of revenge for whatever hostile feelings she held against her? The thoughts and questions were enough to make her sick. And with the speed and sudden turns of the car, it was a miracle she wasn't.

* * *

When Agatha came to, she was surprised to see how many people had arrived at the scene. The flashing lights pierced her eyes and the sirens made her wish Rooster could hit her again. She closed her eyes again for a brief moment, but then found herself being helped up by two policemen. She was sure they were going to slap cuffs on her, but instead, they handed her off to one of the paramedics while they went after Lily. The look on her face was almost worth the swollen eye.

She didn't dare look up and see how high Annie and Rooster were. She wasn't sure if she felt more guilty, angry, or humiliated. Had it not been for her, Annie's life might not be on the line. Then again, with such a handsome reward, Agatha was sure Rooster would have found a way to claim it one way or another. Angry because after all this time, after all the lousy things he's done to fellow human beings, Rooster still hadn't changed. If anything, he had become worse than ever. It scared her to think that Annie, God forbid he's successful, might not be the first person he's killed. The fact he knew how to get away clean was downright terrifying. And then humiliated because he shared her blood. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she drank, there was no escaping who she is. She is a Hannigan and this is how Hannigan laugh. Rooster learned how to handle life from their father and her their mother. Most days she lived with feelings of hopelessness, but never feelings quite this strong.

A few more cars drove up. From a distance she could see Grace climbing out of the passenger side and look up at Annie. Though too far to see great detail, she knew by the stiffness of her arms as she reached out for Oliver that she was in distress. Part of her wanted to rush over to her and apologize. Apologize for Annie, apologize for the horrid thoughts she'd had about her that week, and apologize for everything that happened years ago. Maybe she played a bigger part in their falling out than she allowed herself to think. Maybe she was the sole cause of it. It wouldn't be much of a surprise right now, after all, evil was in her genes.

The desire was strong, but the fear and shame were stronger. Grace didn't want to see her right now. Chances were she wouldn't want to see her ever — unless it was at trial. By now she must have figured out her connection. Quite frankly, she was surprised it'd taken her this long. Unless she had nothing to do with questioning the people claiming to be Annie's parents. Either that or Rooster was more and more clever than she thought.

* * *

Grace didn't think to look around for Agatha. Her eyes were locked on Annie. No matter how loud the policemen and paramedic's shouts were, no matter how noisy the buzz of the autocopter, all she could hear was Annie's cries carried by the wind. She didn't even notice Oliver's tight hold on her hand until he yanked her to the side to make way for the authorities. The distraction was fleeting, and soon her complete focus was on Annie and Rooster. All she wanted to do was climb up after her and make sure she was safe. She was already over the edge and Rooster was much stronger. It was only a matter of time until she fell and she wasn't confident anyone could catch her in time.

And then she saw Punjab overhead, risking his own life for the child. It was fascinating in a way, wondering how he would handle what needed to be done. What a relief it was when he kicked Rooster away and down the tracks. Her eyes strayed from Annie until he reached the bottom and then they were right back up into the air. Punjab had a hold of Annie now and they were slowly lowering to the ground.

* * *

Agatha watched the happy reunion to avoid watching her brother and his girlfriend being cuffed and thrown into the back of a cruiser. Quite frankly that was worse than seeing Grace, yet again, get a happy ending. She was surprised no one had questioned her yet. It didn't take a genius to know she arrived with Rooster and Lily. Just because she'd become a momentary victim didn't clear her name. It came to the point where she began pacing around where the remainder of the officers stood to give them a reminder. Where would she go if they didn't arrest her? Not back to the orphanage. There was no point. The minute this story hit the morning papers she was out of the job and exiled from most others. And while she couldn't put the feeling to words, she couldn't face the children after seeing what happened to Annie. She still couldn't stand the brats, but she couldn't be the one to hurt them any longer. She wasn't sure if she felt remorse. She really didn't feel much of anything.

She looked over at Grace, Annie, and Oliver again, just in time to see Annie pointing in her direction.  _This is it_ , she thought. A strange feeling of peace came over her. At least she'd have a bed tonight. The peace remained, though, got mixed with anxiety when they all started leading the policeman toward her.

Not wanting a long and drawn out ordeal, Agatha held her hands out for the policeman.

"I'm not arresting you, Miss Hannigan."

"You're not?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are," he said. "Annie here says you tried to save her, is this correct?"

"Um, well… yeah? Sure. I suppose." Nervously she scratched the back of her neck. "I tried pullin' him away if that's what you mean."

"That's what I mean," the policeman said. "Looks like you're free."

"… Thanks."

With a goodnight and a tip of his head, the policeman went to join the other officers, leaving Agatha alone with the others.

"Well, Miss Hannigan," Oliver said, clearing his throat. "I suppose we do have to thank you, but I hope you realize I'm going to see to it personally that you are out of the job."

"I understand."

"That was an awful trick you tried to pull."

"I'm aware."

"Next time you might not be so lucky."

Any other time Agatha would have argued back. Not tonight. She was spent and she knew there was no point. She surrounded. It was clear now that he truly gets his way every time. That paired with Grace was a force she didn't want to mess with. She simply nodded, hoping he was through.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Agatha looked up, anger coming into her eyes. Giving up didn't mean she couldn't let her temper show a little.

"Oliver, I think you've made your point," Grace said, pushing his arm a bit. "Why don't you take Annie to the car?"

"You're not coming?"

"I'll be along in a minute. I want to… make a statement to the reporters."

Oliver shook his head. "I'll do it myself tomorrow."

"The longer we wait the worse it will be. I can handle it, honest. You'll do the formal one tomorrow morning."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at this, but figured in regards to Annie she knew best. After dismissing her hunch about Rooster, he would be hard-pressed to doubt her again.

Satisfied that Oliver and Annie were out of hearing range, Grace looked at Agatha, forcing herself to make eye contact. However, Agatha spoke first.

"Now it's your turn, huh?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Looking Grace in the eye made her thoughts from a few minutes ago dissolve. All at once she was back to where she was ten years ago. "Give it up, Grace. I'm not buying your act."

"Agatha… all I was going to say was thank you."

"Yeah, sure. Sent them away just for that."

"I don't believe this," Grace said, bringing a hand up to her forehead. "Here I thought I could have a minute of normal conversation with you."

"Oh right, everything's normal. Maybe for you now, what about me?"

"Yes, what about you? What has you so warped that you thought you could get away with stealing Mr. Warbucks' money and kidnapping Annie. I do appreciate your change of heart, but you still went along with it in the beginning. Now you're being defensive about it? You're getting off easy. The least you could do is say thank you in return."

"Why the hell should I say thank you? You show up after ten years and expect me to be grateful? I didn't try she stop Rooster for you. Believe it or not, I'm against manslaughter." Her sudden change of resolve came as a surprise — she couldn't control her words. Apparently, Oliver's reprimands bothered her more than she realized.

Grace wasn't sure what her intention of this conversation had been, but this certainly wasn't it. "I didn't think you did it for me. All I'm saying is that you could give me a chance to speak before assuming I'm going to condemn you."

"Why should I? So I can go back to being a meaningless figure from your past? So you can go on your perfect and happy life knowing you've done your charity work?"

"You know what your problem has always been?"

Agatha rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"You're full of hot air. You spout off with phony confidence and think you're superior. You've always played the victim. Well, Agatha, there's a time when people get tired of listening and walking on eggshells. The self-pity has to end sometime. How about you toughen up and do something productive. If you hated your job so much, why didn't you move on? And don't use the economy as an excuse, I know what you did in that orphanage went on much longer than The Depression has."

"It's none of your damn business."

"I don't care. Someone has to tell you. It's time to grow up. I'm sorry you had a horrible life, I'm sorry you think I abandoned you, I'm sorry you hate yourself, but there's only one person who can change the way your life is going and that's you."

"Spare me!" Agatha shouted. "I don't need you or anybody to tell me what's wrong with my life. I know damn well what my faults are."

"Then do something about it," Grace replied, clenching her jaw to keep her volume low. The reporters were starting to look their way.

"Just stay out of my life. I didn't need you then and I don't need you now. You think an awful lot of yourself assume otherwise." She then scoffed. "To think ten minutes ago I was figuring out a way to apologize to you."

"You were?"

"Don't turn sweet now. You've said what you needed to say."

"This isn't how I wanted to leave things."

"Wasn't the way I wanted either but what else can we expect? When it comes down to it we never got along and we never will. So just go. You don't need me in your life and I most certainly don't need you in mind."

Grace shook her head. "That's not true, Agatha."

"Leave Grace. I'm done talking."

"But where are you going to go? You can't stay out here."

"Don't pretend you care. I've been in situations like this before, not that I expect somehow like you to understand."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means!"

"Ladies, do we have a problem here?"

A different policeman than before cut between them.

"Nothing," Agatha answered. "We were just leaving."

The policeman looked at Grace, whose face had turned ashen white in a matter of seconds. Her voice was low but firm. "Fine. Have it your way. I have to talk to the press. Officer, if you wouldn't mind, please take her back to the city."

Agatha huffed. "I don't need your help."

Once more, Grace shook her head. Then turning her back on Agatha and the officer said nothing more. Any sentence she chose to speak would be one forever on her conscience should Agatha not survive the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver knocked on the door to Grace's bedroom. A risk, he knew, given their recent flirtations. He tried to sleep but tossed and turned. In part due to Annie, but also Grace's demeanor since they left the bridge. By now the sun was beginning to shine through the windows. Knowing Grace and her solid routine, she would at least be woken by the rays of light. If she didn't answer he would leave her be.

Instead of a closed-door greeting or question, Oliver was startled to see the door opening. She looked just as surprised when she noticed Oliver standing on the other side.

"Oh," she said, crossing her arms over her nightgown. "I thought you might be Annie."

"I apologize. I know I shouldn't be here."

Grace responded as she searched for her robe. "It's all right."

Cautiously taking a step forward, he explained. "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Yes," she answered as she threw the first robe she could grab over her shoulders. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Gee," he replied with a note of sarcasm, "let me think…"

"You know, I'm not sure I recognize you this past day or so."

"Is that a bad thing?"

With a grin, she answered, "No."

"Will you please answer my question?"

"I did. I told you I'm fine."

"You didn't say three words on the way home. I saw you arguing with Miss Hannigan. What happened?"

"It was nothing," she said. "I lost my temper, that's all."

"I can see that, but what prompted it?

With a shrug, she replied, "The stress of the day got to me."

"I understand that, but it's not like you. She seemed just as angry."

"Yes, I suppose she did."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Grace sighed. "It's got to be nearing five o'clock in the morning, Oliver. I'm tired and I can't sleep. That's not a nice combination, to begin with. I've been laying here for the past two hours trying to forget everything that happened tonight."

"Believe me, I know what that is like. I also know the more you try to forget the more you end up remembering."

She looked up at him, though keeping her head down the slightest bit. She wasn't ready to tell him, nor did she feel she ever would be at this moment. Agatha made her feelings clear tonight. If she didn't want their paths crossing again she sure wasn't going to fight it. There was nothing else to say. Communication was two-sided. If Agatha was going to bite her head off with every utter of a word then good riddance.

"I appreciate your concern, really I do. Maybe I'll feel differently whenever I do manage to get some sleep but don't count on it. Whatever happened today doesn't matter. It's over and done with. Annie is safe and here to stay, that awful man is behind bars, and now we can go on with our lives just as we would have if Annie hadn't been expecting her parents. Everything is fine."

"You sure don't look or sound fine."

"Thank you," she said sarcastically.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know what I mean."

"I promise you I'll be back to normal in a day or two. It's a lot to process."

"All right, all right, I give. But when you are ready to talk about it I wish you would."

"If," she corrected.

"Fine, if." He hadn't moved much from his initial spot, so this didn't give him much of an opportunity to stall, hoping to change her mind. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow then?"

Grace nodded.

"Don't worry about being up for work. It'll be a late morning for all of us, I'm sure."

"Quite frankly, if I haven't slept in an hour I'm going to head downstairs for breakfast. I don't see much point in wasting time if I'm not going to be sleeping anyway. But don't worry about having to meet me in the office. I can take care of the morning tasks no problem."

"I think you deserve a day off."

"I'm sure I'll crash by the afternoon. I'd like to do what I can so we don't let any more work pile up. We still haven't caught up from when you were gone."

"Don't remind me," he grumbled.

"I anticipate by the end of next week we will be back on track."

"I hope you're right."

Grace smiled before saying, "Goodnight, Oliver."

"Goodnight," he replied. He looked at her a few seconds longer, taking notice of the fact her hair was completely loose. He'd never seen her this way before.

Whether it was an excuse to stay longer or a legitimate question at this point he wasn't sure, but just as he started to turn, he asked, "There is one thing leaving me baffled."

"What is it?"

"That… Rooster? Was that what they were calling him? Whoever he was — Miss Hannigan's brother… How did you know they were related? Where do you know him from?"

"Oh, that?" she answered, biting her lip as though it would bring an answer to mind.

When she failed to come up with a response, he repeated with increased suspicion, "Where do you know him from?"

"I… I saw a picture in her office. Miss Hannigan's office. When I got there I was making small talk and thought that would be an easy topic. You know, how sometimes you feign interest in someone's life asking who's who in a picture."

"Funny, I didn't notice any photographs."

"Oh yeah, right on her desk." She prayed he'd leave well enough alone.

"Well, I didn't really spend much time in there."

"What do you mean?"

"She lured me into her bedroom."

Grace gasped. "She what?!"

With a puzzled expression, he replied, "I thought I'd told you?"

"You told me she flirted with you."

"She did. She was quite persistent."

"The nerve!" she said under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

Look up, she shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just… surprised. That was quite gutsy of her, don't you think?"

"I think foolish is a better fit."

"Well, what happened?"

"… That was it. She flirted, more or less, I ignored her, she gave up and signed the papers, and I left."

"It's the more or less that concerns me."

A sly grin appeared on Oliver's face. "You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Me? Absolutely not!" she denied, though the increasing blush said otherwise.

"You are."

"There is a difference between jealousy and being appalled by such unprofessional and inappropriate behavior."

"And what, pray tell, is that difference?"

"You don't quit, do you?"

"Have you ever known me to be a quitter?"

She attempted to create a clever response without luck. Knowing he'd won this end of the debate, she surrendered. "No."

"Believe me, Grace," he said as he took a couple steps in her direction. "You have nothing to worry about. Miss Hannigan is the last woman on earth I would want to be with."

Grace felt the beat of her heart increase. By now it was safe to assume there was a mutual attraction between her and Oliver. The only question that remained was just how much. Increased gestures and the use of first names didn't amount to much. Watching as he took yet another step, she got the feeling that her wondering was about to be put to an end.

She waited a moment for him to say something, or maybe take another step. Perhaps it was the exhaustion. Perhaps it was the intimate setting… When he didn't and she noticed he'd froze, she spoke up.

"May I ask… who your first choice would be… should there be one?"

Oliver hesitantly reached out for her hand, touching her fingers lightly with his. He'd never been good at this part in a relationship (if in fact any of the women from his past could be considered for the term). This was where he backed off. Once this point is reached, it's difficult to turn back. But for some reason, none of this seemed to matter with Grace. His fear was that he was overstepping a boundary with her she was not yet ready to cross. To his relief she didn't pull her hand away, rather, she gripped back slightly.

"Do you really need to wonder?" he said at last.

"Maybe I don't."

Their next move should have been avoided given the hour and their location. Neither of them could hold in and deny their affections any long. In a second, they were in each other's arm. Any worries escaped them for a few moments. What a blessing this was after the hell they'd gone through tonight. Being with Oliver right here and now gave Grace a minute away from her worries around Agatha and from reliving the scene at the bridge. After all these years, she was finally allowed to let Oliver know the truth. No more hiding and putting away feelings. Best of all, she knew by the way he kissed her and how close he held her that he indeed shared them. He chose her over any other woman. She was sure a time would come in the near future when she would start to doubt herself, questioning why he would rather be with her, but that didn't matter in the slightest at this moment. If only it would last… if only this would go on long enough to forget her demons.

Ultimately, Grace's conscious took over the rest of her. The bliss was short-lived. Something inside her made her realize how selfish she was being. Angry or not, Agatha was out there somewhere wandering around. Was she still at the bridge? Or was she hitchhiking back to the city? Was it still raining? Was she hungry? Did she have any money? Shelter? During a sane moment, the fine details became clear. How could she be here right now knowing all of this? After years and years, she was finally allowed to express to Oliver how she feels — or at least start. Yes, Agatha played a big part in tonight's misery. No, she shouldn't feel responsible for what may happen to her. Agatha was an adult who made her own decisions. She didn't have to be stubborn. She didn't have to make retorts at every sentence she uttered. She didn't have to be defensive. But she was… and Grace remembered enough to know this was Agatha's way. Chances are she didn't even realize her words or her tone. If she did, she hadn't much control. Knowing this, Grace felt she should have been more patient, despite all the trouble Agatha caused. It was hard not to care about her. They shared a significant amount of time together. No matter how hard she'd tried in the beginning, there was no forgetting.

As Oliver's arms wound tighter around her waist, his kisses deepening, Grace forced herself to push back. The motion pained her, but she didn't feel right. Time and place aside, not ten minutes ago she stood here lying to him. A part of her worried he wouldn't want to kiss her if he knew what she was keeping for him. He may not understand. He might think Grace was like her. He didn't seem at all impressed, which, knowing now what happened when he'd gone to the orphanage, was a good thing, but it could be bad for her. Let alone the fact she was partly responsible for what happened to Annie. She would have to tell him sooner or later. When she wasn't sure. The timing had to be right and it most certainly wasn't now. Emotions were high and the adrenaline still pumping. While it wasn't the plan, if anything beyond what they were doing now was to happen she would never be able to forgive herself. It felt like she was leading him on in some way. How she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she'd not once lied to him in all her years of working for him. Starting off a deeper relationship with dishonesty couldn't be good. So until she worked up the nerve to tell, until she could make sense of all that had happened with Agatha herself, she knew she should cool off. Given how long she'd waited for this day, it was not going to be an easy task.

"What's the matter?" he asked when she parted from him.

"Nothing… it's just that, it's late. We've had an emotional and exhausting day and it would be far too easy to… oh, you know."

With a sigh, Oliver nodded. "You're right. I apologize."

"Oh, no. Please don't apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insinuated… I mean… it's just that."

Oliver laughed. "Grace, it's okay."

"There are too many risks right now," she continued to babble. "Neither of us have a clear head. Knowing Annie, she'll be up soon despite being up half the night. And the staff, they're getting ready to start their work."

"You don't need to explain," he said, placing his hand on her forearm. "I know."

"Please, don't take me pulling back the wrong way. It's nothing to do with you, I promise."

Her voice started to shake on the last few words, Oliver noticed. He had the feeling this wasn't about the two of them at all.

"Grace," he said in all seriousness, "what is wrong?"

"Please, stop asking me. Everything is fine." Her eyes glistened with tears for a few seconds before she blinked them back. He'd seen enough of her emotions for one day.

"Nothing you say can be any worse than the rest of the day. Are you afraid I'm going to be mad at you? Are you sick? Is it something to do with Annie? Work? Give me enough credit to know somethings up."

"You don't want to hear it. Let's not ruin what's happened. It's no way to start off."

"These moments are separate. If they're connected then it's already been ruined by your avoidance."

"I have my reasons, don't you trust that?"

"So then you admit it," Oliver said.

"Fine. Yes, I admit I have something on my mind. I don't wish to discuss it right now. I need time to work through it myself before I talk about it. I promise I will, eventually."

"I hate to see you go through it alone."

Grace had to grin. "All these years I've waited for you to care about me and you choose now to start."

"I've always cared," he said, not smiling back. "It just took me a while to realize and to admit it. I'm not so good with this. I don't know what happened to bring this out in me. I can only guess you and Annie teamed up to open my eyes. Seeing everything that happened… how I felt when those awful people took her away… it brought a lot back. And it put things into perspective. I fell into the pattern of fending off anything and anyone that caused such a powerful response in me. With Annie around for good now, I don't see her letting me go back to the way things were. I care very much about you, Grace, and I wish you felt you could trust me with whatever is bothering you."

Some point while he spoke, Grace's hands found their way to his. By now she clung tightly, marveling at his words and trying not to let on how touched she was at the sentiment. "I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone else. You have to know that."

"Then why can't you tell me? Are you really going to be able to rest either way?"

He did have a point, but she still refused. "It's not that I can't tell you. I'm not ready and whether I sleep or not, I'm too tired. Things will calm down and I'll be able to tell you."

Oliver sighed, knowing this could go on all night. "Okay, then wait. But know when you decide I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

"Can you at least answer one question?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is Annie in any more danger?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

Oliver shrugged. "The way you argued with Miss Hannigan. I thought maybe she held some ill feelings towards her. Or us, for that matter. I know she allegedly tried to save her, but-"

"It didn't have to do with Annie," Grace finished, not wanting to think much more on the subject with him still in the room.

He found this strange but didn't question it. "Good. As long as everyone's safe."

Grace hoped everyone was, too. "Thank you for worrying about me."

"You're welcome?"

Grace chuckled, pulling him in for a hug. They remained this way for a good amount of time before pulling away. Before he turned to go, Oliver kissed her cheek and said, "Remember, I'm ready to listen whenever you're ready to talk."

"I'll interrupt a meeting with The President of the United States should that be the moment."

"Please, do," he half-joked.

With a roll of her eyes, she said, "Goodnight, Oliver."

"Goodnight. Try and get some sleep, all right?"

"You as well."

Oliver was just about out the door when something caught his eye. Having been in such a rush earlier, Grace forgot she left the photo album open and tossed aside on the chair by the door. The sun was up and shining brightly through the curtains now, giving Oliver a perfect amount of light.

"What's this?" he asked.

Grace's breath caught, unable to move or say anything as she watched him pick up the book. By the time she took a step forward it was too late.

"Grace…" he said in a tone that made the past minutes vanish into space. "What the hell is this?"


	25. Chapter 25

Once Grace was long gone, Agatha decided to take up the offer for a ride back to New York. As long as Grace didn't know about it she had no problems hitching a ride. She wasn't a complete idiot. If she was to be stranded somewhere without a roof, food, or any belongings, she was at least going to do it somewhere familiar. She was concerned about not being let back into the orphanage to collect her things. Not that she had any precious heirlooms to lose, but at least she had a couple of trinkets she can call her own. When someone came to take over, they would likely toss her junk into a box and dump it on the street. Agatha wanted to be there when it happened before anyone else could get their hands on it. Then she remembered she locked a bunch of Annie's friends in the closet and started to rethink being nearby. Sure, she got away with her part in Annie's ordeal, but it did mean she would never get away with anything else. She was fairly certain endangering several children's lives would be considered a crime.

So now she was back where she started, wishing the cops had arrested her right from the start so she wouldn't have to concern herself with these arrangements. Prison couldn't make her feel any worse than she already did. Anyways, having spent the last decade in a building filled with small children, she was sure a night in the slammer would be the most refreshing night's sleep she'd ever had.

The trip back was anything but short. Somehow in the panic of being caught made it feel like New Jersey was five minutes away. It wasn't two hours away, either, but the policeman who was going back to Manhattan found it necessary to do his nightly rounds as well. In the end, she couldn't complain. The air tonight was chilly which was odd for this time of year. Didn't it figure? The first night she'd be sleeping in the park and it's cool and rainy. At first, she thought the clouds had cleared up. No such luck.

Not having a drink was the most difficult part of being cooped up in the car. For someone who was used to sipping gin as though it were tea, going several hours without a mere whiff of alcohol was torture. This brought another thought to mind: her bathtub. While there wasn't much they could do about it as is, if any of the kids got into it she was screwed. Just one more thing to decrease her hope for anything. No one was going to hire her. There were enough good people looking for work. No one was going to use their last bit of money to hire a washed-up old drunk like herself. What was left? Cleaning again, probably. But her record would still limit employers. Some sleazy company looking to hire cheap. Who knows what kind of dirty work they were into? Then again, what a good fit for someone like her. Dirty dealing was all she was worth.

Finally back in New York City, Agatha asked to be dropped anywhere that wasn't the police station. The officer seemed suspicious that she had no specific place to go, but he wanted to be done with his task. Agatha walked the street, the only destination in mind some park or alley away from everything and everyone else. The muggers and bums didn't bother her. She had nothing to be stolen. Her look of anger may have protected her as well. To her relief, the park came first. At least here there was grass instead of cement. It was damp but soft.

Spending a couple of hours in these conditions gives a person time to think and reflect on their actions. Agatha started to wonder if a shred of pride an independence was worth all this. Had she not snapped at Grace, maybe she would have been talked back into going to the orphanage until morning. Best case scenario, she might have lent money for a hotel room. Why couldn't she have stuck with her initial remorse? Why couldn't she have stuck to accepting everything was her own fault and her own fault alone? But never did she want Grace's pity, no matter whose fault it was, and that's how her approach felt. "Look at poor Agatha," she must have been thinking. "Couldn't help but live up to her family name. How sad she never pulled herself together. How sad she missed her chance — now an old maid with nothing to look forward to besides death." Grace was the last person she wanted to hear it from whether it was said between the lines or straight to her face. And yet, being covered in the morning dew made a little pity look okay.

Eventually, exhaustion became more powerful than her discomfort. This was the first time in years she'd been able to fall asleep without a drink. However, she didn't get to enjoy waking up without a headache. If it wasn't the fact she only got a couple hours of sleep, it was the fact she woke to someone kicking her.

"The hell is the matter with you?" she sat up fast, causing momentary dizziness. When her eyes focused, she looked up to see a policeman standing above her.

"No Loitering. Read the signs," he said.

"I ain't loitering," Agatha groaned. "I'm taking a nap. You would too if you had the night I had."

The cop helped Agatha to her feet and then looked around. "Surprised you don't have bottles lying around here."

Still in a fog, she replied, "I wish."

Studying her face, he said, "You don't look drunk."

"Wow, good job. The day has only just begun and you've already found someone to harass."

"Watch it, lady, or…" he trailed off. There was something familiar about this woman but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Do I know you?" the policeman asked.

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Probably. Last night."

"I wasn't on duty last night."

Squinting her eyes, taking her turn to get a good look at his face, she asked, "Are you sure? I don't know where else I would'a seen you."

"Well, what happened last night? You didn't escape, did you?"

"Don't be a hero. I wasn't under arrest. Go read the paper, I'm sure it's the headline."

"Oh," he nodded, "you mean the whole thing with that kid Oliver Warbucks- wait a minute, now I remember you. That kid… you're the lady from the orphanage, aren't you?"

Now she recognized him as well. "Oh yeah, yeah. I remember you, too. You're the one who caught Annie."

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here in the park?" His entire demeanor changed recalling where they'd left off before.

But Agatha wasn't interested. "She got fired for making bad decisions, the end."

"Fired? It's only been a few days. Or did the Annie kid run away again and make nice with Warbucks?"

"It doesn't matter now," Agatha said, collecting her shall that'd stayed on the ground. "I best be on my way, I guess."

"I'm just curious. It's pretty incredible."

"Look, I don't want to talk about what happened. If you've got any brains at all you can probably tell things didn't work out good for me."

"I think I heard The Board of Orphans is looking for you. Not by name, but a couple guys from my precinct went over to the orphanage last night and said the matron went missing. Is that you?"

"So what if it is?"

Turning serious again, the policeman answered, "Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in."

"Hey, wait a minute," Agatha said, taking a few steps backward. "This was all cleared up last night."

"I don't know what happened with the orphan girl. I just know your bosses are looking for you."

"I figured I'm fired. What more do they want from me?"

"Probably to know what happened. You left the kids there all alone? Some of them went missing?"

"Missing?"

"Like I said, I wasn't there personally, but it is my duty to turn you in."

"Come on," Agatha said in a sudden, flirtatious tone. "You don't wanna do that. I thought you and I were really hitting it off there, huh?"

"Nice try," the policeman said as he lunged forward and grabbed hold of her arm. "I'm sorry to do this, but I'm not willing to lose my job."

Agatha struggled at first but knew it was no use. He was too strong. She couldn't say she was surprised about this. She almost expected it last night. Still, it wasn't a good feeling being dragged through the streets by a cop. She wasn't sure what the hour was but there were enough people out and about becoming onlookers. Now that the night was passed, she didn't have the immediate need for shelter in mind. She didn't want to go to jail even if it was what she deserved. She wasn't scared of losing her job. She made peace with this. What did scare her was the idea these people who drag out some tedious trial. She couldn't afford a lawyer, not that one in their right mind would come to her defense. Quite frankly, it wasn't worth going through. She couldn't deny all that she'd done. There was too much evidence against her and too many witnesses. Yet again, she was wishing she'd just taken Grace's pity. She would never have been found in the park and she would be oblivious to all of this, at least for a little while.

A drink. She needed a drink. Right now.


	26. Chapter 26

Grace still couldn't speak. Even with the pressure of Oliver's cold stare as he kept his finger pointed at the photograph of Agatha and Rooster she couldn't utter a single word. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. None of it. They were so close to calling it a night - and on decent terms. Now she knew she was in for a very long and sleepless day.

"I'm not leaving here until you explain this to me."

The least she could do was move. She walked over to where he stood and took the album from him. She knew if she opened her mouth right now all she would do is break down. This wasn't a productive solution.

"I've already seen it."

She only nodded.

"So, this is how you knew who 'Ralph Mudge' was. And this is why you knew he's Miss Hannigan's brother. There were no pictures in her office, where there?"

Now, she shook her head.

"I'm not going to stand here and wait for head signals. I want to know why you didn't tell me."

After taking a couple long deep breaths, Grace forced herself to speak. To her surprise, she did so somewhat clearly. "I was going to tell you."

"Is this what you've been keeping from me?"

"That's a strong way to word it. We've only been talking about it here, and I told you I needed to work through things."

"Don't you realize how serious this is? These people nearly killed Annie. How could you not tell me you know them? What, was this all some sort of clever plan to take my money? Then what happened, you thought better of it last minute? You thought you could take my attention away from it with romantic overtures?"

Grace's mouth dropped open. She expected a harsh reaction, but not such accusations. Fortunately, this made her anger take over, making it much easier to speak. "How can you think such awful things about me?"

"Because you obviously feel guilty. Why else wouldn't you tell me and make a big deal of it?"

"And that's it? There's no other reason why I would have a hard time telling you?"

"None that I can think of," he sneered.

"Well," she started in a sarcastic tone, "this may come as a shock to you but it just so happens I was afraid of your reaction. I needed to figure a way to tell you that didn't leave room for any misunderstanding. That sure worked out well for me."

"I don't believe it. You were too persistent."

"Blame your ugly temper for that. This serves as my defense. You made up your mind about the situation before hearing what I have to say."

"It's all too suspicious."

In a huff, Grace opened the album which was still in her hands. Returning to the page Oliver had seen, she handed it back to him. "Read the date beside it."

"1921," he read aloud.

"Mhmm, and did you find it odd how much younger both of them look?"

"I didn't notice."

"I hadn't met you then. I haven't seen either of them in years. I live here. I'm working with you at all hours of the day. If I were still in contact with them you would have known by now. Seeing Agatha at the orphanage was pure coincidence. As for Rooster, I've always despised the man. He was a good-for-nothing bum and it's obvious he's gotten worse. I knew them a long time ago and I resent everything you've said to me, especially the part about me having ulterior motives when we kissed. After all this time, after what we've gone through together the past couple days, I can't believe you think this little of me. What happened to caring? If you really cared you wouldn't have jumped to such horrid conclusions."

Oliver didn't know what to say. He wished she hadn't looked him straight in the eye, otherwise, he could have convinced himself she was lying. He still had his doubts. There still seemed to be something that wasn't adding up. But from the look of disgust in Grace's eyes, he felt a chill of regret.

"I'm… sorry," he said, though it wasn't so simple.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for letting myself fall into this trap."

"Trap? What trap?"

"Thinking you'd really changed. Tonight has been a fantastic lesson for me. No matter how different someone may seem, a piece of the old them never lets go. If they change it's only for the worse."

"You're making this much bigger than it needs to be."

"I'm making this bigger? I'm not the one who made a rash judgment over a photograph."

"Don't twist my words around. You know there is more to it than the picture."

"There is, and I'm not going to be with someone who would think for a minute I'd act so vile."

"Give me a break, it's got to be nearly six o'clock in the morning!"

"I don't care what hour it is. You made your thoughts clear and I'm not going to subject myself to something like this ever again. I had enough of this with Agatha earlier, I certainly don't need it from you."

"I never pegged you for a quitter," Oliver said with a shake of his head.

Through her teeth, she replied, "I'm not quitting. I'm sparing myself unnecessary pain. I don't need this."

"What makes you think I do?"

"Get out, Oliver. I'm not discussing this anymore."

"Have it your way. Just don't come crying to me later on when you decide you've had a change of heart."

"Believe me, I won't," she said as he turned to go.

Before he left, he turned back to face her. "You best go back to addressing me as Mr. Warbucks."

"If I address you at all."

Before he left with a slam of the door, Oliver said, "You're damn lucky Annie is so attached to you. Otherwise, you'd be out on the street before I could even finish saying you're fired."

* * *

It was no surprise Grace wasn't able to get any sleep. The hurt from Oliver was almost worse than reliving the scenes of Annie at the top of those tracks. Mixed with the exchange of words with Agatha she was a mess. Worst of all, she had no one to turn to. She had a couple good friends and confidantes among Oliver's staff who knew of Agatha, but now that this involved Oliver, she couldn't take her problems to them. It wasn't appropriate. Plus, gossip traveled fast in this house. Sooner or later Oliver would find out what she said, or worse, Annie. Knowing she couldn't leave Annie made her feel trapped. She'd wanted to leave the house as soon as Oliver made his allegations. Why was this happening? Was she really such a difficult person to be around? First Agatha and now Oliver. With Agatha, she'd made her peace. It was disappointing and of course she wished for things to be another way. But with Oliver… the situation and feelings were so different.

Work kept her busy after moving out of the old apartment. What did she have now? Oliver made a good point in mentioning Annie. Saying goodbye again wasn't an option. But then, how could she continue working for Oliver if they didn't work this out? Sure, she was mad at him right now. Mad and hurt. Still, she had to figure in a day or two they'd cool down. At least she hoped as much. Things couldn't end when they've just barely begun.

Just as she thought she was going to slip into a light doze, there was a knock on her door. Her initial thought was Oliver. She leaped out of bed in relief, thankful for him coming to her so she wouldn't keep riddling her mind with ways to approach him later. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Drake standing before her with the telephone in hand.

"For you, Miss Farrell."

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was only a few minutes past seven. "Who's calling?"

"Agatha- she didn't give a last name."

Raising an eyebrow, Grace took the phone after a brief hesitation. "Hello?" she answered, hoping Drake wouldn't stand there waiting until she was through.

"Grace… I, uh. Look, this wasn't an easy call to make and I feel sick about it…"

"What's the matter?"

"I know I said last night I didn't need your help — and I didn't then — but stuff happened and it turns out I do need your help. I know you're probably going to hang up on me but I thought I'd at least try. I couldn't have them thinking I didn't have a single person to call."

Catching on, Grace questioned, "Where are you?"

"… They're holding me downtown. I won't say jail yet because I'm just waiting for a meeting with the Board of Orphans. They ain't too happy about what happened last night."

Grace looked over her shoulder to see if the butler was still there. He was. Not wanting anything to get back to Oliver right now, she kept her responses vague. "When is it? I'd rather talk about this in person."

"I dunno. Soon, I guess."

"Well, are you going to be where you are now within the next hour?"

Agatha groaned. "The hell am I supposed to know?"

"Do you need me or not?"

"… Yes. But not the way you might think."

"Like I said, we'll talk about it in person."

"Well, hurry."

Letting Agatha have the last work, Grace hung up the phone and handed it back to Drake before going to her closet.

"Is something wrong, Miss Farrell?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing. I need to go meet with someone, that's all."

"Should I let Mr. Warbucks know you won't be down for breakfast?"

"No!" she said much too quickly. "I mean, he's got a lot on his mind right now. Plus, he has a meeting with the press here around nine. He won't miss me. Annie should be fine, as well. I'm hoping she'll sleep in today. Whether she feels it or not, she has to be exhausted."

"What time will you return?"

"Within a few hours, I hope."

"Will you be needing the car?"

"Yes, but I'll be driving myself."

"Are you sure, miss?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, have The Asp pull it up front so I can change. I can't waste any time."

"Very well, Miss Farrell."


	27. Chapter 27

It didn't take long for Grace to get out of the house and down to the police station. She wasn't looking forward to whatever confrontation this was going to be. On a good day she would dread it. The fact she hadn't slept and her fight with Oliver made the drive almost unbearable. Alas, being out of the house was the preferable choice at the moment. Tensions with Oliver aside, deep down she knew she came because she couldn't let a chance for healing pass by. Even though she stood a gain, Agatha reached out to her. Going by memory, it hadn't been an easy choice for her.

To her relief, Agatha was still at the station when she arrived. She wasn't in a cell, but she was cuffed to a chair.

"You here for Hannigan?" the officer at the desk asked.

"I'm sitting right here, I think she can find me."

"That's enough," he said. "You may see her."

"Agatha, what happened?" Grace asked after giving a nod to the policeman.

"What do you think?"

"Look, I'm here to help you but for the sake of everyone you've got to stop being so snide."

"Well, you would be too if you had the night I've had."

"Thanks to you I have to say I'm not far behind."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter now. Just tell me what I need to do to get you out of here."

"She's not going anywhere until the people from the orphanage call," the policeman interjected.

Grace sighed as she took a seat next to Agatha. "Can you at least tell me what happened? How did you get here?"

"They picked me up in the park."

"What were you doing there?"

"Sleeping."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Agatha answered, assuming what Grace was implying.

"And they arrested you for that?"

"Well, no. You see, I knew the cop — kind of. So he ended up recognizin' me and I stupidly told him what happened I think. I don't really know anymore. I barely slept and let me tell you, sleeping under the open sky is not as romantic as they want you to believe in books. Anyway, he also knew Annie and long story short, he knew The Board of Orphans wanted to can me in person. That'd be nice if that's all, honestly."

"Then why are they holding you here? Why not give you a time to meet you at the orphanage."

Agatha scoffed. "Yeah, right. Tell me, say someone in that Warbucks staff came in and trashed the place and then got called into speak face to face with his Highness for a good talkin' to. Would you expect them to show up?"

Looking down at her hands, Grace shook her head. "No, I suppose not."

"They're smart here. I would'a run."

"Agatha," Grace said in a hushed tone, "don't say such things."

Agatha pointed to the cuffs with her free hand. "What're they gonna do? I'm stuck here."

"Look, I don't know the whole story. Don't you think there's a chance they just want to hear your side of the story? I'm sure they've been getting calls after what happened. Maybe they just want the whole picture."

A hearty laugh escaped from Agatha. "Same old Grace," she said. "All this time and you're still as naive as you were."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Grace, I left two-hundred kids alone overnight. I dunno when they found out but it doesn't matter. Plus, I hear now some are missing. And I'm sure they've snooped around the place. That'll put me away, I'm sure."

"I know where the missing kids are," Grace said.

"How?"

"They came to the house last night. They told us what was going on. I don't know if any of the other children left or not. They all safe. I'll be sure to let them know where they are."

"Ah, gee whiz, as long as they're safe! Everything will be fine now."

"What is the matter with you?" Grace stood. "What happened that made you so bitter?"

"Like you care."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Annie told me a lot of things I don't want to believe, however, in the few short minutes I've spent with you since seeing you again it's getting harder and harder deny. Maybe I'm still naive, but you've certainly changed for the worse."

"No kidding."

Bring a hand to her forehead, Grace said, "I don't have the energy for this. I want to help you, Agatha. I hate seeing you like this. You need to meet me halfway here. I know there is still a lot to be discussed and there will be time for that later. Right now let's just get through the meeting with the board and see what happens from there."

"We don't have anything to discuss. A lot happened and there's no going back."

"Then why did you call me?"

Feeling the same resentment return as it had at the bridge, Agatha sneered, "Because I'm not stupid. If I have a chance outta here I'm gonna take it."

"Well then, if that's all I'm worth to you then you're on your own. Good luck."

"Grace, wait," Agatha called as Grace turned. "Don't leave."

"Why should I stay? I have far too much on my plate and I'm not going to waste my time if I'm only here for your convenience."

"What do you want from me? I've spent the last ten years talking to whiny kids. I'm out of practice."

"This is more than being anti-social. You're still angry with me."

"And I have a right to be," Agatha said, a cold look in her eye.

"Well guess what, I'm still mad at you, too. And yet I came down here when I didn't have to. I owe you nothing after last night. I already said I appreciate your trying to spare Annie, but the damage was already done. The least you can do is act civilized and stop pouncing on every other thing I say."

"You know what? This isn't worth it. Go ahead and go. Whatever happens will be on your conscience."

"I didn't cause any of this," Grace said. "Had you not gone off on me last night you might've had a place to stay. I wasn't going to leave you stranded but you wouldn't have it any other way. I don't know what I did to you or what you think I did to you. It doesn't matter anymore. It's been years. It's time to let go of it and move on."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't need me around anymore. You had your big career. Your life is perfect. And you keep on getting more. You got your way choosing Annie and now you're going to adopt her or whatever. Snap your fingers and you get your way."

"My way?" Grace repeated. "I get everything my way? Everything's come easily to me? Well then, Agatha. Why don't you go and have yourself another drink? May as well keep up those delusions."

"Ladies," the policeman stepped in, "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down before this gets out of hand."

"It already has," Grace replied. "I'm leaving."

"Go ahead, run away. You never liked facing reality anyway."

Grace swung around, ready to let Agatha have it. What did she have to lose at this point? It was clear there was no reasoning with Agatha. Her mouth opened wide, her throat getting ready to let out a shout that'd been building up for the past twenty-four hours. Perhaps fortunately, the police station phone rang, forcing her to suppress herself again.

The policeman gave Agatha and Grace a stern look of warning before leaving their sides. Grace wanted to take this opportunity to leave. Alas, the better part of her knew she needed to say. While she knew responsibility for Agatha's bad decisions didn't fall on her, she knew she'd feel guilty anyway.

So in silence, they waited, listening to on end of the phone call. With the officer's glances in their direction, both knew this was the call they were waiting for.

"You're wanted at the orphanage, Miss Hannigan," the policeman said.

Agatha nodded before meekly turning to Grace. "Please… come with me."

Avoiding eye contact, Grace replied, "Only because I need to let them know where some of the children are."

—

"Good morning, Miss Hannigan."

Agatha recognized the man right away as Mr. Donatelli. Normally she didn't take faces into account, but his was an important one. She never thought there would be a time where her very life rested in her hands.

Steadying her hand, she reached out for his. "Good morning… I'm sorry you had to come here on a Saturday."

"So am I," he said, unamused with her phony sweetness. "Who is this?" he asked, pointing to Grace.

"Grace Farrell… she, uh. Is the one who's going to be adopting Annie?"

Pushing past Agatha with her own hand extended to the man, Grace corrected, "Actually, it's my boss who will be adopting. I work for Oliver Warbucks."

"Ah, yes. I remember speaking with you on the phone. May I ask how you knew of this meeting?"

Not wanting to give the honest answer, Grace replied, "I thought I should be here to tell you that a few of the girls you reported missing are safe. They came to Mr. Warbucks' house to tell us where Annie was. In the panic of it all, I'm not sure if anyone contacted you."

"No, they hadn't. As long as they're safe at this point. Are they here with you now?"

"No, sir. They are still at the mansion."

"If it's no trouble, may I request they stay there until new arrangements can be made here? We're already overfilled. The head counts done this morning without those children showed there are more children than beds. Given the times, there's not much we can do about this. Under the circumstances and what they must have gone through I rather they stay put."

"I'm sure it will be no problem."

"Good," he said, "at least we've got one thing settled." His eyes turned back to Agatha. "And now for the difficult part. Please, take a seat, won't you, Miss Hannigan?"

Agatha nodded and obliged, but sat on the edge ready to stand at a moment's notice. "If you dragged me all the way down here to tell me I'm fired I can save you any more trouble."

"That is implied, Miss Hannigan," he said.

"Then what else? Please, just get to it and tell me straight."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. We have a lot of questions we need to ask you."

"Well then, get on with it."

Grace, who was standing behind the chair, lightly hit Agatha's shoulder to warn her of her attitude.

Unsure of how to respond to her tone, Mr. Donatelli shook his head and picked up a paper from the desk in front of him. "I'm not sure where to begin. Thankfully the first matter on this list is resolved, although, I do need to ask, Ms. Farrell, how many children came to you."

Grace answered, "I'll say about five or six."

"Good, then no others are missing."

"What else," Agatha asked in dread.

"Let's see… why not focus our attention on this morning's headlines. It seems as though you and your brother concocted a plan and successfully kidnapped the orphan Annie?"

"Yes, we did."

"Obviously, you stood a gain."

"I answered you. Yes. I'm not denying anything in that paper. Of course I stood a gain. Fifty-thousand dollars is a lot of money."

"So, you are the one who set this in motion."

"No, my brother did. I played along and gave him the information he needed to collect Annie. I know, it was a rotten thing to do. My only defense is that times are tough and it drives people to madness. I can't say this is the only reason behind my brother's motives."

Mr. Donatelli nodded. "It surprises me you were not arrested last night."

"No charges were pressed against me," Agatha said quietly.

"Why not?"

Chiming in, Grace answered, "Once she realized her brother's intention to harm Annie, her better judgment came into play and she did what she could to keep him away. It was Annie's request for her to be excused."

"Interesting."

"It was a stupid mistake and I apologize. None of the other children were involved."

"Maybe not in this incident, but we got some of the children here to admit to neglect and abuse from you. What do you have to say about this?"

"It's true. I already told you I'm not denying anything. I'm not up to this job and I don't think I ever have been. And don't ask me why I didn't quit. It's been a slow death. By the time I became my worst I didn't dare leave a job while I had one."

"Miss Hannigan, we are not against light discipline when children have misbehaved. If they want to find homes they must learn out to act with respect. We understand children exaggerate and we would like to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"I won't say I brutalized them. Some deserved it more than others. If you're thinking I gave them a black eye when passing them in the hall then no. Did they get paddled? Absolutely."

Grace felt sick to her stomach. How could she be admitting all this? How could it be true? She had to admire her for facing her actions, but now she was beginning to wish she hadn't come here after all. It was too much to believe. No, Agatha never was a big fan of children, but hearing the word paddle made it surreal — mostly because of Annie's descriptions of the paddle closet.

"The paddling sounds extreme from what some of the children have said. And then there's the matter of keeping donations made for yourself? Selling the nice goods donated for the children and letting them wear the rags until they're falling apart? And then the food? Oatmeal and vegetable scraps?"

"Save yourself the time in questioning me. It's true. I kept more than half of the donations, I sold things, I used the food profits for myself. As for the beatings, I can't sit here and tell you every reason and every time they've been hit. Sometimes I plain don't remember."

"That brings us to one of the final bullet points on this list. While tidying up, several bottles both filled and unfilled were found along with a bathtub full of bootleg gin. How do you explain this?"

"There is no explainin'," Agatha said. "It's exactly what it looks like. I have a problem."

"What's most concerning is how you managed to keep this hidden all these years."

"Does it matter anymore? The secrets out. There's nothing I can do about it now other than say sorry. In my defense, I never asked for this job. I feel into it. I started off here as the maid and was pressured into running the joint. The lady before me wasn't any better. I'm telling you, being trapped in here day after day is enough to make anyone nuts."

"We are well aware we are understaffed, Miss Hannigan. Perhaps if our funds weren't so often misplaced we could afford another matron."

"Hey," Agatha stood in defense. "I ain't responsible for your financial ruin. I only took from the cash donations. There are a hell of a lot more orphanages in this city and I bet ya anything half of the people looking over them are just as bad off as me. I ain't pretending I didn't screw up and at least give me credit for not coming in here with lies and a sob story."

"Agatha," Grace said, yanking her arm back, "calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she said as she pulled her arm away. "You wouldn't last two seconds under this pressure."

"Yeah, that's right," she replied. "I don't know pressure in my work."

"Please, sit back down Miss Hannigan. No one is accusing you of financial ruin."

"Just answer me this," Agatha said, sitting down again with her arms crossed. "Are you throwing me behind bars or what? Assume everything else you have on that precious list of yours is true. What are you going to do with me?"

"We have plenty of evidence here to arrest you."

Holding up her hands, Agatha said, "Then get on with it."

"If that's the way you feel-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Donatelli," Grace said stepping around Agatha and in front of the desk. "I know she's being difficult at this moment, but she did answer everything truthfully. She could have easily made excuses for everything. Doesn't she deserve a second chance?"

"She put a lot of people in danger. Not just the couple hundred children here, but with that goose chase as well."

"What happened last night was not so much her doing as it was her brother's. It's clear she is unwell in more ways than one."

"Thanks," Agatha said.

"Be quiet for a couple minutes, would you?" Grace warned before continuing to Mr. Donatelli. "Ultimately, her good nature came through. I knew her back when she took this job and I do remember the woman who ran this establishment before her up and abandoned the kids for two days without explanation. I know Agatha left these kids as well, but at least she didn't vanish altogether. She did fall into this position with little room to escape. I don't have anything to say about what happened between then and now I wasn't in contact, but with everything you've uncovered there, it's clear she is struggling with something bigger than herself. I suggest she seek help rather than be put in jail. She's proved her conscience and doesn't pose a threat to anyone else. I agree she should be fired and not take this sort of job again, that's a given. But a prison sentence will only aggravate the problem and cause more issues when she's released. If a ten-year-old girl can forgive her, can't you as well?"

Both Agatha and Mr. Donatelli looked at Grace in astonishment. Mr. Donatelli more due to confusion, trying to figure out the strange connect while Agatha was plain dumbfounded she came to her defense.

When the silence failed to be broken, Grace said, "Well?"

"I suppose…" Mr. Donatelli cleared his throat, "under the circumstances, there is a valid excuse not to press charges. But we must insist she not return to the vicinity of this building. Even if she doesn't pose a threat, to avoid any negative press it must be stated."

"That is understandable," Grace nodded.

"And you will be sure to keep an eye on her, you know, see she is given the help she needs?"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Grace said, taking a step back. "Me? Why me? I was thinking someone more along the lines of a professional. A counselor, a doctor?"

"Naturally," he said, "but someone should keep an eye on her. A doctor won't be around every day."

"I think you're misunderstanding. Yes, I knew her a long time ago but that was then."

"Hello?" Agatha cut in. "I'm not some little kid someone has to get stuck with. I don't need a babysitter. Yeah, I got a problem with alcohol but I can handle it on my own. I got myself into trouble and I can get myself out."

"I sympathize, Miss Hannigan," Mr. Donatelli said. "But you need to understand there is a lot of pressure on me. I should be taking you to trial and I'll be given a hard enough time for even considering anything other. If this were an isolated incident it would be a different story. However, the escapade you were a part of is far too much in the public eye. For the sake of the children both present and future, I need to take drastic action."

Grace spoke again. "I will pay for whatever bills she has including someone who can check up on her. I have a busy schedule and I can't commit to a daily visit."

"I ain't asking you to," Agatha said.

"I get it," Grace turned to her. "You don't want my help. You've made that clear. Unless you want to be locked away I suggest you let me handle this."

"I'd be better off," Agatha mumbled.

Ignoring her, Grace turned back to Mr. Donatelli. "I will make the arrangements, I promise. I will send whatever is necessary to clear your name with the press."

"Would you be willing to write a statement for the record?"

"Of course," she answered.

Agatha questioned, one hand raised, "Do I get any say in this?"

"Not if you want your freedom," Grace replied.

"What freedom? For the rest of my days, people will be watching me like hawks. May as well save them time."

Grace turned around to face Agatha, this time speaking in an almost threatening voice. "I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Do you want to go to jail or not?"

Intimidated, Agatha looked away, eyes half closed. "No."

"Mr. Donatelli," Grace started, "is there any way we can keep this as quiet as possible. I mean, be vague in anything said publicly. For the privacy of both Agatha and Mr. Warbucks. I can't let his name be connected to this any more than it has."

"I understand and will do my best."

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Yes, I need Miss Hannigan to clear out her belongings by two o'clock this afternoon. We have a new matron coming in."

Agatha was relieved to hear this. She was glad to know she wouldn't be starting with absolutely nothing."

"Okay," Grace said, "is that all?"

"I suppose so if this is our solution. I will write up a document for you to sign. I'll send it to Mr. Warbucks?"

"No," Grace panicked. "No, please, I'd rather keep him out of this. I will sign it and take full responsibility for her as well as take care of any remaining matters with the police."

"Very well," he tipped his head. "Why don't you come by here the day after tomorrow? I'll be here to check in with the new matron and you can also give me a fresh copy of Annie's adoption papers."

"Absolutely."

Mr. Donatelli stood from the desk to shake Grace's hand. Emerging from behind, he went over to Agatha. "Be grateful to this woman, Miss Hannigan. I fully intended to see you behind bars. You owe her quite a thank you for what she'd done for you."

Agatha shook back but said nothing. Just what she needed, one more reason to be indebted to Grace.


	28. Chapter 28

Grace stayed to help Agatha move out. This wasn't so much for Agatha as it was for herself. She still wasn't ready to go home and face Oliver. Besides, despite so many reasons to believe otherwise, she felt Agatha would come through eventually and be able to have a calm and rational discussion. This didn't happen while they packed. Nothing was said between them aside from asking if there was an empty box laying around and to please pass the string.

Agatha was grateful for the quiet. She was sure when Grace said she'd stay and help that this would be her way of trapping her into a lecture. Of course she was grateful for her help and keeping her out of jail. She just wished she could have done it herself. She thought she'd been doing a good job for a while, but naturally, her blind temper caused trouble. She didn't understand why her anger could take over so fast and without her consent. Sarcastic and challenging words flew out of her mouth fast than she could realize. There was no denying she was bitter, but she didn't think the feeling could overpower her in the way it has.

They filled the boxes with time to spare. Grace drove herself over to the orphanage so they loaded Agatha's belongings into the car. This was when they realized she had no place to go. Agatha started with her snide remarks, but Grace halted them by bringing her to a hotel until an apartment for her could be found. Again, this wasn't so much for Agatha's benefit but rather her own. She could have easily brought her to a shelter for the night and hold her things for the time being. However, she was not going to risk further conflict with Oliver. She was going to have a hard enough time explaining her absence all day.

"You'll stay here until I can help you find a job and an apartment," Grace said as they entered Agatha's hotel room. "Maybe there's a boarding house available. That'd be cheaper."

"Look, Grace. I know 'legally' you're responsible for me, but I don't need you to take care of me. Finding a job will be tough but I'll do it. I don't want the burden of having to pay you back."

"You don't have to pay me back. All I want is for you to stop giving me such a hard time whenever I try to talk to you."

"Look at things from where I sit," Agatha said. "You show up out of the blue and put me to shame."

"Your feeling ashamed is all on you. I didn't say anything, at least not initially. You drove me to everything else."

"Do you know how hard it was to watch you moving up and up and up while I kept falling lower and lower and lower?"

"Your lack of ambition is not my fault."

"I didn't say it was," Agatha said as she sat down on one of the room's chairs. "I'm just saying it was difficult. And after all these years I stayed stuck where I was. I mean, you did, too, I guess, but it was different. You look so put together. You spoke so well and I dunno… you just have it made. Me? I'm a mess. You said so yourself."

"You are a mess, I'm not going to lie." Sitting as well, Grace continued. "I'm worried about you, Agatha. I've been worried all week. I didn't want to believe what Annie told me about you. I couldn't imagine it. I knew something was off when I first saw you again, but I wouldn't let myself believe that."

"What a little tattletale."

"Don't start," Grace warned. "This has nothing to do about Annie. It was only natural for her to ask questions after our little tug of war. She wanted to know how I knew you. You can't deny that when you look at us, you wouldn't expect us to be associated."

"Going back to my being a mess and you being a success."

"You don't have to stay a mess, though. As for my success, I don't look at it that way. I'm living my life. It's as simple as that. You can do the same."

"Luck has always been on your side. You're crazy if you can't see I was dealt a bad hand."

"Yeah," Grace said, "you were. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. The harder I try the worse everything gets for me. Don't you think I've tried to stop drinking? Don't you think I hate myself for starting? As for my job, it was better than scrubbing floors. I needed a break from all of that back-breaking, unappreciated work. I wasn't so cruel to the kids to start. You try living with them screaming and crying day in and day out. After the crash, they just kept coming. That's when everything really went downhill for me. I couldn't take it anymore. I know you used to love kids but even you would'a handled it poorly after a while."

Grace shrugged, "Maybe and maybe not. There's no way of knowing because that wasn't where I was supposed to be. Everything happens for a reason. Didn't you ever stop to think what the reason for your being there might be? Why were you the one who was available when that other woman walked off the job?"

Agatha stood and started pacing around the room. It was getting too difficult to sit still. "Don't give me that bull. Things don't always happen for a reason and if you knew the kind of crap I've been through in my life you would know this."

Shooting to her feet, Grace snipped, "I really resent the implications you continue to make about my having a perfect life. Ten years is a long time. You've got some nerve assuming it's all been peaches and cream since we last spoke."

"Oh please," Agatha laughed. "What tedious trials could you possibly have faced cooped up in your rich boss' nice warm mansion? You're not going hungry or dealing with the problems everyone else is facing.  **You** **'re** the one with the nerve for minimizing what I've gone through and thinking any minuscule interruption from you harmonious life can possibly be considered a problem."

Grace was quiet a moment, her lips pursed. Whether it was the complete exhaustion or Agatha's words, her emotions could no longer be contained. Her eyes filled with tears as she collapsed back down on the couch. To her relief, she managed to refrain from sobbing.

"Oh great," Agatha rolled her eyes.

Grace refused to react until she pulled herself together. She'd cried more in the past day or two than she had in the past three years. Tiredness was definitely a contributing factor which gave her some solace, even though Agatha was unaware of this.

A couple minutes passed before Agatha asked, "Am I supposed to just stand here and stare at you?"

"No," Grace said softly, running her hands over her eyes before forcing herself to stand. "I need to be going."

"Oh, no," Agatha said, rushing to step in front of her. "You're not leaving like this. You're just trying to make me feel guilty."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. And I'm not falling for it."

Pushing her way past her, Grace said, "I don't care right now. I just want to go home and get some sleep."

Agatha scoffed, "Typical. I'm the one who sleeps in the park and you're the one who complains of being tired."

"Whatever, Agatha. I'm not arguing anymore. You're only going to believe what you want to no matter what the truth is. The day you stop projecting the worse onto people is the day your life just might start to change. No one wants to be around someone who is constantly drowning in self-pity. Bad things happen to everyone. It doesn't matter how crumby or how lovely their lives appear, things happen to everyone. If you haven't learned that by now then good luck to you. You've got a rough life ahead of you."

"So, now you're leaving."

"Yes. I'll be by tomorrow or sometime when I've made arrangements for a counselor for you."

"Save yourself the trouble. I'll do it myself."

"Forget it. My name is going on that awful paper and I'm not going to let your stubbornness get us both into any more trouble. It's time to accept the fact you are not strong. You're weak and pathetic and where you are now has been a long time coming. You hide behind your big words and insults. It doesn't matter what anyone else has been through, you'll find a way to tell them how you are worse off. Yes, Agatha. I have a better job. I have a better home. I have more money and I'm not going hungry. But for you to tell me nothing bad has ever happened to me… I don't even have the words how that makes me feel."

"Well excuse me if I can't see through your fine tailored clothes and big fancy cars. Name one thing that's happened to you that's worse than what's happened to me."

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction because it won't matter. And that's just it, nobody's trials are necessarily better or worse. They are just that, trials. You'd think instead of using yours as an excuse to be miserable that you'd instead sympathize with people — not just with me. Use your experiences for good and be productive. Stop wallowing in despair. Get off your ass and do something."

"Whoa," Agatha sang. "Big words from such a classy girl."

Grace shook her head. "I'll see you later."

Agatha waited a moment after the door shut. No way would Grace let her have the last word. So she waited. Before she knew it a minute passed without so much as the sound of footsteps coming back towards the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw nothing but an empty hallway.


	29. Chapter 29

Grace didn't go straight home. She knew Oliver would be waiting and she wanted to cool down first. She and Agatha used to bicker a lot, this she remembered, but she never remembered Agatha being so vicious. That is, not until the end. Was it the alcohol? She didn't seem drunk today, nor did she know where she would have gotten it. Unless she managed to sneak some away while they packed despite Grace's valiant efforts to empty any liquids down the drain. But she would have smelled it by the time they were at the hotel. Besides, Agatha had a nasty disposition right from the start.

Was it something she was doing or saying that prompted such mean-spirited comments? All she was trying to do was help — not that she expected every gesture to be welcomed. But what was it that made her change like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? Every time it felt like they were working through something she completely turned. Her moods were worse than Oliver's. When he spouted off it, usually, wasn't personal. At least, she never took it personally. It was his way. Half the time what he mumbled and grumbled didn't make any sense. With Agatha, it felt different. She was so angry at the world, herself, and anyone in her path. Look how she took it out on the children. Knowing this, Grace knew she shouldn't take every word to heart but it was hard not to. They were best friends. It didn't matter how they went their separate ways. She hated to think she really thought such awful things about her.

Now she was stuck. Her blind hope now had her trapped as her caretaker, more or less. She couldn't cut the ties for once and for all like she should have last night or back at the police station. Now she was committed. That's not to say she really planned to hover over her every single day for the rest of her life, but she had to get her on her way to a better life lest it be shortened by her drinking. It was going to be a struggle no matter how she tried. Tomorrow she'd need to leave her emotions and sentiment at home in order to get in and get out of there fast. She couldn't keep taking things to heart or she might really make a fool out of herself next time. Maybe Agatha would have a change of heart at some point but, for now, she was done holding her breath. Her energy was better spent smoothing things over with Oliver. After her day with Agatha, she began to think a confrontation with him would be the easiest task she had to face.

* * *

The need for a drink was stronger than ever. Whenever Agatha thought she successfully hid a bottle or two away Grace never failed to uncover them. Not a single bottle empty or full made it out. There ways to get a drink, always. Unfortunately, that required money and thanks to Rooster she only have two dollars to her name. Anyways, Grace would be around again soon, probably at the most unexpected moment, and she'd catch on in a flash. Already she was sick of her meddling. What right does she have to come back after so many years and take control of her life? Mistakes made didn't matter, she was treating her like a children and it made her feel smaller than she already did. Then she starts acting like the victim sitting there in tears. And she accused her of being the pathetic one?

Now she faced the problem of dinner. Had she taken her to shelter as she requested she'd be waiting in line for a hot meal instead of bumming around the hotel room. The place she picked was nice enough, sure, but what was she going to do? Go get a job in time for a midnight snack? It looked to her as though she'd be living on apples for a little while.

Being alone was never good for Agatha. Even when she was stuck with the kids, at least there were interruptions to save her from her thoughts. Yeah, she felt sorry for herself. Grace was talking out of the side of her head. Obviously, things were good for her. That lecture about everybody going through tough times was a load of bunk. Yeah, everybody did, but some people did have it worse. If she was trying to imply anything in her polished world was worse or even comparable proved what a shallow person she'd become. That's why it made her furious to witness her hurt bunny act.

Agatha couldn't stand it any longer. She couldn't stay in the room a second longer. She'd go get some groceries even if there was no way to cook. And maybe somehow she'd find a sip of something. Anything. She didn't need to get drunk, though she would have loved nothing more, she just needed a taste. By now alcohol had become a sort of security blanket. It was familiar and unchanging no matter what was going on. To be robbed of it, no matter the circumstances, simply wasn't fair. She was losing control of everything. She needed that small feeling of power. Papers or no papers her life was still her own. If she chose to drink her days away so be it. She wasn't trying to convince herself she didn't have a problem. She was well aware. If she was ever going to overcome it, she needed to know the decision was on her terms and nobody else's.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Good afternoon to you, too, Mr. Warbucks," Grace said as she entered the office, closing the door behind her. It took another hour or so, but she psyched herself into getting this run in over and done with. Once he was through verbally rapping her she was free to eat for the first time that day, check on Annie, and then go to sleep.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"You not only left me alone with the press but also seven children and three days of piled up work. Annie has been asking for you all day and is getting worried. You really have nothing to say about this?"

"Last time we talked, I was supposed to be grateful for the fact you couldn't fire me on Annie's behalf."

"It was a blasted argument."

"Was it?" she questioned. "You made some strong accusations against me and I'm supposed to brush it off as a temper tantrum?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I needed your help today and you were off gallivanting who knows where."

"Forgive me for needing to get out of the house."

"You're making it worse than it was."

"Well, I'm glad you recovered so quickly. Good for you. I'm sorry for not measuring up to your expectations. I'm only human, you know. Everyone expects everything said and done a certain way from me. I can only do so much. At the end of the day, I'm left with nothing."

Trying to make sense of her words, Oliver asked, "What are you talking about now?"

"Since last night all I've heard is what I've done wrong or what I didn't do or better yet people projecting their own thoughts and feelings onto me. I've had enough. I can't hear one more cross word today. I've not slept in so many hours I've lost track. If you're going to reprimand me, please, get on with it. I'm through for today."

"What more is there to say?"

"I figured you had some punishment moreover in store."

"I was looking for something more along the lines of an explanation."

"You'll have better luck punishing me."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have the energy to tell you where I was. It'll be a repeat of last night and like I said, I can't hear another cross word."

Catching on, Oliver questioned, "Who were you with?"

"Exactly who you're thinking I was with. Think what you want for today. I've told you I don't have it in me to argue and I pity anyone who doesn't heed this warning. Now, I'm going to go see Annie. If you're willing to hear the truth tomorrow have someone wake me at noon. Leave my work for me and I'll get it done, don't you worry."

"How could you rush out to see her? Perhaps I wasn't clear. I despise that woman. If it hadn't been for you and Annie I would have had her arrested."

"Make up whatever scenario you want. I already said I would tell you tomorrow. It's your choice if you want to accept the truth or not."

"If you're going to tell me the truth why can't you do it now?"

"Because I haven't slept in two days, that's why. You're only going to get angry and jump to conclusions and point out every error in my decisions. I don't ask for much so humor me just this once."

"If memory serves, you were the one to ask me to keep Annie around."

"Wonderful. Now you'll use that against me whenever you can instead of seeing it as the blessing it was."

"And I'm the one projecting thoughts onto people?"

"What part of I don't have the energy aren't you understanding?"

"Just get it done with so we can maybe attempt to have a normal day tomorrow. What you did isn't fair to me and it isn't fair to Annie."

"I can't do this right now! If you want to know so badly then you will have to promise to keep quiet while I tell you."

"Fine, just get on with it," he said.

"You promise?"

"Fine, fine."

Taking a moment to collect her own temper, Grace began. "Agatha called me after you left this morning. She was taken to the police station for falling asleep in the park or something. I don't even remember the fine details at this point. She called me because she had no one else to call. Mr. Donatelli from The Board of Orphans called her into a meeting. I didn't want to go but figured I should seeing as a few of the girls spent the night here. Which reminds me, he's requested they stay put for the time being due to a shortage of beds. Something Agatha chose to ignore. He was going to take her to court…"

"… And?" he asked when she stopped.

"You're not allowed to yell at me tonight."

"What did you do?"

"I… I convinced him not to."

"Why did you do a stupid thing like that?"

"I told you not to yell!"

"You were right for assuming I would!"

"That's it. I'm not telling you any more. It's my problem and not yours."

"You're telling me there's more to this?"

"Yes, but I'm not talking to you or the vein in your forehead."

"You owe this much to me."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"For making me worry all day."

"I don't owe you or anybody anything. I'm tired of the notion that I do. And now, for the first time in days, I am going to do something for myself. I am going to go upstairs and sleep for fifteen hours."

Grabbing her arm before she reached the door, Oliver turned her around. "You said you'd tell me what happened and I expect you to do just that."

Trying to yank her arm away without success, Grace said, "Outside of work you can't order me around. If we're going to have any kind of personal relationship you're going to have to start treating me like a person rather than an employee."

"If we're going to have any kind of a personal relationship you're going to have to start being upfront and honest with me. I've never tolerated deceit and I'm not going to start now."

"This isn't deceit. I can't put it into plainer words how tired I am."

"I didn't sleep either and you don't see me whining. Thanks to you I've been on my feet since eight-thirty this morning."

"I'm not competing with you!" She managed to break away this time. "Why? Why does everything I say have to be challenged? I half-expect this from Agatha but I had higher hopes for you. If this is the way things are going to go then let's go back to the way things were right now. All day long my each and every word has been turned against me. I'm not playing this game. I can't stand another second of it!"

Keeping her arms out of reach from him, she quickly turned for the door to get away. Everything inside here began to crumble.

Oliver couldn't leave off on another sour note. Unfortunately, his actions didn't anything but help the situation at hand. He caught up to her once the door was open. He reached above her head and slammed it shut, missing her fingers in the doorway by a millisecond.

"I'm serious, Oliver," she trembled, attempting to pull his hand away from the door. "I need to be alone for a little while."

"You've had time to yourself all day. For the sake of both of us sleeping tonight, we need to work this out."

"I'm ready to collapse. I cannot mentally work anything out until I've shut my eyes."

"You realize in the time you've been arguing with me you could have finished what you originally started saying twice?"

Covering her hands with her face in attempts to keep from screaming at his relentlessness, Grace mumbled, "You win. You win, you win, you win. I convinced Mr. Donatelli not to press charges. I was still in denial. Agatha was never a ray of sunshine but I couldn't accept the fact she'd become so vindictive. I'm finally getting it through my thick skull she's a resigned wicked old bat. And now I'm responsible for keeping an eye on her."

"You're out of your mind."

"Yep, that's right. I'm out of my mind. That's the whole tale. Do with it what you want. Now open this door."

"You can't tell me you're taking on responsibility for the woman who was part of a rouse to kidnap Annie and leave without a word of explanation!"

"I gave you my reason. Your mighty name isn't connected so settle down. None of it is public. I already regret it. She'd sooner die than show me an ounce of appreciation."

"Of course she isn't showing appreciation! She's a pathetic deadbeat drunk. I don't know how on this earth you were once involved with her but you were blessed to be rid of her. Now you've made a damn fool decision to watch her? You're smarter than that."

These were the words to finally break her. No longer could she refrain. Burying her face in her hands once again, Grace sunk to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

She couldn't respond. All her energy was being put into silencing her sobs.

"Grace?"

Though her face was now stuck between her arms and her knees, Oliver could see her shaking her head.

Concern took over him. Maybe she hadn't been exaggerating when she insisted she needs to call it a night. The way she shook told him this was more than a tantrum being thrown to win the argument.

Kneeling down beside her, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"No," she choked out.

"Do you want a drink of water? … Brandy?"

"I don't know."

"At least move over to a chair."

Grace ignored him. The pure idea of standing pained her. The lack of sleep was consuming her at last.

"Come on, Grace. Don't be stubborn."

She was dead weight while he made attempts to lift her. It took several tries before she could muster up any amount of energy to rise to her feet. When she did she was shaky, just barely able to make it over to the sofa even with Oliver's help. Once she was seated, Oliver snuck out of the room for a glass of water, not wanting to bring any attention to Grace or himself. God forbid Annie make her hourly visit to see if Grace was home yet until things calmed down. When he returned, Grace's tears had mostly subsided. This was due to the fact she was half asleep.

"You can nap here but I'd like you to take a sip of this first," he said, holding the glass out to her.

Wearily, she mumbled, "I don't like Brandy."

"It isn't Brandy."

"Later."

The dryness in her voice was evident. Sitting down next to her, he held the drink up to her mouth for fear of dehydration. He didn't cave until she took a couple sips.

"Any better?'

"No."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit he might have contributed in driving her to this. In his mind he was right. She had no right to go see Agatha this morning and committing to be her lookout was a horrible decision. In his heart, he knew there had to be more the story he wasn't understanding.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Sleep."

"Are you going to stay here or can you make it upstairs."

"Here… I need to see Annie. I'll rest my eyes for a few minutes."

Without thinking, Oliver scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She resisted at first but soon gave in. Within two minutes, she was fast asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

When Grace woke up the sun had long since set. It took a minute to orient herself. Her head throbbed and her neck was stiff from her head resting on the arm of the couch. Unaware of anyone's presence in the room, she raised a hand to the bridge of her nose and let out a moan.

"Sleep well?" Oliver asked from his desk.

Grace jumped a slight bit. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A few minutes to midnight," he replied as he continued his typing.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the rest."

While sitting up, she questioned, "Where's Annie? Does she know I'm home?"

"Yes, she does. I told her you'd be more alert tomorrow. She's asleep now," he answered.

"Is she upset with me?"

"No, but she was worried."

"… and you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you upset with me?"

"I…" He stopped typing but failed to look up. "I don't know."

Grace sighed. "Look, I know I can't force you to believe me but I wish you could try. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "No, I suppose not."

"My friendship with her is in the past. I can't see how there will ever be any going back."

"I don't care about that right now. I care about what happened to you."

Face red, she looked away. "I overreacted… I was sleep deprived — still am. So much has happened and such little time. I'm not handling it well."

"I'll say."

"It won't happen again."

"I hope not for the sake of your health. I thought you were going to be sick."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm glad," Oliver said as he stood.

Looking back to him again, Grace said, "I really am sorry… for all of this. I should have told you the truth as soon as I realized Rooster was the one who took Annie. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe a lot of what was going on. Clearly, denial hasn't been working out for me."

Making his way over to the couch, he said, "I'm sorry for pressuring you to tell me. Most of all for giving you so much reason to be scared of telling me."

"I should have known I was only fueling the fire. I learned the ins and outs of your temper years ago."

"You shouldn't have to worry yourself with it — not anymore." He sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?"

With no response, he leaned close to her. With one hand he softly touched her cheek while the other took hold of her waist. He looked at her a moment, waiting to see if she pulled back in any way. Instead, she looked at him with full and remorseful eyes. It pained him to have watched her collapse before. Now to see her feel so bad because of it? It was strange seeing her this way… so unlike herself. At the same time, he never felt more drawn to her. She was real. She wasn't dolling up to win him with her looks. She wasn't afraid to confront him and look foolish in front of him. There was no ulterior motive. She stayed in his arms because she wanted to be near to him and nothing else. Unable to hold back any longer, he kissed her, pulling her closer to him with no intentions of letting go any time soon.

. . .

Over an hour passed. Grace and Oliver hadn't moved far from where they were first sitting, only now they lounged back lazily while they talked, fiddling with each other's fingers all the while. They didn't speak of Agatha nor Rooster nor anything that's happened as a result of them. They spoke about the weather. Upcoming films. Some highlights from the news reels. Anything mundane to avoid any more tiresome subjects. Both knew they should have said turned in after their long goodnight kiss, however, both had a hard time doing so.

Conversation came easy, as though they were a couple of several years and this was a part of their nightly routine. Neither felt subconscious for the amount of emotion they'd displayed either affectionate or otherwise. They didn't talk about their future together. Not tonight. Tonight they were content with each other despite the elephant in the room. Truer, more important feelings surfaced through their kisses that both wanted time to marvel in. After all, it'd been a long time since either of them indulged in any of kind of romance.

"I like your hair down," Oliver said amidst a lull.

Bringing a hand to her head, Grace searched for a pin, "I hadn't realized it'd fallen out of place. I must look a mess."

"I like that look, too," he grinned.

"You know, Annie told me a few days ago I should start wearing my hair loose."

"Did she?"

"She told me 'a man don't look at your brains'," she chuckled.

"A bit drastic I'll say, but I must admit even when you've had it pinned down the past couple of days I've found myself staring."

"I didn't notice," she said coyly.

"Mhmm," he teased.

"What time is it now?" Grace asked a few seconds later, not sure she could stay awake much longer, especially not for the direction they were heading into again.

"After one," he answered after glancing at his watch.

"Have you slept at all today?"

"I nodded off around lunchtime."

"Then you've had even less sleep than I've had."

"Are you implying we should say goodnight?"

Grace sighed. "I'm afraid I am. I'm not feeling all that well, still. It's catching up with me."

Kissing her hand, he said, "I hope you will be able to sleep tonight."

"You as well. At least tonight, well, you know… has had some better moments."

"Yes," Oliver smiled. "It has."

"I apologize again for my display earlier," she couldn't stop herself from saying. "I'm so embarrassed."

"You don't need to be. I'm partly to blame."

"It wasn't you… it was everything mixed together. Like I said, so much has happened so fast and there is so much on my mind. It's too much."

"Then maybe you should reconsider the deal you made concerning Miss Hannigan."

"I know I should, and I'm sure there is some way, but at the same time I feel responsible."

"But why?" he asked.

"I don't think I can go into the whole story tonight but the gist of it is that when I knew her she wasn't the awful creature she is now. She had some of the same qualities, sure, but she was basically good. She did a lot for me. I… I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for her."

Eyes wide, Oliver asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was too intimidated to try for this job. I wasn't really qualified and didn't want to put myself through the humiliation."

"And?"

"And she pushed me. She wanted to see me take this. Ironically, I think it's what drove her away in the end."

"How so?"

"I spent so much time here I was hardly ever home. And when I was I was cramming everything I needed to do for a week into a couple of hours here and there."

"Home? What do you mean?"

Realizing she hadn't told him any of the fine details, Grace said, voice strained, "Oh… we were roommates…"

"That's inconceivable. She's much older than you. A woman her age, even then, wouldn't have a roommate."

"It was a strange arrangement, I admit, but it worked for the most part. Besides, it's not too unthinkable. She wasn't married and wasn't well off."

"How did you even meet?"

"… We bumped into each other on the street."

"… And?"

"And that's it…"

"You moved in with a perfect stranger off the street?"

"Technically it was the other way around."

"Oh, Grace…"

"The point is that, for the most part, it worked. We had plenty of issues but we got through them. We were good friends. We watched out for each other, you know? But I think my changing routine didn't sit with her well given her past."

"Do I want to know?"

"Not tonight. At least, I'm not going to try and recall it all. Long story short, she never had it easy. I think I was a safe place for her — stable. We weren't scrounging paycheck to paycheck. So when I started working more hours a lot of responsibilities fell on her. She was starting out at the orphanage around that time as well. She wasn't running it, though, just cleaning."

"Wait a minute… if you knew she was there and you had some sort of ugly goodbye, why did you choose to pick a child from that orphanage?"

"I went where The Board of Orphans sent me. There was a familiarity but I didn't realize why until I saw Agatha again."

"How did she go from cleaning to taking over?"

"Something happened to the former matron. This is when a lot of things blur together. I remember her being mad I wasn't being enthusiastic about the job offer. Or maybe she didn't like my opinion on whether or not she should accept the position. Whatever it was she was angry with me. Oh, it was terrible. I'm not quite sure what exactly happened and I don't think I will ever find out. All I know is that she came home one day and tore into me, screaming and yelling things I've spent far too long trying to forget. And that was it. I moved out of our old apartment and obviously she did as well."

"That's it?'

"That's it. I don't know what happened to her afterward that made her into the nasty woman she is now. I do know she started drinking. She never did when I knew her."

"It doesn't seem so terrible when you put it that way…"

"There's more to it, but it was overwhelming to think of explaining before. I still don't want to believe she's the way she is now. A part of me would love to have that friendship back. We have some good memories. But after this afternoon… oh, she's so awful." Her voice broke on the last words much to her chagrin.

Oliver took her hand again. "What happened?"

"It's going to sound silly."

"That's all right."

Grace shook her head. "She kept saying these awful things to me. I don't know what I was saying to bring them on. We'd be having what I felt to be a constructive conversation and then her mood completely changed. She was angry about the differences in our lives. She kept referring to me the rich girl in more ways than one. Accusing me of minimizing what she's been through her whole life. Basically saying as long as I work for you I shouldn't dare complain about any complication in my path."

"That's ludicrous," he said. "She put you through hell with Annie and she's not allowing you any grief?"

"Seems like it." Again, she shook her head. "I know I shouldn't be taking anything she says to heart, but I can't help but believe her. I am away from a lot of the struggles people are facing these days. I can't help but wonder if I'm speaking in an unsympathetic way."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Is she really telling you your life is invalid because your situation is different?"

"I don't even know anymore. I panicked every time she raised her voice. I never knew what she was going to say next. There's no reasoning with her." A couple tears fell from her eyes which she quickly brushed away. "I think what's saddening me is the realization things could never be the same. And I'm saddened to see she's only gotten more stuck in her misery than she was back then. And my persistence is wanting to help her along with her side of things beginning to make me feel responsible."

"Listen to me," Oliver said, bringing his thumbs to her cheekbones. "What ever happened to her isn't your fault. From what I understand she's mad at you for moving on with your life. It's unfair for her to expect you to remain in the same place. Just because she's afraid to thrive doesn't mean your success is the cause for her drinking or whatever the hell is wrong with her. You don't owe her anything. The least she could do is be appreciative of what you're doing for her now. It certainly isn't necessary on your part. Look what she's doing to you. I know I'm partly to blame, but in all my years of knowing you I've only seen you upset a handful of times. Even then it was nothing in comparison to tonight. I hate to know she has this much power over you. I realize there are still some details I am missing but from all my years of experience I know people like her only want to drag you down with them. It doesn't matter how much you try, they won't be happy until you fail. Believe me, I encountered many Agatha Hannigans in my day. The best thing you can do is ignore these people and keep moving forward."

"I know you're right," she sighed, "but it's easier said than done. She's not someone I've just met. There's history there. Isn't there anyone from your past you feel indebted to? Even if it isn't logical?"

Turning his eyes away, he answered. "If I did they're either long gone or I've cut all ties. It isn't worth the conflict. I'm sure you can understand that right now."

Grace shrugged. "I suppose I can. Even still, I can't help but feel a pang of guilt. Looking back I can see how I was being selfish. I dumped everything on her with no care about her job."

"Even so, is that really enough for her to hold a grudge all this time?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You're one to talk."

"Business grudges are different."

"How so?" she questioned.

"It's not personal," he said. "When it's personal all this other stuff gets thrown into the mix and it gets ugly."

"I empathize." She paused a moment before speaking again. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When was the last time… you had a personal relationship with anyone? I don't mean a romantic interest necessarily. You have lots of colleagues and acquaintances, however, I never hear you speak of any real friends."

Face going white and his body tensing up, he shifted in his spot. "I… I'm not sure. I haven't given it any thought."

"You don't have to answer," she said, regretting her words.

"No, it's all right. I just don't have an answer, that's all. You know I don't have the time."

"Didn't have time, or didn't want to make time?" she didn't know why she was pushing.

"I beg your pardon?"

Alas, she continued. "The past few days you've made time for Annie and now me. Your entire demeanor has changed as well. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm rather enjoying where we are right now."

Pulling his hand away and shifting now to face forward in his seat, Oliver said, "Annie's brought a lot back to me. You know the story of my little brother."

Grace nodded.

"Annie has his spirit, his infuriating positivity. The kind you where can't help but believe in yourself even when everything is hopeless. I realized that, maybe, by helping Annie it'll make up for not being able to help him. I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

Grace moved closer to him, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. "You were a child then, Oliver. You mustn't blame yourself. But either way, what you've done for Annie is wonderful. For the first time in her life, she has a place to call home and closure with her parents. She's not the kind of person who's going to walk around for the rest of her days dwelling on what she wishes she could have had. This is her life now. Doesn't it feel good knowing you've changed it for the better?"

"Yes, it does."

"So why dwell on the past?"

Turning his head to her, he replied, "I might ask you the same thing."

"… You're right."

"I am?" he questioned, a bit surprised.

"Yes. We both did the best we could with what we had at that point in our lives. We can't change it and wish we'd been able to help in ways he could now. Instead, we should focus on the way things are now and where we're headed."

"So," he said, looking ahead of him but reaching for her hand, "does this mean you're going to make other arrangements for Miss Hannigan?"

With a breath, Grace replied, "I'm going to give her one more chance. She's staying at a hotel right now so I want to find her her own place as soon as possible. Once I do I can start to back off again. The biggest problem will be finding her a job."

"As much as I dislike her, I can probably help out."

"You mean it?"

"If it rids you of her, yes."

"I still wish things could be different."

"But is it worth trying if she's managed to get this much power over you?"

"… No, I suppose it isn't. I've already resigned to the fact she's going to challenge anything I say. I need not take it to heart."

"Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Resting her head on his shoulder, she answered, "I don't think so. It's something I need to handle myself. As long as I can stop taking her mood personally the quicker I can be through."

Oliver slipped his arm around her waist. "And once that's done we'll figure everything else out."

She nodded, not quite sure what he meant but accepted it given the hour.

"And the other children," he added, "we'll find homes for them."

"Sounds like a plan."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spam of chapters all of a sudden. They've been sitting on my computer waiting to be edited and posted... I'm finally getting around to it. Thank you to my readers!

The night in the hotel was only slightly less miserable than the night on the street. Sure, she had a bed and the comfort and protection of four walls and a ceiling, but Agatha would have traded all of that for a single sip of any kind of liquor. Cravings drove her mad all night. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't think of anything else. Nearing the point of tears by morning, she snuck out to see if could find anything, anything at all. Someone somewhere in the unfamiliar part of town had to have something. Yes, she'd be indebted to them, but it would be a better feeling than this withdrawal.

But her luck was as rotten as always. No booze. No money. Nothing. She was back to questioning the good of her freedom. At least in prison, no one would expect her to be anything but bitter. All she had to look forward to now was the promise of her highness coming to do a check up on the peasant lady.

So she waited. And waited. Without food and without any idea of Grace would be asking through the door. Then she remembered how angry she'd been before leaving yesterday. Was this some form of punishment now? Was she making her wait on purpose? Probably. She was on a roll these days with her games. It angered her to think she was allowing herself to play along. But what choice did she have? Where else was she to go and what else was she to do? Anything she had in mind couldn't be done until nighttime. But who knows? Maybe Grace has people to tailgate her. She wouldn't put it past her for a moment. To call this freedom was an insult.

Agatha swung her head around at the sound of the door opening.

"Grace," she said. "What the hell took you so long?"

"My job comes first," Grace said plainly. "I nearly didn't come at all."

"It's dinnertime. I've been without a meal for heaven knows how long and you're here empty handed?"

"I'm not your servant. If you're so hungry why didn't you order room service?"

"… There's room service?"

Walking over to the nightstand, Grace held up the info paper.

"Oh… well… how am I supposed to pay for it?"

"They'll charge it to me."

"Oh good, then I'll be sure to eat more than my fair share."

Grace gave this statement no reaction. Instead, she said, "I'm not going to be here long. Just seeing if you need anything for the next few days. I'm trying to find a job for you."

"Nothing," Agatha said.

"Okay then, I'll see you sometime next week then."

"Hold on," Agatha said as she followed Grace to the door. "That's it?"

"That's what?"

"You came all the way down here to ask if I need anything?"

"I agreed to check in on you. You know, make sure you're behaving?"

Agatha gave an amused chuckled. "Yeah, you must be enjoying this. You and Annie must be having a barrel of laughs. Poor old Agatha needs a babysitter."

"If you don't like being treated like a child then don't act like one. As for Annie, she doesn't know anything about this."

"Really?"

"It's none of her business."

Agatha nodded, not having the courage to say thank you.

"I'll see you in a few days."

"Wait," Agatha said, "what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Grace questioned.

"Yesterday you were so snippy. I expected you to be even worse today."

"Believe it or not, Agatha, I'm not quick to argue. Things aren't going to change. You've made that clear."

"So, you're blaming me?"

"I'm not blaming anyone. I don't care who's fault it is if it's anyone's fault at all. The fact is we're different people. We always were and that's what ultimately drove us apart. Our similarities didn't do us any favors, either."

"What are you talking about? You abandoned me. The minute your life started working out for you nobody else mattered. Not me, not that Tim."

Grace wasn't sure how to react to the sound of Tim's name. It'd been years since she'd thought of him.

"Am I wrong?" Agatha pressed.

"Give me a break," she sighed. "A lot changed for me so fast. It's no excuse but I was still young. Surely you can understand that."

Agatha scoffed. "When I was that age, I-"

"Yeah, I know. Your life was so much worse. Which brings me back to my saying we were and are different people. We approach life differently. And it's not fair to keep saying I abandoned you. I didn't commit my life to you. We shared the rent and a living space. We were friends. It didn't mean we were tied to each other for the rest of our days. You knew I intended to work and have a family. You knew I'd be moving out eventually. Besides, I worked a lot before I took the job with Mr. Warbucks. What was it about working elsewhere that bothered you so much?"

"It wasn't the job. It was the fact you would say in the morning you'd be home for dinner and then left me waiting without groceries. Or when you told me to have dinner made and you left me with a cooked meal I had to eat two hours later when I figured out it was going to be another late night. You were late with your half of the bills and you left me not knowing what needed to be done and what was already taken care of. Then whenever you were around everything was about you. Your day, your boss, your stress, your obligations. I didn't mind listening, but whenever it was my turn to talk you either cut it short or didn't let me start at all. It got old. Especially when I came home with a big problem of my own. Your job wasn't any more a job than mine. I snapped. Trying to talk to you never made a difference. I didn't need to live with you to get by. I liked having someone there even if it was only for a couple hours every day."

"Then I don't understand why you came home that one morning in a rampage and told me you were leaving. So don't put it all on me." As firm as her resolve had been, Grace couldn't help but speak her side. "I apologize for focusing so much on myself. I can't change what happened then. But I can't believe that is the only reason behind what happened. If so, don't you think it was rather extreme?"

"I went my whole life being ignored. I wasn't about to go through it again."

"Isn't it ironic that you created something you'd wanted to avoid?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Essentially, you're telling me you hated and didn't want to be alone. You were so afraid of it that you preferred to push me away yourself."

Agatha crossed her arms. "There wasn't much pushing to do. You were barely around."

"But I was around some."

"Not enough."

"Agatha, I didn't owe my time to you."

"You couldn't take two minutes to talk about me instead of yourself! Friends are supposed to care about their friends, not just themselves."

Fighting the urge to shout back, Grace replied, "I did care about you. I've already apologized for being self-centered and I don't know what you expect me to do about it now. But caring about someone isn't always asking how they are every two seconds. Life happens. Other things get in the way. What's supposed to be good about a friendship is being able to pick up where you left off. I know I was busier than usual, but we did see each other around."

Not sure where to go with this next and not wanting to give her the satisfaction of speaking what might be considered logical, Agatha said, "Well… what about that boyfriend of yours?"

"Tim? We broke up a long time ago."

"And what was the reason?"

"It's none of your business."

"Please," Agatha scoffed. "You told me everything about that relationship. Shouldn't I know how it ended?"

"You don't really care. You just want to blame something else on me. It was mutual. No drama. No hard feelings. Sorry to disappoint you."

"How could it be mutual after all that time?"

"It wasn't so long," Grace said. "And we were both more interested in our jobs than each other. The passion was never there."

"And since then?" Agatha questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"Anyone after him? I can tell by your hand you're not married."

"You really think I'm going to engage in this kind of conversation after the way you've been treating me?"

"You ain't bein' any nicer."

"Because you keep infuriating me. And at least my words are fair. There's no hiding the fact you aren't well. All you've been doing is making blind accusations as they pop into your head. Nothing is fact. It's all what you believe it to be."

"I'm not stupid."

"When did I say you were?"

"I can put things together. You've got everything."

"I may be well off, but that does not mean I have everything."

"Name one thing you don't have."

"Forget it, Agatha," Grace said, putting her hands up. "I'm not doing this."

"It's because you can't."

"You're not getting me this way. I told you I'm not giving into this childish ploy and I'm going to leave before this escalates any more."

"Then I'm gonna keep on believing you ain't got a trouble in the world."

"You're going to believe that no matter what I say. I'd rather not waste my time."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Whatever you want as long as you stay out of trouble."

Agatha scoffed. "Yeah, right. I have no money."

"I'm not going to hand you cash."

"So then, I'm stuck here like a fool while I wait for mommy to give me my allowance."

Grace took hold of the doorknob, swinging her head back to shoot something back at Agatha. Alas, she found it in herself not to stoop. Instead, she replied, "That's right."

The last thing she saw before shutting the door was the look of pure shock on Agatha's face.


	32. Chapter 32

"How did it go?" Oliver asked after dinner that evening after Annie and the other girls ran off to play before dark.

"Fine," Grace answered half-heartedly. "I did what you said and ignored her as best I could. It wasn't easy. I can't believe how easy it is to fall into old habits."

"Such as?"

"Having to get the final word — this inner competitiveness that I hate so much."

"I don't see you as competitive."

"It's more subtle, I suspect. Like you, I don't like to lose a fight." She grinned from across the table, reaching for her teacup.

"Then we've just assured ourselves our lives together will never be dull."

Grinning turning to a full-on smile, Grace marveled at the notion. "I look forward to it," she replied softly.

"So what happened?"

"Another silly argument," she sighed. "Not as bad as before. Sleep certainly helped.

"What did you argue about?"

"Who knows anymore? At least it was somewhat productive. We were able to discuss what happened between us. Her more than me now that I think about it, but I didn't have much to say. I did apologize for how she felt then. I can admit I did leave her out of the loop with my schedule. But I also made sure to say I didn't owe her explanations. I do wish I had been better about it as a courtesy, however, there is absolutely nothing I can do about it now."

"Did she appreciate the sentiment?"

"Again, who knows? All she did was turn it around to an old boyfriend."

"Old boyfriend? Who? What would he have to do with anything?"

"Don't be jealous," she teased. "Remember Tim Beatty? He and I were together when I first started working here."

"I'm not jealous," Oliver said in an unconvincing tone. "I just find it strange she should remember and ask about him after all this time. I never realized it was so serious."

Playfully rolling her eyes, Grace reminded, "He moved to the West Coast over five years ago. You have nothing to worry about."

"But why would she mention it if it wasn't serious."

Grace shrugged. "I suppose it could have been considered serious in the sense we went out for a significant period of time. But my heart was never fully in it. When busy enough, I'd completely forget he and I made plans. I never felt too guilty about canceling either. There just wasn't any sort of spark — on either side. And that's why we broke up. We realized we were only together because we were afraid there wouldn't be anyone else."

"Do you regret it?"

Eyebrow raised along with a smirk on her lips, she answered, "Not in the slightest."

Oliver smiled, clearly embarrassed for his momentary resentment against a man whose face he hardly remembered. "I'm glad."

A few seconds passed before she added, "And to put your mind at ease, this most certainly is not the case with you."

"Good." His shoulders relaxed. "Because I have been looking forward to the moment we're alone again… all day long."

"We're alone now," she played.

"You know what I mean," he replied, voice lowering as he gestured to the butler's station. "When we know people won't be in and out of the room."

"Ah," Grace nodded, taking another sip of her tea.

It was fortunate Annie came running into the room at this moment as the intensity of their last few words would have been noticeable to anyone over a certain age.

"Miss Farrell! Miss Farrell!" she said, out of breath from her speed.

"Yes? Is something the matter?"

"We were climbing the big tree out in the yard and I dunno what happened but July fell. She's cryin' real hard. She's really hurt."

"Oh dear," Grace said as she stood. "Oliver, can you please get a doctor on the phone?"

"Sure, but I wouldn't worry too much. Kids fall out of trees all the time."

"Still, that tree is rather high. I want her to be checked over."

"I think her foot might be broken. We tried getting her to stand up but she couldn't."

"Go," Oliver said. "I'll have someone over here within the half hour."

* * *

Another evening, another miserable struggle with a lack of alcohol. Food made little difference to her mood, though it was nice to eat good food for a change. Another thing plaguing Agatha's mind was Grace's departure. It confused her. They'd always been known to bicker but Grace never gave in like this. Was she serious? Was there really no hope for them to resolve everything that'd happened? Agatha knew she was being difficult. It was a survival instinct. She couldn't handle losing this friendship again. It was better not to have it at all. By now Grace would be well set in her ways. She supposed she was, too, even if her ways were unhealthier. Ideally, help would be good for her. She hated herself for her drinking and everything that went along with it. It indirectly killed both of her parents and turned Rooster, quite frankly, evil. And this is what terrified her most about what she'd done to Annie. The evil was catching up to her now. She was willing to hurt not only Annie but everyone who knew her as well. And for what? Money that would have been spent irresponsibly within a year? A small taste of the finer things? If the cheap things have made her so bitter she was scared to think what anything more could do. And yet, she couldn't find it within herself to say any of this to Grace. Not even an apology. And why? Because Grace was, indirectly, what made her drink in the first place. Life stress she was used to, personal stress not so much. Why she ever listened to Rooster that night she would never know. It seemed all well and safe for the one time. Who knew one drink so quickly turned into two then three. It was horrid yet soothing. For a little while problems were numbed. Now, these past couple days, there was nothing to make the pain feel less powerful. For the first time in years, she was being forced to face them head-on. It's no wonder she kept distancing herself. Couldn't Grace understand this? She acted as though she knew everything. Why was she giving her such a hard time about this?

At last the sun set. It'd be a long walk but a walk well worth it. Grace wouldn't be around for the next few days to catch on. Sometime she would quick drinking. It would have to be a slow process, though. This cold-turkey stuff wasn't working for her. She needed to ween. Circumstantially she didn't have a choice. She'd need to be clever keeping it hidden. Money would be a struggle as well. The last of what she had would be going into a taste. It was risky, but who's to say she had to wait for Grace to find her a job? She could find one herself. She wasn't above lying. After all, if she'd told the truth every time she applied for a job she almost never would have had one. Worse off now, sure, but her motto never change. You have to do what you have to do to survive. She wasn't sure she'd survive all that long without a drink. Her stomach felt strange without it. If her body didn't quit on her, her mind would. She felt herself slipping away both slowly and rapidly at the same time. Losing her mind was much worse than being drunk. She felt more apt to hurt somebody and/or herself the way she could see herself going. It wouldn't be intentional, of course, it would be an act of desperation. It figured. What she needed now more than ever was a friend, and the only person she knew would could be one was denied any chance she was given. As much as Agatha didn't want to admit it, she knew she only had herself to blame. Grace didn't have to do any of the things she'd done. It would have been easier to lock her up, throw away the key, and be done with her for once and for all. But she didn't. She fought for just the opposite. And she kept fighting. Even today she allowed for a slight chance and she blew it. And for what? Pride again? Perhaps tonight's journey would be the lesson she needed. She couldn't face this world alone. She needed somebody. Deep down she wanted nothing more than to knock on Grace's door and beg for help. But she wouldn't and knew that she couldn't. She hit her limit. By the look of disconnect on her face, she wasn't too confident Grace would put her heart into helping her much more. Why should she? Agatha knew she was nothing but a pathetic ingrate.

All of these thoughts fresh in mind, Agatha dug out her old overcoat and set off in the rain. Everything would feel better — make sense again — as soon as she got a drink.


	33. Chapter 33

Over the next few days, Grace kept busy with work, Annie and the girls, and party plans (upon Oliver's suggestion). Agatha kept occupied herself in different ways. Taking a chance the other night was well worth it. At last she was able to calm herself. The bitter taste of gin was that slight familiarity she clung to in this strange place. Drinking was different as of now. More controlled and paced. By nighttime she was tipsy, but the fear of Grace making a surprise visit made it easier to stay in control. Feeling more in control now she felt as though she would be able to approach Grace more calmly. Overall, she did appreciate all she was doing to help even if she had an annoying way of going about it. No longer in survival mode, she figured she may as well take advantage of what was being handed to her while she could.

Every morning, or rather, a couple hours after whatever time for woke up, she'd force herself out to look for a job. One downfall of having Grace set it up was that there would likely be some sort of reporting back to her. It was going to be hard enough adjusting to a regular job again without the added stress of being watched. But as expected, jobs were not easy to come by. This put her in the position to rely on Grace yet again. Her whole life she tried to avoid being helpless. Maybe there was some truth to the idea you create what you fear.

* * *

"Any luck with the job hunt for Miss Hannigan?" Oliver asked half-interested as he walked into the office looking over some notes in preparation for a meeting.

Keeping the phone to her ear and holding the receiver away from her mouth. "Not really. I've been on hold with this one person for nearly ten minutes."

"What's the job?"

"Cleaning. It's what she used to do. I can't remember if I mentioned it or not. I already know she will give me a hard time about it but it's all I can think of. There's little interaction with other people and she won't have to answer to a boss for every move she makes."

"How will you get her to agree if you suspect she'll resist?"

"She really doesn't have a choice. Unless she prefers to be without food or shelter. Wouldn't surprise me if that's what she chose, though."

Oliver shook his head as he sat down at the desk. "You are a better person than I, Grace."

"Why do you say that?"

"I would have been rid of her by now. I don't think I would have given her so much as a chance."

"So much of me wants to back off. But I can't seem to find it within myself, ultimately."

"As long as you're not letting her convince you that you owe her anything."

"She isn't. I know I don't — and if I did I've repaid her. I guess it's more a matter of owing it to myself. I've regretted how she and I left things and I don't deny the part I played in it. I could have been more thoughtful when it came to plans and chores."

Oliver shook his head. "I still can't comprehend that logic. I've always believed you have to take care of yourself. Once you have you get to a place where you can help others."

"There is truth to that. See, I'm at a place now where I can help her. I wish things could have remained how they used to be. But who knows? Things might have turned out very different for all of us I'm a firm believer in everything happens for a reason- oh, hello?"

"Excuse me?" Oliver said.

Grace whispered, "I forgot I was on hold."

With a chuckle, Oliver nodded and let her get back to her task as he started back on his notes.

* * *

A few more days passed before Grace returned to Agatha's hotel room. It was early evening, so she was surprised when she knocked and received no answer. Having no idea where she could have gone, she began to worry and think of the worst-case scenario. She must have left. With a lead of several days, there was no telling where she'd gone and no way to find her. Agatha was anything but dumb. If she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be. What would she tell The Board of Orphans if they asked? She'd never been involved in this kind of case before. She hadn't a clue about what those papers she signed actually meant — whether it was a formality or binding. In hindsight, she should have taken some time to read them.

"Oh, hey, Grace."

Grace jumped slightly at the sound of Agatha's voice coming up behind her. "Thank goodness."

"What?"

"I thought you'd…"

"What?"

"Well, you know… I thought you left."

Rolling her eyes, Agatha unlocked the door. "Show me a little bit of trust, will ya? I was at work."

"I apologize, but you can't blame my mind for going there under the circumstances… Did you say you got a job?"

"Yup."

"I thought I was finding one for you? I just spent the past three days making calls. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only got it a couple days ago. How the hell was I supposed to call you?"

"With the phone."

"Funny. I mean, how was I ever going to get through? If that boss of yours answered he would have hung up."

"He wouldn't have."

"So he knows then?"

"Yes, I couldn't avoid telling him."

"Surprised he didn't fire you."

Growing defensive, Grace replied, "You can't believe everything you read in the papers. He's not this heartless tyrant the world makes him out to be. Yes, he had his downfalls such as his temper but he does a lot of good. You can't deny that."

"Whoa there, calm down. That wasn't an insult to him that was an insult to myself."

"Oh… well, you should start to learn to be kinder to yourself, too."

After a few moments of consideration, Agatha couldn't control the small smirk that touched her lips. "Somebody is smitten with him, hmm?"

"Don't try and change the subject," Grace said as she walked deeper into the room. "What is this job you got?"

"Nothing exciting. I'd much rather hear about this office romance of yours."

"It's none of your business."

"Ah, come on, Grace. You can tell me. It'll be like old times."

"Old times flew out the window days ago. Don't act nice to me now. I'm not falling for it. I want to know what this job is and I want to know now."

Frown returning, Agatha answered, "I'm a waitress, all right? Don't get all panicked. I'm not peddling drugs or working for the mafia. I'm serving burgers and pie."

"That sounds fine."

"It is, so calm down."

"I'm not worked up. I'm just surprised you were able to find one."

"Why? Because I'm such a terrible person?"

"Yes."

Shocked at the response, Agatha questioned, "Is that really what you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. When you start putting words into my mouth I'm going to start agreeing. It saves me a lot of energy. I'm surprised because work is hard to come by."

"Well, as it turns out people like hiring people willing to work for less than peanuts."

"In that case, you may be better off with the job I've found for you."

"What is it?"

"Cleaning for a similar company you did before."

"Absolutely not. I'm not doing that again as long as I have an option."

"It's your choice, but know I'm not going to be a source of funds for you. I'm helping you out on a temporary basis, that's all."

"I know," Agatha said. "I'm going to be just fine."

"But how will you be able to afford rent?"

"I'll make it somehow."

"You can't rely on somehow."

"I know you're trying to help, but it's obvious you're only doing it because you have to. I don't need help from somebody if it's out of pure obligation."

"It's funny you should say that because when this mess started, it wasn't out of obligation. It is now."

"What do you mean?"

"You kept pushing me away. Right from the start back at the bridge. I kept giving you chances despite the grief you continued to give me. And now you suddenly seem more rational? I can't keep up, Agatha, and quite frankly, I don't want to try. You put me through a lot these past couple weeks and I'm finally at a place where I've recovered. I need to carry on with my life. I suppose a part of me kept trying because I wanted you to be a part of it again. I hated all the things Annie told me and it wasn't until I saw you with Rooster at the bridge I believed any of it was true. I never got in touch with you because I didn't think you wanted to see me. You were so angry with me that time. I didn't know how to respond."

Nervously wringing her hands, Agatha said, "I, um… I don't remember all of what happened… but I do know what I'd been doing the night before which is probably what prompted whatever I said or did."

"What was it?"

"That night… I was mad at you. I don't remember why exactly, just that I was mad. I went over to see Rooster and somehow I started drinking. Don't ask me how much. It was a lot, that's all I can tell you."

"That's when this started?"

"I think it was. It's not like I was drinkin' every moment or every night. That happened slowly. When working at the orphanage grew more tedious, the more of a habit it became. It got me through."

"Did it?" Grace questioned. "Can you really say it got you through when you're in the position you're in now."

"Don't lecture me. I know I have a problem. I'm the only one who can fix it so don't try to be a hero."

"I don't plan to be. I don't know anything about that."

"Good."

"But may I ask how you plan to quit after all this time? You're surprisingly calm at the moment."

"You should have seen my earlier this week. In fact, you did."

"I suppose that makes sense, but I don't believe it all could change so quick… wait a minute," Grace trailed off. "What do you mean fix it?"

"None of your business."

"Yes, it is."

"That isn't fair. You have the right to tell me something isn't any of my business but I can't do the same?"

"No, not when it's what influenced your bad behavior. This is different from my personal relationships and you know it."

"Just let me handle it. I need to feel somewhat in control here. I've admitted my mistakes. I've admitted I have a problem. What more are you lookin' for from me?"

"Change."

"I've got news for you. Change doesn't happen overnight and it isn't something that you can force. The more you try to change me yourself the more I'm going to resist. Shouldn't you know that?"

"Shouldn't you know that I'm only pushing because I care about you? Why do you have such a hard time letting people get close to you? Imagine how many friends you could have had if you just could have accepted them."

"Because they all leave! They all leave, Grace. You're one of them. I let you get to know me despite my better judgment and it bit me in the ass. I'm not falling for it a second time, that's for damn sure."

"Yeah, I left, Agatha. I left because you're so stubborn and only like it when things go your way. You walk around thinking you know everything there is to life. Well, you don't. I'm not belittling your experiences. I know you had a rotten childhood and a rotten adulthood. The whole world can tell you how sorry they feel for you but it's not going to change fact. Now you're left with two choices: Wallowing in the pain of the past or doing something about it. My suggestion would be to do something because it can't be any harder than staying miserable."

"And you wonder why I say you haven't had any true suffering in your life to know what the hell you're talking about?"

Taking a step toward Agatha, Grace said, voice thick with anger but not shouting, "Maybe I don't have a delinquent brother. Maybe I'm not a drunk. Maybe I haven't worked jobs in seedy places. But you have no right to stand there and tell me nothing bad has happened in my life. I lost my mother when I was young, my father as a teenager. You know this. No, that's no reason to walk around sad or give my life a title of despair."

"If that's all ya got you're even more oblivious than I thought. We all lose our parents sooner or later. I hardly knew my dad and my mom was just as much a drunk as he was."

"I'm not saying that's the only pain I've endured. I, too, have lost friends. It happens, Agatha. You meet people, you are a part of their lives, and it's sad to say that sometimes — a lot of times — you lose touch. It happens. Life happens. You love and lose people. Some are harder than other to say goodbye to. Sometimes you lose them without a goodbye and you're left with so much unsettled. Sometimes it's a situation like ours, sometimes it's from a situation you and then have no control over. I live with this every day. I've felt alone for quite a while."

"That's ridiculous," Agatha said. "You're in a house full of people."

"Sometimes you feel your loneliest in a room full of people."

"What?"

"Yes, I have friends at home, but I'm indirectly one of their bosses. There are so many things I could never talk to them about in fear of gossip spreading or an overall difference in status. Even if I don't feel above them, they feel below me. No matter how hard I try it doesn't make a difference. I can't control how they feel. Meanwhile, I'm left to watch them and their strong bonds with each other. A bond I know I'll never be able to be a part of even if I were to quit my job. And dating? I learned fast that anyone interested in me was after my connections, leaving me to mourn the loss of the family I so wanted. As for Oliver — Mr. Warbucks — we're friends, but until recently our association has been business. All these years and there are so many things we don't know about each other. So you're not the only one who spent nights alone with less than happy thoughts. Your crutch was alcohol, mine was work. I've given up a lot with this job. I make money but I hardly get to spend it. If you thought I was busy then you'd love to see me now. And while things are starting to turn around now thanks to Annie, God bless her, it'll be a while before I'll be able to fully drop my own insecurities and fears."

"At least you have family somewhere and somehow at the end of the day," Agatha said, not really wanting to acknowledge her words. "I don't have my brother to turn to and never did all those nights by myself."

"I didn't, either," Grace said, looking away.

"Okay, so maybe he is far away, but you have the comfort of writing a letter, seeing him from time to time and never in prison."

"He died, Agatha."

"… What?"

"He died."

"… Oh… I'm… I'm sorry. I-I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know. I wasn't going to tell you."

"Why not?" Agatha asked.

"Because it's what happens. I refuse to use his and his kids' deaths as an excuse to stop living myself. Most importantly, I refuse to use it as an excuse to let people feel sorry for me. But now that you do know, believe me when I say I know grief. It happens in different ways. Who's to say who's gone through worse than anyone? It doesn't matter. Maybe you would have handled that situation better and maybe not. The point is it's not a competition and I really resent you trying to make me feel guilty with your life story. You are not the only one who suffers in this world. I guarantee you there are people in this very building that have it worse than you and I could even begin to imagine."

"… The kids? You mean… they all died?"

"Nearly."

A chill came over Agatha. Why, she wasn't sure. "What… what happened?"

"Car accident. Matthew, Leia, and I were the only ones who made it."

"You were in the car with them?"

Grace nodded. "Haven't taken a vacation since… Matthew is on his own now and always moving around. I couldn't keep up. As for Leia… well, we lost touch. I think I remind her too much of Deven. She'll send a Christmas card every year but it's brief. I stopped writing her other times because she wouldn't answer."

"How badly… were you hurt?" Agatha questioned.

Grace shrugged. "It doesn't matter now."

"Tell me, please."

"Let's just say I'm blessed to only have a scar on my leg."

"Did the others at least go quick? When did this happen?"

"You hardly knew them,"

"Like you said about Warbucks, I'm not as heartless as you think."

Sensing a genuine concern, Grace answered. "A few years ago. I went to visit for Thanksgiving. It'd been a long time since I'd seen them. Come to think of it, that was probably my first visit since they stayed with us that one Christmas. Anyway, the first snow happened to be around that time. We got caught in it… I can't remember now where we were coming from or if we were headed to someplace." Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back, determined not to crumble. "We spun out of control and tumbled off the road. Matthew managed to walk away with nothing more than a concussion and some bruises. Leia got a similar gash as I did only in the arm. She had a couple sprains as well. Lindsey and Deven got the worst of it. That's all I'll say. Rosie held on for a few days afterward, but her internal wounds were too powerful."

"I'm so sorry, Grace."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Grace replied, figuring after this there was nothing Agatha could say to phase her.

"Why would you come back to New York after that? I mean, knowin' how you used to be, why wouldn't you want to stay with your sister in law?"

"Part of me thought about it. More because I was reminded how fleeting life is or how much it can change in a matter of seconds. I stayed behind for a while, mostly because I couldn't travel until I recovered some."

"Surprise ya didn't lose the job altogether. Can't picture any billionaire waiting around for help."

"Mr. Warbucks was very sympathetic."

Hearing an edge enter in her tone, Agatha said, "Sorry."

"… That was the last time I thought about having a family. I knew I had to decide if I wanted a career or family. At the time, balancing both wasn't an option. I didn't want to be away from my kids should I have any. When my leg healed and Leia was settled at her mother's I came back to New York. I wasn't sure what my decision was going to be."

"What made you keep working?"

"Like I said earlier; work is my crutch. This all happened around the time of the stock market crash — right after. I suppose guilt was a factor in my decision. Mr. Warbucks allowed me to take the trip despite how busy the office became. I must say that surprised me as well. I was only meant to be gone a few days and I'd had the trip planned all year. I was sure I was coming home to a monster, but the first thing he asked me…"

"What?"

"He asked if I was okay."

"You based a life-changing decision off of that?" Agatha questioned. "I can tell you're nuts about him but even to me that sounds crazy."

"Maybe. But I also knew I was twenty-nine. The chances of finding someone to marry would have been slim to begin with. Add bankruptcy to the mix and I didn't have a prayer. But I also stayed because I could bear the thought of being alone. I still wasn't getting around too well and I'd been so concerned about Leia and Matthew that I hadn't had a chance to react to the death of the others myself. A big change was out of the question. I assumed I'd regret it somewhere down the line but never did. I'm grateful."

Agatha, who'd been standing the entire time, finally took a seat on the arm of the sofa. "I never would'a suspected any of that. I mean, my parents died in stupid ways and I'm sure Rooster ain't far behind, but at least I wasn't part of it."

"Agatha… you're on the same path. You need to get a hold of this. You already look ill and I in the short time I've known you again you've done your fair share of stupid things because of your drinking. Do you really want to wait for that one life-changing event to quit? If you survive to quit at all."

"Look," Agatha said as she stood again, "I know I'm in trouble here. I knew it a long time ago. Some of us don't handle things as well as other. I'm sorry you were in that accident and I'm sorry for saying you don't know pain, but I'm not you. I can't see the good in a bad situation. And you're missing a major difference."

"What's that?"

"You had people to turn to. Whether they were friends or just other people walkin' around you had someone there. I didn't. Never have. You were around for a little while but left with the rest of them."

"You pushed me away. I won't deny I played a part but ultimately you were the one who was so scared of losing me as a friend that you took care of matters yourself."

"You hardly tried."

"Because I was afraid. I didn't know then what I know now. I would never have guessed you were drunk. All I saw was someone I trusted screaming at me, throwing things, and cursing me out."

"I never threw things…"

"Yes, you did. Call me sensitive but I took it personally."

"… You had to have known something was off."

"I did but was too scared to figure what. I wasn't going to wait around for something worse."

"I guess the stuff does make me…"

"Violent," Grace finished.

"I would'a said it."

"Like it or not we can't change the past. And like it or not, we all have our baggage be it past or present. I've apologized for my part and I can't help whether or not you accept it. As I said when I got here, I've been trying to help you since we were standing at the bridge. You pushed me away then, too. I thought maybe we could work things out even though I know it'll never be how it used to be. I'm not the same person I was ten years ago and neither are you. That doesn't have to be a bad thing. People, or rather most people, aren't going around holding a list of the bad things that have happened to them. That's why you can't be expecting people not to understand what you've gone through. You're no better or worse than the rest of us. We've all suffered and continue to suffer in our own ways. At the end of the day what separates us is our attitudes. True, some people are born lucky. They can reach the top without lifting a finger and everybody can envy them. The thing is to take a moment to look at their eyes. Almost always you can see that they are missing so much and have a lot of pain inside."

This was too much for Agatha to handle. Not so much the subject matter or what was being said, rather the amount of things she was being given to process. She didn't say anything for a minute, looking around the room to avoid looking at any part of Grace. She felt strange. Not sick but not like herself. Change might not be so bad. She wasn't always this cynical. She remembered a time where she felt Grace had missed out on more than she had. What happened to those days? Had drinking really turned her into such a miserable being that even someone as forgiving as Grace got such a sad look in her presence? It wouldn't be easy but maybe Grace was serious when she said she wanted to be friends again. If not, what did she have to lose anymore? Nothing could happen that would bring her back to the same misery she felt working at the orphanage.

Grace watched as Agatha walked around to different locations around the room, realizing as the bottles collected in her hands why Agatha's mood was so much more improved today. By the time Agatha stood in front of her again Grace was looking at the ground, feeling a profound sadness at the image she saw. Then, Agatha surprised her.

"Here," Agatha said while pushing all but one bottle into Grace's arms.

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Dump them."

"Oh no," Grace said as she took a step back and looked for a place to set them down. "I don't want this to come back at me. I don't want you to get angry at me when you have nothing left."

"I'm not going to be angry. That's why I am keeping this one. I know if I don't it will be a nightmare. I mean, it's going to be hell either way, but I need to know I can have a taste if I need to. Knowing this is the only bottle around will help me make it last."

"Is this why you got a job? How did you pay for these?"

"You don't wanna, and no, I didn't steal them or money for them."

"I want you to quit, Agatha, I really do… but I'm afraid to do this."

"I'd do it myself if I thought I could. I don't want to keep living this way. You're right. It killed my parents and it's not going to kill me. I'm sure as hell not going to end up like Rooster, either. I've done too many stupid things these past several years and I'm tired of being a joke. I know it's going to be too late for me to do anything really fulfilling in my life but maybe I'll find a little something for me. If not, at least I know I'm stronger then what's in those bottles."

Grace finally looked at Agatha straight on. In her eyes, she could see something had transpired within. Then eying the sofa next to her, she set the gin down for just a moment.

"You are stronger, Agatha." Opening her arms to her, Grace finished, "I know you are."


	34. Chapter 34

"Miss Farrell!" Annie greeted when she saw Grace walk into her room to say goodnight. "Where have you been? I thought you were coming to the movies with all of us."

"I'm sorry, dear," Grace said as she walked over to Annie. "My errand took longer than I anticipated. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"That's okay," the little girl shrugged, clearly disappointed.

"How was it? Did your friends enjoy it?"

"Oh boy, did they ever! Molly fell asleep like the first time I went. I think Duffy might've, too. Mr. Warbucks looked tired when we got home. I think we wore him out."

Grace only nodded, knowing she would be hearing about this later.

"Annie?"

Both Grace and Annie looked to the door at the small voice in the doorway.

"Yeah, Molly?" Annie replied.

"Can I sleep in here again? My room is too dark."

"Sure," Annie said.

"Is there anything we can do to make your room feel better? A night light?"

Molly shook her head. "I wanna stay with Annie."

Grace smiled. "That's fine."

"You'll still take us dress shopping tomorrow, won't you Miss Farrell?" Annie asked, switching back to the former subject.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Can I get a pretty pink one, Miss Farrell?" Molly asked as she held her stuffed rabbit close to her. "I promise I'll play nice and that I won't get it dirty none."

"You can get whichever dress you want, dear."

"For real?!"

"For real!"

"Ain't this great, Molly?" Annie asked, climbing into bed next to her friend. "Nice clothes, movies, yummy food…"

"Annie… Miss Farrell…? Do you think that maybe I'll have a new home someday, too?"

Annie looked up to Grace full of hope in her eyes.

Choosing her words carefully, Grace answered, "Why don't you make a wish on a star tonight? Wish extra hard."

Molly frowned. "I never see the stars out my window."

"Have you looked outside Annie's?"

Molly shook her head.

Grace leaned over to kiss both of their foreheads before saying, "Why don't you take a look after I shut off the lights. Remember, make sure you wish really hard — harder than anything else you've ever wished for."

Catching on, Annie chimed in. "She's right, Molly. You gotta wish with all you got."

"I'll do it! I promise!"

Giving them both a wide smile, Grace placed her hand on the light switch.

"Goodnight, you two. Don't stay up after going to the window. You have a busy next couple of days."

"Is there really going to be a big party with an elphanant?"

Grace chuckled. "That's pronounced elephant, dear. And yes, there will really be a big party and there will really be an elephant."

"Leapin' lizards," Annie said, "I can hardly believe it!"

"Sweet dreams now."

. . .

After saying goodnight to the kids, Grace ate a late supper before going to find Oliver. She needed some time to herself to process her day. While she felt terrible for missing yet another outing with the children, she was so glad for her and Agatha's conversation. Something was different this time. She felt as though she could trust her words. Would it be an easy, magical change? Absolutely not. She suspected there were going to be some long nights ahead of the both of them. But right now none of that felt like a burden. If it would better Agatha's life it would all be worth it. For herself, she was glad to know there was a chance she'd have her as a friend again. She had missed her over the years. They might not have spent all that much time together in the greater scheme of things, but she did owe a lot of her present to Agatha. If she hadn't insisted on her going to the secretarial job, she wouldn't have known Annie and she wouldn't be with Oliver. Sure, it took time, but don't all good things? With this in mind, taking the time to help sober Agatha would be time and energy well spent.

* * *

Her first official night. Her first official night on the road to recovery. Agatha sat by the window of the hotel room looking at anything and everything to keep her mind off of the bottle she'd hidden away in one of her trunks. She wouldn't cave. Not tonight. Not on her first night. That bottle was for a moment of complete desperation. Even then it was only for a sip or two. Nothing more. Grace had told her to call her should she feel tempted, but what could she do? Yeah, she could offer an ear and support. Truth be told, she felt somewhat embarrassed for this evening. It was sincere, though, uncomfortable. She was well aware of how she'd been acting and to know Grace could see her change of heart was mortifying. Ultimately, Agatha was thankful. For the first time in years, things felt hopeful. This hope was the only thing keeping up her resolve. Once she got through tonight she would gain some confidence in herself.

What would the future look like? Questions like these, granted they didn't take a wrong turn, kept her mind occupied. It would be nice to have a friend again. It would be nice to have her own place. Today had only been her second day of work at the diner but as far as she could tell it was going well. There was a comfort going back to a waitressing job that was unexpected. A time ago she was so thrilled to be rid of the grease and the people. Whether it was a desperate need for adult interaction or a break from being alone with her mind, it worked for her right now. She didn't care if Grace's cleaning job paid more. It was worth her independence and her sanity to work through the hangovers. Hopefully, this morning's hangover had been her last one.

* * *

Grace's visit the next day came after dark much to Agatha's relief. All evening she struggled with boredom. Usually, this was prime time to sink in a few bottles.

"I brought you some books," Grace said after exchanging hellos. "I know there's not much to do around here."

"You read my mind," Agatha said. "Well, sorta. I can't remember the last time I actually read anything."

"No better time to acquire the habit again. I also brought you a diary."

"What for?"

"To write in," Grace answered matter-of-factly. "I thought it might help if you're struggling. How are you doing, by the way?"

"I've been better," Agatha shrugged. "I've also been worse."

"I'm sorry to stop in so late," Grace said as she sat down. "I was taking Annie and her friends shopping."

Sitting across from her, Agatha asked, "They're still there?"

"Yes. Oliver is in the process of finding homes from them all. I believe he's just about through. The girls will be meeting their prospective parents tomorrow at Annie's party."

"Annie's havin' a party? It's not her birthday."

"To celebrate her adoption. It's been finalized and Oliver thought it would be a good idea to throw a celebration on the Fourth of July."

"Oh," Agatha said with no particular emotion. "Sounds fun."

"Is something the matter?" Grace asked.

"Nope."

"I have trouble believing that."

Giving in, Agatha sighed. "It's weird to think of those kids attending a big fancy mansion party."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because I saw them one way for so long. And these past couple days I've felt… I guess I've been feeling guilty for what I did to them."

"While I agree you should be remorseful, you also can't dwell on it. They've put it behind them, can't you as well?"

"I dunno. It scares me to think I was capable of hurting them the way I did. I'm my father. I grew up in a household where if you were stupid enough to be seen you got what you deserve. I hadn't thought of it then, but now I realize I created the same environment for all of them. I promised myself when I was a child I would never treat my own kids that way. I know they weren't  **my** children but doesn't that make it worse?"

"What's done is done."

"I fear whatever karma will come my way."

"Look, Agatha, are you sorry?"

"Yeah."

"Are you trying to turn your life around?"

"I hope."

"That's all that matters at this moment. Now tell me, did you have a drink yesterday or today?"

"No."

"Good!" Grace smiled. "See? You're going to be okay."

"Grace," Agatha said as she stood to put the books in her hands away, "one night isn't going to define the rest of my life. Yeah, I got through last night and today. But what about after you leave? What about tomorrow?"

"If you worry about tomorrow you'll just stress yourself so much that it makes it that much harder to turn down a drink."

"I'm trying to get another shift at the diner doing anything but so far no luck. I'm too new and they're tight on funds as it is."

"There are other things to keep busy with. See a movie or a show. Talk a walk. Anything."

"You're forgetting this little thing called money. I don't get paid until next week and I spent most of my tips today on some groceries."

"Groceries? What happened to room service?"

"They have hours and I needed something to snack on."

"Well… I can't say for sure yet, but maybe, if you wanted…"

"… Yeah?"

"I can see if I can add you to the guest list tomorrow night."

Agatha laughed. "Are you serious? No one is gonna want me there. You'll send those rats to their graves. The fact that you will have to check says enough."

"Come on, Agatha. This could be a good thing. It would give you a chance to apologize to the children. That's got to provide you with some kind of closure, right?"

"I don't need closure, I need to forget and move on."

"That's not healthy."

"Grace, look at me. My concern is whether or not something is healthy?"

"What's the harm in trying? If you're uncomfortable you can leave. There are going to be so many people there, no one is going to notice if you slip out."

While Agatha did like the idea of being in a different environment where she could keep busy, there was also so much at stake. She wouldn't say it aloud to Grace but she was ashamed. The kids sounded to be so much better off now. She didn't want to be the butt of their ridicule. They could be vicious now that they were safe.

"I appreciate the thought. I do," Agatha said. "But I have to say no. It'll be too much."

Grace nodded understandingly. "It's your choice. I don't want to force you into it. But would you mind if I asked Oliver anyways? Just so you have the option should you change your mind."

"He's not still mad at me?"

"He didn't press charges, did he?"

"That's different from being mad. For all I know he has his goons coming after me."

"He doesn't have any goons. Like I said yesterday, Oliver is really a good man. I've told him all about you and he doesn't seem to hold any ill feelings against you anymore. I'd say he would be more cautious than anything."

"Well… I suppose there's no harm in asking then. But don't get your hopes up."

"I won't."

"Hey…" Agatha started in a different tone, going back over to the sitting area and retaking her seat. "Now that you don't want to scratch my eyes out anymore — at least I hope not — can ya tell me what's goin' on between you two?"

Shifting awkwardly in her seat, Grace replied, "What's there to tell?"

A sly grin appearing on her face, Agatha said, "Ah, come on. There's something. I know it. You caught yourself yesterday using his first name and today you've used nothing else when talkin' about him."

"It's a bit awkward seeing as you came on to him."

"I di- oh. You mean when he came to the orphanage?"

"Yes."

"He told you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Come one, Grace. You have to know I didn't mean anything. Not genuinely. It's his money I'm after, not him."

"You're still after it?"

"Not his in particular. Even if you didn't have the hots for him I think my chances now are pretty slim."

"That is not the way I would describe my feelings for him."

Agatha laughed, "You're still naive."

Grace sighed. "If you must know, I care for him very much. He and I have grown rather close since Annie's arrival."

"Close friends or…  **close**."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Somewhere in between."

"Oh?"

"No offense, Agatha, but I don't really feel comfortable talking about this. The short version is yes, Oliver and I are an item. We aren't talking about it just yet. Things are crazy back at the house and we don't want to add any more drama."

"Who am I gonna tell?"

"My point is that it's a new relationship. It's been a long time since I've been involved with anyone so I'm still trying to make sense of it all."

"In a way, it makes sense, a boss and secretary. Not so much for you, though."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't seem to be the scandalous type."

"It's not like that at all. This isn't — and hasn't been — a crazy affair. We really do care about each other."

"I see."

"I suppose not many people will believe that," Grace admitted, "but that's their problem. Oliver and I know the truth and that's all that matters."

"I didn't say I don't believe you."

"No, but you're still questioning it. I can tell."

"The timing seems strange, Agatha said, "that's all."

"Annie played matchmaker."

"Ah."

"Maybe I'll talk more about it later on. Don't misunderstand me. I'm glad things have been getting better between us. I'm just not ready for such personal conversations yet."

"Yeah, okay. That's fair enough."

"Thanks."

"Well…" Agatha said uncomfortably. "I guess you've got a busy day tomorrow. You don't have to hang around. I think I might take a crack at one of those books tonight."

"Sounds good," Grace said as she stood.

"Thanks for coming by."

"And please, think about the party. I'll call you tonight or tomorrow if Oliver says it's okay."

"I'll think about it. Again, don't expect my answer to change."

Grace nodded.


	35. Chapter 35

"Oliver… can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely," he smiled, taking Grace's hand, glad to be done with work for the day.

"What would you say to… my inviting Agatha to the party tomorrow?"

Surprised by the question, he leaned back against the wall. "You want her to come to the party?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth?"

"Remember how I told you the other day how she and I had a really good talk?"

"Grace, a good talk doesn't merit anything rash. What about the girls? They aren't going to want her around."

"I'm going to talk to them tomorrow morning. I wanted to talk to you first. If it really makes you uncomfortable I, of course, won't go against your word, but I do hope you'll consider it. I know it's hard to believe but she really is sorry. I believe her. And besides, it's more just to give her the option of coming. She wasn't thrilled with the idea, either."

"Hmm, she's wiser than I gave her credit for."

"Come on, Oliver. Please be serious. It would mean a lot to me."

Letting go of her hands, Oliver said, "I don't want to start anything, Grace, however, I feel as though I must speak up. Think about what you're asking from me. I understand you and she were friends way back when, but I wasn't. To me, she is still that terrible woman from the orphanage who signed my now daughter's adoption papers whilst sitting in a bathtub full of gin. I don't want her celebrating the adoption with us. It will be our first public appearance as a family. I can't afford for anything to go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong, I promise."

"How can you promise something you can't control? I'll believe you when you say she is capable of change but not this soon. That kind of thing is going to take time. Two days sober isn't going to change a personality trait she's had for heaven knows how long."

"What if she comes here early, or you come with me to visit her. We can go see her at work over lunch tomorrow. The girls will all be busy here getting ready for the party. We're really not going to get a lot of work done seeing as the President and the First Lady are arriving at two. It's perfect timing. You can see for yourself."

"I don't want to waste my only calm moment tomorrow seeing her. You seem to be forgetting that I haven't been crazy about this arrangement to begin with. I gave in because I knew it meant a great deal to you. Now I'm asking for something in return. Look, I haven't said as much but I'm nervous about tomorrow. Seeing those papers… it made everything official. I'm a father now. I'm responsible for everything that happens to Annie for the rest of her life. I'm not worried about the finances of it all. It's the emotional part that terrifies me. I've never been good at it."

"You've been good with the emotional parts around me."

"That's different. You're not a child and our relationship is different. I can kiss you and say gushy nonsense. I can distance myself in that way if I start to panic. With a child… everything is at stake. Whatever you say can have a lifelong effect on them."

"Why haven't you brought this up before?"

"I didn't want to spoil anything."

"It's not spoiling anything. You shouldn't hold these thoughts in."

"It's what I do. I'll get over it eventually. I know it's cold feet."

Retaking his hands, Grace tugged on him to pull him close to her. "Oliver Warbucks, there is no doubt in my mind that you are going to be an amazing father. You won't be perfect and certainly not right away. No parent is. Having a child is a constant lesson. You learn as you go along. Seeing as Annie is here later in her life, there are a lot of things that will have to be learned in hindsight. You aren't going to be doing this alone. I'm here for you and there is no doubt in my mind that Annie understands. She's gone her whole life without a parent. Now she has an entire household of people who love her. Doesn't that give you any consolation?"

"Not really," Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know what else to say to make you believe what I see. If anything, I'll bet by tomorrow night you'll be thinking all this worrying was silly."

"Probably, but it doesn't get me through this moment."

"Then I really don't know what else to say."

"Say you won't invite Agatha to the party."

"How is this related to your nerves around adopting Annie?"

"Because that woman put Annie through so much unnecessary pain. Annie might forgive her for that and bless her for it, but I'm not ready to do so. I don't think I ever will be. I haven't asked of much from you in these matters, Grace. Please, don't argue the point anymore."

Unable to hide the disappointment that crossed her face, Grace nodded. "Okay. If it really means this much to you I won't invite her."

Cautiously moving to hug her, he whispered, "Thank you…"

* * *

Grace paced her room for a little while, unsure if she should call Agatha at this late hour or if she should wait until morning. The problem with waiting until morning was that it meant having to tell Oliver where she was going. It was too early in their relationship for him to start not being able to trust her. Previous encounters with Agatha already made this a touchy subject. Despite her disappointment, she had to be appreciative that Oliver respected her enough to ask her for this. It'd been a struggle not to persist but she knew she couldn't be the only one calling the shots. Agatha made mention that similar self-centered patterns had hurt her. She wasn't willing to make that mistake again, not with Oliver. He meant too much. She only hoped this wouldn't put a strain on progressions with Agatha. They already left off tonight on an awkward note. Thinking more about this, she decided to call and get it over with. At least she wouldn't have to see her face.

Picking up the private line in her room, Grace connected to Agatha's room, glad to hear that she was still wide awake."

"Grace?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would be calling?" Agatha replied.

"I just… wanted to let you know that Oliver doesn't think it's a good idea… you know, having you come tomorrow."

"Imagine my surprise."

"I'm so sorry. I really thought he'd be okay with it. I guess he's more upset with you than I realized."

"I thought he would be."

"There's not enough time before the party to try talking to him. I will do my best for him to change his outlook."

"Look, I appreciate the thought, Grace, but you have to face the fact. I ain't welcome in that home. I never will be. If we're able to be friends again it's not gonna be just as before. You said so yourself. Too much happened. Even you haven't forgiven me and I know you will never forget."

"I do forgive you."

"You might in the front of your mind. In the back, you never can. You'll always know that I was responsible for what happened to Annie."

"I know it was Rooster's idea."

"Yeah, it was his idea. But who gave him the information he needed to get to her?"

"You said yourself he would have walked away with that money one way or another."

"My point is that he didn't do it his own way. He had my help. A part of you is always going to keep back from me."

"… Well," Grace muttered, her mind spinning, "even if that is true, what can anyone do about it? It happened. I have more understanding for your reasons. Yeah, I guess I am still mad about it, but not as much as you seem to be thinking. I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't want to."

"Listen, I'm not trying to start anything. I don't know what I'm saying anymore other than I'm not surprised that other's feel what they feel about me."

"Oliver is stubborn, that's all. I told him you're trying to change."

"I don't know him at all but I know enough about life that he couldn't have gotten to be on top of the world living by forgiving and forget."

Put this way, Grace could see the logic in her words. Still, part of her didn't want to admit to this. "Maybe he'll still come around. You never know. Maybe when more time has passed he'll be able to see you've been working hard at a change."

"I guess…"

"What is it?"

"Realize that it's awkward for me, too. I acted like a fool around him and I'm sure that's why he doesn't want me around. I think he did some sort of check on me because he knew all this stuff even you and Annie couldn't have known. It scared me. Lord knows what other information he got. I'm not proud of a lot of my actions and it's weird to know a complete strange has a list of them all. Even without that it's uncomfortable. It's like look at the poor sap, ain't she doing better? Good. She has some willpower after all. What a shame she wasted all those years in the gutters."

Beyond shocked, Grace said, "Agatha, I… Did he really?"

"I'm guessing so because he knew a lot."

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear."

"I didn't think you did."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's fine, but in the future could you please not invite me to any more mansion events? I'm not going to go. I can't handle it."

"Yes… yes, that's fine."

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep now. I'm working the five AM shift tomorrow. I'm not used to waking up that early so wish me luck."

"Good luck… and again, I'm sorry."

"I'll talk to you later."

Grace hung up the phone, feeling like a complete fool.

* * *

"Oliver… are you awake?" Grace knocked lightly on the door, praying the answer would be yes. What she had to say needed to be said now or else she would lose her nerve or convince herself what he had done was okay.

To her dismay, there wasn't so much as a stir on the other side of the door.

Barely taking a second to consider her action, Grace carefully opened the door and peeked inside. She couldn't remember a time she'd been inside Oliver's room. The closest she ever got was standing outside his door whenever she was taking a diction for him on the move. His room was large and definitely a suit. Hers technically was as well, though, she never considered it to be the way she had it set up. She had to walk in a bit a way before finding his bed where, of course, he was sound asleep. This was the first moment she stopped to think that maybe waking him wasn't a good idea. He seemed upset with her after her earlier request and she could tell he was struggling not to show it. And then again, she remembered why she was here. Because he'd completely violated Agatha's privacy.

"Oliver…?"

She said his name a couple times without getting a response. On the fourth or fifth time, she reached out to lightly shake his shoulder.

"Grace?" he said with a scratchy voice. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What time is it?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't been paying attention to the clock."

"If you don't mind, can this wait until tomorrow? We've had late nights almost every day this week. We're going to have another one tomorrow. I'm tired."

"If I don't talk to you now I never will. You can yell at me if you want, but I need you to answer me something."

With a grumble, he sat up knowing she was going to press her case until he gave in. Throwing the covers off and sleepily moving his feet to the floor, he asked, "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Grace readied herself for whatever his answer and/or reaction might be.

"Did you hire a detective to spy on Agatha?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you hire a detective to find things out about Agatha?"

"Yeah, a while ago," he answered as he fetched his robe. "Why?"

"So, you admit it."

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?"

"How could you!"

Getting this drift this was to be a drawn-out discussion, he moved to the door with the intention of getting a cup of tea. "Calm down, Grace. I hired him before I knew you two were friends." Gesturing for her to step in from of him, he finished, "After all the things Annie said I had my buddy do a check on her. It wasn't a secret. I thought you knew."

Not moving from her spot, she replied, "If I did it didn't register. You freaked out Agatha. You don't hire a detective just so you can point out to people all the things they've done wrong."

Squinting his eyes, trying to make sense of all this through his sleepiness, Oliver asked, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Grace brought her nails to her teeth, an old nervous habit she'd picked up again in recent days. "I was on the phone with Agatha, telling her not to come to the party tomorrow. From there we got to talking and she said she could never come even with an invitation because you knew all these things about her."

"Like I said earlier," he said as he shut the door. "I'm trying to be supportive and give you the freedom to work things out with her despite my resentment towards her and the whole idea of you being chums with her, but you need to start facing the reality of it all. In the process of bettering herself or not, she is a very sick woman. You should hear the things in her file. I guarantee you'd feel the same way as I do about her if you read them."

"I refuse to read them. It's none of my business knowing what she's done unless she chooses to tell me."

"I'm not forcing you to read them."

"What were you planning to do with that information?"

"I was planning on using it as evidence to get her fired. She abused and neglected those children. You seem to be forgetting this. I needed evidence for a case. I couldn't go up to The Board of Orphans and say that one of the kids told me some stories about this woman and call it fact. I needed to know for sure. So I got the information I needed. I never expected all that happened to happen, though. All I care about is that she's out of that job and she is."

Grace shook her head. "I don't believe this."

"I'm not going to lie to you and say I didn't find out anything. Give me credit for admitting it."

"It's not what you know, it's the fact you're using it to judge her entire life before and after. I'm telling you she's working hard on herself."

"While I can believe that's her intention and maybe she's done a good job of it for now, people don't have a complete attitude adjustment in a matter of days."

"That's the thing. I believe it's something she's wanted for herself for a long time. Being in the orphanage wasn't good for her. Without that stress, she feels more relaxed. She seems to like her new job. She can do it, I know she can."

"Whether or not she does or doesn't I'm going to need more time before I can accept her. If I didn't know how much she meant to you I would insist you stop seeing her. It drives me mad thinking that she might be brainwashing you. It already seems like she has wiped your memory of all the horror she caused all three of us."

"She didn't. It's called forgiveness. As a matter of fact, she even said to me today that she knew a part of me would always be angry with her. I can admit that's true. I still see Annie at the top of that bridge whenever I close my eyes. But I can't walk around angry all the time. It's not healthy."

"I'm not suggesting you do. I'm saying you can't forget how people have hurt you and set yourself up for that hurt again. Will she ever come after Annie again? I doubt it, but there are more important things you should be focusing on right now."

"Such as?"

"Annie for starters. You should have seen how upset she looked when I told her you wouldn't be making it to the movies with us. We don't have a lot of free time and the minute you have a moment you've rushed out of the house for hours at a time. Annie misses you. What happened to what you said about taking care of her when you asked me to keep her?"

"Don't you dare imply that I'm neglecting her."

"That's not the word I would use. It's more like you're putting her second. And what about us?"

"We've been spending time together."

"Yeah, but we haven't been on a proper date. I would have loved to have taken you to dinner one of these evenings. It feels like rekindling your friendship with Miss Hannigan is more important than the start of our family."

"Family?"

"That's what we are, aren't we?"

Looking down at her feet, Grace said, "You and Annie are family."

"Maybe it's not in writing yet but she and I think of you as so."

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Oh… I don't know what to think. Why can't all of you be important to me?"

"Come here," Oliver said, holding out his hand.

Carefully, Grace walked over.

When her fingers touched his, he led her over to the large armchair by the fireplace. Sitting down first, he then pulled her onto his lap. "I'm not saying you have to kick Agatha to the curb. Yes, I admit your friendship with her leaves me unsettled, especially given how fast you're trusting her again after having gone your separate ways ten years ago and everything leading up to now. However, most of me does trust that you aren't like her. I just wish you weren't making her your top priority. I suppose that's why I got frustrated earlier when you were asking if she could come to the party. I really am frightened by the fact I'm considered a father now. I'm not used to that feeling anymore. I've been counting on you to help me through it. You know that first night we took Annie to the movies? You helped me and showed me how to get her into bed. I would never have known how to do that without you. I guess I'm okay with any of the fun stuff like movies and ice cream but nothing about actually caring for her. I'm afraid I'm going to screw her up."

Placing a hand on his cheek, Grace said, "There's nothing you can do to make her life worse than it already has been."

"And that's what's confusing me about you. On one hand, you know this, on the other you're forgetting who did this to her."

Squeezing his hands, Grace forced herself to admit, "I know what she did. I haven't forgotten. But I also haven't forgotten what good friends we were. I love you, Oliver, but what I have with you is very different than just being friends. Even before we became romantically involved. I wouldn't trade it for anything but it's been a long time since I've had a real friend outside the house. Plus, it's also been a long time since I've seen anyone from my past. My life and my heart are here one hundred percent, it's just that sometimes it's nice to go back. Was my time with Agatha the best time of my life? I can't say it was, but it wasn't a bad time. If I can go back to even a fraction of how it was… I don't know. It's felt kind of good. I didn't mean to disregard you and especially not Annie. I guess there's just not enough hours in the day. I promise I will first and foremost be here for you both."

"You love me?"

"…What?"

"You said you love me?"

Unconsciously halting her breaths, Grace replayed all that was said in her mind. When she realized she'd let those words slip, she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Oh no."

Oliver smiled, reaching to pull her arm away from her face. "Grace…"

"I know it's soon. I didn't mean to say it. I'm sorry. Please, there's no pressure. I won't be offended. I know this is new. I wasn't thinking. It's late. I should leave."

Securing his arm around her waist, he made sure she didn't stand. "Grace."

Meeting his eye only halfway, she replied, "Yes?"

He then brought his hand to her cheek, using his thumb to turn her chin and pull her in close. He kissed her softly before saying, "I love you, too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

With a happy and emotional sigh of relief, she flung her arms around him.


	36. Chapter 36

"Here's your pay, Agatha. I have to say I was skeptical taking you on. Glad to say I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Thank you," Agatha said with a genuine smile as opposed to the once forced with the customers.

Andy, her boss, handed her a small envelope with cash. Working under the table wasn't ideal, but it was a job in a fairly decent place. The cleanest? No. Friendliest? Enough.

It'd been a good week. Better than any she'd had in a long time. Withdrawals aside, nothing horrendous took place. She wasn't angry with Grace about the part, something that somewhat surprised her. That and the fact she hadn't seen or heard from her since their telephone call a few nights back. At first, there were feelings of resentment. It was happening all over again. She was more interested in her life away. Then she started to think, catching herself in this thought pattern that hadn't done her any good at all. Even if Grace did drift away, life wasn't too bad. Plus, being on better terms meant a door was open. It wouldn't be the exact same way it was before. Her energy was better spent on new people or at least a new environment.

"It won't be right away, but if you're planin' on stickin' around for a little while, I might be able to promise you some more hours in the future."

"That would be great," Agatha said as she tucked the envelope

"Don't get your hopes up just yet, though. If I need more help it'll be around Christmas. Haven't been able to predict the crowds much the past few years. People still seem to have some money to travel and see their families somehow. Good thing, too. Could be why I'm still in business."

"Yeah, whatever works, huh?"

"Been close to shutin' down a few times. My wife went and found herself a laundry job and that's how we made it."

By now, Agatha knew Andy was one to chat, but she was eager to go spend some of the money in her pocket. New clothes were a must. Not having a drink constantly under her nose brought to her attention the fact all of her dresses had the same stale smell that apparently no amount of washing was going to get rid of. It made her realize why that Mr. Bundles always looked so terrified of her. The stores wouldn't be open much longer today.

"That's good," she replied. At the same time, she couldn't deny herself a proper conversation after sitting in the dead quiet of her hotel room evening after evening.

Andy chatted on for a little while longer. Agatha listened for the most part but was pleased when she was finally able to leave. Checking her watch, she noticed she had about a half an hour before the shops closed. However, her plans changed as soon as she set foot outside the door.

"Agatha!"

Looking up, Grace saw Grace rushing towards her.

"Oh, hey, Grace. What are you doing here?"

"I stopped by the hotel but you weren't there. I figured you were at work."

"Yep, just got off."

"How was your day?"

Agatha shrugged. "Can't complain."

"Are you heading back to your room?"

"Actually," Agatha said as she glanced at her watch again, "I was just about to run and see about getting a couple new dresses. Don't think I'm being irresponsible, it's just that I was just paid and I-"

"You don't have to explain," Grace said, holding up a hand. "Those clothes are practically falling off of you."

"Do you want to come? I mean, it won't be all that much fun given the hour but beats sitting in a stuffy hotel room."

"Sure, but I'll have to head home after that."

As the two started walking, Grace continued. "I really came by to apologize again for everything that happened. You know, the party."

"Don't mention it. It's not an issue."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It all worked out how it was supposed to. From the article I read in the paper, it seemed to be a hit."

"Yes," Grace nodded. "It went very well, thank you."

"And you and Warbucks decided to go public?"

With a slight tint appearing on her cheeks, Grace replied, "Not officially, but I suppose so. It's not a secret, it's just not something we're shouting from the rooftops."

"Well, in any case, you look good together."

"You mean it?" Grace asked with a small smile.

"Sure."

"… He's really wonderful."

"I wouldn't know."

"Is something wrong?" Grace asked in response to Agatha's tone.

"No, I just thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I do and don't I suppose. It's so new and different."

"Different I get, but new? You've been in relationships before."

"Yeah, but not like this. There's so much passion — and before you ask, no, not that kind of passion."

"Funny how you still know me," Agatha joked.

Rolling her eyes, Grace continued, "I didn't think I was in for any of that, especially not at my age."

"Ya know, I can't see Warbucks as a serious lover. He seems too… I dunno the word. Polished?"

Grace chuckled. "I don't think I'd use the word polished to describe him any time."

"You know what I mean."

"He's very different in private than he is to the public. There are so many rumors about how he mistreats his staff and how he fires people on a daily basis…"

"They aren't true?"

"Hardly. He hires a lot of temps. Unless they're slowing things down or in general a bad employee he hardly ever fires anybody. He has the most loyal staff you could ever imagine."

"Makes sense," Agatha said. "You're still there after all this time."

"And many people have been there longer."

"Funny how these things get around."

"I'll tell you… it's amazing how far out of their way people go to make a good person look bad. Oliver says that's when you know you're doing your job right."

"Makes sense, but even you have to admit it isn't hard sometimes."

"He's under a lot of pressure. I must say, though, since Annie's first couple of days I haven't seen him really lose his temper. I almost feel like I'm waiting for something to set him off."

"Probably'll happen."

Grace sighed, nodding in agreement. "I know."

Conversation lulled as they arrived at the store Agatha had been leading them to. As Grace was about to bring up the [a] conversation she'd had with Oliver a few nights back, she looked at the marquee and couldn't help but ask, "Is this where you want to get your dress from?"

"Sure… why?"

With a shrug, Grace answered, "Their patterns are pretty bold, don't you think?"

Agatha raised her eyes as she took a step back, gesturing to her attire. "Have you taken a good look at me? This is what I can afford. Anyway, what's wrong with wanting to stand out a little? In case you haven't noticed, I didn't fill out as nicely as you."

"I'm not saying you need to wear what I wear, I just think you should be finding something suitable for work. I can see you're not required to wear a uniform."

"Yeah, it's gotta be for work but there's no rule about the pattern, only the cut."

"Forget I said anything. I don't want to intrude."

It took everything inside of her not to say something back. Somehow resisting her natural responses, she simply gave a nod of her head before going inside.

. . .

They went their separate ways after shopping. Agatha was glad to have had a normal moment out. It'd been a long time. Anyone on the streets saw her and didn't see a desperate woman sneaking around. They saw some person out for a walk and doing some shopping with a friend. It felt good. She made some honest money, paid for a couple dresses with it, and now was on her way home to have a decent supper. So much could still happen ahead but it didn't change the fact that she was proud of herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had a moment like this. They didn't come often.

Her mood continued to grow brighter as she tried on her new clothes. They looked and smelled so fresh. The colors weren't as vibrant as she would have liked, however, they would do. Plus, they were suitable for work. It'd be nice to stop getting fringe and ruffles caught on counters and tables. All in all, today was good. Today made any moment of temptation worth fighting. Had anyone told her a month ago she'd be where she was now she would have laughed in their face.

The rate at which this all took place did concern her, however. Yes, all was fine now aside from long nights with cravings and lack of sleep. But other than the knowledge she  **could** have a drink if she  **really** wanted to, she did what she wanted to avoid in the first place which was quitting cold turkey. Opening the bottle to take a whiff of the scent must have been doing wonders after all… she hoped.

* * *

Grace took her time going to find Oliver once she was home. Instead, she went to find Annie. It was amazing how empty and quiet the house had become now that the other girls had all been adopted. Annie missed them all terribly. But Grace silently admitted she was glad everyone was getting settled in for good now. It made spending time with Annie much easier. Not that she didn't love the other children, but she knew they weren't hers to get attached to. She'd been lucky getting Oliver to agree to one child. Six more most definitely would have been pushing.

She felt bad for not telling Agatha that she wasn't going to be around so much for a little while. She seemed to be in such a good place. The last thing she wanted to do was start an argument. She knew it was a strange topic to bring up, but Oliver had taken a risk voicing his needs. Both of them were important to her, but Oliver was the one who'd been there for the last ten years. Not to mention the fact that, from the way things have been going, her name would be placed on the adoption Annie's adoption papers soon enough. Oliver was absolutely right. This time was family time. He was new to this and wanted her help. Quite frankly, this was what she wanted most of all. A family. An actual family. After giving up hope she finally had one.


	37. Chapter 37

As much as Grace loved spending time with Oliver (and working with him had been a much more pleasant experience as of late), she was glad when he finally had a day of meetings around the city. The morning of she rushed through most of her work and headed over to the diner at lunchtime. She'd even arranged for a couple of Annie's friends to come over to keep her occupied for the afternoon.

Agatha was happy when she saw Grace walk through the door. It'd been over a week since she last heard from her. A few nights back she'd almost called out of curiosity but ultimately thought better of it. If it was something bad she didn't want to know.

"Have a seat, Grace," Agatha said in a cheery tone after exchanging an awkward hello hug. "What'll ya have?"

"Oh, any kind of sandwich would be great. I've been wanting to stop by and try the food here. I'm glad I caught you while you are working."

Agatha shouted her order back to the kitchen before she half-joked, "Thought you'd forgotten about me."

"Of course I didn't. Things have been busy. Actually, that's partly what I want to talk to you about. What time do you get off? I figured I'd eat lunch and then do some errands until you're through."

"Not until five, I'm afraid. Unless I can get out of clean up early."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want you to do that. That's perfectly fine. I expected as much. I have plenty I can do around town for the time being."

"Are you sure?" Agatha asked

"Positive."

. . .

Time passed rather swiftly despite the fact Grace's errands took her less than an hour to complete. With a few hours to spare, she hailed a cab and did some shopping of her own. It occurred to her that aside from a handful of dresses, her everyday clothes consisted of business suits and nothing more. Oliver made frequent compliments whenever she wore her sundresses. With autumn right around the corner, she wanted to get ahead of the game and prepare her wardrobe for the cooler weather.

When 4:30 rolled around, Grace headed back toward the diner figuring if it was closed she could just wait around there while they locked up. This gave her the chance to meet Agatha's boss which gave her some comfort. She was worried Agatha had gotten into another bad situation. The place was all around pleasant despite its shabby appearance. It had been amusing to see the other customer's faces when she walked in. It made her realize the power of perspective. She thought with Agatha's choice in fabrics and styles she was settling for less, but standing next to everyone else in her tailored clothes, it reminded her just how bad things had become for most people.

Hungry once again, Grace offered to take Agatha out for an early dinner. Agatha agreed, though found herself mystified by how natural their recent association felt. It was almost as though everything that happened never took place… almost.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Agatha asked before taking a sip of water."

"Oh…" Grace said nervously. "It can wait until after we eat."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Then why can't you tell me now? We ain't talkin' about anything else."

"It's not bad, but it's not exactly a fun topic."

"Fun? Grace, I hate to break it to you, but other than things we did ten years ago, you and I have nothing in common."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Would you please just tell me?"

Grace nodded. "I'm sorry for not stopping by more."

"That's it?"

"No, there's more to it."

"Then get on with it," Agatha said along with a hand gesture.

"Oliver pointed out to me how little time I was spending with him and Annie. I know that sounds strange seeing as I work at home and I'm there more time than not, but it's a different kind of time. I missed a lot of things with Annie and her friends and both she and Oliver were disappointed with me."

"And?"

"And what?"

"I thought there was more."

Grace shook her head, slightly confused. "No, not really."

"I'm not expecting you to spend all your time with me. I like the company, but to tell you the truth, that's what I was most afraid of when this whole mess started."

"You were afraid I was going to come over all the time?"

"Well yeah, like a babysitter. You even said…? Well, never mind that part. It was a stupid fight. Believe it or not, I've been doing okay on my own."

"Have you really?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty shocked, actually. Kinda waiting to see how long it'll last."

"Don't think like that."

Agatha shrugged. "Gotta be realistic."

"Realistic doesn't have to mean pessimistic."

"Let's not start, okay? My point is that I'm good right now."

"I'm certainly glad to hear it. I do want to keep in touch, though. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. I guess I didn't want to admit it."

"I don't think I did either."

Not used to these kinds of conversations, Agatha cleared her throat before attempting to change the subject. "So… how are you and the billionaire doing?"

"Really well," she gave a shy smile.

"You think it's going somewhere?"

"I do."

"I thought he was a confirmed bachelor."

"So did I. Goodness, I am so glad I was wrong."

"Maybe this is a dumb question seeing as I just said me and you don't have any common ground, but what do you two find to talk about outside of work?"

"Lately it's been getting settled in with Annie and getting to know each other in a different light. I haven't thought much about it."

"Warbucks with a kid… shocked us all. What gave him the idea to take one in in the first place?"

"I suggested it. He's been, or was, getting a lot of negative press so I suggested a charitable gesture. When he asked what kind of gesture, bringing an orphan in was the first thing that came to my mind. I don't know why. It seemed unique. He wasn't too keen on the idea but agreed for the sake of brevity. Thinking back, I don't think he expected me to go through with it."

"Must've been a surprise to him," Agatha said.

Grace nodded, adding, "Especially when he realized I'd brought home a girl. He never specified what gender word for word. It was more implied. So it wasn't at the front of my mind to specify to The Board of Orphans. When they assumed I was looking for a girl, I wasn't quick to correct them."

"But why?"

"I suppose because I knew most of the responsibility would fall on me. I don't have much experience with boys."

Agatha chuckled. "Imagine if you had chosen a boy. We wouldn't be sitting here that's for damn sure."

"Things always work out," Grace smiled.

"Boy, I'll never forget the shock I felt when I realized who you were at the door."

"Likewise."

"… Any regrets?"

"Naturally some given the craziness around it. But I suppose if it all needed to happen for a greater good…"

"I'm… I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time in the beginning."

"I'm starting to realize it wasn't so much you as it was the alcohol," Grace said.

"Some of it was still me," Agatha admitted. "I was angry. Not just at you but everything."

"I know."

"You're not mad at me for that?"

Grace chuckled. "I can't be mad at you for being mad. And given everything, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I don't know a lot about any kind of addiction but I can imagine it wasn't an easy task to wrap your mind around."

"It wasn't. And it isn't."

"There's something I've been wondering…" Grace's tone suddenly changed.

"What is it?"

"The timing of your decision… it was right about when I was telling you about the car accident."

"Yeah?"

"It seemed like that influenced your decision in a way. I was surprised you even remembered them, you know, as it had taken you a moment to recognize me."

"I can't remember their faces but I remember them around that one year."

"Anyway, it's confusing me. Was it them that influenced your decision, or was it the nature of the conversation?"

"I'm not sure," Agatha answered. "I guess more the nature. And guilt, probably."

"Guilt? What happened to them wasn't your fault."

"Oh, I know. I mean I was feeling guilty because I kept sayin' to you that you didn't know any real kind of pain."

"Oh, I see.'

"I am sorry for that. You might have a point saying things feel different for everyone. While I don't think I'd be devastated right now if I heard Rooster's jail cell went up in flames and I didn't grieve much more than my freedom when my parents went, I remember enough that family means everything to you. I don't know why but I kinda flashed on how that must've been to see. I can't really explain it. Somethin' in the eyes, I guess."

Grace nodded, looking down at her napkin. "It wasn't a great time in my life."

"I didn't think it was."

"I've been thinking about them a lot since then. I feel I should try to get in touch with Leia… you know, tell her all that's happened."

"Go for it," Agatha said, beginning to wish the heavy topic hadn't been brought up.

"I can't help but wonder how she'll react. Annie is around the same age Rosie was…"

"Oh."

Grace sighed, knowing she needed to get away from the topic herself. "I suppose I need to leave well enough alone."

"Maybe."

"Besides, I don't think Oliver can take one more thing right now."

"I thought you said you two are doing great?"

"We are," Grace said, "but he's nervous about being a father and what this means to his usual routine. I think as everything was going on at the same time he didn't feel it so much. Now that there's a sense of normalcy returning he's beginning to panic."

"What's he doing?"

"I honestly can't explain it. It's his mannerisms. He's gotten clumsy, that's the best I can say."

"Weird."

"I apologize, I don't mean to carry on like this."

"That's all right," Agatha said.

"Enough about me. How is work going? Your boss seems nice."

"Yeah, he is. He's been good to me."

"And the money's good?" Grace asked.

"It could be better but I'm not complaining. I'm just happy to have a job. And I know you had found on for me but it felt good to be able to find this one myself, ya know?"

"Yes, I understand."

"And also thanks for giving me a place to stay. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you…"

"Don't worry about it. Seems like it's been worth it."

"Thanks."

"When do you think you'll be able to get a place of your own? I'm not asking because the money is a problem. I'm curious."

"If I can find a decent rate maybe in a month or two? I thought it might be sooner but tips aren't what they used to be."

"That isn't bad."

"I think I might look for a room instead. What the hell am I going to do with an entire apartment? Given the times it might not be so humiliating."

"You could find a studio apartment."

"Yeah, I guess. We'll see. Whatever is cheapest."

"I'm just thinking if it's going to take a while to get you a place, why don't we start looking now?"

"What? By the time I can afford it, comfortably anyway, it'll be taken by someone else."

"No, no, what I mean is if I'm going to be paying nightly for a hotel anyways why don't I help out with your rent for a little while?"

"Oh, Grace, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It'll probably amount to less than the stay at the hotel if I'm being honest. The hotel isn't a problem if that's where you'd prefer to stay it's not a problem."

"Oh… I hadn't realized. How much are you spending anyways?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh gosh, that much?"

"Relax," Grace said, "it's not a fortune or even a small one. I have the money."

"You must be paid well."

"It's more a matter of being paid along with being provided most of my living necessities."

"Find me a job like that and I'll sign up in a heartbeat."

"I would if I could."

"I was joking. You would?"

"Of course."

"But I've been rotten to you."

"I don't like to hold a grudge."

"You have every right to, though."

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden. I've been thinking about it off and on. I'm glad things are getting different again, but why is it?"

"Because we're both trying?"

Agatha nodded before she continued. "Yeah, but you should have been running like hell a lot of times. Why did you waste your time coming back?"

"I'm not lying when I said you meant a lot to me. I miss having you as a friend. I know we'll never be able to recreate the old times, but who's to say we can't make new ones? We're different people now. That doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"I just don't wanna screw up your life. I mean, I'm not going to pretend I'm not still jealous of you. It's hard to see what a loser I turned out to be while you're on your way to becoming the wife of a billionaire."

"You're turning your life around. That's what counts. And you're not screwing up my life. I'm making my own decisions."

"Didn't you just say you have to focus on being home?"

"Yes, I did, but that doesn't mean I can't meet for lunch or dinner and talk on the phone."

"I guess."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No. I dunno. I'm being stupid. It's jealousy like I said."

"You don't have to be jealous. I'm here to help you, Agatha, honest."

"I hate owin' to people."

"You don't owe me a dime. I'm helping you because I want to. No one is pressuring me."

"But what if I start drinkin' again? It's not gonna help me any feelin' like my room or house or whatever will be taken from me because of my own damn weakness."

"While I'd be saddened to see you fall off the wagon I wouldn't punish you like that unless there were real reasons for it. I don't want to use that word, but you know what I mean."

"It's just a lot, that's all."

"As I said, the choice is yours. If you're more comfortable staying in a room on a day to day basis that's fine with me."

Agatha asked, "Can I think about it for a few days?"

"Of course. Here comes the waiter with our food. We can talk more about this later."

Agatha nodded to Grace as the waiter came with his tray and placed their meals in front of them.


	38. Chapter 38

Over the next few weeks, after a lot more discussion, Grace helped Agatha find a permanent place to stay. She gave in to a small apartment. While a single room would be more practical, the pressure of a houseful of people wasn't worth it. If Grace was willing to help, for now anyway, she would take it to keep up with this trend of independence. The rent wasn't too much more. The place could hardly be considered an apartment. It was a large room, a kitchenette, a bathroom, and a walk-in closet that could be converted into a bedroom if needed. However, Agatha chose to rough it on the sofa bed for a while as she got settled. Before purchasing new furniture she wanted to be sure to save up enough to cover rent for at least a month should anything happen to her job. There were no indications of such an event as of now, but she didn't need to learn the lesson of how things can change overnight ever again.

Her schedule wasn't consistent which, oddly enough, worked out as more of a blessing than a curse. Routine wasn't working out for her as it allowed her to expect when her cravings would be strong. Despite the fact all was going seemingly well in her life, the desire for a drink quietly grew stronger and stronger. She hadn't the faintest idea why. Grace came around once a week or so, speaking on the phone a couple of times in between. They'd had a recent argument over something that'd happened their years before, both remembering some situation differently than the other. By now it was water under the bridge. She'd become friendly with a handful of regulars at the diner so she wasn't lonely. Compared to her time at the orphanage, she couldn't remember a time she'd been this social. Everything else was going okay, too. Things could always be better, but after how she lived her life the past 10 years, she was doing fine.

Work had its up and downs, naturally. Rude customers were a given now and again, as well as customers who refused to pay. They were a bigger problem than anyone else. At first, Agatha sympathized. As time went on, she started noticing that a handful of these people were repeat offenders. They wore different clothes and hid their faces as much as they could. Thanks to her years with Rooster, she was able to quickly re-learn the mannerisms. Confrontation was never pretty but keeping the joint a place business rather than a charity gave her points with Andy. According to him, she was the first to stand up to these people. The other waitresses silently gave up their own pay to cover the losses. Perhaps being the one to call them out wasn't the greatest thing she could do for her appearance but in the long run it seemed to have benefits. Her resentment toward these people could be considered hypocritical given her past, however, she can honestly say she never pulled a stunt like this. And with the nearest soup kitchen around the block there wasn't any need. When it came down to it, she knew at least most of them had enough change tucked away in their pockets, they just wanted to spare the cost of a meal. At another time she might have thought this clever. Now being on the other end, she opened her eyes.

So with all the reassurances and progression she'd made… why couldn't she stop staring at that glass bottle?

September came around which kept Grace plenty busy as she got Annie started with school. While this didn't have an outright effect on Agatha, hearing stories of Annie's excitement and seeing Grace reciprocate only reminded her that she was the reason the child never received even a half-proper education. It reminded her she wasn't any better than those people who tried to get free meals or got their laughs from making lewd comments about her. She was capable and hurting people. Could she really pretend otherwise?

As if she wasn't struggling enough with her inner conflict, having a new customer come in and recognizing her from the papers back in July didn't help.

"You're that dame… I dunno the name. Not the one who went to jail. The oth'a one." He laughed, almost tauntingly.

"Clearly," Agatha said as she went about clearing nearest table from the bar where the rugged man sat.

"Come on," he said, "I don't mean nothin' by it. It ain't every day you meet someone who been in the papes."

Agatha shrugged, walking past the man and into the kitchen to clear away a stack of dirty plates. From there she could hear the man retelling the story to a couple of the other guys sitting around. One of them recalled the story while the other seemed completely lost. Though it wasn't her job this time of day, Agatha stayed as long as she could at the sink, scrubbing the dishes so hard they might have cracked. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block out the man's words. He carried on and on as though he'd been the one to rescue Annie in some heroic feat. And when he got towards the end, saying 'that waiter girl' best be counting her blessings, she snapped.

Marching back into the dining area, Agatha approached the man, eyes never breaking their intense stare.

"What, did you write the article?"

The man looked amused. "Naw."

"You know the kid?"

"Nope."

"Then what's got you so hooked? Hell, I betcha no one who was actually there remembered every detail like you seem to have. You get your jollies from other people's nightmares?"

"Look who's talkin'," the man chortled, "the lady who sent them cops on a goose chase."

"So what if I did? At least I've done something exciting in my lifetime, not readin' about it in the newspaper. Who memorizes those stories? How pathetic."

Amusement left the man's eyes as he adjusted himself in his seat. "You're callin' me pathetic? I ain't kidnappin' kiddos for a lousy buck."

"You wouldn't have the brains to do it."

The others in the room grew quiet.

"Ah, yeah?"

"What right do you have to come in here and start airing my dirty laundry to all these people? It happened months ago, I ain't where I was then. You got that?"

"Ain't airing no dirty laundry if them peoples already seen it."

"I'm not denying what I did. Ask me any question and I'll answer with the truth."

"Then what're you yappin' for?"

"Because you came in here and started talkin' about me like I'm the scum of the earth. Like I'm some dumb kid not worth the dust in your filthy pockets. Might'a been true once but not now. I ain't taking any crap from some loser who's got nothin' better to do than retell old news."

"'Ey, 'ey… you gotta familia'ize yourself with them rich folks lives. Never know when youse gotta knows these things. How's you ever gonna make it to the top?"

"The top of what?" Agatha laughed. "The sausage on your plate has more potential in this world than you ever will."

"Agatha…"

Agatha stiffened at the sound of Andy's voice coming from behind her. Slowly, she turned around, waiting for him to continue.

"What is going on here? People come here to enjoy a meal, not be insulted."

"It's okay, mister," the man said raising a hand in the air. "Can't expect nothin' more from them hardened crim'nals."

Whipping around again, Agatha yelled, "That's it!" Her hand balled into a fist, she took a mighty swing at the man, watching him fall to the floor after the impact.

The satisfaction in herself was short-lived, however. Seconds later she felt another man's firm grip on her arms while Andy and the rest of the patrons circled the man on the ground. Coming out of what she could only describe as a semi-conscious blackout, she became painfully aware of what she'd done.

Turning her head to look at whoever kept her in his hold, she saw a mix of anger and concern. She then looked at Andy as he helped the man she'd stuck to his feet.

"I am so sorry, sir," Andy said to the man he'd never address so formally had it not been for what transpired. "I will get you some ice right away."

The man rubbed his jaw, clearly stunned by Agatha's strength.

Agatha tried to speak — tried to apologize for the sake of her job. But she couldn't form the words. Despite the regret she now felt, she couldn't give this man a pass. Her whole life had been filled with people like him. Now, for whatever reason, she was bothered by the hurtful words. And yet, her reaction only proved those words true. In a single second she alienated everybody in the room. The regulars, the newcomers, and her boss. She'd been given a chance and she blew it. Why did she expect otherwise?

Andy returned with the ice. After apologizing several more times, offering a few free meals, and making sure the man was stabilized, his furious gaze found its way to Agatha. She hadn't moved an inch since being pulled back. It wasn't until now she wondered why the other man hadn't let go seeing as she didn't put up a struggle.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Agatha shut her eyes for a brief moment. _Say it now_ , she told herself. _Say it now and say it sincere if you want a prayer_. But her mouth remained closed as she looked into the cold stare before her. Half a minute passed and she knew she wouldn't be free until she uttered the words everyone wanted to here. The rugged man himself cast his eyes upon her after some time, dumbfounded by her silence.

So Agatha did all she knew she could do. With one great yank of her arms, she set herself loose. Now with a sudden rush of emotion, she forced herself to choke out one statement before running out the door.

"I quit."


End file.
